Forever Loved
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: Aria and Ezra have been married for 3 years now. Watch them as they explore married life together. They find out what it's like to raise kids together and be a family. This is the sequel to The Fight For Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the sequel The Fight For Love. I hope you all enjoy it as much as the original! **

**3 years later. June 28****th**** 2016.**

**ARIA'S POV**

It had been just over three years since Ezra and I said 'I do' on the beach in California. I had graduated from UCLA with high Honors at the end of May. Ever since that day back in the apartment when we decided we were going to live in New York near his family so we, as well as our kids would always be surrounded by loved ones, we started saving all the money we could. Ezra and I had talked about it and realized that in order for us to have the perfect house; we would need to build it instead of buying one. So one night we ordered Chinese, got two note pads and started making a list of all the things we wanted the house to have as well as what it should look like. We had the house designed perfectly in our heads. Because of all the things we both wanted the house to have we knew we were going to need to cut back on our expenses in order to afford everything. I picked up as many hours that I could handle at the coffee shop when I wasn't busy with school work. We made sure to save as much as possible and spend the least amount possible. We kept an eye out for places that were close to his parent's house that would also be in a private and secluded area. Finally after months and months of looking during my senior year of college, we found the perfect lot for the house to be built on. The land was in an amazing location, very big with plenty of acreage. The best part about it was the price; it was surprisingly thankfully, it was exactly what we wanted.

Once we got the location taken care of, we needed to start on the house. David told us he was friends with a guy named Bill who has his own construction company that he would recommend build our house for us. Long story short, we meet up with Bill. He said he and his construction crew would have no problem building it for us. They got to work right then and gave us a finishing date of June to early July. The only problem with that was Ezra and I had to be out of our apartment in California by June 1st so technically we're homeless because we can't live in our house yet. However Isabella and David being the amazing and wonderful people they are, offered to let us stay with them in Ezra's room until the house was done so when it was time to leave California we had a place to go. As the progress of the house went on and got closer to being finished, Ezra and I had our furniture sent to the house from our apartment in Cali. Well everything except the stuff from our bedroom, that way when it had been time for us to leave California we didn't have too much stuff to deal with when the actual moving day came.

I was currently in our newly finished kitchen at the house putting away all of the pots and pans amongst everything else that belongs in the kitchen. Ezra had disappeared somewhere, probably went to talk with Bill or one of the many other contractors in the house. So far the house looks perfect. It is almost completely done; the only thing left to finish is the upstairs. I don't know how much work is left up there because Ezra won't let me step foot upstairs. No matter how many times I beg and plea he says no. Hell even when I tried to seduce it out of him, which always works, he still said no! Everyday Ezra and I have been coming over here to get things in order and put all of the furniture in place for the rooms that were done and ready to go. Once I finish putting away the stuff in the kitchen, I scurry to the stairs so I can try and get a look at the upstairs since Ezra isn't around to find out. Just as I was halfway up the stairs I feel two arms wrap around my waist, pulling me off the stairs to stand on the bottom of the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Ezra growls playfully in my ear while holding me tight against his body.

I twist around so I am now face to face with him. "Just going to check out the rest of the house." I say innocently.

"Well you know you can't go up there yet until the house is all done. It is a surprise baby."

"Really? I thought you said last night when we were in your room after your parents when to bed that I could see the upstairs?" I run my hand down to the top of his jeans to remind him of how I seduced him last night.

Ezra chuckled and shook his head at me. "No, no I am positive you didn't get me to say you could see it early."

"Please Ezra." I pout playfully to him.

"Not going to work this time. Besides it is almost finished, then you will get a full tour of the entire house."

"Fine." I sigh and give in.

"How about we head back to my parent's house now? It is already 7:15 and mom said dinner would be ready at 8. I already told Bill we were leaving so they all know."

"Sounds good to me babe."

Ezra leans down to kiss me before scooping my up in his arms bridal style and carrying me out to the car, causing me to giggle.

**EZRA'S POV**

Things have truly been amazing for Aria and I ever since we got married three years ago. We saved as much as possible so we would have our dream house and it is finally paying off. The house is basically done, both with being built and decorated. I had a surprise for Aria so I'm not letting her go upstairs to see it. But of course Aria being Aria, has been doing everything she can from trying to sneak up there to seducing me to let her see it. We had slowly moved the furniture out of our apartment to the house so the house would be ready as soon as possible. One of my surprises for Aria was a very spacious and beautiful library upstairs. I found some amazing glass sliding doors that have black trim around the frosted glass that had swirl designs on it. The inside of the room is decorated with this deep red, almost maroon color but not quite, for the walls. There was also floor to ceiling bookcases with smooth, soft black wood. The room was on the back side of the house so I had the contractors put floor to ceiling windows all along that wall to let in light. I also had a couple of other surprises for her that I can't wait for her to see. The house truly is our dream home with everything we wanted and had hoped for. Even though we saved all the money possible and did everything we could to pay for all the amenities for the house but it wasn't enough. Aria doesn't know this yet, but my parents gave us money for the house because they wanted us to have everything we wanted for the house. I hadn't even told them about the money shortage when they had told me what they were planning to do. I tried to tell them no, that we don't need to take their money and that I wouldn't feel right about it but they didn't take that for an answer. They gave us a pretty vast amount that I put toward the whole upstairs. Last night after we had dinner with my parents I told them that the house was finished so we would be out of their house today. Aria doesn't know that it's done yet but as soon as she wakes up we're going to head over to the house and I'll finally let her see the upstairs. I had just finished putting the rest of mine and Aria's belongings that we had at my parent's house into suit cases then carried them out to the car so we can unpack them at the house. I had left a couple of Aria's outfits in the bedroom so she could pick out what she wanted to wear. As if on cue she came bouncing down the stairs in a pair of dark wash short shorts and a light blue baby doll top and her hair down in curls. Overall she looks gorgeous as always. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her body, smiling along with her.

"Good morning baby. How'd you sleep?" I gaze down at her, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear and kiss her lips gently.

"Good morning yourself, I slept like a baby; I just wish I woke up in your arms. Hey where are all our clothes, I noticed everything was gone?"

"Well it just so happens that our house is completely finished and ready for us to live in for the rest of our lives so I packed everything up and put it into the car."

"It's done! When do we get to go see it? I want to finally see what the surprise is upstairs!" Her eyes were full of excitement and she was nearly jumping up and down with glee.

"As soon as you're ready we'll head out. Do you want to eat before-"

Aria cut me off by kissing me deeply before grabbing both my hands to interlock with hers. "No I want to go right now if you're ready, please?" She begs with her eyes full of excitement.

"I'm ready whenever you are sweetheart." I couldn't help but chuckle at her excitement as she pulls me toward the front door. I yell goodbye to my parents as we walk out the door before heading to the car with Aria.

**ARIA'S POV **

I was so thrilled when I woke up this morning and Ezra told me the house is finally complete. I cannot wait any longer to see what the surprise that Ezra has for me is. The 30 minute drive from his parent's house to ours felt like eternity because of how excited I am. As we pull into the long driveway up to the house, I can't help but smile as I look at the house the whole way. Even though I have seen the house everyday all day since we moved to New York I can't help but stare at how beautiful and perfect it is, especially knowing it is complete. Ezra parked the car then came to open my door for me before hurrying into the house. Just as I was about to bolt up the stairs Ezra wraps his arms around my waist to hold me still.

"Ezra, I thought you said I get to see the upstairs now?" I pout.

"Yes I did say that, but there is a certain order I want to show you the rooms." He grins at me before scooping me up in his arms and carrying me up the stairs.

I couldn't help but giggle when he sat me down in front of these two beautiful sliding glass doors. Ezra gestures for me to open the doors so I slowly slide them open and step inside. My jaw drops as I see the bookshelves full of all the marvelous classics and the amazing floor to ceiling windows. I look down at the ground and see the new, shiny hardwood floors that had a very pretty black rug with a loop and swirl design on it. There was a leather couch and two leather chairs as well, with a coffee table in the center of the room.

"It's amazing, Ezra. I can't wait to just sit in here all day and read _To Kill A Mockingbird_ for the millionth time as we cuddle together on the couch." I kiss him deeply to further show my appreciation.

"Okay come on I have a few more rooms for you."

Ezra grabbed my hand to lead me down the hall where there was a door on each side of the hall. They were currently set up as guest rooms but were for our kids; we said we wanted two kids someday so these rooms would be perfect. Next he led me down to the other side of the hall. Straight at the end of the hall were these gorgeous white French double doors that had glass panels on it, silver handles and white curtains on the inside of the door so you can't actually see into the room, therefore our bedroom had complete privacy. I can't hold my excitement as I open the doors and look around in pure awe. Saying our bedroom was huge would be an immense understatement. The walls were painted my favorite shade of light blue that contrasts perfectly with the deep colors of our furniture. The bed was in the center of the wall across from the wall in front of the doors with the TV mounted on the wall above the TV cabinet that is perfectly aligned with the center of the bed. There was a window on each side of the bed, above the nightstand. To my right is another set of French double doors, I hurry over to them and open them to see the big balcony that has an amazing view of the entire backyard that had the pool, a big beautiful pond a ways back and where I hope to start a garden. Ezra comes up behind me, bringing me into an embrace as he kisses up my shoulder to my ear.

"Do you like it?" He whispers into my ear.

"I love it so much. It is all perfect, thank you so much Ezra." I turn around in his arms to kiss him lovingly.

"Come on, you haven't even seen the bathroom or closet."

I can't help but smile as I walk to the other side of the room and see the huge bathroom. There was a big whirlpool that is more than big enough for both Ezra and I to be in together. A beautifully tiled shower with glass doors and two separate his and hers sinks. The floor also had a nice smooth tile that I loved; just like everything else in the house. Then there was the closet. Ezra laughed loudly as I squealed when I saw how big it was. If the vastness of the closet wasn't enough, in the back was enough shelving to fit literally all of my shoes! I spun around and kissed Ezra deeply, however Ezra broke the kiss shortly after.

"Come on baby, there is one more room for me to show you."

Before I could ask what could possibly be left he escorted me out of our bedroom to a door half way between our room and the library that I hadn't even noticed earlier. Ezra opened the door for me then stepped back so I could walk in first. The first thing I noticed when we walked on that there was a balcony to the outside; just like in our bedroom. On that same wall, there were windows with long windowsills under them that had black cushions on them as well as soft, fluffy pillows. The only thing I see in the room is multiple sizes of blank canvases. The walls were also a bare white. I turn to Ezra confused.

"What is this room?"

"This my dear, is your art room. I know how much you have always loved to paint but never had anywhere to paint or a place to hang your paintings so I thought an art room would be perfect."

"Are you serious?" My jaw drops and I don't know what to say.

"I would never lie to you baby. And something I also remember is something you said to me back when we were still living in Rosewood. One night when you and I were having a date night in my apartment, we were watching _The Notebook_ and you said when we get married and move into a house you would want an art room. Also f it was possible you would want it to have a big balcony on it so you would be able to sit outside and paint completely naked if you wanted to while enjoying the sun; just like Ally in the movie. I figured it would be best to leave the walls completely bare because another thing I remember you once saying was that you wanted to do some wall murals but never had a place where you could paint one that would live with you for a lifetime."

"I can't even- I don't know what to say. This is truly perfect; you are perfect Ezra. I don't know what I did to deserve someone as wonderful and astonishing as you."

Tears filled my eyes and I ran to the doorway where Ezra was standing. I jumped up into his arms, my legs wrapped tightly around his waist and my arms around his neck. I kissed him with so much passion, love and lust that it was one of the most earth shattering kisses we have ever shared. Ezra held my body tightly to his. I wanted nothing more than to take him right here and now; which is exactly what I plan to do.

"Let's go to the bedroom." I mumble against his mouth before attacking his lips with mine again. I immediately felt Ezra walking us to the bedroom then him tossing me onto our king sized bed. In an instant Ezra climbed onto the bed and we were both naked making love for the very first time in our dream home.

**Okay so I have some future chapters written for this story because one night I thought of the perfect way to write a story line. For the most part I have this story written out in my head but have been way too swamped with school to sit down and type for hours on end of all the ideas in my head. With that being said it will be a couple of weeks until I will be able to write and post chapter 2 but I have had a lot of people wanting me to post this story so I finally gave in and decided to post even though I don't have a lot of chapters to hold you over until I'm free like I had planned.**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts. I'm very excited to write this story and can't wait to hear what everyone thinks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Quick note on something I should have made clear in the first chapter. Since this is the sequel to The Fight For Love, I am going to have it play out the same way. Meaning it isn't going to follow the TV show PLL. There still is no A, Maggie nor will Malcolm be involved either. There may be a few new characters but it isn't anyone from the TV show, except one person is going to be from the TV show and will be introduced soon. Sorry for not making that clear last time. Okay, enjoy! **

**ARIA'S POV**

When I woke up I rolled over to see that the clock read 9am. I decided to go grab something light to eat then maybe go for a quick swim before Ezra and I go grocery shopping for the dinner we're making for his- _our_ family tonight. As the house had been getting closer and closer to being completed we had been talking with everyone about coming over for dinner to celebrate it being finished. Now that the house is perfect and everything is already in order, Ezra and I thought what better night to host the dinner, then our second night here. After eating a bowl of cereal I head outback to the big in-ground pool. I strip off Ezra's t-shirt that I had slipped on this morning, as well as removing my panties before diving into the deep in. The water was at a warm, welcoming temperature. I leisurely swam back and forth several laps and just floated around; enjoying the warm weather and morning sun. I was pulled out of my little bubble by my handsome husband calling my name from the side of the pool with a towel in his hand.

"Yes babe?" I ask from my place in the center of the pool.

"I was coming to tell you, you should probably head upstairs to take a shower because it's already 10 o'clock and we need to go shopping. Wait, are you naked in there?" He asks curiously.

"Well I figured since this is our pool and there isn't a neighbor anywhere near us I wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing me naked. Besides, it feels better this way. Would you care to join me?" I reply seductively.

"As much as I would love to baby, we both know if I join you in there naked we won't be getting out of the pool anytime soon and we have a busy day ahead of us. But I will without a doubt take a rain check."

"I'm going to hold you to that babe!" I swim over to the side latter and climb out; Ezra is now standing right in front of me. He wraps the towel around my exposed body before giving me a good morning kiss. Just as I bend over to pick up my shirt and panties off the ground that I had previously discarded, I feel Ezra smack my behind playfully, causing me to jump up straight and turn to giggle at him. I hurry upstairs to get a shower so we can leave. 45 minutes later I am dressed and ready so Ezra and I head out to the car and make our way to the grocery store.

* * *

After Ezra and I finish loading all of our groceries into the car I see a dog adoption going on in the park across the street. Ezra catches my gaze and follows me as I walk over there. My eyes instantly land on the most adorable Golden Retriever puppy I have ever seen. I walked over to the cage she was in and opened it so I could hold her. The paper on her cage says she is 8 weeks and almost fully potty trained, fast learner and already spayed. Ezra walked over to me once he saw which direction I had scurried off to.

"Ezra, look how adorable she is! Can we get her please? We have enough room in the house and a huge yard she can play in. I've always wanted a dog but never had enough room for one." I look up at him with big hopeful eyes; much like a child when they beg for something they desperately want.

Ezra looks at his watch and sighs. "As much as I would like to, we don't have time. It's already 2 o'clock and everyone is coming over for dinner at 6pm."

"We have 4 hours to make a meal, that's plenty of time!"

"Not when the meal is for 8 people. Have you seen the amount of paperwork you have to fill out to get one of these dogs? I and not saying that I don't want a dog in the house; I would love one. All I am saying is not today; we will come back tomorrow and get her then. How does that sound?"

"But she's so adorable that she'll probably be gone by tomorrow! The minute we leave some kid will come up and get her and she won't get near as good of a home there as she would with us." I beg, causing Ezra to smile at me and kiss my forehead.

"As much as I want to baby, we don't have time. I highly doubt she'll be gone."

"You're right I know. Bye little doggy, I'll be back for you tomorrow!" I kiss the puppy's nose which earned me a lick from her tiny tongue and I giggled. I regretfully placed her back in her cage, she whimpered and barked at me the moment I put her down. Ezra and I walk back to the car so we can start on dinner.

**EZRA'S POV**

It was the morning after our big family dinner. Everything went great last night; the whole family loved the house. I could tell Aria was still thinking about that puppy we saw yesterday. I knew she always wanted a dog but it was never the right time or place for her to get one, but now that we have this big house and great yard I think it's the perfect time. What Aria doesn't know is that I had briefly talked to the woman who was in charge of the pet adoption yesterday in the park and set up a time to get the dog. I wanted to surprise Aria, so I got the woman to agree to meet me at 7am this morning for me to pick up the puppy. I was so thankful that Aria had been sound asleep when I left this morning; I didn't want to wake her up because I knew how tired we both were from being up so late socializing with the whole family.

I met up with Lexi in the park that is only a couple miles down the road from our house. The woman was extremely friendly and happy that the puppy would be going to a good home. By the time I filled out all the paperwork and payed the correct amount of money, she gave me the little Golden Retriever. I sat her down on the floorboard in the passenger side of my car but she immediately climbed up onto the seat and looked out the window. I could tell why Aria was immediately drawn to her; she was a light golden blonde, extremely fluffy and had brown eyes.

As soon as I pulled into the garage, I picked up the puppy and quietly made my way up the stairs to our bedroom. I slowly opened the door to see Aria still asleep in bed and instantly got an idea. Aria was in the center of the bed, lying on her side and facing the balcony. I kneel down on the right side of the bed so I was facing Aria and placed the dog on the bed. She hurried over to Aria and started licking her face; I guess she remembers Aria from yesterday. I moved to sit on the side of the bed, laughing as I watch Aria jump awake from being licked all over her face. Her eyes filled with excitement as she jumped up in bed, cuddling the puppy to her chest.

"Ezra, what- I thought?" She questioned confused.

"Yesterday I could tell how much you wanted her so I talked to the woman in charge of the pet adoptions about getting her before I even walked over to you to say we needed to head home. Long story short, the woman agreed to meet me this morning for me to pick her up and tada, you have a puppy." I grinned at how happy she was.

"I don't even know what to say! First the house and now an adorable puppy, you spoil me too much babe. Thank you so so much."

"Do you have a name in mind yet?" I ask as I reach over to give the puppy a belly rub.

"Hmm, I like Annie, what about you?" Aria smiled up at me with a twinkle in her eye that she gets when she is through the roof with happiness.

"It sounds perfect, our own little Annie Fitz." As if on cue Annie started barking and licking Aria's hand.

"Well if I didn't know any better I'd say she likes that name." Aria lets out a cute little giggle.

I moved so I was now sitting next to her and tucked her hair behind her ear so I could caress her face. I kissed her lips tenderly, just as she was moving to deepen the kiss Annie jumped up to try and lick our faces. We break the kiss, both of us laughing as we look back down to Annie.

"What do you say we get around for the day and head to the pet store so we can buy little Annie here all of the toys and things she needs?" I couldn't help but smile as Annie rolls over for a belly rub again. It hasn't even been more than 15 minutes and I could already tell Annie is going to be the most spoiled puppy around.

"That sounds like a great idea babe. Thank you so much for getting Annie for me." With one hand rubbing Annie, Aria wrapped her other around my neck to pull me into a deep kiss with our tongues intertwined. When we broke the kiss Aria bit her lip as she smiles. "Give me 20 minutes to get dressed then we can leave."

Aria picks Annie off of the bed and sits her down on the ground when she got up. Annie stayed on Aria's heels as she went into the closet to get dressed. I couldn't help but smile at how happy Annie has already made Aria. Now the only thought on my mind is how Aria is going to be when it comes to shopping because I already know how crazy she gets sometimes when she's shopping for herself.

**ARIA'S POV**

Ezra and I had just left the pet store with all the toys she would ever need. I will admit, I may have gone a bit over on the toys but they were all too cute and I wanted to make sure she had enough. I even found the smallest and cutest dog collar I've ever seen; it was pink with black little polka dots on it with a matching leash that fit mine and Annie's height difference perfectly. Ezra put the bags in the backseat of his car as I sit in the passenger seat with Annie in my lap. We had the windows down and Annie seems very excited to look out the window with her little tongue hanging out of her mouth. My right hand was wrapped around Annie to secure her in place as her paws rest on the window of the car and my left hand was in Ezra's grasp as we drive home.

When we walked into the front door I let Annie off of her leash then headed into the living room with all of her toys. Annie followed on my heels excited to see what I was doing. As soon as I dumped the bags of toys on the ground she went crazy; jumping up on her little hind legs, barking playfully and the cutest of all, picking up her rope and running around the house with it in her mouth. I couldn't get over how adorable she is! I will definitely have to thank Ezra properly tonight when we go to bed. Ezra got up from his place on the couch where he had been watching Annie and I playing with amusement.

"What would you like for lunch baby? It's already 1 o'clock." Ezra asks while making his way into the kitchen.

"I don't know I'm up for anything right now. It's whatever you'd like." I shrug, giggling as Annie runs full force to me with her rope in her mouth that I had been throwing across the living room for her to retrieve.

While Ezra was making us lunch the home phone rang, causing Annie to drop her rope and start barking as loud as her little body could. I couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight. I call Annie over, to which she runs to climb into my lap, then proceeds to roll over on to her back expecting a belly rub. Man she sure does love a good belly rub; I have given her so many already! I just couldn't get over how soft and fluffy her fur is! She's like my little teddy bear.

I heard Ezra take the phone into his study that we had on the main floor. Back toward the end of the school year when Ezra told the Dean of UCLA that he wouldn't be returning because we were moving to New York, the Dean put in a very good word for both Ezra and I to teach at NYU. Now Ezra and I are college English professors. I am teaching freshman year and Ezra is teaching sophomore year. Thankfully school doesn't start until September 5th so we have about a month left of our little summer vacation. I am highly nervous and excited at the same time because this is my first grown up job, fresh out of college and the Dean put in such a good word I don't want to screw it up.

When we were making the floor plans for the house we decided that we each wanted an office on the main level so we could grade papers and what not. Even though we would love to have shared an office, we knew it would be better in the long run to have a room to ourselves. If we wanted to grade papers together we could always use the kitchen table. I still can't believe how flawless the house turned out. Ezra truly went all out and made sure everything we wanted, we got.

Suddenly Annie jumped out of my lap and ran toward Ezra's study where he was walking out of, having just hung up the phone.

"Hey there Annie." Ezra bent down to pet her before walking over to me.

"Who was that?" I ask curiously.

"That sweetheart was the Dead at NYU. He said there is this conference for some of the professors to discuss new curriculum. He was asking me if I'd be willing to go."

"That's great babe! He must think highly of you if he picked you to go. Where is the conference going to be held?" I get up to sit next to him on the couch.

"Believe it or not, it is at UCLA. That is why the Dean thought I'd be the right professor to go; I already know the UCLA Dean and the professors. He is sending one professor from each department to attend. The only problem is that the conference is a week and a half long." Ezra sighed.

My smiled dropped into a frown. "A week and a half? Well when do you leave?"

"He said my flight would be on the first and our last day would be the twelfth." Ezra sighs, holding my hands in his.

"But that's in two days and you'll be gone for twelve whole days." I squeezed his hand tightly. To most people they would think we were overreacting, but in reality it makes perfect sense because Ezra and I have never been apart that long. A couple of days is the farthest we've ever gone without seeing one another and that was back when we lived in Rosewood. Two days is nothing compared to twelve!

"Well you could always come with me. The only problem is I don't know how often I'll be busy with the meetings."

I shook my head and smiled softly at Ezra. "No, this is your thing and I shouldn't tag along. Besides we have Annie now so I won't be alone the whole time."

"I know it seems like a long time but I promise the time will fly and I'll have you back in my arms in no time baby." Ezra reassures.

"It better, I don't know how I'll be able to go so long without my sexy husband." I grin seductively at him, scooting closer to him on the couch.

"Mmm I don't know how I'll be able to last even a few hours without my drop dead, sexy as hell wife. You know if I'm going to be gone for twelve whole days, that's a lot of sex and kisses I am going to miss out on." He playfully pouts at me with a suggestive tone.

"That is very true. This is quite the dilemma, we better find a solution, don't you think?" I say while I move to straddle Ezra and drape my arms around his neck loosely.

"It is quite the problem. How about I take you upstairs and we start making up for all the missed opportunities we would've had this coming up week if I were staying here rather than flying to the other side of the country?"

"Sounds like a perfect idea babe." I whisper against his lips.

Without a second thought, Ezra grasps my thighs to hold me tight against him before standing up off the couch. Our lips were glued together as he carries me up to our bedroom. After a few stumbles and being pushed up against the wall, we finally made it to the bedroom's doors- which were already open thankfully. Before I knew it, Ezra was placing me on my feet to remove all my clothes then tossed me onto the center of our bed, eliciting a squeal from me. I bite my bottom lip while I look Ezra up and down as he removes his clothes before joining me on the bed.

"You know there is one thing I forgot to mention the other day when I was showing you the upstairs. I figured it would do us some good in several years when we have kids to get our bedroom soundproofed. Your art room is also soundproof so you can do whatever you'd like with complete privacy."

"Really? Well that definitely will come in handy eventually." I said lustfully to him.

"I love you baby. I don't know how I'll be able to spend twelve whole days without you snuggled up in my arms." Ezra whispered on my lips before kissing my nose.

"Then we'll just lie in bed for the rest of the evening today and all of tomorrow. You know what this means?"

"What?" He asks confused.

"We are going to get to have one of those dramatic airport scenes when you come back home, like they have in movies. I can see it now, Annie and me running across the airport then jumping into your arms." We both laugh at the thought. Before I could say another word, Ezra pulls me into a deep kiss and rolls us over so I'm on top.

Words were not exchanged for the next several hours.

**Chapters 3, 4, and 5 are already written, more reviews makes me upload faster :) **

**Oh and a fair warning to all of my lovely readers, something- drama- happens next chapter. I won't say what because you'll find out when I update... Just don't be too mad with me please... lol **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own anything. **

**I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all of the reviews. You all are truly amazing!**

Before Ezra and I knew it, it was early Monday morning. We got up, put his suit case in the car then drove to the airport. As much as I didn't want him to leave, I knew he had to for work and it would only be for twelve days. It was only 12 days, 288 hours, 17,280 minutes, or 1,036,800 seconds… We could manage that right? Oh man I am going to miss him like crazy. I stare out the glass window panels to look out where his plane had previously been. After I watched the plane take off I make my way to the car and head home. By the time I return home it is 8am. I decide to head up to bed and catch a few more hours of sleep. I smile at the sight of Annie curled up on my pillow as well as snuggled into our comforter. I remove my shirt and jeans, grab one of Ezra's shirts to wear then crawl into bed to cuddle with Annie.

Several hours later I was awoken by my cell phone ringing. I rolled over in bed to pick it up off of the nightstand. A huge smile graced my face when I saw it was Ezra.

"Hey babe! How was the flight?" I sit up in bed as I answer the phone. Annie got up and curled into my lap.

"It was pretty good, boring because you weren't there with me though." He sighs.

"I know what you mean. The second you walked to boarding I started missing you, even more so when I watched the plane take off." I pout after letting out a little yawn.

"Wait, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, of course you didn't." I lied quickly.

"Aria I heard you yawn and your voice sounds like you just woke up. Why didn't you tell me when you first answered? I know you're tired from us being up most of the night, you should get your rest." Ezra reminds.

"I'm fine. Besides I needed to wake up anyway, it is already 1 o'clock in the afternoon." I reply.

"If you say so baby. As much as I would like to stay on the phone with you, I can't. I just got to the hotel and need to take a shower before today's meeting." He says regretfully.

"Okay, bye babe, good luck with the meeting! Love you."

"Bye Sweetheart, I'll talk to you later on." Ezra says before hanging up the phone.

I look down at Annie who is curled up in my lap, licking my arm as I pet her. I walk out to the balcony to see the sun shining and a decent breeze out, the temperature felt great too. This is perfect weather for a run, and I haven't had a chance to go for a run around the area yet so this is the perfect opportunity. I head into our huge bathroom to put my hair up in a high pony tail before making my way to the closet. After sorting through my clothes, I find a pair of black knit shorts and my pink racer-back running tank top and one of my sports bras. Once I'm fully dressed I walk back out to the bedroom area and pick Annie up off of the bed to place her down on the ground since her body is too small to make that big jump down from our tall bed.

"Come on Annie, we're going for a walk."At the word 'walk' her ears perked up and she started jumping around enthusiastically. I couldn't help but laugh at how excited she was.

* * *

Annie and I had run to this huge park that is located quite a ways down the road from our house that I have been hoping to explore for awhile. We had been running for about an hour and a half, if not closer to two hours. I could tell Annie was starting to get tired so I stopped to sit down on one of the empty park benches. For such a little puppy she sure is full of energy! I mean really, we've been running for two hours and she is just** now** becoming tired! After about 15 minutes of us sitting down relaxing, Annie starts barking when a guy starts walk toward me. Just as the mysterious man walked up to me I noticed it was Holden so I stand up to face him after hushing Annie.

"Holden, what are you doing here? I hardly recognized you!" I said cheerfully; happy to see my childhood friend again.

"I live in New York now. I was at a relative's house early and decided to walk home because it was so nice but I got a little lost in all the paths of this park. What are you doing here? I haven't heard from you since you disappeared from Rosewood. You look amazing." He smiled greatly at me.

"I just recently moved here myself. When I left Rosewood I went to California for my senior year and then attended UCLA for college. After I graduated from there, my husband and I moved here. I hardly doubt I look amazing, I've been running for two hours and I'm all sweaty." I laugh softly.

His smile dropped slightly. "Oh you're married now? Well who is the lucky fella?" I noticed this unknown look in his eye appeared but didn't think much of it.

"Just over 3 year now, yes. I am married to the love of my life since I was 16; Ezra Fitz. I don't think you ever got to formally meet him back when we lived in Rosewood."

"No, no I didn't get to meet him. So, uh, is he here with you now or are you by yourself?" He questioned awkwardly, for some reason it seems as if a little tension is between us now and I don't know why.

"No, actually he's in California. We're both going to be English Professors as of this fall at NYU and The Dean needed someone from the English department to attend a conference in California so he chose Ezra."

"Well I'm sure he was thrilled to be giving the opportunity, with this being his first year and all. Hopefully he isn't gone for too long."

"He left today and will be back next week on the twelfth. I already am anxiously awaiting his return."

"Hey what if we grab dinner sometime soon together? It would be the perfect opportunity for us to catch up on all of the things that has occurred over the last several years." Holden offers.

I smile, thinking of the idea of catching up and reuniting our friendship. "Yeah, yeah that sounds like a great idea. When do you want to get together?"

"Wonderful! Um, how about this Friday the 5th?" He asks with a big grin on his face.

"That sounds great! Just let me know the time and place and I'll be there."

"How about I just pick you up from your house Friday night at 6pm?"

"That is perfect." He handed me his phone where I typed in my address for him. "I'm so glad I ran into you today. I can't wait for Friday."

"Who knew getting lost could turn out for the better." Holden grinned and I laughed.

After we said our goodbyes, Annie and I ran back home. I gave Annie a bath in the kitchen sink to help cool her off because she seemed pretty warm before heading up to my own bathroom for a shower. After I was all cleaned up I made dinner for myself, as well as fed Annie then decided to watch a movie for the rest of the night. I would have called Ezra but I'm sure he's probably busy.

**EZRA'S POV**

After an all day long meeting, we were finally done around 7 o'clock. All the professors decided to go out for dinner together so we can all get to know one another better, seeing how we'll be spending the majority of the next week and a half in a room together. Everyone here was very funny and extremely friendly. At the part of the table where I was sitting, I was surrounded by three other men and we were at the end of the table. All four of us were in the English department, but all from different universities. John, whom was a man in his early 40's, was sitting in front of me. Next to him was Tom, he was also in his early 40's. And last but not least was Brian who was sitting on my right side; he was in his mid to late 30's.

"So Ezra, you have a girl back home you're missing?" John gestured to my wedding ring and the fact that I had been checking my phone every time we got a break so I could text Aria.

I chuckled softly. "Oh yes. My beautiful wife of 3 years, Aria, we have been together for 6 years, 7 on September 1st."

"7 years, wow. My wife and I have been together for 20 and we have 3 children; 2 boys and a girl. What about you two?" Tom asks Brian and John.

"Well my wife and I have been together for 9 years; we met in college and have been married for 7 years with twins on the way." Brian says.

We all nod then turn to John. "I have been with my wife since I was 15 years old. We were high school sweethearts. I would say how long we've been married but that would make me feel very dated compared to you three. We actually have 4 children; 3 girls and 1 boy, lord help us when they become teenagers!" John said causing us all to laugh.

"This is the first time Aria and I ever had to be away from each other for more than a day or two. Even then we were only a state away at the most, not on the other side of the country with a 3 hour time difference." I sigh and take a drink of my scotch.

"She must be one hell of a woman if you two have never been apart and can't even go one day, let alone a week and a half without each other. You have checked that phone so many times today." Brian commented.

I smile like an idiot and look down for a minute, shaking my head before looking back up at them.

"She is truly the most amazing woman in the world. She is gorgeous, hilarious, adorable in every way, can seduce you into doing basically anything for her, highly intelligent. Aria is the most selfless and caring person in the world. I have no idea how I managed to get her, let alone get her to marry me. But there is one thing I am for sure about; I am never letting her go and would give her the world if it made her happy." I grin like an idiot, but I couldn't give a damn.

"Okay, come on man, we need a picture of this amazing girl." Tom chuckled.

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and flipped it to a picture of Aria and I at the park we would go to a lot back in California to read and relax. They passed the phone around to one another to get a good view at the picture.

"Damn Ezra, she is gorgeous!" They all said as they looked through a couple more photos. After they finished looking at my phone, they all pulled out theirs and we passed them around to see each other's wives and kids.

Later on that night after dinner, we headed back to the hotel where all the professors were staying at due to the closeness of the college from here. I had just taken a shower, put on a pair of boxers and was about to climb into bed; tired from the long day and flight. I looked over at the clock on the nightstand, it read 10pm. I was about to text Aria goodnight but I remember the 3 hour time change and was afraid her phone would wake her up. Just as I place my phone back down on the nightstand, it lights up saying I have a new text message from Aria.

_**Hey babe, missing you drastically. Especially because I have to sleep in this big bed all alone; who will keep me warm? ;)**_

Below the message was a picture of Aria pouting, wearing a hot pink, lace teddy that barely covers the tops of her thighs while standing at the edge of our bed. God the text alone was enough to get me turned on, the picture just further increased my want for her. Finally after starring at the picture for so long I get up to take a nice cold shower; unable to get that astounding picture of my sexy as hell wife out of my head.

That's how it was every night for the next week. Aria would send me a different picture of herself in something exceedingly sexy with the most seductive of texts to go along with them. And every single night I had to take an extremely cold shower after I received the message.

**A Week Later**

**ARIA'S POV **

I had just finished getting ready for dinner with Holden. He texted me earlier saying he was going to pick me up at 6:15 for our dinner reservations at 7. He informed me that he was taking me to a fancy restaurant so I was wearing a dark purple dress that fell mid-thigh with black straps which had a criss-cross back. I had on a new pair of black heels I had just bought and added a small black belt around the waist. The bodice was form fitting then the skirt was flowing. My hair was styled with it half up and in curls as it all flowed freely down my back and on my shoulders.

Annie follows me as I walk downstairs knowing Holden would be here any time now. I quickly let her out so she can do her business before I leave, especially since she ate not too long ago. Just as walked back downstairs from putting Annie in my room for the night I heard a knock at the door. I grab my purse and check to make sure I had my phone I went to open the door.

"Wow Aria you look great, are you ready?" Holden said kindly.

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you, yes I'm ready if you are."

I locked the door behind us as we walk to the car; he opens the car door for me. Even grown up he's still as mannered as he was when we were kids.

The whole way to the restaurant as well as during dinner, conversation flowed easily, as if we hadn't not-spoken to each other in nearly 7 years. The entire dinner was full of us just catching up and telling fun stories. Before we knew it 2 hours had gone by and it was a little after 9 o'clock. He payed the check and we made our way out to the car. Holden once again opened my door for me and we began the drive back to my house so we could call it a night.

"I'm glad I ran into you last week, I miss our friendship." I said cheerfully to him while looking his way as he drove. I noticed he's jaw clench at the word 'friendship' but passed it off as nothing.

"I missed you a lot. I was so worried when you just stopped showing up to school without an explanation. When I asked Spencer she said you had runaway with Ezra." He said with a hint of something in his tone but I couldn't tell what. Suddenly I felt his hand on my leg, a little higher than I was comfortable with so I moved it off my leg hoping he would get the hint.

"We left in- hey um this isn't the way to my house. Holden where are we?" I asked confused when I noticed we were in the middle of nowhere.

He just shrugged, glancing over at me. "Just taking the back roads so we can talk more; we have 7 years to make up for don't we?"

"I guess so." I said quietly. I was quickly getting a bad feeling about something, making me feel very nervous.

I kept glancing at Holden and out at wherever the hell we were. I'm not positive on where we are because there are no street signs, just one long road and woods on each side of the road. I jumped when I felt his hand on my leg again. This time it drifted up my thigh to the hem of my dress. I immediately grabbed his hand to remove it from my leg. But he had other ideas. Instead he went to grab my thigh again, squeezing it lightly as smiling over at me.

"Holden stop!" I yelled while removing his hand yet again.

"What?"

"You know what! Don't touch me. We're just friends and more importantly I am married!" I screeched at him.

"Oh come on, don't try and tell me he makes you happy. Don't tell me he satisfies you like you should be." He barked at me.

"He does! Ezra is my husband who takes care of me and treats me in the best way possible! Take me home now." I demand.

"We aren't going home anytime soon darling." He smirks over at me and speeds up.

Okay I'm officially terrified now. I need to get out of this car as soon as possible. Panicked I act in the heat of the moment, not thinking of the results. I grip my clutch in my right hand taking a deep breath. Once Holden focused back on the road I reached over quickly, grabbing a hold of the keys and yanking them out of the ignition so the car would slow down at least. The second I had the Keys in hand I yanked the door open and took off running hoping I wouldn't lose my balance since the car was still moving pretty fast. I quickly dropped the keys in my clutch so he couldn't get them back. Last thing I need is for him to have leverage by being able to drive a car to catch up with me. The second my feet touched the asphalt I took off in a dead sprint. I silently thanked Hanna for teaching me how to run my ass off in heals back when we were teenagers. Holden was not too far behind me screaming at me while trying to catch up. My heart was pounding and my body was trembling in fear as I run. I was still running down the middle of the road in hopes to find some sort of civilization out here. After realizing there literally is nothing out here and the fact that Holden is gaining on me and not too far behind might I add, I grab my phone to call for help. My first thought was Ezra then I realized he's on the other side of the country right now. Isabella and David can help! Quickly dialing their number I prayed they answered. I could hear Holden's footsteps behind me the closer he got the louder they were. Come on... Come on... Pick up!

"Hello?" Isabella

"Isabella, its Aria I need your help please!" I beg.

"Aria what's wrong dear are you okay?" She asked worried, sensing the panic in my voice.

"Can you please come pick me up, please? It's an emergency. I-"

Suddenly I fell to the ground with Holden on top of me. I screamed as I hit the hard asphalt, scratching the hell out of my knees. My phone slid away from me at the sudden impact when Holden hit me, causing me to drop it. He tried to pin me down but I kept fighting him. After several minutes I managed to bend my leg enough to kick him in the balls with the sharp heel of my shoes. Holden screamed at me from the pain, slapping me across the face. With all my strength I pushed him off of me, grabbed my phone and took off into the woods to hide.

"ARIA! Aria what is going on? Aria answer me!" Isabella screamed through the phone panicked.

"I need you to come get me please!" I pant each word out as I run as fast as possible through the woods. I was struggling greatly though. In case you weren't aware, running through the woods in heels is a stupid ass idea.

"David and I are already leaving the house just tell me where you are honey." She said in a calm tone.

I stopped to look around for Holden and to catch my breath. "I- I don't know. I was at dinner with an old friend to catch up, he was driving me home then something changed. He started coming on to me. I managed to get out of the car but he's chasing after me. Please help me." I cry to her with tears running down my face and my breath labored.

"Okay, it's going to be okay honey. What restaurant were you at, that will give us the ideal area to look?"

"Um Rosalind's down on the corner of 5th Avenue and Hudson. He took us down this paved road that's wooded on each side of the road."

"Okay I know where that is, do you see any street signs so we know how far away you are from the restaurant?" In the background I could hear her telling David where to go.

My head whipped around when I heard tree branches on the ground snapping like someone was running. I could see a figure running toward me at a fast pace and started running again.

"He's coming! He found me, please hurry!" I whimper into the phone running as far away from him as I could.

My body trembled as I took off. I could hear Isabella trying to talking to me on the phone but I kept quiet, not wanting Holden to hear which direction I was running. My heart was pounding so hard I couldn't hear anything around me. I was just focused on trying to run. Wanting to see if I was in the clear or not, I turned my head around to look. It took a moment for my eyes focused better since it was so dark out but as soon as they had I was met with Holden on my heels. He quickly caught up to me, pushing me forcefully against a tree causing me to drop my phone on the ground at me feet. Holden smirked as he pressed me up against the tree with his hands on my hips to hold me in place.

"Why would you run away from me? I should warn you, the more you fight the harder it's going to be for you darling." He smirked.

He looked up and down my body smiling, before trying to kiss me. The kiss was rough and hard. I wouldn't kiss back so he squeezed my hips painfully. His tongue tried to prod my mouth open instead of complying; I bite down on his lip so hard that I draw blood. Holden quickly pulls back, slapping me across the face yet again causing me to scream out in pain. When he went to wipe the blood off his lip I tried to grab my phone, hoping to make a run for it. However he caught on, pushing me roughly against the tree again before snatching up my phone. Without saying a word he threw my phone against the tree next to us so hard that it smashed into pieces. I started panicking even more, my bottom lip trembling as I try not to cry. Now I don't have a way to tell Isabella where I am.

"I don't care who you called, there is no way they can find you to take you from me. It already happened once I'm not letting it happen again." He hissed at me.

"What are you talking about letting it happened again?" My voice trembled as I spoke.

"I have liked you ever since we were kids. I was so fucking pissed when you moved to Iceland for a year because I loved you! Then right before you return to Rosewood my family announces we're leaving. Do you know how fucking pissed I was when I had to find out from Spencer that you ran off with that pervert teacher? If it weren't for him taking you away, you'd be mine right now." He growled at me, the unknown look in his eye scares me tremendously.

"Holden whether or not Ezra and I had left town I would still be with him. I didn't know you felt that way." I instantly regretted what I said; knowing I probably just pissed him off even more.

"I highly doubt that. Besides a part of me was so close to calling the cops on him myself." He hissed in my face and squeezing my sides even tightly making more tears fall.

"What is it you want?" I spat at him.

"Oh I think you know very well what I want baby." He smirks.

His hands drift up both my thighs causing me to shiver and flinch away. My head was racing with thoughts on how I could manage to escape. My mind was also racing with the thoughts of what will likely happen to me if I don't get away in time. I couldn't help but release the sob that left my lips at that thought. I wish Ezra was here right now he would protect me and beat the living shit out of Holden. Holden held me firm against the tree while he reached into his pocket to grab something. At first I was unable to tell what it was until he held it up a little closer, it was a pocket knife it had a black handle and a sharp silver blade. My stomach dropped the moment he roughly pinned my hands above my head and leaned down to kiss me forcibly again. When I refused to open my mouth he moved to bite at my neck. A few tears slipped down my cheeks as I felt him trace the knife up my body.

"Holden don't do this please." I pleaded when his right hand that was holding the knife came up and cut a few slits in my dress.

"I know you want this. You're just saying no because of that little husband of yours but trust me baby, all that'll be coming out of that mouth of yours is going to be a pleasure filled 'yes' once I start making you feel good." He whispers smugly into my ear.

I once again recoil from him but he held me firmly in place. I clenched my eyes shut when the knife slipped up my dress to my panties, tears streaming down my face and whimpered leaving my mouth. I knew the best thing to do in these kinds of situations is to scream but we're in the middle of nowhere there is no way anyone would hear me, let alone find me. It was obvious that Holden was getting frustrated with my resistance, especially when I would try to shift away and retreat from his touch or nearness. No matter how many times he threatened to make me comply I still refused, pissing him off further. The more pissed he became the harder he bit my neck as well as tightening his grip on both my hip and my wrists that were still pinned above my head. My arms were going limp from being pinned up so long. Finally after having enough of my disobeying I feel his remove his left hand from my hip to reach around his back, grabbing something from his pants pocket again. It was so dark I couldn't tell what he was holding so I had to rely on my hearing. The only sound I could pick up from the object was the sound of plastic.

"What's that?" My voice was hoarse from all the crying and pleading I had done.

"Something I figured might be needed as soon as you bolted from the car. From the way you're acting I'm very pleased I managed to grab it before chasing off after you."

I could feel him moving in front of me as he messed with whatever object was in his hand.

"Open your mouth Aria." He demands.

I quickly shake my head. "No." I mutter quickly, clenching my jaw shut.

"Aria I said open your mouth. If you don't then I will do it myself."

I didn't respond, keeping my mouth tightly shut. He sighed at me, dropped his hold on my arms then roughly grabbed my chin to pry it open. I tried to push him away but my arms felt too week from being held up for such a long period of time as a result I barely had any strength. Holden managed to pry my mouth open, pouring what tasted like water in my mouth causing me to chock. I tried not to swallow it, not knowing what might be in it but was so overwhelmed with the amount of water that I had no other choice than to swallow the water seeing how his damn hand was covering my mouth so I was unable to spit any of it out.

"What the hell was that Holden?" I demand while coughing profusely.

"Just a little something that will make you behave for me." He states vaguely.

He drugged me. Of course, I wouldn't do as told so he fucking drugged me therefore I won't be able to resist anymore.

"Now it's time for you to make up for all these years." He hissed in my face and squeezing my sides even tightly making more tears fall.

I shook my head at his words 'now it's time for you to make up for all these years' he is going to rape me. That's all that was running through my head _he's going to rape me_ is all I could think and I'll be stuck out here for who knows how long. He had already removed my panties and cut up my dress. I could feel the drugs he gave- forced down my throat- taking their affects on my body. My body was completely shaking, lips trembling and tears streaming. My eyes had been clenched due to the fact I couldn't look at him any longer. I felt his hands let go of my body, as soon as I heard the sound of him unbuckling his belt my eyes flew open and I looked at him terrified. Knowing I was running out of time I had to think on instinct. The moment his pants fell to his ankles I kicked him as hard as possible, shoved his chest so he fell to the ground then took off running. As I ran I could feel the drugs taking over. Everything was spinning. My body felt as if my legs were going to give out and I would fall over at any moment. It was silent all around me; the only noise was coming from me as I ran as fast as humanly possible through the woods. I was just praying the silence meant Holden was still lying on the ground in pain and not in pursuit after me. I cried out in pain as my foot catches on a small fallen tree. My body comes tumbling down and I hit the ground roughly. The drugs caused me to be too wearily to get up and seek help, so instead I just lie down and curl into a ball. My body is to the tree so as I lay there with my eyes open, I am staring at the big tree trunk in front of me.

Moments later I drift into pure darkness; body too weak to move. Hoping to have escaped Holden.

**Okay sooo please don't hate me for the clifhanger! More reviews means the quicker chapter 4 will be up! Please let me know what you thought! Check out my One-Shot series I started a couple of days ago. I will be updating a new story on Sunday that as of right is just a One-Shot but I may add another free standing chapter to it later on. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own anything**

**45 reviews on the last chapter… You guys are unbelievable! I had planned on updating this next week but do to so many reviews I couldn't make you all wait that long! **

**ISABELLA'S POV**

David and I were currently driving toward the area Aria told me she was near. The second she called me panicked and crying David and I got out of bed, running straight to the car to get her. Hearing her screaming as she struggled with the unknown man was heart wrenching. Aria may not be my biological daughter but that is how I have always seen her. She is so sweet and caring, that's why I have no idea someone would ever want to do something like this to her. We were getting closer and closer to the restaurant. Hopefully it won't be too hard to find out which road they took. If I recall correctly there is only one road down there that is wooded on both sides as well as paved rather than being a dirt road.

"He's coming! He found me, please hurry!" She whimpers to me.

"Aria honey, it's okay just stay calm." I tried to calm her but she wasn't responding, all I could hear was rustling around and muffled noises.

After several pretty quiet minutes I could faintly hear talking. As soon as I heard a man's voice and her whimpering I told David to drive even faster over the speed limit than we already had been, knowing the man got a hold of Aria again. I listened intently to every sound coming from the other end of the phone, hoping to hear anything at all that may help find out where she is. The only sounds were of her whimpering and pleading to the man to stop, but then I heard some rustling and the line cut off. I immediately called over and over again but it went straight to voicemail every time.

"Damn it! She isn't answering; it going directly to voicemail." I say frustrated.

"We need to call Ezra. Given that you can't get a hold over her anymore now is probably the best time to call him to tell him what is going on." He paused for a minute before looking toward the clock that read 10:05pm. "It's just after 7pm for him though; didn't he have a late meeting tonight?"

I nod my head. "Yes, I believe he told me earlier that he had late meetings both tonight then again tomorrow and the rest were all during the day. However I think I have the number for The Dean's assistant that he gave me in case there was an emergency. Knowing the Dean would be able to get a hold on Ezra if needed." I dug around in my purse until I managed to find the card I wrote the information on.

I took a deep breath before dialing the number knowing full well what I'm about to tell him is going to break my son's heart.

"Hello this is Patty, Dean Drake's assistant, how may I help you?" A woman asked politely.

"Hi I am trying to reach Ezra Fitz I believe he is in a meeting with The Dean."

"Okay may I please take your name and as to what this is regarding?" Patty asked

"This is his mother Isabella; there is an emergency with his wife." I say with urgency in my tone.

"I will go find them right now, hold on one moment please."

**EZRA'S POV**

I was sitting in the conference room at UCLA with The Dean and all the other professors for a meeting. The meeting wasn't originally planned for this late but we had a lot to discuss today and The Dean was called away for something this afternoon so we had to change it to this evening. A week has gone by so far and I am missing Aria terribly. I can't believe I have to wait another four days until I get to see my beautiful wife. The Dean was in the middle of talking when his assistant Patty came into the room looking nervous.

"Patty what can I do for you?" The Dean asked.

"I am looking for Ezra Fitz?" Her eyes scan the room until she sees me.

"I'm Ezra Fitz, is something wrong?" I question confused as to why she would need me.

"Your mother is on the phone for you, she says there is an emergency with your wife."

I quickly jump out of my chair and hurry to the door with Patty leading me to her desk phone.

"Mom what's wrong? What happened to Aria?" I ask frantically.

Mom takes a deep breath before responding. "She was somewhat kidnapped."

"What the hell do you mean somewhat?"

"She went out to dinner with someone and unexpectedly he decided to make a little detour. She called me screaming and crying saying she needed help because a man was attacking her and she as trying to get away from him. I just lost the call and can't get a hold of her; the phone is going straight to voicemail." Her voice was full of sorrow.

"Did she say who she was with? Or where she was?" Oh god she is there by herself with no one around to help her and I'm on the other side of the freaking country!

"I don't know who she is with but I know the area she is at so your father and I are driving around to see if we can find anything. Don't worry Ezra, your father and I have everything under control."

"How am I not supposed to worry? My wife is being attacked by some guy in an unknown place! I'm coming home. I'll get the first flight available and be right there. Call me as soon as you find her." I say in a rush, thoughts running through my head.

"I promise to let you know as soon as we find her." With that we hung up and I hurried back into the conference room to gather my belongings.

"Ezra is everything okay with Aria?" The Dean asked he's always been more of a friend then a boss and was very supportive of Aria and I.

"Uh no- no it's not. I have to get back to New York now. I'm so sorry I won't be able to attend the rest of the prep meeting but it's an emergency." Without waiting for a response I ran from the room the moment all my stuff was gathered and shoved into the briefcase. I run in a dead sprint out to my car I had rented for my time here before driving as fast as possible to my hotel.

**ISABELLA'S POV **

Soon enough we came across an empty car on the side of the road, both doors were swung open like someone left in a hurry. Knowing that it was safe to confirm this was the car the guy had been driving David quickly pulls over. We immediately jump out of the car. We both hurried to the trunk, getting two flashlights we keep in there for an emergency as well as a blanket to wrap her up in if she needs it. David locks the car before we hurry off into the woods to try and find her. We each went our separate ways in hopes of finding Aria quickly. I tried to be as quiet as possible hoping to hear any sort of notice but there was no luck, it seems as if it's just David and I here. That thought alone frightens me. As I slowly walk through the woods my flashlight reveals something that looks shiny. When I reach the unknown item I realize it is a black clutch with silver medal at the top of it. The only think in it is two sets of keys one of which I immediately recognize as Aria's key ring. Hope filled my body knowing I was getting closer to finding her. Once I get to a kind of open area I stop to shine my flashlight all around me praying to see something. My eyes catch something that appears to be purple a way ahead of me, quickly shining the flashlight over there I determine its Aria. With adrenaline running through my veins I run as quickly as possible to her. She is curled up, her body facing the tree. I fall to my knees when I reach her.

"Aria, honey it's Isabella. You're safe now." I say softly, placing my hand on her shoulder. However she doesn't respond. "Aria honey?"

I gently roll her over on her back to get a better look at her. Panic washes through me when I see she's unconscious but I am relieved when I check her pulse to see it is beating at a good pace. Aria's dress was cut up in shreds I could also tell her underwear appeared to be missing. I pull her dress skirt down to cover her body before getting my phone to call David.

"Did you find her because I don't see a thing?" He asks as soon as he picks up.

"Yes I did, she's unconscious but her breathing is even. I'm assuming he drugged her or something because she won't wake up."

"Thank god she's okay, where are you?" He breathes out in relief.

"Um I went to the left of you, hang on." I paused for a moment to shine my flash light straight ahead. "Can you see my flashlight at all?"

"I'll be right there, just keep your flashlight in place."

About 15 minutes later David came running over to where I was with Aria. I reached for the blanket that he was holding and wrapped it around her body so he could carry her back to the car. David carefully lifts her up then we make our way to the car as quickly as possible. I open the door to the back seat for him so he can gently lie her down in the back before we got it in the front of the car and began our drive to the house.

"Why don't you call Ezra now to let him know we have her and she's safe?" David said.

"Yeah I'm sure he is freaking out enough." I say before pulling my cell phone out of my jeans pocket and dialing Ezra.

"Did you find her? Is she okay? What's happening?" Ezra asks voice full of urgency and panic.

"Yes we found her, she is okay and safe with us." I state calmly.

He breathes out in relief. "Will you give her the phone please? I need to hear her voice and- and just know she's alright." He pleaded.

"She is unable to talk at the moment." I say slowly, knowing he is going to flip shit when he finds out she is unconscious.

"Why not?" He demands.

"Because she is unconscious at the moment, but her breathing is regular and she'll be just fine." I reassure quickly.

"How- why would she be unconscious? What did he do to her?" His voice was strained.

"Most likely he drugged her. But I promise she is fine. We're taking her back to our house so she can sleep in your old room and we'll make sure she is safe until you get home. Do you know when you'll be here?"

"The earliest flight I could get was for 2am tonight. With the time change and everything I should be there tomorrow afternoon. Could you do me a favor before you head home?" He asks while I assume pack his bags from the noise in the background.

"Of course what do you need?"

"Can you swing by our house to pick up Annie please? I don't think she'll be able to go all night without going outside. Besides, Aria would probably feel a little better to have Annie with her when she wakes up; she loves Annie to death." He chuckles.

I smile as well knowing how much Aria adores Annie and vice-versa.

"We'd be glad to get Annie. I know you're still worried about Aria, just relax and take a breath. She is with us and safe now and you don't need to worry about anything happening to her." I try to comfort him to soothe his worries.

He lets out a sigh and pauses for a moment. "I know she's safe now. Thank you so much to both you and dad, I don't know what would have happened if you two hadn't been there for her. You have no idea how much it truly means to me."

"Anytime son, okay we're pulling up to your house now so I'll let you go. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay bye mom, thank you again for everything."

After hanging up I get Aria's clutch that I found in the woods earlier to get her house keys.

"I'll go get Annie and pack a bag of clothes for Aria to sleep in and wear for tomorrow then I'll be back down. Do you want to just wait out here with her while I collect everything?"

"Yeah that sounds good to me." He confirmed.

I made my way into the house and up the stairs to their bedroom. I could hear Annie barking from their room the closer I got to the room. I slowly open the door to find Annie sitting in front of the door wagging her little tail up at me with excitement. I couldn't help but laugh at how adorable she always is. No wonder Aria is so in love with her! I lean down to scoop her up in my arms giving her some attention before sitting her down on the bed so I could pack a bag. I walk over to their massive closet that is filled with majority of Aria's things. There was a nice sized empty black purse sitting on the floor toward the back so I decided to use that. Assuming she would want to wear loose fitting clothing for comfort I grabbed one of Ezra's tee shirts for her to sleep in. Then I went to find something for her to wear for tomorrow. I ended up grabbing a thin cotton tee shirt and a pair of sweats, as well as a bra and a couple of pairs of underwear for her. Once everything was in the bag I went over to the bathroom counter to grab her deodorant, hair brush as well as tooth brush and toothpaste. After I got all the things I figured she would need I went back over to the bed where Annie was laying, watching me with curious eyes and scooped her up in my arms. As soon as I walked downstairs I was thankful for knowing where they keep Annie's canned food. I grab a couple cans and her leash, put them in the bag then head back out to the car. Annie sits curled up on my lap with the bag on the floorboard by my feet. David asks me if I'm ready and I simply nod my head.

* * *

We had just gotten home and it was just shy of midnight. I opened the doors for David as he was carrying Aria upstairs to Ezra's childhood room that they always stay in whenever they have slept over in the past. I was still holding Annie with the bag of clothes on my shoulder as I followed David up to the room. He laid her down on the bed gently.

"Thank you honey, I'll take it from here." I smiled appreciatively at him.

"Do you need me to bring you anything?" He wonders standing in the doorway.

"No I'm okay. You can go ahead to bed, I'll be there soon."

"Okay if you need anything just let me know sweetie." He closed the door quietly behind him.

I sat Annie down on the floor so she could walk around while I take care of Aria. I head to the private bathroom that is attached to the room to grab a pair of scissors, a wet washcloth and some Neosporin. Once I gathered what I needed I placed them on the night stand before gently pull the blanket off of her body. With the scissors in-hand I carefully cut the dress in order to remove it because I knew it would be easier to cut it off rather than trying to pulling the dress over her head. It sickened me that someone would do such a thing to another person. Her body is so scratched up and bruised that a part of me is somewhat happy that she isn't conscious to feel the pain that is bound to come from the horrific actions of tonight. I took the panties out of the bag and slipped them on her after the dress was completely removed. With the damp washcloth I wiped off all the blood and cleaned up all her wounds. Once all traces of blood were gone I sat the rag down then put Neosporin on the cuts to prevent the chance of it getting infected. After I finished with the cuts that lie across her stomach I grabbed Ezra's shirt out of the bag that I packed for her and carefully pulled it over her head and down her body, having to pull her up into a sitting position to do so. As I pulled the comforter back to tuck her into the bed I noticed her right ankle was becoming very swollen. Remembering there was an ace wrap in my and David's bathroom, I make my way to our room to grab it before returning to the bedroom. I sat on the edge of the bed facing her feet. I gently lifted up her leg so I could wrap it properly. After her ankle was taken care of I grabbed a spare pillow to prop up her leg to help reduce the swelling. Once she was all taken care of I pulled the blanket over her body before sighing at how beat up she was.

I leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight honey." I whispered even though I knew she wouldn't hear me.

When I went to walk out of the room I noticed Annie sitting right beside the bed, staring up at it and wagging her tail. Knowing she probably wants to sleep next to Aria I pick her up and place her on the end of the bed, telling her to lie down and stay. She curls up next to Aria's feet and closes her eyes. I turn the lights off before shutting the door silently behind me and make my way to bed, relieved that after everything that's happened tonight Aria is here safe with us.

**EZRA'S POV**

The second the plane landed I jumped up from my seat and took off running from the plane straight to baggage claim. I waited very impatiently for a good 10-15 minutes before my luggage finally came. Once I had all my things I hurried to hail a taxi to go directly to my parent's house. I would have called them on the way to let them and Aria know, but my phone had died because I failed to charge it with my mind so worried about getting to Aria. After an excruciatingly long drive I arrived at my parents house, paid the man then grabbed my belongings before running inside the house as quickly as humanly possible. Dropping my bags at the door I went into the kitchen where I heard my parents talking quietly.

"Ezra honey." My mom greeted sympathetically.

"Where is she?" I immediately ask.

"She's out back playing with Annie. But before you go out there, there are some things you should know." She trailed off quietly.

"What's wrong? Was it worse than you told me on the phone?" I panicked.

She shook her head softly. "No not really. But before you go talk to her I should warn you that she is pretty beat up. Her body is very fragile from what I gathered last night as well as when I had talked to her this morning. She woke up screaming and crying but I managed to soothe her and reassure her that she is safe now and you'd be back today. She's been out in the backyard with Annie all morning. I think she's trying to give herself something to distract her from what happened."

"Was she- Did she say if he… took advantage of her?" I struggled to get out, afraid of the answer.

Mom sighed and hesitated before answering me.

"I don't know for sure. As I told you last night she was unconscious, she told me this morning he did drug her because she kept fighting him. She didn't say if he had or had not raped her and I didn't ask but when I found her last night, her dress was ripped up and her underwear was missing. I wouldn't jump to conclusions though; she may have gotten away from him before things progressed that far."

I took a deep breath as I struggled to think about what really happened to her.

"Thank you both so much for finding her and taking care of her last night. You said she was out in the backyard right?"

Mom nodded so I made my way out back. As soon as I stepped out there I could see her sitting on the ground a ways away playing with a very energetic Annie. I ran to her as quickly as possible, her back was turned to me so she didn't see me coming. I yelled her name once I was only a few meters away from her. Aria spun around to look at me, a big smile graced her face and as I got closer I saw tears filled her eyes. Falling to my knees I wrapped my arms gently around her so I wouldn't hurt her any more than she already is. As soon as I was sitting on the ground holding Aria, Annie ran over to us wanting us to play with her. I moved so I was now leaning against the big tree Aria had been sitting under. I opened my arms for Aria to crawl into my lap, once she was settled Aria scooped up Annie and placed her in her lap to cuddle with her.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" I ask after kissing her forehead. She doesn't respond verbally, just shakes her head before burying her face in the crook of my neck, letting tears flow freely from her eyes. I rub her back in a soothing manner to calm her.

"What happened last night sweetie?"

"I ran into Holden last week when I was out running with Annie at the park. He said he wanted to catch up over dinner or something. I thought it would just be two old friends catching up but he was different. Dinner was great, it was just like when we were kids but on the drive home- or what I thought was us going home, he started coming on to me. I kept telling him to stop it but he wouldn't and that's when I noticed we were on some back road or something. He kept going on and on about how you're a bad husband and you had no right to take me from him and that he was going to finally have me and never lose me again. I panicked so I yanked the keys from the ignition then took off running. After awhile he caught up to me and pinned me against a tree after taking my phone from me and breaking it." She paused to take a deep breath and I wiped away all the tears that fell from her eyes.

"When I wouldn't comply with what he said he got rougher with me. He had pulled out a knife to cut my dress up before he cut my panties off. I was so scared of what was going to happen. You were on the other side of the country and he smashed my phone so I could no longer talk to Isabella. When he tried to- tried to touch me _intimately_ I used all the strength I had and kept fighting him till I got away. He had drugged me because I had been so difficult, it was hard to run because everything was spinning but I just kept going until I twisted my ankle and fell. I couldn't get up because the drugs were taking over so I just lied there. Sometime later on your parents found me and took me here." By the time she finished she was sobbing and holding on tightly to me.

"It's okay baby you're safe now. I'm here and I promise I'll always be here to protect you. I am so sorry I wasn't there for you last night. I love you baby so much." I kissed her softly, not knowing what she would be comfortable with because of last night's unspeakable actions.

"You're here now and that's all that matters. Can you just hold me and we can stay like this for a while please?"

"Of course we can sweetie." I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Aria sniffled a little before snuggling into my body more, stroking Annie's head until Aria drifted off into sleep. And this is how we spent the rest of our afternoon till late evening; snuggled together taking a nice nap.

We were awoken by my mom asking us if we wanted to stay for dinner. I told her that would be great because I know how much Aria has been craving mom's cooking lately and it's already 8pm so we were both very hungry. Throughout dinner I kept an eye on Aria to make sure she was eating because mom said she hadn't eaten anything today. I was glad to see that she was still interacting with everyone like usual. Though she wasn't bubbly and energetic like usual, she was still appearing to be doing very well even after last night's horrific events.

Later on that night after we went home, Aria and I went straight up to bed with Annie in tow. I wanted to ask Aria if her body hurt and how badly bruised she was but wasn't quite sure how to ask. I figured when we changed for bed I would be able to catch a glance at her body to see just how fragile my mom was implying this morning but I was unable to find out because she took her clothes into our bathroom to change instead of dressing by the bed like usual. I stripped off my clothes and put on a pair of pajama bottoms before climbing in bed to wait for Aria's return. 20 minutes later she finally came out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed. I was surprised to see her wearing both my t-shirt **and** a pair of long pajama pants. She has never once slept in both a shirt of mine and long pants. Yes on occasion she'll wear a pair of her short shorts under my shirt if we're walking around the house doing things but never pants. Or she'll wear one of her camisoles with short pajama shorts, but that's it. I decided against asking her why the sudden change in sleep attire. Another thing I was desperate to know was if that bastard -that I'm going to kill with my bare hands if I ever see him- had raped her. I was afraid my question would either upset her or make her mad at me for pushing something instead of waiting for her to be comfortable and open up on her own. Aria silently pulled the covers back on her side of the bed before climbing into it. Annie immediately jumped up from her spot at the end of the bed, came over to where Aria was tucked under the sheets and licked her nose and face. I smiled as I heard Aria let out a little giggle before moving Annie to be under the covers with her as they snuggled together. After turning off my nightstand light, I slide down so I was now lying on my side to face Aria with Annie in between us like a small child.

"Goodnight Ezra. Thank you for coming home early; I really needed you today." Aria whispers as she snuggles into her pillow and looking up at me through her lashes.

"Goodnight Sweetheart. You don't know how sorry I am that I wasn't there for you last night. I love you so much. You have no idea how happy I am to have you safe at home in my arms." I laced my fingers with hers as they lay between us; right below Annie.

"I love you. I'm so glad to be home now too." I watch her eyes drift shut and she slips into a slumber. I silently pray that the actions of last night don't cause her nightmares.

I lie awake for about an hour just staring at how beautiful she is even when she's asleep. Finally exhaustion takes over and I fall to sleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I don't own anything**

**Aria's POV**

My eyes shoot open panicked, my breathing is irregular and my heart is racing. I just woke up from the worst nightmare of my life. I couldn't get the images of Holden touching me and chasing me last night in the woods out of my head. I desperately want a shower but I don't have enough energy to stand there and scrub every inch of my body several times until I would feel clean again. When he touched me it made my skin burn. Not in the fire tingling sensations I get from when Ezra touches me, but a burning feel that felt gross and dirty. I am beyond thankful I managed to get far enough away from him that he was unable to find me before passing out. I honestly don't know what I would have done if he raped me. How would I tell Ezra, or even is family? If I hadn't gotten away from Holden last night then everyone would think I was broken. _No Aria, stop thinking like that._ I scold myself. I can't think of what could have happened. I need to remain positive and only think about the fact that I **did** get away, and I **didn't** get raped by that bastard who once was my friend. Just thinking of how I trusted him makes me sick. I stare at Ezra whom is still asleep for a few minutes before I carefully slide out of the king sized bed. As soon as I started moving to get out of bed Annie woke up and perked her head over at me. I lean over to gently scoop her up in my arms, careful not to wake Ezra seeing how it's 2:38 in the morning on a Sunday. I tip toe down the stairs and into the kitchen to make myself a nice strong cup of coffee. My body is still sweating from my nightmare. Well I wouldn't blame it all on nightmare, it also has to do with the fact I am wearing one of Ezra's long sleeved shirts with flannel pajama bottoms. Never have I once worn this much clothing to bed. Between my outfit, the nightmare, and being tucked under the cozy comforter, it's no wonder I was sweating. I open up the glass cabinet in the kitchen that I usual store a couple of hair ties in for when I'm making dinner, once I find one I put my hair up in a high pony tail then push my sleeves up. With all the marks and burses of last night I feel uncomfortable having any skin showing. I don't want Ezra to see just how beat up I got because I know how much it will tear him apart on the inside if he were to see the results of that night. I will be forever grateful of Isabella and David; they truly are the best people in the world. Still feeling a bit too hot I walk over to the sink and run some cold water to splash on my face, neck and arms. After a few minutes of repeating this action I feel much better. Just as I finished drying off my hands the coffee maker beeps, signaling it was ready. Walking over to the cabinet we keep our glasses in, I pull out one of my very large mugs that could probably be considered a cereal bowl and fill it full to the rim of coffee. I let Annie back inside as I hear her bark quietly at the back door to signal she was all done outside. With my coffee in hand I walk back upstairs but decide to head into my art room instead of mine and Ezra's bedroom. With Annie on my heals the whole way, I open the door and wait for her to run inside before shutting the door softly behind me. Earlier in the previous week I had bought a radio for this room so I could listen to music while I painted. One of the things I loved about the radio was the Bluetooth feature, meaning I can sync my iPhone to it and play music. Well I _could_ play music from my phone that is until Holden destroyed mine in the woods. I sit my mug down on the big table we got for me to sit at while panting then walk over to the radio and turn the music onto a local radio station that plays good pop songs. In this moment I was very thankful Ezra made the walls in this room sound proof. I smile at the sight of my little Annie curled up on one of the throw pillows on the window ledge watching me as I walk about the room to gather the items I need. I wanted something to distract myself and make the time fly by so I figured working on the wall mural I started a couple of days ago would be the best way possible. Once I had opened up the balcony doors a bit for fresh air so we won't get overwhelmed by paint fumes, I start to work on the mural. My plan is to try and make it look like a beach scene during sunset; much like the view Ezra and I had when we would go for a run to the ocean and watch the sunset in the evenings from time to time laying in each other's arms back in California. With the picture in mind I get to work on creating what I hope to be a beautiful image.

Before I know it, it is already 8 o'clock in the morning. I had just finished the rest of the mural which turned out pretty well. I was afraid I would have to paint over it than start over but it looks really good. I touch up a few things here and there then determine it is finished. I turn off the music once all of my supplies are put away and the room is back in order and head for the door calling Annie with me. I feed her breakfast, let her outside to go potty then we both head back upstairs and into my bedroom. I place her on the bed but tell her to stay there and not wake up Ezra. For only being a little puppy she is exceptionally smart and responsive. I kiss her nose before quietly walking over to our bathroom where I had drawn a bubble bath. It was just about filled up when I walked into the room. I strip off my clothes and put my hair up in a messy bun before slowly sinking into the warm bath. Though the water made my cuts and wounds sting, it felt amazing on my still sore body. Once my whole body is emerged into the water I let out a sigh of bliss at the relaxing feeling. I rest my head on the edge of the tub and close my eyes as I try to forget any horrible and unwanted thoughts. About 20 minutes or so later Ezra walks into the bathroom.

"There you are! I was worried when I woke up to see you were gone and your side of the bed was cold." Ezra breaths out a sigh of relieve.

I was very thankful all the bubbles in the tub covered my body so he couldn't see how beaten up I was. I nod my head a little as I look his way. "Yeah I woke up earlier and decided to do some painting rather than just lay in bed and watch the time tick on."

"How are you doing? Is there anything I can get for you?" His voice full of worry and sorrow.

I shake my head a little. "No thank you, I think I'm going to just sit in here and relax a bit."

"Avoiding my question isn't going to make me forget about it. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. There is nothing to worry about; if something was wrong I'd tell you. Promise." I say to him.

"I don't want you to think you have to deal with this alone. I love you and I want to be here for you in every way possible. Please don't shut me out." He pleads with desperation in his eyes.

"I'm not shutting you out, there's just nothing to really talk about. It happened, he wasn't who I thought he was I don't want to relive what happened."

"Aria…" He sighs.

"Really Ezra I am fine. I appreciate your concern for me and your want to be here for me, but I am okay. I am at home where I am most safe. There isn't anything more I need than that." I try to reassure him.

"If anything changes though and you want to talk or anything, please don't be afraid to bring it up. I don't want to push you into talking or anything but at the same time I don't want you to feel as if you have to keep it bottled up."

I smile softy up at him as he moves to stand directly in front of the tub. "I know that. I love you too. Thank you, babe."

"Do you mind if I take a shower or would you prefer I wait until you're done in here?"

"Of course, go right ahead."

"Thank you, baby." Ezra leans down to kiss my forehead but I move my head up to kiss his lips instead, causing him to grin at me.

I resume my earlier position with my head resting on the side of the tub and my eyes closed while listening to Ezra move about the bathroom before stepping into the shower.

**Ezra's POV**

Not too long after I finished with my shower, Aria came downstairs dressed in another of my long sleeved shirts and flannel pants. When I came down earlier to make breakfast for Aria and I, Annie came down with me and has been playing with her toys in the living room ever since. We shared a very nice breakfast together that consisted of chocolate chip pancakes and hash-browns; Aria had taught me how to make a few things here and there over the years so I wouldn't be completely hopeless in the kitchen for the rest of my life. I had just finished cleaning up our dishes when I heard my cell phone ringing from the bedroom. I hurry up the stairs and into the room to answer it before it gets sent to voicemail.

"How is she doing?" My mom's voice rang out as soon as I answered the phone.

"She seems to be doing okay. She is almost acting as if the other night didn't happen. Only a few things have changed with her but nothing too drastic." I respond thinking of my interactions with Aria so fair this morning.

"What's different about her?" Mom asks concerned.

"It's nothing major when you compare it to what it could be like. Little things like wearing long pants and one of my long sleeved shirts around the house and to bed. She spent the entire night/early morning painting an amazing mural on the wall in her art room. Whenever she changes clothes she goes into the closet so I don't see her." I list the things I have noticed so far.

"I maybe wrong, but she probably stayed up painting all night because of a possible nightmare she's bound to have. As for the clothes and changing, I'd say she is either self conscious or nervous about you seeing the bruises and cuts that he caused." Mom says lowly.

"I want to ask her about it but I don't want to pressure her into answering and upsetting her. What do I do?"

"Just be there for her. She needs to rest so her body can heel. Make sure she stays off her right foot, it was pretty badly sprained so she just needs to put on something comfortable and lay either in bed or on the couch, but she shouldn't be up moving around. She'll talk when she's ready." Mom reassures me.

"Okay I'll make sure she stays off her feet. I'll let you go; I should probably go check on her."

"Sounds good, tell Aria we love her and we hope she gets better soon. If either of you need anything don't hesitate to call me or your father."

With that we say our goodbyes and hang up. When I stand up from my side of the bed I turn to walk out of the room to see Aria standing in the doorway biting her lip.

"Aria…" I drift off not knowing what to say.

She shakes her head as she walks over to the bed and stands in front of me, motioning for me to sit back down on the bed.

"I chose to wear a long sleeved shirt and pants because I didn't want you to see the marks and bruises. I don't want you to think I'm broken or be hesitant around me because of Holden. He didn't rape me but he did a number on scuffing up my body. I fought him until I could get far enough away that he was unable to find me. You will always be the only man who has been with me and touched me in that way. Nothing will ever change that." Her hands reach down to the waist band of her pants and she slides them off of herself.

"What are you- I thought you didn't want me to see?" I ask confused.

"You deserve to see. I know you want to make sure I'm okay. I don't want you to feel like I am keeping my feelings and thoughts from you." Aria takes a deep breath and removes her shirt, tossing it on the floor with the pants.

My heart shatters into a million pieces as my eyes roam her panty clad body. Majority of her body was covered in either bruises or scratches. Tears filled my eyes as I imagined what pain she went through to receive all these marks. Without saying a word, Aria reaches for my hands and puts them on her body. I was about to withdraw my hands; afraid I would hurt her, but Aria held them in place.

"Sweetheart… I'm so sorry." I break down with tears in my eyes.

"This isn't your fault. I love when you caress my body, it makes my skin tingle which is exactly what I need right now." She gives a small smile.

"I don't want to hurt you." I say painfully.

"You won't, I'll tell you if something hurts. Promise."

"Here lay down. You don't need to be standing on your foot with it so sore."

I move up off the bed for her to lie down in the center of our freshly made bed that I made while she was in the bath. When she was comfortable I moved to sit next to her. I was hesitant to touch her fragile body; afraid I would hurt her but she reassures me its okay and she **needs** my touch. I start at her feet and work my way up her body. As I slowly massage her I can feel her body relax all the tension escape her muscles. Based on her facial expressions, it feels good rather than painful. Even though I know it won't physically heal her, I lightly kiss every scar and every bruise on her body as if every place I touch will erase Holden's. When she told me she hadn't been raped it felt as if a million pounds had been lifted off my shoulders. About an hour or two later I had finished massaging and relaxing her. Aria kisses me lightly and smiles up at me tiredly.

"Thank you Ezra, I feel much better. You always know how to make me feel good no matter what we're doing."

"Why don't you take a nap? You were up all night and you need your sleep to help your body heal." I ask as I see her eyes repeatedly drop.

"I just got you back from being away for an entire week, I don't want to sleep." She protests.

I shake my head at her with a smile on my face. "I will be right here when you wake up. I promise I won't leave the house. Tomorrow morning if you feel like it when you wake up, we'll go get you a new phone."

She nods her head and lets out a yawn. "That sounds good."

"Goodnight princess." I kiss her forehead after tucking her under the blankets and head downstairs to find Annie.

**Aria's POV**

When I woke up for the second time today I was very surprised to see it was 8 o'clock in the evening. I rolled over in bed to snuggle deeper into our cozy comforter and sigh. I'm glad I told Ezra, as well as showing him my bruises. Only he could make my body feel loved and pain-free from just kneading my body gently and lightly kissing all over. The whole time I had my eyes closed as I basked in the feelings his touch brings my body. As ridiculous as it sounds, when he was kissing each bruise it felt as if he was completely erasing every place and gross feeling I had where Holden had touched me. Figuring I could get a hold of Isabella before her and David go to bed for the night, I reach for the home phone placed on my nightstand. After a few short rings she answers.

"Hello?"

"Hi Isabella, I just wanted to thank you again for all you and David did for me. It really means the world to me."

"We would do anything for you honey. I see you as my biological daughter and will treat you as such."

"Thank you. That really means a lot to me. After everything that happened with my parents all those years ago I feared I would never have any family outside of Ezra, but your entire family changed that for me. I will forever be grateful for the day you all accepted me -us- and protected me on that very eventful Christmas trip." I smile as I think back to the first time I met Ezra's whole family.

Isabella lets out a chuckle. "That was one interesting Christmas wasn't it?"

"It certainly wasn't something I was expecting that's for sure."

She spoke up after a moment of silence. "How are you doing sweetie? I want you to be honest. Even if you feel downright horrible, please tell me the truth."

I let out a huff of air before rolling over on my back and stare up at the ceiling.

"Honestly, I am upset; I'm pissed off with myself that I trusted him. I'm pissed off that he acted as if he was my friend then pulled something so inhumane. I hate that my husband broke down to tears when he saw the bruises. I feel betrayed by a former friend. But most of all, I hate that my husband is afraid to touch me in any way possible. Just like I'm nervous about how I may react if he does touch me in a way Holden had. I don't want what might have happened to affect me in any way possible." I hold my breath as I let out all the pent up emotions.

"Just give yourselves both a little time to grasp what has happened and move past it together. You are Ezra's world and when he found out something had happened to you, everything around him started crashing down. He's furious with himself that he wasn't here to protect you himself. Even though you were lucky enough not to get raped, it still is a very traumatic event." She explains.

"I don't want him to blame himself though. None of this is his fault. I want us to move on and forget but I don't think that is possible until all of my bruises have healed. Until that day comes, they will just be a constant reminder to the both of us. I'm just grateful I got away from Holden before he raped me, I don't know what I would have done it he actually had."

"It's going to be okay honey. In no time you'll be back on your feet and you two will be able to push this to the back on your minds. Was Ezra upset that you refused to go to the police about it?" She asks curiously.

I sigh softly as I remember my conversation with Ezra about this during breakfast. "He said he sees where I'm coming from when I said I didn't want to tell the police. If he had raped me then I would have gone, but I don't want to relive that night by telling numerous people and the trouble of the trial."

"That makes sense to me; it'll all be okay soon." She reassures me.

"Thank you for listening to me, I know it's late so I'll let you go. Tell David goodnight for me."

"I will, goodnight sweetie, get plenty of rest!"

After we hung up I got out of bed to walk over to the closet and pulled out one of Ezra's t-shirts that I usually sleep in rather than putting on the long sleeved shirt and pants. Once I have the shirt on I head downstairs to find Ezra. Just as I start to head down the stairs I hear Ezra calling my name from behind me. I spin around to see Ezra in the study sitting on the couch reading a book. I smile at him as I walk into the study to sit with him. Ezra opens his arms for me to sit on his lap if I wanted which I gladly crawled into and snuggled deep into his chest.

"How was your nap?" Ezra asks, his fingers run through my hair and hold me close to him.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a nap, I slept for 8 hours. But it was really good. Between that and the remarkable massage you gave me my body feels marvelous." I tilt my head up to kiss him gently.

"I'm glad you feel better. If those massages make you feel that great we'll have to do that every day then." Ezra smiles back down at me.

"Did you eat dinner already?"

"Yes, I made some fettuccini earlier. Are you hungry? I could go warm up the left overs I had left for you in the microwave."

I sit up in his lap. "No, don't worry about it. You don't need to get up, I can make it."

"I can go get it for you; you need to stay off your ankle baby."

Before I can protest Ezra kisses my forehead and heads downstairs. I grab the blanket off of the adjacent chair and lay it over my legs. About 10 minutes later Ezra returns with my plate of fettuccini and a glass of red wine; just the way I like it. We cuddle together on the couch as I eat and Ezra reads his book. Right as I was finishing up my plate Annie comes running into the room and makes a beeline to me. I scoop her up in my arms and pet her after kissing her nose. That was how Ezra and I spent the rest of our night, curled up on the couch reading our respective books with Annie in my lap. I had fallen asleep around midnight or so, I vaguely felt Ezra carrying me to bed and tucking me in before kissing me goodnight. I just hope I don't have a nightmare tonight.

**Sorry for the somewhat filler chapter but I felt it was needed to see Aria's perspective on what happened and how she was affected. The next chapter will take place a month ahead and is full of fun, flirty, sexy, romantic Ezra. I had a lot of fun writing it. Lot of reviews + quicker update. If not it will be posted either next Saturday the 29****th or the following week.**

**Please check out my new One-Shot series called "Gonna Get Caught". The next chapter will be up tomorrow and is a Lucian chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I don't own anything**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews!**

**Ezra's POV**

**A Month Later**

It was now September 12th. Over the past month everything had gone very well between Aria and I. Her body has completely healed and looked just like she had before that horrific night. I was_- and still am-_ extremely proud of Aria for not letting that night affect her in anyway. We started work at NYU just over two weeks ago. We both loved our jobs as professors. They pay was great, the students were all well behaved for the most part and all our colleagues were friendly too. Annie was now just over 3 months old, she has grown a lot but is still just a little puppy. I was currently sitting in my office at NYU grading my final paper when the door opened. I smiled when I see Aria saunter into my office. I couldn't help but groan as I looked Aria up and down when she turned around to lock the door. She was wearing 4 in heals, her tight black pencil skirt that hugged her entire lower half, and paired it with her dark purple silk fitted shirt. She also had decided to straighten her hair but had the tips curled a little, and light makeup. She looked so sexy; I wanted her right here, right now. I could tell she was internally smirking as she watched me look her over as she walked over to me, swaying her hips whilst she walk to where I was sitting and sat across my lap. My right hand wrapped around her waist whiles my left rested high on her thigh.

"How was your last class?" I ask, caressing her thigh while she plays with my tie.

"It went well; they are always my best class. I think the highlight of the full 90 minutes was getting hit on about 3 times, well 4 if you count Brian after class was over." Her voice full of amusement.

"Who was it? I want names so I can tell them my wife is already taken." I pretend to be angry.

"Aw are you jealous Mr. Fitz?" She teases.

"Am I jealous of guys hitting on my drop dead sexy wife? Hell yes I am." I state looking her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry babe. Let me make it up to you." She pouts at me.

Aria places both her hands on the sides of my face then pulls me into a very soft kiss. We moan into each other's mouth at the tenderness of the kiss. When she had turned to kiss me, she pressed her chest into mine causing me to moan into her mouth again. I moved my tongue to prod her lips essentially begging for entrance, which she granted instantly. My right hand pressed her tighter against my body as my left hand slid up her thigh and to her ass, squeezing it firmly. After one of our longest kisses we've shared Aria breaks the kiss. She runs her fingers through my hair then kisses my nose.

"Is that what you needed babe?" She whispers against my lips, her hot breath turning me on.

"Oh yeah, it was definitely what I needed. You know we could always take this a little farther, we are the only ones left probably. It's already 11 o'clock at night so the only people here should be the custodians so as long as you're quiet no one will know." I caress her upper thigh, knowing that turns her on when she's caressed on her thighs.

"Mmm that's really tempting. Right here on the desk… Sounds exceptionally hot and sexy. Show me what you can do Mr. Fitz." Aria's voice is low and seductive.

"It'll be my pleasure Mrs. Fitz. You've been a naughty girl lately and need to be punished." I whispered huskily into her ear then bite down on it to tease her. I pick Aria up to place her on the desk then push off anything and everything that was in our way before ravishing my stunning wife.

* * *

When I pulled into the garage later that night I look over at the passenger seat to see Aria has fallen asleep. A small smile graces my lips at the sight. She is always so beautiful, flawless even; she always looks like an innocent angle when she is asleep. I quietly get out of the car, get our messenger bags from the back seat and put the shoulder straps across my shoulder before walking over to Aria's side of the car and pick her up. I cradle Aria in my arms to carry her upstairs to bed. As soon as I open our bedroom door I am greeted to a very excited Annie who's jumping up and down for attention. I lay Aria down on the bed then turn to the energetic Annie.

"Want to go outside Annie? Come on lets go." I say in a hushed tone to the little puppy. I chuckle as she takes off running out of the room and down the stairs. By the time I make my way to the bottom of the stairs, Annie is already waiting at the patio door to be let out. I figured she would be outside for awhile, especially enjoying her freedom since she hasn't been out for about 4 or 5 hours when Aria ran home to let her out. Instead of waiting around down here, I decide to go finish tucking Aria into bed. Once I reached our bedroom, I walk over to the end of our bed to carefully remove her heels then sit them on the bed. I reach up to the side zipper of her skirt and remove the skirt, careful not to wake her. It took me a minute to figure out how the hell I was supposed to remove her fitted silk shirt because she made it look so easily removable earlier, but eventually I figured out a subtle way to remove it. Aria subconsciously lets out a quiet moan in her sleep when my hands slip around her sides to reach to her bra clasp to remove that as well. Once all her clothing was shed, aside from her light pink lacy panties, I walk over to our closet to put her heels away and grab one of my t-shirts that she usually sleeps in. When I walk back over to the bed I carefully pull the shirt over her head before pulling back the comforter and fixing the pillows for her. How she slept through all of this, I am unsure about. But she has had a pretty long week at work so I am not surprised about her being exhausted. I kiss Aria's forehead before grabbing her discarded clothes then head back downstairs to get Annie. When I look out the back door I see her sitting there wagging her tail up at me. After I let her in the house I turn to walk into the laundry room to put mine and Aria's dirty clothes in there after I strip down to my boxers. Since Annie is still too small to jump up onto our bed because it is so tall, I pick her up to sleep with Aria and I like she does every night. I turn out all the lights before climbing in bed myself and cuddling up with Aria from behind with my arm lightly draped around her waist.

**Aria's POV**

I wake up the following morning to be wrapped up in Ezra's arms with him behind me and Annie curled up against my feet. The last thing I remember about last night was walking out to the car with Ezra after our _activities_ on his desk at NYU. I smiled when I think back to our intimate moment together; it reminds me of my dream, well fantasy actually that I might have had about Ezra last night. Not that I am confessing that I occasionally have sex dreams about him. I turn my head back to see if Ezra was awake yet, he was not. Hmmm, how should I wake him up today? Carefully, I turn around so I am now facing Ezra then gently push him on his back. I slowly move to straddle him, trying not to disturb Annie at the foot of the bed. Deciding to give Ezra a little view to wake up to, I remove his shirt that he dressed me in last night after I had fallen asleep and throw it on the floor beside the bed. I now sit on my sexy husband's lower waist in only a pair of light pink lacy panties. I lean my body down to leave butterfly kisses all over his neck. I leave a trail from his collar bone up to his ear then tug on it with my teeth.

"Ezra baby, wake up." He stirs a little, but not enough that he was awoken from his deep slumber. Wanting to give him the best wake up call, I slide my hand down between our bodies to caress a certain part of him. It doesn't take long before Ezra's eyes open and he grips my bare waist.

"Good morning baby." I whisper seductively in his ear.

"It certainly is a good morning. I could very much enjoy waking up just like this every single morning." His voice was husky. His eyes widened with lust when I sat up for him to now see my exposed chest.

"So I was thinking today after we eat breakfast, we go for a run with Annie seeing how neither of us have class until 12:30 this afternoon. That gives us 4 and a half hours until we need to be on campus."

"That doesn't give us a whole lot of time for some morning fun in bed." He trails off suggestively.

"What makes you think we're going again after nearly 2 hours of going at it in your office last night?" I try to say with a serious face.

"Well seeing how you woke me up by straddling my body naked and was feeling me up I thought it was kinda implied."

"Well you're lucky I have a soft spot for your sexy morning look. Just one thing first." I hop off the bed, pick up Annie and send her downstairs so she was no longer in the room. She may be a dog but to me she's my baby and I can't have sex with my husband if my baby is in the room. "Now, where were we?" I smile lustfully at him before getting right into it.

* * *

After our morning fun in bed, Ezra made breakfast for us then we went for a mile run with Annie. We had barely enough time for us to take a shower together, eat lunch, get dressed then head over to the campus to teach our afternoon classes. Ezra only had 2 classes to teach today while I had 4, therefore I wouldn't get home until about 7 o'clock.

I was currently driving home from work thinking about something important that has been on my mind for quite a while. Every time I go to talk to Ezra about it I chicken out and it doesn't seem like the right time. All day I've been trying to come up with the perfect way to bring up my thoughts. I take a deep breath to try and clear my head as I pull into the garage and park my car before heading into the house. My jaw dropped as I walk toward the kitchen where I see Ezra dressed up in a fancy suit. Behind him is the kitchen table that was lit with two tall candle sticks and an appetizing dinner placed on the table. The lights were dimmed to add to the romantic scene. I was literally speechless.

"Welcome home sweetheart." Ezra greets me with a light kiss after walking over to me and taking my purse and bag from my hand to sit them down on the couch.

"What is all of this?" I ask surprised.

"We haven't been out for a date night in a while with being so busy at work. I figured you would enjoy a nice romantic dinner but would be too tired to go out tonight. So then I thought of the next best thing; create a romantic evening right here at the house." Ezra gives his boyish smile I love so much.

"I don't know what else to say. Thank you, I love you more than the entire world." I wrap my arms around his neck to pull him into a chaste kiss.

"I love you too baby. It's just you and me for the rest of the evening. I took Annie on a 2 and a half mile run when I got home from work and she passed out exhausted on her bed in your office. She didn't even make it upstairs to our room." Ezra laughs lightly.

"It smells delicious, thank you for doing this." I kiss him one more time before he leads me over to the table. He of course, pulls out my chair for me and pushes it back in like the wonderful gentleman he always is. Once I took my first bite, I never wanted to stop. The flavoring was so amazing and unique.

"You did amazing babe! It may have taken a few years, but you definitely picked up on all the things I thought you about cooking." I praise him over this magnificent dinner.

"Thank you Sweetheart, I'm glad you like it."

After we were done eating Ezra gathered our plates and washed them, then put them in the dishwasher and running it for the night. I tried to help clean up but he told me it was his treat and I could go take a seat on the couch so we could watch a movie. I take the smooth, silk blanket off of the adjacent chair to drape across my lap after turning on the TV to see if any good movies were on. After several minutes of nothing good, I came across the movie _You've Got Mail_ I have always loved this movie so I was thrilled to see it was just now starting. Not too long later Ezra joined me on the couch with two slices of the chocolate cake with chocolate frosting I had made yesterday. He hands me my plate and a fork before pulling me to snuggle into his side. Ezra caresses my arm with his thumb as his hand was rapped lightly around my upper arm; moving it up and down from time to time to caress my arm. My head was resting on his chest right above his heart. Ever since the first time Ezra held me in his arms, I have loved the ability to listen to his heartbeat. It's almost like a sweet, relaxing lullaby. I finally build up the courage to talk to Ezra about what's been on my mind. I sit up off his chest so I am now facing him directly.

"You okay?" Ezra asks as he senses my nervousness.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine I just have something on my mind." I trail off.

Ezra picks up the remote to mute the TV before grasping my hands in his.

"Aria, you can tell me anything, you know that. Is something bothering you?"

I shake my head quickly then look down at our hands.

"I have been thinking for awhile about us and how we've been married for three years now and our memories back at the apartment in California. Remember when we got home from our first Christmas together, the one where I met your parents and we had the infamous sex bet?"

"Of course I remember that. Where is this going?" He asks confused.

"About a week after we got back after you had caved, you and I were talking about when we wanted to get married and our future. You said when we were both in a good place, our marriage was in a good place, and when you and I were equally ready, we would talk about having kids. Well I feel like we are at that point in our relationship to take the next step of marriage together." I take a deep breath and look him straight in the eye for the next part I have to say. "My question to you is do you want to try and make a baby?"

He hesitated before asking. "Aria… How long have you felt this way?"

My gaze casts down to my hands. "A little while, I was nervous to bring it up." I mumble, assuming from his response that he doesn't want to. I sniffle a little at that thought and try to keep any forming tears in my eyes at all costs.

"Sweetheart, look at me." He says gently. I shake my head and keep my gazed down. Ezra placed his finger under my chin to tilt my head up so I am now looking in his eyes. "I want a baby too."

"Yo- you do?" I stutter.

He smiles brightly and nods his head. "Of course I do! Why wouldn't I want a baby with my gorgeous wife?"

"I don't know, I guess I was just afraid you wouldn't want a baby. Or you would only agree because it was something I wanted. But both of us have to want this. I would never forgive myself if I pushed you into something big like this if you aren't ready." I explain.

"I want very badly to have a baby with you. They're going to be adorable and gorgeous inside and out, just like they're mother."

Ezra leans forward and kisses me lightly. I respond by leaning into his chest and holding his hands in mine.

"What do you say we start trying right now?" He whispers on my lips, looking me directly in the eye.

I nod my head and smile shyly. "Sounds perfect."

Ezra picks me up without any hesitation then carries me upstairs into our bedroom. He gently lays me on the bed, crawling on with me. We both scoot up to the top of the bed for better comfort. Just as we start removing clothing the home phone starts ringing. Ezra ignores it and continues to strip my clothing off but I force myself to break the kiss.

"What if it's an emergency? Who would be calling us this late if it weren't important?"

Ezra sighs. "You're right, I know."

He rolls off of me to pick up the phone to answer it. After hearing it wasn't an emergency I get up off the bed and head into the closet considering the fact that the moment was just ruined. I remove all my clothing before grabbing one of Ezra's shirts and wash off my makeup. Right as I walk back to crawl in bed, Ezra hangs up the phone and places it back on the charger.

"So who was it babe?" I ask while snuggling into the welcoming comforter and pillows.

"That was Daniel. He said there is going to be a big family dinner tomorrow night at my parent's house before Daniel and Samantha go to Rome for a month. He was supposed to call us earlier today when they planned it but he had forgotten and just remembered."

Ezra took off his dress pants and button up shirt before climbing into bed next to me. We snuggle into each other's arms with absolutely no space left between us.

"Two fancy dinners in a row, I could get used to this."

"I'll see what I can do about making it a common occurrence. I love you kitten. I'm sorry about Daniel ruining the moment." Ezra kisses the top of my head and snuggles even closer to me.

"It's okay; we'll have plenty of opportunities. I was just thinking if we start trying now we could plan it just right so I will give birth right at the end of the school year so we will both get to spend the entire summer with our little him or her. Even though I always planned on timing it so I would be 9 months pregnant in the cool winter rather than the hot summer, I think this works out better for everyone. I want as much time with our soon to be baby as possible."

"That is a very good idea. I never thought of that. Get some sleep sweetheart, you sound tired and I know you've had a very long day."

I let out a little yawn before responding. "I love you too, sexy. How about we continue this in the morning?" I fight to stay awake but can no longer resist and fall into a deep slumber as I curl into Ezra.

**The next chapter is insanely romantic. I previously had a really sweet, romantic scene in this chapter as the very last part of the chapter but decided to make it the beginning of chapter 7 instead. Chapter 7 will also have the entire Fitz family in it for the big dinner so it is a mix of romantic, caring, funny and fluffy content. I might be going out of town next weekend. With that being said, a lot of reviews will get me to update the next chapter before I leave, if not it will probably be posted October the 8****th**** when I get back. Any guesses as to what romantic gesture is in chapter 7?**

**Oh and please be sure to check out my new story 'Gonna Get Caught'**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything**

*****Anyone who has talked to me about ideas they want me to write for 'Gonna Get Caught', I need you to please either PM me on Fanfic or DM me on Twitter. Thank you : )*****

**Ezra's POV**

I made sure to wake up early the following morning because I wanted to do something special for Aria. Thankfully it was Saturday morning, meaning we have no classes today. As soon as I woke up I took care of Annie for the morning then made a trip to the store to pick up all the necessary supplies for my surprise. When I returned to the house it was just after 10 in the morning. Knowing Aria would wake up soon, I get to work on the surprise. Annie follows me about the house as I get everything prepared. Once everything thing needed was in the library/study upstairs, I begin to set up the room. I place the vanilla scented candles of all different sizes all over the room. Next I gather the spare comforter and some additional pillows and blankets to make a little bed on the floor. In the faint distance I can hear Aria moving about our bedroom and hurry to finish up. I grab the lighter and make my way around the room lighting every single candle. Next I grab the red rose petals and sprinkle them all around the room. Once the room was decorated to perfection I scurry out to the hall to leave a trail of rose petals from our bedroom door all the way down to the library doors. After directing Annie to go play downstairs I pull the sliding doors shut to the study. I move to close all the blinds so the only light in the room is from the candlelight. I check the room once more and pray Aria likes it and it comes across highly romantic.

Even though we have made love a few times since the Holden incident I am still nervous for her to come in here and see what I have done. The first time we had made love after that tragic night was so slow and gentle. I was terrified that Aria wasn't ready for that step but she was the one to instigate it. Aria told me she was ready; that us making love would officially remove that nightmare of a night from her mind as well as completely rid his touch from her body. We had connected that night in a way we have never done before. Our eyes were locked the entire time. Our hands were holding on to each other; fingers intertwined. It was a slow, sensual moment between us that I will never forget.

Before I know it I vaguely hear Aria out in the hall calling for me before she must have seen the roses. I hold my breath when the doors slowly slide open to reveal my stunning wife dressed in one of my faded royal blue shirts. She looks flawless as ever.

"Hi." I whisper nervously. Ever since she was 16 and I was 23 she has always made me turn into a boyish teenager who tries to impress the pretty girl in school. Aria has always had the ability to make me ramble, stumble upon my words, become shy, and just all around act like a geeky schoolboy who can't believe they have the most beautiful girl in the world.

"What is this for?" She asks with a loving twinkle in her eye as she slowly walks to me, looking all around the room to see every single detail I did.

Once she is standing right in front of me I wrap my arms around her slender waist and pull her against my body.

"I wanted to make up for us getting interrupted last night. In here there are no phones or any other way someone could come along and ruin our moment. I also thought, what better way to try and conceive our first baby than to recreate the first time we made love?"

"You got it perfect; on the floor with a bed made out of pillows and blankets even the candles surrounding the room. I will never forget that night we shared our first time together at our apartment. This is so perfect, the roses, the candlelight… You thought of everything baby. Thank you." Her smile was glowing as she leaned forward to kiss me.

"Before you ask, because I know you're about to, Annie has already been taken care of for the morning. I bought her a very big rawhide bone that should keep her busy for hours."

Aria smiles and lets out a little laugh. "You know me so well. I'm sure she's thrilled getting spoiled."

"You look stunning in my clothes, sweetheart." I tug on the hem of the shirt a little.

"Hmmm really? I figured you would like me _out of _your clothes more?" Her voice is low and seductive.

"Trust me baby, I love when you're undressed."

"Well why don't you undress me right now then?" She questions as she flutters her lashes flirtatiously.

Her hand runs down to the bottom of my shirt to pull mine off my body and removes my jeans from me before I could even move to undress her. Aria looks up at me through her long lashes as my hands drift up her creamy thighs to grab the shirt in my hand and slowly remove it from her gorgeous body. My fingertips brush down her bare torso, leaving goosebumbs in their path down to remove her panties. Aria bites her lip as her delicate little hands slide my boxers down to the floor. I place my hands on her hips to direct her down to the bed of pillows and blankets.

"Is it bad that we have made love countless of times and yet I am trembling with nervousness?" Aria whispers shyly up at me.

"No, no sweetheart it's not bad at all. I'm nervous too. I mean this isn't just making love like we always do. This time we are going to try and make a baby. I love you, Aria."

"I love you, Ezra. Let's make a baby." Aria laces her fingers through mine and I squeeze her hands reassuringly. We never once let go or broke eye contact the entire time we made love throughout the morning.

**Aria's POV**

I struggle to stay awake after many hours of Ezra and I making endless delicate love on the floor. I can't believe we truly just tried to conceive a baby; many times if I may add. I've always dreamed of us having children one day but knowing that time is here is just the most surreal feeling you could ever imagine. We were currently wrapped in each other's arms as we listen to the soft beat of each other's hearts. I can tell Ezra is still awake when I feel him snuggle closer to me and his hand starts caressing my exposed back from under the blanket he previously draped over us. After kissing his chest lightly I tilt my head up to look him in the eye however I bite my lip and burry my head in his neck shyly when I realize he's been starring at me as I've been drifting in and out of sleep.

"Hi baby." He whispers in my ear as his hand pulls the hair away from the side of my face. His finger lightly traces my face and neck making me shiver at the sparks his touch gives.

I slowly move my head out of its hiding place to look up at him.

"Why do you always watch me when I sleep?"

"Because you have such an innocent angelic look to you that I can't help but adore." He whispers sincerely.

My cheeks turn a light pink color as I imagine him watching me intently while I sleep.

"So do you think it worked? Do you think we just conceived our first baby?" I ask hopefully as I stare into his eyes.

"I really hope so, if not we'll definitely enjoy trying as many times as it takes. But what I do know for sure is it will be the longest two weeks for us to wait and see if it did." He grins at me.

"How about we continue to make love all the time until two weeks when I take the test to see?" I suggest as I move us to straddle his waist.

"You want to go again?" He asks astonished.

I nod my head and lean down to kiss him.

"Insatiable I tell you!" Ezra groans playfully.

"What don't tell me you're getting too old to have sex all day long?" I smirk at him.

"Oh you think you're so funny." He grabs my waist and rolls me over so he's on top now.

"I know I'm hilarious babe. Come on Mr. Fitz show me what you can do."

"It'll be my pleasure baby."

* * *

After our spontaneous additional round Ezra pulled on his boxers while I simply wore his t-shirt and we went downstairs to make lunch. Usually we would eat pretty light on the days we were supposed to go to his parent's house for dinner but we have burned so many calories today and worked up such an appetite from our playtime-I guess you could call it that. Ezra made us lunch while I played with Annie to give her plenty of attention to make up for the time we didn't play with her this morning, especially since we will be gone for several hours tonight. I am really excited for the whole family to get together again, it's been awhile since we hosted the last get-together our second night at the house. We spend the next few hours we have together before needing to get ready for his parent's house on the couch snuggled together watching movies while wrapped up in a blanket.

Several hours later I find myself standing in our huge closet looking for the perfect outfit to wear tonight. As I sort through my clothes to find something, my mind drifts off to the thought of me pregnant. An instant smile appears on my face as well as the image of Ezra and I lying in a hospital bed with a little baby girl or baby boy in my arms. I've always dreamed of us taking this step together, I just can't actually grasp the fact that that time it finally here.

I am pulled from my daydream by Ezra coming up behind me, wrapping his arms around my bare stomach to. He leans his head down to kiss my shoulder up to my neck as I stand there in just my black lingerie. I lean back into his chest enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped around my body.

"Whatcha thinking about baby, you seemed to be in a daze for the past 10 minutes?" His voice in my ear sent pleasurable chills down my body.

"Just thinking about you, me and a baby, about how perfect our little boy or girl will be." I smile as my body sinks into his embrace as he caresses it.

"Trust me sweetheart, I have the perfect picture in my head of you and I holding our baby girl."

"Oh you want a girl do you? She'll be daddy's little princess for sure!" I giggle at the thought of us having a girl with Ezra wrapped around her tiny finger.

"Yes, a girl would be wonderful because she would be as beautiful as her mommy."

"You're just saying that." I was glad my back was to Ezra so he was unable to see the blush that arose on my cheeks. No matter how long we have been together and all the complements he has given me I doubt I will ever stop blushing at his loving words.

"I'm saying that because it is the truth. By the way, I like that one." He points to the purple dress in my hands.

I take the dress off the hanger and go to step into it when I feel Ezra grasp the dress in his hands to pull it on for me. When it was in place his hands lightly drape my already curled hair over my shoulder so it was out of the way. My eyes drift shut when I feel his hands slip in the back of my unzipped dress as well as his lips on the small of my back. My entire body relaxes in pleasure from his loving actions. His hands start to drift up to my stomach up to my chest but then I remember that we are short on time to head over to his parent's house.

"Ezra, we can't… we have to be at your parent's house soon." My voice comes off as weak from the blissful feelings his hands are giving me.

"But you're just so soft. So what if we're a little late to my parent's?" He argues.

"We can pick this up after we get home, I promise babe." I turn my head to look at him over my shoulder.

"Okay." He whispers on my lips after kissing me softly.

Ezra slowly zips up my dress for me and leaves a kiss at the base of my neck once it is fully zipped. I turn in his arms, wrap mine around his neck and smile up at him when I see he is only wearing boxers.

"As much as I would love for you to stay in those form-fitting boxer briefs of yours, I don't think your mom will allow you to sit naked at the table and I also don't think your family want to see you naked either." I say amused.

"Yeah that certainly wouldn't go over too well. How about I get dressed while you feed Annie and take her out so she won't have an accident in our room while we're gone?"

"Sounds good, don't forget it's pretty cold out." I remind him as I walk out of the closet and head downstairs.

A good hour later Ezra and I were walking hand in hand into his parents house. We were greeted by David and went to help Isabella get everything on the table. The entire time through dinner we couldn't stop laughing and catching up with everyone! It felt great to have the whole family together again and just relax with everyone.

Even though I will never have any of this with my biological family I am not sad because the Fitz' family is all I will ever need and want. Seeing how I haven't talked to them in nearly 7 years I don't even see them as my family because of the horrid things Byron and Ella have done. I can't wait for Mike to return from his year abroad in Europe so he can stop by and catch up too because everyone said how much they were missing his wittiness too during dinner. Hopefully if the timing is right he will be able to see his little niece or nephew! I haven't spoken much with the girls because after graduation everyone kind of gone off in their own way and we have been so busy lately, but we do talk on the occasion when we all find time. Most of all I miss spending time with Mike. Because of where he is in Europe it's hard to get a hold of him, especially with the time change since I'm almost always busy teaching a class.

Once everyone had finished eating Isabella stood up from her place at the head of the table.

"Okay now that everyone is done men you get to clean up dinner while us girls go have a nice talk. Oh, and you guys better be careful because if you chip or break my china you will not live to walk out of this house." She said the last statement firmly to them which caused Sara, Samantha as well as myself to laugh because we know how much she loves her china.

We all get up and leave our husbands to clean up dinner as we head into the study and shut the door behind us.

"So how slow do you think they are going to clean the dishes out of fear of breaking them?" Samantha asks with amusement when we all sit around on the furniture.

"With the threat of Isabella coming after them I'd say probably a couple of hours, especially when they realize they have to be hand washed." I say, taking a seat next to Isabella on the couch with Sara and Samantha sitting across from us on the other couch.

"You are probably closer to the truth than you think!" Isabella laughs.

"Okay so I have to know, what had you and Ezra all smiles and giggles throughout the entire dinner?" Sara asks.

I bite my lip before answering to try and conceal my huge smile. "Ezra and I have decided we are ready to have a baby."

They all squeal with excitement, even Isabella!

"I'm so happy to hear that dear! Are you already pregnant or are you two trying to conceive?" Isabella hugs me tightly.

"I'm not pregnant yet; we literally just decided on this last night. I just can't believe that the time is finally here for us! I have always dreamed of the day Ezra and I would have a little baby together and now that it is here the feelings are just surreal." I grin like an idiot while Sara and Samantha also hug me.

"I'm really happy that you two are taking this next step. I can't wait to see what your guys' baby will look like; adorable for sure!" Samantha asks.

"What are you two hoping for? Or have you even discussed preferred gender yet?" Isabella asks, still smiling brightly at me.

"Ezra said he wants a little girl and I want the same. But in the end all we want is a healthy little baby, boy or girl it doesn't matter because it was made out of love."

"Aw that is so sweet! You two will be amazing parents." Sara says while they all coo.

Suddenly there was a loud shatter in the kitchen that was followed with a slew of curse words. We all stop mid conversation and turn to look at Isabella knowing she is about to freak out.

"I am going to kill those men!" She got up to go into the kitchen to find out what happened, all three of us follow on her heals because we sure as hell were not going to miss this.

Isabella gasps when she sees the incident in the kitchen. Ezra was standing at the sink with his hands covered in bubbles while David was next to him, probably for drying the dishes after Ezra washes them. Then we have Daniel and Alex standing across from one another with probably half of Isabella's china set broken on the ground between them. The room was silent as everyone looked between Isabella and the guys.

"What in the hell did you do!" She screeches while walking over to inspect the damage.

"Daniel did it!" All of the guys point to Daniel and step away quickly knowing Isabella will go off at any moment. She has always been careful with this specific glass china set because it was a wedding gift from her great-grandmother whose now desist.

"Daniel." She takes a deep breath and we can all see anger building within her.

"I- uh, it was accidental, I slipped and hit into Alex. I'm really really sorry. Please don't kill me!" Daniel stutters nervously while apologizing profusely.

"Just get all of the glass cleaned up and off the floor." Her voice comes off as calm; surprising everyone.

"You're not going to kill me like you threatened to do all our lives growing up if we ever even so much as scratched one?" Daniel asks hesitantly.

"No, you have Aria to thank for that. Because of what she told me back in the study I don't want to be in jail for the next several years for murder. Clean this up before I change my mind." Isabella heads over to pore herself a glass of wine to drink while we all go back into the study and try to keep her mind off of what just happened. Everyone was silent in shock at her calmness to the situation.

**Ezra's POV**

"You are so lucky she didn't just strangle you with her bare hands!" I say as I watch my mother walk swiftly out of the kitchen to get away from the mess.

"What do you think Aria could have said to mom for her to be so calm just now? I thought she was for sure going to go off on me?" Daniel asks curiously as he hurries to pick up the shattered glass.

"If I had to guess it would probably be that Aria and I have decided we are ready to have kids; we're trying to make a baby." I smile greatly as I continue to wash the last few dishes in the sink.

"Really? Congratulations! It's about time, you guys have been together what 7 years?" Alex says while helping Daniel.

"That's about right. We didn't want to rush the having kids subject, we wanted it to be at the right time in our life."

We spend the next 30 minutes cleaning up the kitchen and talking about different things going on within everyone's lives. Once the broken china was all cleaned up we went to find our wives and head home for the night, seeing how it's nearly midnight. Aria and I get home and crawl in bed a little after 1am after taking Annie outside for the last time tonight. I slide Aria closer to me and roll her on her back so I can lie on top of her, burying my head in her neck. I lightly kiss her soft skin and inhale her wonderful scent.

"I'm guessing you told my mom about us trying to make a baby and that is what saved Daniel tonight?" I ask as I nuzzle my nose further into her neck.

"Yeah, Sara asked me what had us smiling all through dinner so I figured why not tell them. Did you not want to tell them yet?" Aria asks worried she said something she shouldn't have.

"No of course its fine you told them. I told the guys when we were cleaning up mom's china off the floor. I still can't believe Daniel dropped that huge stack, especially since they were still dirty. He's lucky mom didn't walk around the island to see the mess the leftover food on the plates made when they hit the ground!"

"Your mom was thrilled when I told her about us trying to make a baby; she said she can't wait for another grandchild." I could hear the excitement in Aria's voice as I continue to kiss all over her neck and chest.

"Well then what do you say we try some more before we go to sleep? You know what they say; you can never try too much, only not enough." I whisper huskily in her ear then exhale my hot breath in the crook of her neck to tease her.

"Mhmm that's tempting, baby. Besides I am surprisingly full of energy for it being one in the morning." She replies suggestively.

Without saying another word I reach over to turn off the nightstand light and made passionate love to my beautiful wife all night long.

**I am updating this today because I will be out of town this weekend, plus I needed to make up for the fact I hadn't updated last week. A ton of stuff has come up for me so I haven't been able to write as much seeing how I'm exhausted at night from everything I have been taking care of. **

**I am going out of town this weekend as well so I won't get to write much but I will try. Since you guys are so amazing and have done it before I will make you a deal. If I get to 185 reviews then I will update next week, if not then it will probably be a couple of weeks till I get a chance to post a long chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything**

**Aria's POV**

It has been three months since Ezra and I decided we were ready to have a baby. I was currently sitting in the waiting room of my OBGYN waiting for Ezra to arrive. His afternoon class was going to finish up right before my appointment so he was supposed to come straight here to meet me once it was done. I am three months along so far and it certainly has been an interesting experience so far. The morning sickness, well to be blunt about it, it's a bitch. Ezra has been there for me every step of the way, even when I have woken up in the middle of the night with horrible morning sickness. He always sits behind me, holds my hair and rubs my back while whispering soothing words in my ear, afterwards he cradles me in his chest and carries me either back to bed or where ever we had previously been. I swear it seems as if my stomach grows more and more each day, though it is still somewhat small since I am only three months along but it is pretty obvious I am pregnant. I think Ezra's favorite thing about this pregnancy is how my breasts have been getting bigger- and are going to continue to get bigger. Ezra and I, as well as his entire family cannot wait any longer to find out the baby's gender. Our doctor said we can't find out the gender until I am about 18 weeks along, unfortunately I am only 15 weeks along at the moment. Ever since the day Ezra and I took the pregnancy tests to see if it worked I have found myself placing my hand on my stomach subconsciously all day. I can't help but smile widely as I think back to that memorable day.

_It was currently late Friday evening. Ezra and I had just gotten home from work- well technically the store because we needed to pick up a few pregnancy tests since it has finally been two weeks. Two whole weeks of Ezra and I making love none stop whenever we weren't teaching a class, grading papers, or in a meeting. As excited as we were, we were also nervous to find out if we were going to be parents. Once Annie was feed and went potty outside we made our way up to the bedroom with Annie in tow. I place Annie and the bag of tests on the bed before turning to face Ezra nervously. Sensing my nervousness he wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead._

"_Are you ready to find out if it worked?" _

_I nod my head and breathe out. "Yes, I don't want to wait any longer, these past two weeks have been a pain." _

"_I'll just sit here waiting for you while you're doing that." He says awkwardly, causing me to laugh and kiss him one more time before grabbing the bag and heading into our bathroom. _

_Once I tried all 3 tests I sit them on the counter and join Ezra back in the bedroom. He opens his arms wide for me to crawl into his lap while Annie climbs into mine wanting some attention. We sit there in silence for 5 minutes praying they all say positive. The entire time I think of all the wonderful things we would do once our baby is in the world lying in my arms. It's not until I hear the timer on my cell phone ringing that I realize it's been 5 minutes. Ezra and I get up off of our bed with our hands locked together as we walk into the bathroom together. _

"_Are you ready to see if we made a baby?" I ask Ezra before we walk over to the sink._

"_More than ready, baby." Ezra smiled his excited boyish smile that always makes my knees weak._

_I take a deep breath before we walk over to the sink to read the tests. Tears fill my eyes and I spin around to look at Ezra unable to form any words. I jumped up to wrap my arms around his neck, my legs wrapped tightly around his waist and he held me as close as possible to his body. Ezra had the biggest smile on his face I have literally ever seen! I squeal in excitement as he spins me around and kisses all over my exposed skin. I turn my head to place my lips right on his and kiss him with so much love and passion that I never wanted to break the kiss. I feel cold granite on my thighs then realize Ezra has moved us to the counter top and sat me down. Ezra's hands relocate so his left gently caresses my jaw/cheek while his right hand is wrapped around my back toward my lower waist to hold me close to him. I run my fingers through his silk smooth hair and let out a moan when he playfully bites my bottom lip then slips his tongue in my mouth. We make the kiss last as long as humanly possible before breaking apart and staring the other in the eye. _

"_We made a baby. We literally made a baby; there is a human being right here." Ezra smiles and places his hand on my stomach. _

"_We made a baby." I whisper with happy tears in my eyes and a smile just as big as Ezra's plastered on my face. _

I realize Ezra has arrived when he sat down in the seat next to me and wrapped his right arm around my shoulders as he kisses my temple. I smile and snuggle into his embrace.

"Sorry I'm late sweetheart, one of my students didn't understand the material."

"Oh it's no big deal; I should be called back anytime they said. Wow your hands are cold." I say when I go to hold his hand in mine.

"Yeah the temperature keeps dropping out there. I think it's in the low 30's now I wouldn't be surprised if it start snowing soon." Ezra says as he tries to warm up his hands.

"Wouldn't that be perfect? I can't believe its a few days before Christmas and it hasn't even snowed yet, though it has been freezing cold out." Snow is my absolute favorite thing about winter. I want nothing more to have a winter wonderland snow type of Christmas this year.

"Don't worry baby, I'm sure it will start snowing any day now. Oh mom called earlier to let us know we are all meeting up at 8pm instead of 7."

"Oh okay, well at least you won't have to rush home from your late class tonight." I snuggle deeper into his chest and smile when he holds me tighter.

"Actually I rescheduled my class to 5 so I'll be done sooner and I will get you all to myself before we meet up with everyone." He says right as I see the nurse coming out to call me back.

"Aria Fitz." Nancy says. She is a tall mid 30's woman with long straightened blonde hair.

"Are you ready to go see our little baby, honey?" I smile at him as I stand up and gather my belongings.

"I'm always ready." He grins. Ezra places his hand on the small of my back as we walk back to the room.

A good 20 minutes later I was lying on the table with my shirt pulled up to my breasts, my stomach was smeared with gel. Ezra was sitting in a chair next to me to hold my hand while Dr. Gilmore moves the wand over my stomach to check up on our baby. Suddenly she lets out a gasp; frightening Ezra and I.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I say panicked Ezra demands the same thing when he jumped up to stand at my side.

"No, no it's nothing bad! Well at least I hope not." She says vaguely whilst a smile grows on her face.

"Well what is it then?" Ezra demands still worried that something was wrong.

"You two are having twins." Dr. Gilmore smiles at us and take the new sonogram picture.

"What?" We both ask shocked.

"How is that even possible? Twins haven't showed up on any other sonograms, how come we are just now seeing them both?" I ask curiously while Ezra is still shocked to silence.

"One was hiding behind the other so baby #2 couldn't be seen, it's more common then you'd think. See here is baby Fitz 1 and baby Fitz 2. They are both perfectly healthy and everything looks great."

"We're having twins." Ezra comprehends with happy tears in his eyes.

"We're having twins, babe." Joyous tears roll down my cheeks the more I stare at the screen that has our babies on it and squeeze Ezra's hands firmly.

"Depending on how they are situated during your next visit we should be able to tell the gender. That is if you two want to know?" She asks while cleaning all the gel off my stomach.

"Yes, we definitely want to know the genders as soon as possible." I say without a second thought.

"I will be right back with your sonogram pictures then you two are free to go."

We thank her and she is soon out the door to get things in order for us. Not 20 minutes later Ezra and I are walking hand in hand out to our cars. Ezra managed to get the parking spot in front of mine. Before opening my door for me Ezra lightly pushes me up against the door with his hands resting on my hips. I slip my hands up his cozy warm coat to keep my little hands warm because I forgot my gloves at the house this morning.

"Can you believe all this time we thought there was only one baby in there? Even though twins for our first time will be a hand full I am even more ecstatic about it." Ezra's smile is like a little boy at Christmas when opening presents.

"I'm nervous about the whole birthing two babies rather than one, but other than that I am thrilled this feeling is surreal right now. Just wait until we tell everyone tonight when they ask how my appointment went." I'm sure everyone will be overjoyed with the news.

"Just think how my mom will react; she is going to be even more delighted about the whole situation." Ezra leans down to kiss me once he realizes he needs to head back to the college.

"I will see you at home later on tonight. Is there anything specific you would like me to make for dinner?" I ask refusing to let go of him.

"Don't worry about dinner; I'll make it when I get home at about 5:30. I want you to go home and relax for a few hours that way you won't get overly tired tonight when we're walking around the city."

"Are you sure? I don't mind making it, besides you should be the one to come home and relax seeing how you have had so many classes today." I offer. It's sweet when he like to do everything for me but I feel bad when he does everything and I don't do as much because of how tired this pregnancy has been making me.

"Yes I am positive. Go home and have a lazy day for the rest of the afternoon. It's already 3pm so by the time you get home you'll have about 4 hours to rest before we need meet up with everyone."

"A nap does sound pretty good right now; this whole not having coffee ordeal is not working well with my mind." As if on cue I let out a little yawn.

"Alright I have to head back to campus or else I'm going to be late. I'll see you in a couple of hours my princess." He kisses me one final time before opening my car door for me and waiting for me to drive off before getting into his own car to leave.

About 30 minutes later I find myself scurrying into the warmth the big house brings and am greeted by a sleepy Annie. Once she goes outside she hurries to go potty before running back into the door to get out of the cold. I scoop her up in my arms to kiss her cute little nose then make my way up to mine and Ezra's bed to get a nap in before Ezra comes home. Since I was so cold I change into a pair of pink flannel pajama bottoms and a black tank top then snuggle under the warm cozy comforter with Annie curled into my chest. She is like my fluffy teddy bear that grows before my eyes. Before falling asleep I text Ezra to see if he'll pick me up some Heresy's bars on his way home from work because I am strongly craving chocolate at the moment.

* * *

Hours later I am awoken by a hand on my shoulder slowly shaking me awake. I roll over on my back and slowly open my sleepy eyes. However I am not greeted by Ezra, instead it's Mike! He looks so mature from the last time I've seen him. Mike is wearing a pair of jeans and a navy blue coat to keep out the cold air.

"Mike what are you doing here?" I sit up in bed to wrap my arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Hey there sis, how've you been?" He asks as he sits on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't come back for another 4 months?" I ask completely shocked.

"I wasn't, but Ezra called me to see if it was possible to come spend Christmas with you guys. He said he knows we have always spent Christmas together not matter what and that it is both of our favorite holiday. Long story short he paid for me to fly back to the states to spend winter break with you. Ezra also said you have something to tell me?" He asks curiously while petting Annie who has crawled into his lap to get some attention.

"I would have told you sooner her but I wanted to tell you in person. I'm pregnant." I smile and await his reaction.

"You're pregnant!" His mouth drops in shock.

"Yes, we found out at my appointment this morning that it is actually twins." I laugh at his reaction when I pull the comforter away from my body so he can now see my slightly noticeable baby bump.

"That's spectacular! How far along are you?"

"I'm 15 weeks so we won't be able to find out the gender until my next visit at the earliest." I gently place my hand on my stomach and rub it slowly; something I have come to do frequently.

"I can't believe there is a human being in your stomach, let alone two little human beings. Oh that reminds me, this is for you." He turns around to pick up a plastic bag off of the bed then hands it to me.

I open the bag then smile when I see the contents of it. Mike looks at me curiously before I pull out the packages of Hersey's bars Ezra got for me.

"Cravings." I state while I rip open the package to eat one. I offer one to Mike which he gladly takes.

"I take it Ezra gets you everything you crave?" Mike laughs when I finish enjoying the delicious chocolate bar.

I nod my head. "Yes, no matter what hour of the day or night or even how odd the craving it may be, he always gets me whatever I want. How has your adventure in Europe been?"

"It's been great. I forgot how much I missed it over there; no responsibilities and the ability to go anywhere to see all these amazing things. You should go back sometime, when you're not pregnant and all." He laughs and reaches for another Hersey's.

"So Ezra said the whole family was going to walk around the city tonight to shop and enjoy all the Christmas lights?" He asks while continuing to pet Annie who was sprawled out on the bed between us.

"Yes, ever since Ezra and I moved here the whole family tries to get together at least twice a month and do something special. Most of the time Sara and Samantha have a babysitter watch their kids at one of their houses so the adults can all catch up and talk about anything without any barriers. It'll just be the adults tonight and not the kids because of the cold weather and since we'll be walking around most of the night." I confirm.

"It sounds like fun; I can't wait to see everyone again. Your dog is crazy, in case you weren't aware." Mike points out while laughing at Annie who started moaning and hitting him with her paw to get him to pet her again since he stopped so he could eat the chocolate bar.

"She's not crazy; she's my little princess who loves attention." I say with a laugh too.

"By the way, this is seriously the most kick ass house I have ever seen!"

"Oh did Ezra show you around already?"

"Yeah, he said he wanted you to get as much sleep as possible so after he put my suitcase in the guest room he showed me around. Well he showed me everything but your art room. He said that was your sanctuary and you would have to show that to me if you wanted me to see it."

"Of course I'll show it to you! Ezra did everything possible to make this our dream house and not leave anything out."

"I'm glad things turned out well for you and you're happy. Back when all that stuff was going on with mom and dad then you ran away, I was terrified of what would happen to you. I hadn't really known Ezra aside from him being a teacher at school so I had no idea on how he treated you or if he was forcing you. But when you pleaded to me that night when I was spending the night at Eddy's house, I knew I couldn't try and stop you because you were so sincere about how you felt about Ezra. I'm really happy for you sis. Now that you are pregnant, you two will be by far the best parents out there. Those are the luckiest little kids you have growing in there." Mike says sincerely to me causing tears to fill my eyes.

"What? What's wrong, Aria?" He says nervously and panics as to why I am crying. I try to tell him I'm fine but my emotions got the best of me and I can't.

Ezra abruptly runs into the room with a panicked Mike. I'm assuming Mike went to get Ezra because I couldn't stop crying. This wasn't emotional crying; it was hormonal pregnant crying. Lately my moods have been up and down at the most random times. Usually I can control it for the most part- well I have been able to control everything but crying. Whenever Ezra has done a romantic gesture for me lately I start crying out of love and happiness. How Ezra has been putting up so well with my random crying moments, I have no idea but he is the best husband in the world for doing it.

"I don't know what happened, she just started crying when I was talking to her." Mike said with sorrow; afraid he had done something wrong.

Ezra walks over to the bed to sit me down in his lap like a parent does when their child is upset.

"You did nothing wrong Mike. Her pregnancy hormones have been getting the best of her lately. Aria isn't upset with you, right honey?" Ezra asks me softly.

I nod my head and smile up at Mike when I have finally managed to compose myself.

"I'm sorry to have freaked you out. For some reason I have been able to control all of my emotions except for crying. Lately the slightest thing whether it is a romantic gesture or something funny, I start sobbing." I get up to give a confused Mike a hug.

"It's okay sis, I understand- kind of." He chuckles and squeezes me gently.

"Dinner is ready downstairs whenever you two are ready to come on down. We have about an hour and a half until we have to leave so we might have to hurry a bit." Ezra informs us.

Ezra leads us downstairs to the kitchen table where there was a delicious meal of grilled chicken breast with cheese and peppers on it and rice on the side. We all take our seats and catch up on everything that has happened since I last saw Mike at my college graduation.

Once dinner was over we all worked to clean up before heading upstairs to change clothes that would be appropriate to face hours in the cold weather of New York in the winter. Ezra was letting Annie out while I head upstairs to our bedroom to get out of my pajamas. By the time Ezra walks into our room I am only wearing my deep red lace bra with the matching panties that I recently bought due to the fact that my breasts have gotten bigger and are still growing. I know for a fact that Ezra loves that my boobs are getting even bigger, especially while we're having sex, he really enjoys it then. I hear Ezra walking into our bedroom, when he calls out for me I walk out of the closet so I am standing right in front of him. He smiles when he sees what I'm wearing. I knew he would love it and by the look on his face I can tell my guess was accurate. I give him a long lustful kiss that I knew would drive him wild- well even more so than he already is due to my lack of attire at the moment. Ezra wraps his arms around my bare waist to pull me into his chest and runs his fingers through my hair.

"Thank you for bringing Mike here for Christmas for me. You don't know how much it means to me that you would do this for me. I love you, babe." I whisper on his lips before kissing him yet again.

"I would do anything for you Sweetheart. I know you two have always spent Christmas together. Just like I said back when we lived in California, no matter how far away you two are from one another I will do everything possible to make sure you get to spend the holidays together." Ezra kisses me one last time.

"Well it's a good thing our bedroom walls are soundproof because I will definitely be thanking you for this little surprise, babe." My voice is low and seductive as I run my finger from his lips down to his member in his pants.

Ezra lets out a grown and I smirk at his response.

"You better go get dressed before I take you right now and we are late!" Ezra groans then takes a step back from me.

When I turn around to make my way back into the closet I felt Ezra's palm playfully slap my ass causing me to jump in surprise. I whip around to look at him in astonishment.

"Ezra!" I say then giggle.

"What?" He asks innocently.

I roll my eyes and turn back around to walk into the closet when Ezra sneaks up behind me in the closet to squeeze my ass while I was leaning over to pick up the jeans I dropped on the floor. I jump up and smack him playfully on the chest then go back to getting dressed. 20 minutes later Ezra and I were walking down the stairs to meet Mike in the living room who was waiting on us to come down. I was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, my knee high heeled boots that I am in love with, a cozy long sleeved dark purple shirt and my long black pea coat that ends mid thigh. Ezra and Mike were both wearing a pair of light wash jeans and a think winter coat over it. Ezra's coat was red and Mike's was a deep navy blue. Once we gathered our things we walked out to the car to go meet up with the entire Fitz family. Thankfully we weren't late when we arrived; we were actually about 10 minutes early. Everyone exchanged greetings and was highly pleased to see Mike was joining us.

LB

It was nearly 11:30 at night and we were all getting a little tired but we didn't want to stop because we were having too much fun. For the past few hours we had walked around to enjoy the most beautiful Christmas lights every seen as well as shopping in a few stores. All of the men were very polite gentlemen and carried all of our bags for us. All together it was me, Ezra, Mike, Samantha, Daniel, Alex, Sara, Isabella and last but not least, David. The very first thing out of Isabella's mouth after everyone greeted one another was how my ultrasound went today. Needless to say Isabella and the entire family were floored when we told hem it was going to be twins. Everyone was taking bets on if it will be girl/girl, boy/girl, or boy/boy. After tonight I know when we find out the gender it will be a very fun and interesting night in the Fitz house when we all get together for Ezra and I to tell them. Ezra had his right arm wrapped around me and I was snuggled into his chest as we walked down the streets in the soft flurry of the snow. I abruptly halt dead in my tracks as I look up ahead of me and see someone I never expected to see again. Surprised by my sudden stop, Ezra turns to look at me strangely.

"Aria is everything okay?" He asks confused as to why I am just standing frozen in place.

I shake my head slowly and let out a barely audible "No".

When everyone else realized something was going all they all stop in place and drop any conversation that had been going on to look at me worriedly.

"Is it the babies? What's wrong?" Ezra panics and moves to stand in front of me to get my attention that was elsewhere.

I shake my head no and place a protective hand over my growing stomach while my eyes stay glued on the person standing about 40 feet from me in a store checking out at the register. Terrified tears and tears of heartbreak fill my eyes when my mind flashes back to many months ago when I last saw this man.

"Aria honey, what's wrong? What is it?" Isabella asks soft and comes to stand at my side.

All I can do is silently whisper "Holden" when I see Ezra's face harden and jaw tighten from the corner of my eye. Isabella and David also tense at what I had just said.

"Where?" Ezra demands and looks around while everyone else was confused about what was going on.

I try to blink back my tears but they just ran down my cheeks anyway. I point to where he is as I watch him walking out of the store finding myself unable to form words. My body started to tremble nervously when I saw him start to walk out of the store and head our way. It was in that moment Ezra saw him and locked eyes with Holden. As soon as Holden realized who it was he dropped his stuff and took off running in the opposite direction. Within an instant Ezra let go of my hand and bolted into a dead sprint after Holden. Mike immediately voiced his confusion the second Ezra started running.

"What is going on Aria? Why is Ezra running after Holden?" Mike wonders, as well as the rest of the family.

Still unable to form words I turn to Isabella and plea with my eyes that she doesn't tell him. The only people who knew about that horrific night many moons ago were Ezra, David and Isabella. Mike can never know of what happened.

"Daniel and Alex will you go help Ezra." Isabella asks but calls them back a moment later and whispers firmly to them. "The moment you catch up with them I want you to beat the living hell out of Holden. Do not hold back in the slightest bit." They both nod their heads even though they are completely shocked by what she just said and ran off in the right direction.

Well if everyone wasn't confused before they sure as hell are now. Isabella has always been one to refuse any sort of violence when it came to her kids, so when everyone heard what she just said, saying they were shocked would be a huge understatement. Sara, Samantha, and Mike were continuously asking questions and I became overwhelmed and broke down to tears. Damn pregnancy hormones. Isabella cradled me in her chest tightly and told everyone to shut up for a minute while she tried to reassure me and calm me down.

"Can someone please just tell me what the hell is going on?" Mike asks calmly.

Isabella takes a deep breath and whispers in my ear, "do you want me to just give him a vague idea?"

I nod my head slowly and whisper a yes while still being held in a tight hug. Isabella runs her hands up and down my back to soothe me before responding to Mike.

"A few months ago Holden assaulted Aria and tried to take advantage of her when Ezra was out of town for a few weeks." She explains. Everyone in the group immediately stop talking at the realization of her words.

"That fucking bastard." Mike says furiously before running off in the direction of the other three men.

Isabella motions for David to go with them to make sure nothing bad happens before pulling me into a random store we had been standing in front of, Sara and Samantha followed behind us.

"How about you two stay here to keep an eye out for the guys to return while I talk to Aria privately?" She says as a statement rather than a question.

They both nod in agreement; still too shocked to say anything. Isabella places a light hand on the small of my back to direct me toward the restrooms. Once we walk in the room I see we are the only ones here so I let the rest of my tear I had tried to contain fall from my eyes like a waterfall. Isabella wraps her arms around me and lets me just cry out my emotions. Back when the Holden incident occurred I tried to keep my feelings bottled up and didn't really deal with them at the time so I think seeing him so unexpectedly is causing all of those feelings to return all at once. I wanna say a good 10 minutes had come and gone until I calmed down and ran out of tears. In that time I realize how tired and restless my legs and feet felt from our hours of walking so I move to sit atop the sink countertop. Isabella grabs a few paper towels and dampens them in order to wipe off my smudged make up and the mascara that had run down my cheeks.

"Thank you, Isabella. I truly don't know what I would do without you; you are the best mother figure a person could ever dream of." My voice was low and hoarse from the crying.

"You don't have to thank me for anything sweetheart. You are family; I would do anything and everything it takes to protect you and those two little cuties you have in there." She smiles softly at me.

"If Holden were to do something to me that's one thing. But now that I'm pregnant I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something ever happened to these two." I place my hand gently on my growing tummy which brings an automatic smile to my face.

"I don't think you'll have anything to worry about seeing how all 5 guys went to go kick his ass. It'll be a miracle if he makes it out of that predicament at all, but I'm sure the guys will take care of it." She reassures me.

I nod my head and look down at my lap. "I'm just afraid of what Ezra might do. He has been furious about the whole situation since he found out about it."

"Everything will be okay honey, I promise. Are you ready to go back out there or do you want to sit here for a little bit longer?"

"We should probably head back out but I think I want to wait a minute. Now that I don't have Ezra to lean on when we walk I am starting to realize just how tired I really am." I say with a small laugh that is followed by a yawn.

"I know what you mean. I'm ready for bed too." She laughs along with me.

After a few minutes I slide off of the counter and we make our way into the lobby of the diner we had walked into. Sara and Samantha were already sitting down at a table trying to figure out what was going on while drinking a cup of coffee. Thankfully neither of them asked any questions when I sat down. I rest my head on the table while fatigue starts to overcome me.

**Ezra's POV**

The entire family had been shopping together for many hours now. We were all just having a blast and enjoying one another's company as well as the stunning Christmas lights. I had my arm wrapped around Aria so she was tucked into my side to keep her warm from the bitter air. Even though it was cold out the snow falling from the sky made up for it. Suddenly I feel Aria stop walking and I turn to see why she stopped.

"Aria is everything okay?" I ask confused as to why she was just standing there staring off into space.

She shakes her head slowly and let out a barely audible "No" that I had to strain my ears to hear.

When everyone else realized something was going all they all stop in place and drop any conversation that had been going on to look at Aria worriedly.

"Is it the babies? What's wrong?" I panic and walk over to her so I am now standing in front of her.

Once again she shakes her head no but this time she places a hand on her stomach and stares straight past me.

"Aria honey, what's wrong? What is it?" Mom asks soft and comes to stand at my side so she is also in front of Aria.

All Aria says is "Holden". I clench my jaw tightly at that name then it registers through my head what she means.

"Where?" I demands and look around to try and find him while everyone else was confused about what was going on.

After a couple of minutes she points to a store behind me where I immediately see Holden walking out of the store and heading our way. When he realizes who I am, he drops all of his stuff then takes off running in the opposite direction. Without even an ounce of hesitation I take off in a dead sprint after the bastard. Within a split second I hear the footprints of Alex and Daniel running behind me. We manage to chase him into an abandon ally. Holden tries to fight but I am so furious about the inhuman things he did to my wife I kick his sorry ass without a second thought. All of my frustration is slowly starting to release when my fist collides with his jaw forcibly. I don't focus on anything else but hitting him as hard as possible, alternating between his gut and his face. Holden had fallen to the ground in agony but I didn't stop. He had no hesitation to hurt Aria therefore I'll have no hesitation to return the gesture. Nothing could get me to stop my actions, not even when Holden was lying on the ground coughing up blood. I just couldn't stop as the pictures of Aria's beat up body and the fear she had in her eyes flashes through my mind when I think back to that unmentionable day. I am pulled out of my daze when Mike runs over to us and starts to hit Holden. He is yelling and screaming at Holden but none of it is processing through my mind as I stand there and stare at the sight in front of me. Mike repeatedly kicks Holden in the balls and his stomach. I wasn't sure how much time had passed when Daniel carefully pulled Mike away from Holden. Even though he tried to hide it, I could tell Mike had tears in his eyes from finding out what Holden had done to Aria. Holden lays there looking lifeless with his eyes closed and blood running out of his mouth. A part of me didn't care if he dies because this bastard deserves whatever he has coming to him after what he tried to get away with. I take a deep breath to try and calm myself before I turn to walk away; no longer able to look at him. I wipe my hands free of the blood that had accumulated when I hit his face then slipped my gloves back on before they got cold from the weather.

"Ezra, are you okay?" Daniel asks from behind me as I walk back to find Aria.

"I'm fine." I say bluntly and continue on my way.

"What the hell was that back there? I have never once seen you get violent, let alone beat someone's ass to a pulp before." Daniel asks worriedly but dad tells him to drop the topic.

We all walk back to where we left the women and found them sitting in a diner waiting on us. I hurry inside to see Aria with her head on the table while mom rubs her back soothingly. Sara and Samantha sit across from them drinking a cup of coffee not saying a word. When I walk up to the table mom stands up to hug me in order to whisper something so only I can hear.

"Did you take care of him or did he run off?" She asks.

"It was handled. He won't be bothering Aria ever again." I mumble back.

"Why don't we call it a night? Everyone is tired and it is getting close to midnight." Dad says to everyone.

At the sound of my dad's voice, Aria lifts up her head see me. Her eyes were red from crying and tears were still running down her porcelain like face. I pull Aria up into my arms and hold her tightly but not in a way that would hurt her. She snuggles into my chest and tightens her arms around my waist. I kiss her forehead numerous times and whisper calming words in her ear.

"What do you say we get home and forget about this? He won't be able to hurt you ever again, baby. Mike and I took care of it." I whisper into her ear.

Aria nods her head yes to my question so I pick her up bridal style and carry her out to the car. Everyone else gathered their belongings and we made the short distance back to our cars. Thankfully we had the right sense to turn around and head back earlier so we weren't too far from the cars. A good 20 minutes later and we arrived to the street we had parked on. I gave Mike my keys and asked him to drive since Aria was still upset and didn't want to let go just yet. Everyone said their goodbyes before getting in their car and driving off. Mike was in the driver's seat while I was sitting in the passenger seat with Aria curled up in my lap and head buried in my neck. I could tell she was on the verge of falling asleep as her breath slowed against my neck. Between the warm air in the car and my consistent rubbing of her back she fell asleep in my arms. The only words were spoken were from me telling Mike how to get home other than that we stayed silent.

When we pulled up to the house Mike opens my car door for me since I had Aria in my arms as well as the house door. Finally unable to put the topic off any longer, Mike turns to me.

"What happened?" Was all he needed to ask for me to know what he was referring to.

"How about I go tuck Aria into bed then I'll meet you back down here and answer any question you have?"

"Sounds good. I'm going to go change into something a little more comfortable." Mike says before heading upstairs and down the hall to the guest room.

I make my way upstairs with Aria still cradled in my arms. Once I walk into our bedroom I lay her gently on the bed then walk over to shut the door. I quietly walk into the closet to get one of my shirts for her to wear after I change into pajamas myself. I return to the bed with a navy blue shirt of mine that I know is Aria's favorite to wear out of them all. I slowly and gently to be sure not to wake her as I undress her then slid my shirt over her head. After she was completely changed I pull the comforter and fuzzy blanket over her so she won't get cold during my absence then kiss her forehead and stomach goodnight. I stand there for a moment to admire my beautiful and strong wife. I take a deep breath as I think of how to go tell Mike how his sister was nearly raped by their former childhood friend.

**Okay I hope you all liked it! This is the longest chapter I have ever written, just over 7,000 words! The next chapter will have Mike's reaction to all of this. If I get to 230 reviews I will update next Wednesday or Thursday. Check out my Halloween 3x13 two shot I wrote, it will be updated before Tuesday. **

**On a side note, I have a few things I need to tell you all. I have repeatedly had problems with people plagiarizing my ideas, my dialog, and a few months ago even my entire story 'Rebellious'. Frankly I'm getting tired of it and pissed off. Nothing is official yet but at the moment I am thinking of just finishing 'Forever Loved' then quitting fanfiction. No matter what I decide to do, I promise to finish FL because it wouldn't be fair to all my dedicated readers to stop mid story and I want to do the story justice with all the ideas I have for it. I want to thank everyone on Twitter who has told me how much my stories mean to them and don't want me to quit; your kind words are what keep me writing for you all. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I don't own PLL**

**Mike's POV**

I was currently sitting on the couch in Aria and Ezra's living room waiting for Ezra to come back down here and tell me what in the hell happened between Aria and Holden. So many things were running through my head as I sit here and wait for his arrival. Even though I want to know what happened, a part of me is terrified to know what she has gone through. Aria is so small I don't know how she would have been able to fight off Holden since he is so much bigger than her. After what felt like an eternity Ezra walks down the stairs and comes to sit in front of me on the coffee table. He takes a deep breath before looking me in the eyes.

"What do you want to know?" He questions.

"I want to know everything that has happened that Aria hasn't told me about. Overall I want to know what the hell Holden did to her." I demand.

"About four months ago give or take, I had to go to California for a couple of weeks for a conference on new curriculum. The Dean of NYU picked one professor from each subject to attend. One day Aria was out running with Annie in the park and they ran into Holden, he offered to take her to dinner so the two could catch up. I hadn't known about the dinner at the time because I was in a meeting and Aria forgot to mention it when I had called her. On her way home from dinner he didn't take her home, he took some back roads that lead them out to the middle of nowhere basically. Are you sure you want to know about this?" He asks when he sees the look on my face.

"Yes. I want to know everything that bastard did." I state with no hesitation.

"Okay… He started acting strange and making advances on her. He wouldn't stop so she pulled the emergency brake, yanked the keys out of the ignition then ran into the woods to hide. He caught up to her a couple times and she managed to get away a couple times as well. She called my mom for help and Holden snuck up on her. He hit her, drugged her and cut up her dress with a knife. She managed to get away one final time and collapse in front of a big tree. Eventually the drugs took over and she passed out there. Sometime later my parents found her and brought her back to their house. Mom took care of her and called me during the meeting to tell me there was a situation. I took a late night flight back to New York and we went back to our house the next day." By the time he finished, Ezra had tears in his eyes.

"But he didn't rape her right?" I pray he hadn't touched my sister that way.

"No, no he didn't get the chance because she got far enough away and it was too dark to see anything. It has been a very touchy topic for her. So please don't bring it up."

"Why didn't she tell me?" A few tears roll down my face as I imagine what she went through.

"She didn't want anyone to know. We kept it between just us and my parents. No one ever brought it up afterwards but we have all been there for her if she wanted to talk. At the time she had refused to go to the police or the hospital."

"So until tonight when we saw him, you guys hadn't seen him since then?" I wonder. Thinking back to Aria's reaction, it makes perfect sense now.

"Correct, that's why she freaked out and I kept hitting him. I couldn't get the images out of my mind of her bruised and beat up body so I continued to take out all my frustrations I had for him."

"So is she okay now? There was nothing long term that happened to her right?"

"She is 100% fine now, with our two little babies growing inside of her." A huge smile grew on his face, replacing his sulk.

"I can't believe she is actually pregnant. I mean wow. When is she due?" I ask with excitement.

"She's due in May. She's somewhat scared about having to deliver two babies for her first pregnancy rather than just one, but we are both ecstatic about it."

"Ezra?" I say quietly after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah Mike?"

"Is he- do you think Holden is dead? Did we kill him?" I look up at him worried for his response.

"Odds are yes he is. My dad said he checked Holden's pulse before walking off with us and it was very weak, barely even there. It's not in my family's character to do such a thing but after the horrid things he did to Aria I told dad not to go back or call for help. I know that's a horrible thing to do but I couldn't save his life after what he did. With him gone I know Aria and our two little ones are safe."

"Do we tell Aria?"

"I'm not going to lie to her if she asks, but I'm not sure if we should come right out and tell her at first. I know she's going to be upset to begin with but then to find out we- well mainly I had beaten him to death probably won't go over too smoothly." Ezra says and we fall into a short silence.

"You know once they are born I will be living on this sofa so I can be their kick ass uncle Mike who spoils them and they like more than their parents, right?" I joke with him to help lighten the mood from our serious conversation.

"Why sleep on the couch when we planned to make one of the bedrooms in the basement yours?" He smiles at me and laugh at my reaction.

"Seriously?" I ask completely shocked.

"Yes I am. When we were building the house Aria said we had to have a bedroom for you so you could stay over whenever you were in town. She said whenever we had kids she assumed you would want to hang out over here all the time too."

"If it weren't so important that she gets her sleep right now I would run up there and thank her. I'll just wait until she wakes up in the morning." I can't believe she actually had a room built for me. Aria is the best big sister in the world.

**Ezra's POV**

"What do you say we head on up to bed it's already 2 in the morning?" I let out a yawn.

Mike nods so we make our way upstairs to our respective rooms. I quietly slip into bed next to Aria who is lying on her side with her back facing me. I am beyond thankful she is sleeping, even though it was due to her crying herself to sleep in the car on the way home, she is sleeping and that is all that matters. Aria abruptly rolled over on her back and let out a long sigh, followed by a groan.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I whisper quietly in case she is still asleep since she hasn't opened her eyes.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Go to sleep babe." She responds.

I fur my eyebrows. "No, tell me what's wrong. Was it a nightmare?" I sit up in bed next to her.

She shakes her head, keeps her eyes shut and rubs her stomach slowly.

"Is it something with the babies? Aria, talk to me."

"I said it's nothing Ezra. It's just a craving, it will pass. Just go to sleep, it's late and I know you are exhausted." Her voice was short and presented that she didn't want to discuss it any further.

I just sigh in displeasure then sink back down into the mattress to lie on side. I know I shouldn't take this conversation personally but I did. It's not Aria's fault she's cranky right now due to being upset about seeing Holden again, however I just wish she would open up rather than shut me out. Before long I hear Aria let out a huff then throws back the comforter, climbs out of bed and walks out of our bedroom. I was going to get up and make sure she was okay but my better judgment knew to stay here. All I can think about before I fall asleep is how am I going to tell her Mike and I killed Holden?

**Aria's POV**

I get out of bed and make my way downstairs to the kitchen to get out the carton of Bunny Tracks; my favorite kind of ice cream. I didn't mean to snap at Ezra, it's just I'm not really in a talking mood and I'm frustrated. These past couple months had been great- completely Holden free. I had gotten past what happen and had been happily living in a safe bubble with Ezra and our daily routine. Now that I know Holden is still in New York I am scared. I'm not just scared for myself, but for my babies. It is one thing if Holden does something to me but I would never forgive myself if something happened to my unborn babies. Why can't Holden be gone? Why did this have to happen to me? Those were just a couple of the many things running through my head. I sigh in annoyance as I sit here at the kitchen table eating my ice cream, there is no way I'll be falling asleep tonight. Hell I cried myself to sleep in the car earlier, that's the only reason I even did get some sleep tonight. Deciding to do something to distract myself, I grab the carton and my spoon then head upstairs to my art room. I turn the radio on so music softly plays in the room then I sit on my stool in front of a blank canvas thinking of what to create. After a minute I decide not to think about what to paint, instead I pick up a paint brush and my palette then let my hand make a combination of delicate and harsh strokes. I paint away all of my emotions and thoughts without so much as stopping for a moment.

What must have been hours later, I sit back and look at what I had created. It took me a few minutes to notice I had tears slowly falling down my cheek because of what I painted. I sit here and look at a perfected picture of a very dark, scary esc woods with a woman curled up at a tree with a tall dark figure lurking over her. A small sob escapes my mouth when I realize this is my views on the night in the woods with Holden. Even though it was hard for me to look at this painted canvas, it made me feel somewhat better. Throughout my life I found writing and painting to be my outlet when things went bad; this is one of those times. I take a deep breath, pick up the painting and sit it over on the table to dry. I hesitate a moment to pick up another blank canvas; my gaze shifting from the tragic image I just painted and the blank one I know to be a horror filled on too. I bite my lip and decide to bite the bullet. I take a deep breath when I sit down with the canvas in its place in front of me. If painting the events from that night can release me from this worry and stress I have built up within me, then that is what I am going to do. After taking a deep breath, as well as a bite of my nearly melted ice cream, I get to work on my next painting.

Numerous uncountable hours later I have somehow managed to complete five paintings. Every single one of them portrays a part of that night that I desperately wish to forget. Several thoughts and emotions run through my body as I lean against the table and look at every single painting leaned up against the wall. Each one reveals something deep within that I had kept from everyone; even Ezra. No one has to ever see these if I don't want them to. I'll probably just put a blanket or something over them and store them in the closet so I won't have to look at them but I'll always know they are there whenever I need to let go. I look over at the clock on the wall; it read 9:37am. I can't believe I have been painting this long but I got a lot accomplished and I feel like a huge emotional weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I hesitate to leave these paintings out in the open but I don't have much of a choice because they are still wet and need to dry. I hope Ezra is by some chance still sleeping when I clean up my stuff before heading back to our bedroom. Ezra had just finished getting dressed when I opened the bedroom door.

"Hi." I whisper to him.

"Good morning, are you feeling better?" He asks pulling on his shirt.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about last night. My mind was racing with thoughts and then the cravings kicked in so I couldn't sleep and I got frustrated. It wasn't my intention to snap at you like that." I bite my lip as I worry for his response.

Ezra walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.

"It's okay honey. I know I don't have a tenth of the knowledge about what you're going through at the moment but I know it has got to be hard. I'm not mad at you or anything like that about it if that's what you're thinking."

"You promise you're not upset with me?" I look up at him.

"I promise baby." Ezra caresses my jaw as he spoke with such tenderness that I knew he was telling me the truth. I smile up at him gratefully before he pulls me into his chest to hug me tight.

"Ezra?" I spoke up after a few minutes, still enjoying our embrace.

"Yes, baby?" He whispers in my ear, continuing to rub my back as well as running his fingers soothingly through my hair.

"What happened with Holden?"

"Don't worry about him, sweetie. He'll never bother you again." Ezra says firmly before kissing my head in reassurance.

"So is he- did you kill him?" I hold my breath as I await his response.

"Mike and I took care of him. He got what he deserved for hurting you."

I'll take that as a yes then. I can't process the fact that he is dead. Let alone the fact that my husband and little brother beat him to death. I shiver and the thought and snuggle closer into Ezra's chest.

"I'm about to head down and make breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving! I'm going to take a shower to wash off this paint then I'll be down to help you."

"Don't worry about it; you take as long as a shower you want. Mike and I will make it. You don't need to be taking care of us." Ezra pulls back from out comforting hug.

"You guys don't have to, babe."

"I want to. Go take your shower and relax."

Ezra kisses me softly then heads out the bedroom door, leaving me with nothing else to do other than go take a shower. When I walk into our bathroom I turn on the warm water, strip off my clothes then step into the tiled shower with glass doors. The warm water relaxes my tired muscles and soothes away all of my worries that I previously had. My quick shower soon turned into one that lasted a good 30 minutes before I got out and started to get dressed in simple plaid pajama pants with a black tank top. Once I was dressed in my cozy attire for the day I head downstairs where I find my wonderful husband and little brother making an assortment of breakfast.

"Hey Aria, how are you feeling?" Mike hesitates.

"I'm doing good, thank you." I walk over to him and hug him tightly. "Thank you for taking care of Holden last night with Ezra. He told me about it this morning."

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, sis." Mike whispers back in my ear.

When we pull back from the hug I show my appreciation through my eyes and smile softly at him.

"Okay, who's ready for breakfast?" Ezra announces.

We all get plates and fill them with what we desire. In that moment it was as if there was a silent agreement not to mention what had occurred the previous night. After breakfast Mike went to spend the day with an old friend who wanted to catch up when he found out Mike was in town. Having the house to ourselves, we decided to turn on a movie and snuggle up on the couch with Annie curled up with us. That was how we spent the remainder of the day; our own personal and much needed lazy day.

**Ezra's POV**

It was getting close to 10 o'clock and Aria and I were still lying on the sofa in the living room watching movies. Actually I was watching where as Aria had fallen asleep some time after we ate dinner. I was currently lying on my back with Aria on her side between the back of the couch and my body. Her head was tucked in my shoulder and our legs were tangles together with a cozy blanket draped over us for warmth. It felt good having her snuggled in my arms again, especially since she wasn't in bed last night. She moans quietly in her sleep when I run my hand up and down her side under her tank top. I can tell she is starting to wake up when I feel her delicate lips leaving butterfly kisses on my neck.

"Hey baby." I whisper.

"What time is it?" She murmurs back.

"Just before 10. What do you say we go take a warm bubble bath before bed? Mike said some more friends tagged along and they were going to go to a bar for a bit so he won't be home for a couple of hours."

"That sounds really good right now." She smiles faintly up at me.

"Alright, come on then princess."

I reach to turn off the TV then stand up. Before Aria had the chance to stand, I lean down and pick her up bridal style to carry her upstairs and into our bathroom. I gently place her down on the bathroom counter then turn away to start the bubble bath. Aria has this playful look in her eye that I have always loved because I know it means she's about to do something teasing to me. When I resume my place standing between her spread legs against the counter I place my hands on her hips right as she leans up to kiss me. The kiss starts off slow then she becomes more playful and opens her mouth just a little bit, teasing me by not giving me full access. She continues on with this so I playfully bite her bottom lip, causing her to gasp and open her mouth all the way. I smirk with satisfaction during the kiss and slid her body to the edge of the counter so her body was tight against mine. Aria runs her fingers through my hair as our kiss intensifies. We go until there is no more oxygen in our lungs.

"What was that for?" I ask with a huge grin on my face.

"I just wanted to kiss you. I haven't kisses you in a while and I really missed those lips of yours." She says flirtatiously to me.

"Uh, the uh bath is ready." I stutter as unmentionable thoughts come to mind.

"Well how about you undress me then?" She asks wickedly as her little hands unzip my jeans and push them down to my ankles, as well as my boxers. Then she grabbed the hem of my shirt and threw it over my head down to the floor.

I pull her off of the counter then sit her on her feet. We stare into each other's eyes as my hands remove her of her clothes until she is standing naked in front of me. God she looks so damn gorgeous. We both climb into the water together with Aria's back pressed up against my chest. She playfully moaned when we had sunk down into the water. She was getting me aroused and she knew it. I pick up the soap and lather my hands with it before my hands start to caress her body. Aria's head falls back on my chest as I do so and she sinks farther into the water in pleasure.

A long time passes before Aria turns around on her knees and faces me. I was about to ask her what she was doing but she placed both of her hands on my face and kisses me with so much love. She moves to climb into my lap to straddle me during the kiss. My hands caress her hips and I feel myself quickly growing hard from her slowly grinding on me. Aria's little hand slides into the water to squeeze me a couple of times before sliding down on me. We both moan together at the wonderful feeling as we gaze deep into each other's eyes. Aria slowly rocks her hips up and down, causing little waves of water to crash into the end of the tub. Our love making was very slow and soft. I place my hands at her hips to help keep up her movements when I see the bliss is taking over her body. We simultaneously get our relief together and hold the other tight. Once we both come back down to reality I pull the plug on the drain and climb out of the tub with Aria. We both dry off before climbing into bed naked and cuddling under to covers.

"I love you Ezra. Thank you for being there for me through everything in the last 7 years. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you." Aria says and curls into my chest as close as she can get.

"I love you so much Aria. You are truly the strongest and smartest woman I have ever met. I would do whatever it takes to keep you safe and happy. I am beyond lucky to call you my wife and the mother of my children." I kiss her forehead and tighten my arms around her body.

We slowly drift off to sleep in one another's arms. This time there were no nightmares. There were no unwanted hormones. Just peaceful, relaxing sleep.

**I will be posting another chapter of 'Gonna Get Caught' within the week even though I just updated that a couple days ago. After that my stories will probably be on hold until December because I am in the mist of about to move and its finals time for school so I am trying to balance everything. On top of that I just haven't been feeling well so I'm not in the mind set to write, let alone stay up till the wee hours of the night to type. I'll try to write when I can but I'm not making any promises because I am not sure myself. Please review and let me know what you thought. It helps convince me to stay up very late and write for you guys! **

**It would be amazing if I reached/exceeded 250 reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**I don't own PLL**

**I am sorry for such delay. I have been in the middle of moving, school, and work. So things have been hectic and have been just mentally exhausted which resulting in me forgetting my entire layout for this chapter. Yay me right? Haha. Well just as a warning I am writing this at 2am on Christmas Eve and it won't be proofed… so with that being said, I am sorry for grammar errors! Merry Christmas!**

**Mike's POV**

It was finally Christmas day. The past few days I have been back in The States have been nothing short of amazing. I have missed Aria so much since I left for Europe therefore I was thrilled when Ezra called me and told me what he had planned to do for both Aria and I. I still can't believe she is pregnant, let alone pregnant with twins. Surprisingly enough she doesn't act like those crazy pregnant women you see on TV where their hormones are all over and you have to walk on egg shells around them. Aria still looks and acts like my beautiful, bubbly and hilarious older sister. I leave to fly back to Europe in a couple days, I was going to stay until New Years but the ticket prices jump an astronomical amount to leave at the first of January so I told Ezra it was okay that I leave a few days after Christmas. It feels like so much has happened while I've been away; they build a kick ass house, got a puppy, Aria is pregnant, and all sorts of little things.

We were currently getting ready to leave and head on over to Ezra's parent's house to celebrate Christmas together. Ezra told me he tried everything he could to try and get Spencer, Emily and Hanna, as well as their companions up here to New York but unfortunately we couldn't due to everyone's schedules they were tied up where they live. Though they all promised to get together in March and have a big Baby Shower/Birthday for Aria to surprise her. Just as I was walking out of the guest room I heard Aria and Ezra already walking down the stairs and slipping on their coats. Aria was wearing a maroon sweater dress with black legging and heeled boots; Ezra was wearing a nice pair of dark wash jeans and a navy blue polo with white stripes; I was also wearing dark wash jeans with a red polo shirt.

"Hey Mike, you ready to leave it is already noon?" Aria asks when she heard me on the stairs.

"Yeah, I am ready whenever you two are." I respond instantly as I make my way down the stairs and head to the garage door in order to hold the door open for Aria.

"Thank you Mikey." Aria smiles and kisses my cheek before heading out to get into the car.

"Thanks Mike." Ezra says following Aria out to the car.

I shut the door behind me, climb into the back seat of Ezra's silver Toyoda and we make our way to the senior Fitz household.

**Ezra's POV**

We arrived at my parent's house just before one in the afternoon. It took a good 20 minutes to get through all of the greetings and Merry Christmas's. The entire family was here today, from my grandparents all the way to our nieces and nephews. Like we do for every big holiday or get together Aria went to join all the other women in the family to have their playful gossip while setting up stuff. Ever since Daniel broke all of Mom's antique China set that she has had for decades she banned any male from entering the kitchen, let alone touching any China plates. No matter who it was or what we were there to offer she would give us a look that says 'get your ass out in the chance you were to break something'.

I could hear Aria's contagious laugh echoing from the kitchen all the way into the Formal Dining Room where all the men were currently setting the table and getting things in order—with the help of our wives correcting us on the proper placement of certain things.

As always the 10ft tall tree was set up and decorated in the living room with present upon present spilling out from under it. I had brought all of Aria's presents over the previous night so she would see any of them and have a guess as to what I got her. Though she didn't want much, saying all she wanted was a baby and we were grateful enough to be blessed with two, I wanted to make sure I got her something that would make her smile and never forget. I had been beyond nervous about one of her gifts. I have no idea how she'll react to it, hopefully in a good way, then again when pregnancy hormones are in the mix you never know what is going to happen. I jumped slightly when two small identifying hands startled me by running up my back.

"Hey babe, your mom says the food is ready to start bringing to the table and would you help carry it over? Even though I said I am fine she insists on me not carrying a thing all the way over here and out of all the men she trusts you the most." Aria's light voice informs me.

"Of course I will Honey, is there anything I can do for you in the mean time?" I turn to face my gorgeous wife.

She pretends to think for a moment before speaking up, "Hmm you could kiss me."

"I would be honored to." I say in a mock sophisticated tone causing her to giggle softly. Aria wraps her arms around my waist, I lightly cup the side of her face before leaning down to place a slow, long meaningful kiss on those flawless lips.

"Merry Christmas, Ezra." Aria whispers on my lips before attaching our lips again.

"Merry Christmas, my little Kitten." I whisper back just as light as her tone had been then kiss her nose softly.

"Okay I'll let you go before Isabella comes looking for you." Aria unwillingly releases her arms from around my waist then steps back from me.

"That's a good idea." I kiss her forehead one last time before turning around to head into the kitchen.

"There you are Ezra, thank you so much for helping. You can start by taking the ham plate to the table please." Mom says once I arrive in the kitchen.

I nod my head and pick up the plates she asks and make my way to the table with them. I continue to take everything bit by bit to the table before it was ready for everyone to eat. Dad lets everyone know it's ready, when we go to take our seat I notice Aria was missing from the table. We say Grace then I excuse myself to go find her. Everyone had said they hadn't seen Aria so I went on my search to find her. After checking the whole main floor I head upstairs to check my bedroom. That was when I noticed the bathroom light on and the door pushed to.

I gently knock on the door with my knuckles to make my presence known before pushing the door open. My eyes land upon my pregnant wife sitting on the bathroom floor looking flushed with her eyes closed.

"Aria Honey, what's wrong?" I kneel down on the ground in front of her.

She barely shakes her head and keeps her eyes shut, "Samantha pulled fresh shrimp out of the fridge for Daniel. I have been up here throwing up since. The second she pulled it out is smelled so strong; I barely made it up the stairs."

"I'm sorry Honey, is there anything I can get for you, do for you?" I offer with sympathy.

"No, I think I am done getting sick. Just give me a few minutes to cool down then I'll be ready to head down to join everyone." I caress her knee as we sit here together.

"When we go back down there I'll put the shrimp away, Daniel will all understand." I curl a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Are you sure? Isabella gets that for him every year since he loves shrimp so much, I feel bad for being the cause he can't have it this year." She admits, her voice was a bit hoarse from being sick.

Just as I was going to respond Aria jerks forward suddenly and vomits again in the toilet. I pull her hair away and rub her back soothingly. "It'll be okay Honey. If o could I'd take this away from you in an instant. I'm so sorry." Once she was finished and wiped her mouth I gently pulled her body into my lap and held her in my arms as she slowly relaxed.

"I'm sorry you're missing dinner—you can go back down there you know if you want to be with your family." Aria's scratchy voice speaks up.

"There is nothing in the world that would get me to leave my wife alone in a bathroom while she was ill, whether it is due to pregnancy or a stomach bug I will always be here to pull your hair to the side, rub your back then cuddle. And for the record they are _our_ family." I whisper into her ear, kiss her forehead then let her snuggle back into my chest.

"Thank you, Ezra. You are truly 100% the best husband in the entire world. I love you." Aria replies.

"I love you too baby and you yourself are the best wife in the entire world." I kiss the top of her hair line once as we lay there in each other's arms to make sure she wasn't going to get sick again.

We lay there in one another's arms for a good fifteen if not twenty minutes before Aria said she felt better, the color in her cheeks also returned to normal. My right arm was wrapped around her waist as we make our way down the stairs and into the formal dining room. I tell Aria to wait in the entire so she wouldn't get another waft of the shrimp smell.

"Is everything okay Ezra, I was just about to come looking for you?" Mom says worriedly when they noticed I returned.

"Kind of, Aria smelled the shrimp when Samantha pulled it out of the fridge which caused her to get sick. Even just the slightest smell of something seafood and she doesn't feel well." I explain.

"Oh poor dear, I am sorry I didn't even think about it when I had bought it." Mom frowns.

"It isn't your fault mom, Daniel I know mom always gets these for you but would you mind if I took them to the fridge for now?"

"Yeah of course, I certainly wouldn't want to be the cause of my wonderful sister-in-law missing out on one of Mom's famous meals!" He picks up all the shrimp off his plate and the little shrimp platter before making his way to the kitchen with it. I go get Aria to let her know that it was gone. She smiles softly as I lead her to the table and pull her chair out for her.

"I am so sorry sweetie, I didn't think to ask what smells set off the pregnancy sickness." Mom apologizes again to Aria,

"Don't worry about it Isabella, there wasn't any way of you guys knowing about it." Aria gives mom one of her friendly reassuring smiles.

Once I have sat down next to Aria I place my right hand on her thigh to caress it throughout the entire meal. We spend a good 3 hours just talking, laughing, sharing stories, and just having fun. Everyone was having an amazing time and I know it meant a lot to my parents to see everyone together smiling and laughing. Even with such a vast amount of people in one room together we never had any drama or commotion unlike most families when they get together. We all worked together to clean up dinner and get everything put away before gathering in the living room for present time. It was nearing 8 o'clock in the evening and we had many presents to unwrap.

LB

A good hour later and all the kids had gotten their gifts unwrapped and were playing with them. The living room was completely covered in wrapping paper, bows, ribbons and little kids roaming about playing with all their new toys while the adults finish opening their own gifts. So far Aria has given me this beautiful painting she had painted; it was of two people standing on a beach at the sunset getting married. The detail she managed to put into it was astonishing. Needless to say that gift resulted in a very loving kiss as a thank you. She also got me the collection to all of Hemmingway's most famous novels.

Now it was time for me to give her my gifts, I walk over to the tree to pick up her gifts then return to my seat on the couch and hold them in my lap. She raised an eyebrow at my attempts to wrap both packages as well as struggles to withhold her giggles. I place a medium sized red snowflake package in her lap for her to open first.

"Go on open it." I coax when she looks back at me before ripping open the package. She opens the box and pulls out the item immediately earning an 'awww' from all the women in the room, including herself.

In her lap was a basket with a little Teddy Bear that had 'I am Loved' pins in every single language covering the entire bear. In the middle of the bear's lap was a Helzberg Diamond box. Aria picks up the box and opens it slowly. She gasps to herself when she sees the sterling silver heart shaped diamond necklace.

"It's beautiful Ezra, thank you so much. I love it!" Aria kisses me several times before I remind her of the next gift. I put the necklace around her neck for her then place the other gift in her lap. This was the one I was nervous about.

Aria rips open the wrapped to hold a book in her lap. Aria runs her hand down the cover in shock when Daniel speaks up, "You two really do belong as English Professors- you give and get books for Christmas!" He jokes.

"Ezra…" Aria whispers as she stares at the cover of the book.

"It's our story. I wrote a novel on the beautiful brunette that changed my life for the better. I got it published too, this is the first copy ever made and it belongs to you." I say shyly as I await her response.

"I don't know what to say. It's… this is amazing Ezra. I love you so much, thank you. This is the most wonderful gift I could ever have received." Her eyes were full of happy emotional tears as she spoke with such love in her voice.

"I'm thrilled you liked it; I was terrified you'd be upset with me. Now you know what I have been doing for the past several months that I couldn't tell you about." Relief washes over me.

"I would never be upset about this; I am in awe that you wrote our love story." Aria kisses me again then turns her head to whisper into my ear, "Just wait until your family isn't sitting 5 feet from us, I will be kissing you so passionately your mind will be blank."

"How about we offer to get the trashcan to help clean up this whole mess then we can have that desired kiss?" I respond lowly. Aria nods eagerly.

"Since that was the last of the gifts we'll go get a bag and the trash can to pick up all the stuff." I announce even though no one was really paying attention.

I grasp her hand and pull her into the kitchen with the faint overhearing of Mike whispering some dirty comment to her—knowing exactly what we were going to do. I press Aria up against the kitchen counter and hold her hips in my hands lightly. Her hands were wrapped around my neck, not waiting a minute to pull me down into the kiss. We moan into each other's mouths and hold the other as close as humanly possible. Our tongues batted together in their usual fight for dominance. Aria lets out a soft pleasurable whimper when I slid my knee in between her thighs. I move my lips down her neck to kiss and nip as she tries to catch her breath.

"Ezra… Oh that feels so good. Babe we need to get back in there." Aria releases a soft moan.

"I know you're right, I just don't want to." I complain not detaching my lips from her neck.

"We will continue this later on in the privacy of our own home." Aria struggles to pull back then hurries back into the living room before I could catch her. I groaned as I watch her sway her hips all the way to the room. She is too sexy for her own good some times.

I return to the living room with a bag and trash can for everyone to pick up their stuff. Unfortunately even though we had a vast amount of people clean up wasn't quick. By the time we did finish everyone was exhausted and ready for bed. Daniel carried all the kids to the car and buckled them in while Alex and I helped gather all the presents and put them in the correct car. We all said our goodbyes and remind each other about the snow, hoping to have everyone home safe before the big snow storm arrives. Everyone had pulled out of my parent's driveway and now it was time for us to head back.

"Goodnight mom, this was definitely the best Christmas yet." I praise as I hug my mom tightly.

"Goodnight honey, it went really well this time didn't it? That book you wrote about your love story has got to be the most romantic gift ever given." Mom gushes.

"Thank you, I really hope she enjoys the book." I chuckle softly then go to hug my dad.

"Goodnight son, we'll see you both soon. Oh and before you ask, Aria fell asleep on the couch when you were carrying gifts out so Mike gathered all her stuff already."

"I'm sure she's exhausted, frankly I'm surprised she managed to stay up this late." Once we finish our goodbyes I head into the living room to pick Aria up bridal style and carry her out to the car. Thankfully Mike held the door open for me to place her in the back seat. We wave our final goodbye to my parents then get in the warm car and drive off.

LB

What was usually a 30 minute drive turned into nearly an hour drive due to the snow and people driving beyond cautiously. When we finally arrived Mike barely made it up the stairs from how tired and full he was. I couldn't help but laugh as he slumps up the stairs and heads to the guest room. Annie woke up when she heard us come in so she was bouncing around my feet as I try to carry Aria to bed while also shushing Annie because she keeps playfully barking at me. By the time I go to lay Aria down on the bed Annie was going crazy so I scooped her up and took her back downstairs and let her out into the yard. While she was outside I check to see if she ate the dinner I left out for her as well as refilling her water bowl. Once that was all taken care of I call Annie in, lock the door and shut off all the lights.

I quietly make my way up to our bedroom with Annie prancing along next to me. Like every night, Annie sits at the end of the bed and wags her tail as she waits for someone to help her onto the tall bed. She has gotten spoiled where if you take too long to put her up there she will start barking until you finally come over and do as she demands. Not wanting her to bark and wake Aria, I immediately pick her up off the ground and place her onto the smooth mattress where she curls up in front of Aria's stomach. I smiled at the picture in front of me. Ever since Aria got pregnant Annie became even more protective over Aria, she would growl or bark at anyone who would come near Aria. Now that Annie was settled I head into the closet to toss my dirty clothes into the hamper and strip down to just my boxers. I pull a long sleeved shirt of mine off of the shelf before heading back to the bed for Aria. With her being so tired all of the time it has become a common and basically every night routine that I change her clothes from her day outfit into one of my shirts then tuck her into bed. In fact I have gotten quite good at it if I say so myself. After I get her changed I toss her clothes in the closet then climb into our cozy bed to snuggle with my sleeping wife.

"Goodnight Aria, Merry Christmas baby." I whisper into her ear, pull her close and fall into a deep slumber with Annie cuddled in the middle of us.

**So like I said this isn't proofed and I wrote it in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve. I was surprised by the lack of reviews on last chapter. Things have been so hectic and I'm sorry. How about 25 reviews and I'll update this weekend.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**I don't own PLL**

**This chapter isn't as long as usual for several reasons, mainly because of where I wanted to end this chapter. But all in all it is a pretty good length of a chapter. Hope you all had an amazing Christmas and even better New Year! Last update of the year! **

**Aria's POV **

I was slowly coaxed out of sleep by an odd sensation on my face. I squint to open my eyes then turn my head in the direction of the unknown thing that woke me up. A giggle surpassed my lips at the sight of Annie standing on the mattress licking my face happily. I force myself to sit up and let Annie lie between my legs so I could give her a belly rub like she was hoping for. Ezra's side of the bed was surprisingly cold and there was no note which was odd; he always leaves me a sweet note if he leaves before I am awake.

"Where did daddy go?" I ask Annie. All she does in response was perk her ears up and stretch her paws in the air playfully as I pet her.

I can't help but coo at how adorable my baby dog is. Yes she is undeniably spoiled, but she is my spoiled princess that Ezra and I love to death. I just can't wait for the twins to arrive so we can spoil them like we spoil our little Annie. I am five months along so we are approaching May very quickly. It was currently January 5th, a Thursday to be more specific at about 9 in the morning. Ezra and I are still on winter break thankfully. NYU doesn't resume classes until the 9th so we have a few more days to ourselves. The most exciting thing that I am most excited for would be my OBGYN appointment today—Ezra and I will get to find out the sexes today! We have both been counting down the days until we get this new important information. After we get done there we plan to start buying everything we need for them. We had decided to hold off on buying anything before we knew the genders because we didn't want to do the neutral colors, we wanted it to fit both babies individual genders no matter what they may be.

I was pulled out of my peaceful little bubble by my wonderful husband walking into the room with two trays of food. Ezra was wearing a pair of his body hugging boxer-briefs that show every line and curve of his luxurious lower half. God my husband is so undeniably sexy. I know I have always been highly attracted to him but these pregnancy hormones have really been getting to me sexually lately. I mean my god he looks so delicious I just want to eat him! I bite my lip lustfully as I imagine some not so innocent thoughts on all the things I could do to him.

"Good morning Sweetheart." Ezra greets as he walks into the room.

"Morning babe. This smells scrumptious, what is it?" I ask eagerly. Another pregnancy thing- I am always hungry.

"I made you a specialty omelet and hash browns with a big glass of orange juice, how does that all sound?" He sits the tray down on my lap once Annie relocated down to the end of the bed.

"It sounds beyond wonderful. You didn't have to do this for me." I thank him while he climbs into his side of the bed to eat his own breakfast.

"Of course I did. You my dear are the most amazing woman and wife in the world, you should be treated as such. Even more so now seeing as you are pregnant with our twins." Ezra grins at me.

I turn my head to face him, place my hand delicately on his cheek then lean in to kiss him longingly before resting our foreheads against each other's. "Thank you." I whisper while running my thumb across his lips slowly.

"You're welcome." He whispers back pressing his lips to mine. We pull away all too soon then go back to eating with the occasional talk here and there.

Once we finish the wonderful meal I praise him on how delicious it was and how far he has come in the art of cooking. Our trays lay on the floor on each side of the bed while we were cuddled up together in the middle of our warm bed. My head rests above his heart, my hand slowly stroking his six pack that he has been building. Ezra's left hand had slipped up under his tee shirt I was wearing in order to caress the bare skin of my side. His hands always seem to relax my body no matter what they seem to be doing. I snuggle deeper into his chest and sigh in pleasure.

"I love you so much Honey. I can't wait for our little ones to be here. We'll be the perfect little family; well even more than we already are now." Ezra presses a kiss my forehead.

"I know exactly what you mean and I can't wait for it either. Though, I am still not ready to jump into the whole labor part of it." I joke causing him to laugh and give me a gently squeeze.

"If I could do it for you I would, but unfortunately that is humanly impossible."

"Damn, so close." I mock sadness before we both giggle at the ridiculousness of the conversation.

"What do you say we just lay here for a good 30 minutes until we need to get up and get ready for the doctor's appointment?"

"That sounds wonderful; I am too comfy to move. That breakfast was amazing I am just thrilled I am done with morning sickness so I can keep down all the new things you've been making for us to try." I say with glee. I haven't gotten sick since Christmas Day at his parent's house thankfully.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that, I'll add that to the 'yes list' we've started."

We fall into a relaxing silence not too long later. Just as my eyelids were about to close and allow sleep to take over me I feel an odd sensation in my stomach just as Ezra's hand moved from that same spot where it had been resting for about 10 minutes. At first I don't think too much of it until I feel it again.

"Ezra… Oh my god, Ezra!" I should with excitement.

"What? What is wrong?" He panics.

"Nothing, feel this! The babies are kicking!"

I move to lay on my back, Ezra sits up and I take his hand to place on my stomach, we are both rewarded with a could little kicks against our hands. Joyous tears were running down both our faces as we feel our babies kicking for the very first time. It was the most surreal feeling I've felt so far. It just puts things in even more perspective that in this big stomach I've got is two little babies just waiting to come out. We sit here feeling the distinctive kicks until they unfortunately stopped.

"They kicked, they really kicked!" He chocks out in delight.

I wrap my arms around his neck to pull his lips against mine as we share our happiness with each other. Ezra kisses me with so much passion it is unbearable. Before I know it we are shedding the little bit of clothing we had been wearing to celebrate this new milestone the best way possible; making love.

**Ezra's POV**

Aria and I were currently sitting in one of the little rooms at the doctor's office while we wait Dr. Gilmore to finish setting up Aria's sonogram. This morning was such a wonderful experience I am jumping out of my seat like a little kid as I wait to find out the genders. I squeeze Aria's hand tight to inform her that I was just as if not more nervous about this information than she is. Dr. Gilmore places the wand on Aria's stomach and moves it about to make sure they were perfectly healthy. Thankfully she says everything was looking great, takes the sonogram pictures then turns to us with an excited look of her own.

"Okay are you two ready to find out what you are having?"

"Yes, we are dying to find out." Aria holds her breath as she awaits the next words to come out of Dr. Gilmore's mouth.

"You are having two perfectly healthy girls! I am fairly certain they are fraternal, but as you know you can never be positive about that until after birth." She grins at both of us. Once again for the second time that morning we had joyous tears streaming down our faces. We thank her and she heads out to go get the sonogram pictures for us.

"Baby girls… Can you believe it?" I breathe out.

"Just think now the females really rule the house, it'll be me, Annie, and these two little ones against you. The hormone level in that house is going to be crazy in about 15 years." Aria playfully jokes.

"I don't care if there are a million females in that house and only me, as long as I have you and they are all made out of our love it can manage." I lean down to kiss her lips leisurely,

"Ha. No. There will not be a million anything coming out of me down there, three maybe four at the most but that is it!"

"You know what I mean Honey." I laugh at the thought.

I was just about to kiss her again due to all the happiness running through my veins but had to refrain when I heard the light knock on the door before it opened. Dr. Gilmore gave us our sonogram copies before bidding a goodbye and telling us when to make our next appointment for.

Aria and I hurry out to the car and climb in immediately to get out of this freezing cold January weather. I turn on the car and turn the heat up on high to warm up the very cold car. Aria turns to look at me before speaking.

"I know we had planned to go baby shopping but is there any way we could hold that off until tomorrow? It is freezing cold out and frankly all I want to do is crawl up on the sofa in front of the fireplace drinking hot chocolate and watching old reruns with you." Aria asks hopefully.

"That sounds wonderful. We still have some firewood left for the fireplace but we'll need to get some for tomorrow probably if you want a fire tomorrow night as well." I head off to the direction of our house. The entire drive we both have huge grins on our face due to the day's events.

* * *

When Aria and I had gotten home earlier in the night it had began snowing adding on to this already perfect day. We had done just what she had asked—drank hot chocolate, sat in front of the fire while the TV played softly in the background. I had made us a nice warm casserole for dinner which we ate on the couch cuddled into each other's arms. It was nearing midnight, Aria had been asleep for about a half hour and my eyes were beginning to drop so I was ready to call it a night. I had been letting the fire die down so it was basically out for the night. I very slowly slide out from under my stunningly gorgeous wife then move to pick her up and carry her to bed. Just as I was laying her down on the mattress her eyes flutter open and she thanks me.

"I'm sorry to have waken you, I thought I had gotten the hang of this by now." I whisper quietly.

She shakes her head with a small tired smile. "You didn't wake me; I woke up when you got up from the couch."

"Then why did you pretend to be asleep when I carried you up?" I ask curious about her unknown motives.

"Here's the thing, I've really enjoyed the past few weeks where you carry me up to bed and tuck me in every night. However I know anytime now that will stop because I will have put on too much baby weight for you to do it anymore and it won't be safe for the babies' sake to take that risk so I am kind of milking the chance before it's too late." She explains.

"Honey, you don't have to pretend to be asleep to get me to carry you to bed. Now that I know you enjoy it so much I will be sure to do it every night whether you are awake or not. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like you are the best husband in the world." Aria complements.

"Well you my dear are the most remarkable wife a man could ever dream of." I lean down to kiss her goodnight then climb into bed myself. I wrap my arms around her to spoon before I hear her sleepy voice mutter an 'I love you, Ezra.'

"I love you too, baby." I kiss the back of her head and allow myself to fall into a deep much needed slumber.

* * *

The following morning I was rudely awoken by my cell phone ringing on the nightstand. I roll over with a groan and answer the phone.

"What?" I grumble to the unknown person on the other side of the phone.

_"Ezra dude wake up! I need your help!" Hardy's voice demands._

"It's 7 o'clock in the morning Hardy, what do you want?"

_"I just need your help. Hurry up and get over here please." His voice was desperate and stressed._

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Okay I'll be there in a little bit just let me get dressed then I'll be there."

I roll out of bed and make my way to the closet. I throw on a simple pair of jeans, long sleeved shirt and a jacket. After brushing my teeth and taming my crazy bed head hair I convince Annie to hop off the bed to let her outside and feed her breakfast so Aria wouldn't have to do it. I grab a piece of paper and pen from their place by the phone and write her a little note.

_Good Morning my Beautiful Wife,_

_I had to run over to Hardy's for a few hours_

_he had some sort of emergency that he _

_needs me for. I I'll talk to you soon baby._

_Love, _

_Your Sexy Husband_

I quietly run upstairs to put it on my pillow for Aria to see when she wakes up like I always do then grab my heavy coat and head out into the cold. I make my way to Hardy's apartment to find out what kind of emergency he could possibly be having at 7 in the morning.

**Aria's POV**

I wake up to find the bed empty for the second morning in a row. First I assume he's making breakfast again like the previous day, however I realize he unfortunately wasn't when my eyes land on the note lying next to me. I open the folded piece of paper that read:

_Good Morning my Beautiful Wife,_

_I had to run over to Hardy's for a few hours_

_he had some sort of emergency that he _

_needs me for. I I'll talk to you soon baby._

_Love, _

_Your Sexy Husband_

I couldn't help but giggle at how he signed it. Ever since the day we got married he would call me his Beautiful Wife and I would refer to him as my Sexy Husband. I wasn't really in the mood to cook anything so I decide to get dressed and head out to my favorite café for breakfast. One of the reasons it is my favorite is because it happens to have a small book section where it houses some of the best, as well as newest books on the street there. Once I was dressed in the warmest yet comfortable outfit I could manage I head to the garage and climb into my car before making my way to the café.

Like always they had soft music playing in the background, the lightly was somewhat dim but not too dark for it being 9 in the morning and to top it all of it smelled heavenly from all their wonderful foods.

When the waitress, Rebecca, comes to my table I order eggs, bacon and hash brown with a glass of milk. I tend to vary back and forth between orange juice and milk for breakfast. As I wait for my order I decide to go find a new book to read. I had meant to bring the book Ezra wrote for me about our love story but I accidentally forgot it on the kitchen counter. I will admit I have already read that book a hundred times in the three weeks I have known about it and it is truly flawless. Ezra has an amazing talent when it comes to words and his creative writing. Even though I am biased seeing how I am married to the author and it is our story after all, I have to say it has got to be the best book I have ever read. Everyone knows I have read hundreds of thousands of books in all my years so that is really saying something.

I had been so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the person next to me until after I turned and bumped right into them as I went to walk away from the little book isle. "I am so sorry," I mutter. I accidentally caused the person to drop their book so I struggle to pick it up for a moment due to my pregnant belly before I stand up straight and hand it to them.

"Ella?" I gasp in shock at the woman known as my mother who stands in front of me.

**Okay so this chapter isn't proofed seeing how I am writing this at 1 in the morning. Hope you guys like the cliff hanger :). Please review and let me know your thoughts. **

**I want to give a special thank you to my friend Katrin on Twitter. She had asked me many months ago if I would/could bring Ella back so we were toying with the idea then she thought of them bumping into each other at a store. I have this little Ella storyline planned out perfectly in my head so I hope you enjoy what happens! **

**25+ reviews and I update this coming up weekend!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**I don't own PLL**

**This isn't proofed because I don't feel like it and I have several people waiting on me to update before they go to bed… So here it is! **

**Aria's POV**

_I had been so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the person next to me until after I turned and bumped right into them as I went to walk away from the little book isle. "I am so sorry," I mutter. I accidentally caused the person to drop their book so I struggle to pick it up for a moment due to my pregnant belly before I stand up straight and hand it to them._

_"Ella?" I gasp in shock at the woman known as my mother who stands in front of me._

"Aria what, what are you doing here?" She asks just as shocked as I was.

"This is my favorite café, I stopped by for some breakfast. Why aren't you in Rosewood?" I struggle to say.

"Your father and I thought it would be nice to spend the weekend outside of the city before we both return to work next week." She explains.

"Is he here now?" I mutter afraid I might have to see that man again.

"No, he's at the hotel. Can we maybe talk for a little bit?" Ella asks hesitantly.

All I can do is nod in response, not looking her in the eye. I turn to walk back to the table I had been sitting at, Ella follows then silently takes a seat in the chair across from me. Just as I sat down Rebecca brought me my order that had been ready then came back with a coffee for Ella after she asked for one. We both sit here awkwardly not knowing what to say to each other. We haven't seen each other in over 5 years so how do you just strike up a conversation?

"So you're pregnant and married I see. When are you due?" Ella states as her gaze falls to my left hands that's resting on my stomach searching for comfort from my baby girls.

"Yes, it'll be Ezra and my four year anniversary in June. I'm due on May 15th." I try to stay calm and eat my breakfast to help soothe my nerves.

"You should be finding out the gender any time now then, right?" I could tell she was struggling in having this conversation.

"Actually we found out yesterday, we're having two baby girls." I couldn't help but smile brightly at the thought.

"Twins wow, congratulations honey."

"Thank you." I say shortly—still not entirely sure it's a good idea to act as if the past 7 years in my life hadn't occurred they way they had.

"So what made you guys come to New York?" Ella asks curiously.

"We moved here after I graduated from college, we both wanted our kids to grow up near family. All _our_ family lives in New York."

"I know I don't really have a place to ask after what has happened in the past and all the distance between us now, but will I ever get to see my grandchildren once they are born? The day Mike turned 18 he left saying it was my and Byron's fault for your running away and he hasn't talk to us since. Are we ever going to see any of our grandchildren from either of you?"

I was taken aback by her question. I take a few moments before answering.

"I don't know. With the way everything turned out, I honestly don't know if I trust you or even if I feel you should have such a privilege." I say truthfully.

Ella nods her head and looks away for a few minutes. "You don't have to decide right now, please don't decide right now. Byron and I leave Sunday afternoon, is there any chance we could meet up before hand and you could tell me if you've made a decision."

I take a deep breath at her words. "We can meet here at 9 on Sunday. But Byron will not be here. I do not want to see him at all." I say firmly.

"Okay. Thank you Aria, I'll let you go I should probably head back to the hotel anyway. Tell Ezra hi for me." She gives me a small smile before standing up, giving me an awkward hug then walks out.

I sit here dumbfounded at what just happened. I ran into my mother. A woman whom I never thought I would see again and frankly I'm not too sure I ever did want to see her again. I finish the rest of my orange juice, pay for my meal then head out to my car to drive home. I try calling Ezra but he doesn't answer so I just sit at home playing with Annie while trying to forget about my encounter this morning. After a couple hours of playing with Annie she got tired so she jumped up on the couch and sprawled out like a human on it to sleep. I just shake my head at her craziness before heading upstairs into my art room. Hopefully some painting will help me clear my head.

**Ezra's POV**

I tiredly knock on Hardy's apartment door. Within 5 minutes the door flings open to reveal a stressed Hardy. His hair was all over the place and he looked as if he hadn't slept.

"What happened to you?" I joke to try and lighten the mood.

"Dude what the hell took you so long?"

"I was asleep when you called. What's wrong?" I sigh.

"You wanna know what's wrong?" Hardy turns to lead me into his bedroom where there was loud squalling. "This is the problem." Hardy points at a baby sitting in a car seat crying profusely.

"Hardy… Why the hell do you have a baby? Is there something you failed to mention when you came back from vacation with your girlfriend?" I stare at him with a raised eyebrow.

"The kid isn't mine! He's my girlfriend's nephew or something—I don't remember what she said. But she had to take care of something last night so she left me in charge of taking care of the baby while its parent's are out of town. Mia was supposed to come back this morning to take him back to her apartment but she isn't here yet or answering her phone for that matter and the thing won't stop crying." Hardy groans as the baby gets louder.

"So you called me at 7 in the morning to do what exactly?"

"Help me! I don't know what to do. You're the one with kids on the way so it's like pre-practice for you!" Hardy pleads.

"It's just a baby, it won't kill you." I walk over to the baby and pull him out of the car seat. "He needs his diaper changed; do you have its bag?"

"Uh yeah it's in the living room one second." In the time Hardy took to get the bag I had the baby nearly calmed down. I place the bag down on the bed before laying the baby down so I could change his diaper.

"Dude don't change it on my bed!" Hardy complains.

"Then get a towel for me to lay the baby on." I roll my eyes at him.

Once I got the diaper changed the baby, which Hardy can't remember its name, had completely calmed down. I bounce him in my arms to help sooth him completely. It took some time to figure out making a bottle for him but once we figured it out we feed him, burped him, then I got him to sleep. We waited several hours for his girlfriend to show up since Hardy wouldn't let me leave him alone with the 'crazy baby' as he referred to it as. Finally after many hours Mia showed and took the baby back to her apartment.

"Okay now that your little 'emergency' is taken care of, can I please go back home to crawl into bed with my wife?" I sigh tiredly.

"Yes you may. Thank you so much Ezra! You'll be an amazing dad, I am sorry about waking you up. Really, I just panicked and didn't know how to take care of a kid. Tell Aria I'm sorry for dragging you out of bed too."

"It's fine, I understand. I'll see you later man." I grab my keys then head out to my car before making the long drive back to my house.

* * *

When I get home I walk in to see Annie sleeping on the couch and Aria nowhere to be seen. I head upstairs to hear soft music playing from Aria's art room the door was standing wide open. She hadn't noticed my presence so I stand here in the doorway watching as my beautiful wife pants her heart out. Her back was to me so I couldn't see her facial expressions, but as the song playing went soft I could hear her quiet whimpers. I immediately go to her side; I announce her name to inform her she wasn't alone to keep from startling her.

"Ezra." Aria whips around to see me. Aria had tear stains running down her cheek.

"What's wrong, honey?" I open my arms just in time for her to run into them, burying her head into my chest and lets out a quiet sob.

"I went to the café today and- and I ran into Ella."

"What did she say?" I run my hand through her hair in a soothing motion.

"She wants to be a part of the babies' lives." Aria snuggles deeper into my chest.

I tense slightly at the information she just gave. I'm not too sure it is a good idea to have them in our children's lives.

"And what did you tell her?" I try to stay calm as I await her response. It is very clear that her pregnancy hormones have kicked in. I need to keep myself as relaxed as possible on the outside in order to help calm her down.

"I told her the truth—that I don't know if I trust her around our children."

"Follow me." I mutter into her ear.

With my arm wrapped around her waist I lead her into our bedroom and over to the bed. I slide onto the center of the bed with my back resting against the pillows. I tug on her arm for her to climb onto my lap; Aria straddles my waist so we could look each other in the eye as we talk. I hold Aria's hands in mine and rest them in our lap.

"Okay now tell me everything that happened."

Aria takes a big breath before starting over this time without crying so I could understand everything she was trying to tell me.

"I went to the café to get some breakfast because I was hungry but didn't feel like cooking. I had accidently left your book on the kitchen counter and since I wanted to read something while I waited I went to find a new book on one of the shelves. I hadn't been paying attention and bumped into her. She asked to talk but neither of us really knew what to say. It was awkward to say the least but then she just up and asked if she could be in their life. I told her I didn't trust or feel she deserves the privilege of knowing our kids. She wants to meet with me again before her and Byron leave back to Rosewood."

"Byron wasn't there today, right?" I asked worried after their last encounter I don't want him anywhere near her.

Aria shakes her head. "No, Ella said he was at the hotel."

"Are you going to see her again before they leave like she wants?" I ask curiously.

"I don't think I have a choice. I'm supposed to give her an answer on whether or not we feel she has a chance to meet our kids. What do you think about it?" She looks up at me.

I sigh, looking down at our hands before giving my opinion. "Honesty I don't think it's a good idea. No matter what I would never allow Byron near them, but I am not too sure how only letting Ella see them would play out. Where there is Ella, there is a chance of Byron."

"That's how I feel about it. It's just hard. I haven't seen her in all these years then she just shows up and wants to be a part of our babies' lives. I just feel too much time has gone by, but at the same time I think we might give her a chance?"

"It is up to you, honey. Do you think you could emotionally handle having her back in our lives even if it were just for the occasional visits?" My thumbs rub the tops of her hands while we talk.

"I don't know. I really just don't know. I thought we'd be done with all the drama that has occurred in our lives. Now there is just another thing to deal with." Aria sighs in displeasure.

I wrap my arms around her back to pull her against me tightly. Aria rests her head in the crook of my neck, I feel her warm breath eventually start to slow the more I caressed her back. I sit here comfortably with my wife fast asleep on my chest thinking of all the possibilities that come along with Ella being in our lives. On one hand we wanted our kids to be surrounded with family their whole life. On the other hand even when Aria was still living with them as a teenager, things never were that good between them. We only want our kids to have positive influences and a part of me is scared that she may hold a grudge sill from the way things turned out all those years ago. In the end I feel it is solely Aria's decision to have her mother back in our lives. Byron isn't welcomed at all but the same may not be said for Ella.

Aria and I were supposed to go over to my parent's house tonight because everyone wanted to know the genders of the babies and it seemed more like an in person thing to do. However with the whole Ella situation eating at Aria it's probably best we don't go. It was already 4 o'clock in the afternoon so I should probably go call them to let them know. With my arm gently wrapped around her waist I slowly turn us so she was lying down on the bed giving me the ability to get off the bed without waking her. I grab a fluffy blanket that we keep folded on the window sill for Aria to wrap up in when she likes to watch the snow fall at night. After unfolding it I carefully drape it over her body to keep her warm in my absence, kiss her forehead then head out. Once I was downstairs I pick up the phone to call my parents.

"Hello?" My mom's cheerful voice rings out.

"Hey mom it's me, there is something I need to tell you." Boy she is not going to be happy when she finds out.

"Why don't you wait for tonight and you can tell everyone. It'll only be a couple hours until you guys come, right?"

"About that…" I hesitate for a moment.

"Ezra Fitz you better tell me what is going on." Mom demands.

"Aria and I can't make it tonight."

"What? Why not?" I could tell from her tone she was upset.

"Mom I am so sorry it's just something came up and I really don't think Aria will be up to it tonight." I explain.

"What is going on Ezra is Aria okay?" Mom asks worried.

"Physically she's fine, emotionally not completely. Aria ran into her mother today and she's been kind of thrown for a loop since. Ella wants to be a part of the babies' lives."

"Like hell she does!" Mom screeches.

"Mom-" I try to reason with her but she cuts me off before I can even start.

"No Ezra. Ever since that first day I meet Aria I have loved her like my own daughter and I have treated her as such. I have been a mother for her when hers wasn't. They can't just threaten to send you to jail one minute then have the audacity to want to be in my grandchildren's lives after not speaking to their own child for 7 years. It isn't fair to Aria, or anyone for that matter." Mom rants.

"I know mom. Aria is just thinking everything through to make sure we make the best decision. Maybe we can move the dinner to Sunday night at our house if that works for everyone?"

Mom sighs and drops the topic. "Sunday sounds great; we can't wait to find out! Tell Aria to call me if she needs a female to talk to about her mom. Even if I don't agree with the idea I will be open minded for her if she needs to discuss it."

"That means a lot, thank you mom."

"I'll call everyone to let them know the change of plans. We'll be looking forward to seeing you Sunday."

"Sounds great, I'll see you then mom. Please tell everyone we are both very sorry for the reschedule." We both hang up after our goodbyes.

A few minutes after I hang up I hear Annie moaning at me from the couch like she does when she wants something. I turn around to look at her and tilt my head to the side. Annie wags her tail in excitement. It dawns on me that she probably wants a walk since neither Aria nor I had been able to take her lately due to the freezing cold winter we were currently having.

"You wanna walk Annie?" I raise my eyebrow at her.

I couldn't help but chuckle when her ears perk up and she jumps off the couch running full force at me. She jumps up to try and like me as well as playfully barking. I quickly try to shush her in order to not wake Aria from her needed slumber.

"Let me get my coat and your leash." I tell her.

Annie follows quickly on my heels as I walk to the coat closet to slip on my heavy coat and gloves. If Annie wasn't acting crazy before, don't even get me started on when I pulled her leash out of the drawer. I leave a short note on the counter for Aria after I clip the leash to Annie's collar then head out the front door.

The entire two hour walk through the park down the way from our house consisted of me thinking about Aria while Annie tried to run after ever squirrel she saw. By the time we finally made it back to the house I was dying to walk into our warm home. I open the front door for Annie after I take off her leash. She tiredly trots over to the dog bed we had made for her in the corner of the living room. It had two pillows against the walls and an old comforter of ours folded into a square for her; needless to say she loves laying on it when she isn't either on the couch or our bed. It was just shy of 6:30 in the evening knowing Aria is probably going to be hungry when she wakes up I decide to get a start on dinner. I figured she would like some of her favorite past—simple enough that it won't take me too long to make and it doesn't take much to prepare.

Just as I was about to poor the pasta into the pot I hear Aria scream my name loudly. I instantly drop the ingredients on the counter top and run upstairs. Even though our room is sound proof you can faintly hear things only if both bedroom doors are open therefore she must be screaming very loudly for me to hear her clearly.

**Aria's POV**

_"Aria is everything ok out here, who is this?" Isabella asked concerned._

_I didn't answer her; I just kept my glare locked on Byron. "Really and what good will that do? We didn't sleep together while I was his student, unlike you and your sick fling with a girl who was more than half your age. Besides I am and was past the age of consent when we did sleep together, not that it's any of your business. We have a real relationship based on love; not lust like yours. If you even try to do one thing to him then __**I **__will pick up the phone and inform Hollis of your affair, how do you think that will turn out for you? Not too well I'm guessing." I said with a triumphant smirk and crossed my arms. There is no way I'm going down without a fight._

_"You have no right to threaten me! What happened with Meredith is none of your concern so drop it. Don't even think about calling Hollis, if you do then I'll make sure that bastard gets what he deserves!"_

_"You made it my business when you made me keep the secret from mom when I saw you with your tongue shoved down another woman's throat!" I screamed at him._

_I could see Byron's face harden and his body fuming with anger. All of a sudden he did the last thing I would ever expect my father to do. He reached up and slapped me with all his strength across the face._

_"Son of a bitch!" I screamed out in pain as I hit the floor from him hitting me so hard. My face instantly started stinging like hell. My vision was all cloudy due to my eyes being full of tears and spilling down my cheeks._

I jump up from my sleep startled from my nightmare. Sobs were falling from my lips as I remember the events of that horrendous night. That was the last time I saw my parents—well aside from seeing Ella this morning. I couldn't stop crying as I remember all of Byron's rage and how horrible that night turned into. I wanted Ezra. I need Ezra. He wasn't in bed and the sheets were cold so I knew he hadn't been in bed for a while now. My body was literally shaking. I scream Ezra's name in hopes of him hearing me. Before I know it Ezra and Annie are both running through the open bedroom doors. For the first time ever, Annie runs straight to the bed and jumps up on it. She is licking my face to see if I am okay while Ezra hurries to my side. I instantly wrap my arms around Ezra's neck to cling onto him when he moves to hold me in his lap. Annie was now lying in the middle of the bed watching us intently.

"What's wrong baby?" Ezra whispers softly into my ear. His hand caresses my back while he leaves kisses on the top of my head.

"I have a horrible nightmare. Well actually it was real. I- I, the last time I saw my parents keeps replaying in my head—us screaming at each other, him slapping me; just all of it." I struggle to say clearly due to the loud sobs racking through my body.

"Okay just take a deep breath, honey. You need to calm down for a minute it isn't good for your health or the babies' to be so stressed." His voice was soft.

"I know." I nod my head trying to breathe deeply in order to calm down.

"Everything will be okay. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to Byron. He has nothing to do with this choice between us and Ella."

"I can't do it." I whisper barely audible.

"Can't do what?" He asks confused.

"I can't allow them back into our lives, or the kid's lives for that matter. That Christmas Day they showed up at your parent's house and he hit me I swore I would never allow him near our kids. Nothing has changed since then. Even if Ella wasn't the one who hit me, she stood there and let it happen. She didn't do a single thing to stop him. All she did was yell at me. If that is how they treated their own child than I don't know how she may act toward our children. Hell I can't even refer to them as 'her grandchildren'—it doesn't feel right. Their grandparents are Isabella and David, period." I state firmly.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I don't want you to regret your decision."

"Yes, I am positive." I nod my head from its place leaned on his shoulder. "Will you come with me on Sunday? I told her I didn't want Byron there but I don't want to take the chance on him being there without me having you by my side."

"Of course I will go; I had planned to anyway, I was going to sit in the car if you didn't want me in the café with you. I'd never make you face something like that alone." Ezra leans down to kiss my nose.

I couldn't help but giggle. "You don't have to wait in the car babe."

"I have to go check on dinner because I left the stove on when I ran up here. I am making pasta for dinner; does that sound alright to you?"

"That sounds delicious. Do you want some help?" I offer.

Ezra shakes his head, leans down to kiss my lips softly then stands up straight on the side of the bed. "I'll take care of it. You just sit back and relax. I think we should have dinner in bed tonight while we snuggle up and watch a romantic movie."

"Sounds like the perfect night." I pull him down by his shirt to kiss his lips one last time before letting him go.

"Hey wait!" I shout to him just as he walks out of the room. "I thought we had dinner at your parent's house tonight? We are supposed to be there like right now." I panic when I glanced at the clock.

"I called mom while you were sleeping to tell her tonight wasn't a good night. We rescheduled dinner for Sunday night at our house." Ezra informs me before leaving to check on dinner.

He truly is the best husband in the world. I can't stop smiling at how happy he makes me. Not 15 minutes ago I was crying due to an unwanted memory, now I can't stop smiling at his sweet idea. Even with my pregnancy hormones all over the place he still makes everything better. I was reluctantly pulled from my thoughts by Annie moving to lie right next to me then rolling over for a belly rub. I give in to her cuteness; giving her a belly rub until Ezra returns 30 minutes later with our dinner. Annie moves to the end of the bed so Ezra could climb under the warm comforter next to me. After turning on _Dear John_ seeing how it was one of our favorites. We spend the rest of the night snuggled together watching countless romantic movies until we fall asleep in each other's arms with Annie curled up at our feet.

* * *

Before we knew it Sunday morning arrived. I reluctantly got ready early that morning to go meet Ella at the café. The drive there was a calming silence with just the radio softy playing in the background. Ezra's hand was laced in mine as he drove us there. We arrive to the café just before 9. I take a deep breath and turn to look at Ezra as we sit here in the parking lot waiting for me to get the courage to see my mother for the second time this weekend.

"Everything will be okay. Just tell her your decision then leave; you don't have to stay if you don't want to." Ezra reassures.

"I know it's just going to be awkward. You sure you're okay with sitting out here while I talk to her?"

"Of course I am. Besides if I sit out here than you can make a quick getaway." Ezra says jokingly to make me laugh.

"That's very true. Alright I best be going now. I can't wait for this to be over then we can go baby shopping which is exactly what I need right now." I lean over the center console to kiss his lips deeply to give myself the boost I need to go into that café.

"It will be just fine Honey." Ezra kisses my nose playfully.

I get out of the car with a huff and head inside. I immediately see Ella sitting in a booth in the corner of the café. I put on a fake smile to greet my mother. I slide into the side of the booth across from her.

"Hi." We both greet awkwardly.

"How was your weekend?" Ella tries to strike up conversation.

"It went well, Ezra and I got some shopping done for the babies but other than that we just hung out at the house. Yours?"

"Mine went as well as it could have."

"Rather than dragging this out and dancing around the topic why don't we just jump right to it?" I ask bluntly. Ella nods her head, not showing much emotion.

"Ever since that day Byron hit me I swore he would never see my children no matter what it took. Now as for you, even though you didn't physically hurt me, the fact that you just stood there and let him do it felt like a slap in the face in its own." I try not to sound harsh.

"So what you're saying is…" Ella starts to say but drifts off mid sentence.

"What I'm saying is I'm sorry but Ezra and I have concluded it wouldn't be a good idea for either you and or Byron to be in our children's lives. After everything that has happened between us, it wouldn't feel right." I say softly.

"Oh okay, well I understand where you're coming from. Will we at least be able to stay in contact with you?" It looked like Ella was trying to hold her emotions in but I could tell she was upset. I couldn't look her in the eye anymore knowing full well if I do than my pregnancy hormones will probably kick in and I'll start crying myself.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. Too much time has passed for us to just start over. I'm so sorry." My voice full of sincerity.

Ella just nods her head while her gaze was glued to her lap. "It's okay. I get it. When your father and I decided against Ezra we lost you."

An awkward silence falls between us; neither of us knowing what to say. A few minutes pass before Ella speaks up again.

"Well you look great; you turned into a very beautiful and mature woman. I hope things go well for you and Ezra as well as with the kids. Get plenty of rest now because twins will be a hand full." She wipes the tears in her eyes.

We both stand up for a hug before leaving.

"Despite everything that has happened and been said I still love you very much." Ella whispers into my ear. The heart break in her tone causes tears to fill my eyes.

"I love you too. It is just too hard to open myself back up to you guys after what was said." I whisper back.

"If you ever change your mind you know where to find me."

After a long embrace we both step back to look each other in the eye. Ella wipes my tears, grabs her purse and we both head out the café door. I wave goodbye to her as I watch her climb into her car and drive off. I slowly make my way to Ezra's car and climb into the passenger side.

"Are you okay?" Ezra asks comfortingly as his hand strokes my leg.

I nod my head, open my eyes and look over at him. "I'll be fine; it's just hard."

"Do you want to go home than?"

I shake my head with a small smile. "No, I want to go baby shopping like planned."

Ezra leans over to kiss my forehead before backing out of the spot and leaving the parking lot. I let out a content sigh as I look out the window at the beautiful snow starting to fall.

**Ezra's POV **

After a full day of baby shopping for our little girls we decide to head home at about 4pm in order to prepare for everyone to come over. We had gotten most of the big stuff set for delivery for example the cribs, changing tables, rocking chairs, pretty much everything—even a stroller. Basically you name it, we got it. There were a few little things like clothes and toys that we bought which we took from the car and put it all in one of the guest rooms that we are soon going to change them both into individual rooms for our girls. We have been waiting because we wanted to know the genders before we bought anything or painted the rooms. But now that we know, it is going to be our next project.

Once we got that all taken care of Aria and I started on dinner for everyone we had about an hour and a half until everyone was supposed to show up so we weren't worried about having to rush. I knew the shopping extravaganza wore Aria out so I was trying to convince her to take a nap before everyone came over so she wouldn't fall asleep later.

"I am fine babe I want to help you with this. It isn't fair for you to have to make it all by yourself." She protests.

"Aria I am fine, you look tired and I know your feet are killing you. Just sit down and relax for a while. If you fall asleep then I will wake you up when everyone gets here. Please… for me?" I wrap my arms around her waist while leaving light kisses all over her neck.

"Ezra…" She was going to give soon I know it.

"Come on baby, take a break for a while and get off your feet. If I need your help with anything then I will let you know."

"Fine. But only because I know you won't drop it until I sit down!"

I leave a chaste kiss on her lips before giving her my boyish grin that she loves. "Thank you."

I watch as she heads over to the couch and lies down with the fuzzy blanket wrapped around her. Annie immediately gets up from her spot in the corner of the room and goes to sit in front of Aria— between the coffee table and the couch. Within 10 minutes I can hear Aria's soft snores. I can't help but smile at the cute sound before I turn back to the stove and work on dinner.

It was close to being time for the family to start arriving so I head to the front door to unlock it. Whenever the family has a big get together they always keep the front door unlocked so everyone can just come in rather than knocking every time. As soon as that was taken care of I head upstairs to change my clothes because I had accidentally spilled some food on myself while cooking. When I open the bedroom doors back up to walk back downstairs I can hear Annie viciously barking. I run downstairs to see what's wrong. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of me.

Daniel was standing on top of the kitchen counter freaking out while Annie aggressively barks at him. Aria was sitting on the couch giggling with Samantha who was standing next to her. Just as I was about to speak up, everyone else walks in laughing at the scene as well.

"Dude what the hell are you doing?" I ask my older brother.

"Your dog is trying to fucking kill me!" Daniel screams back.

"Annie, come here baby." Aria calls Annie. She walks over to Aria and sits down in front of her. "Good girl. Thank you, Annie. You're a very good girl." Aria praises her.

"What the hell Aria?" Daniel asks in disbelief.

"So would you like to tell me why you are standing on our kitchen counter?" I ask curiously as I walk over to Aria's side with the rest of the family where we were standing in front of the island.

"I came inside to see Aria asleep on the couch so I tried to wake her up. Next thing I know your vicious dog is trying to kill me! She started barking at me and growling." Daniel explains.

"Uh huh, so how did you end up there exactly?" I ask with a smirk.

"She was going to attack me!"

"Oh come on, how can you be afraid of this adorable face?" Aria teases as she scratches Annie's had. Annie had her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth with her doggy smile as she enjoys the attention.

"She may look cute but inside she is vicious!"

"So are you going to come down from there?" Samantha laughs at her husband.

"She may try to kill me again." Daniel protests.

"So you're just going to stay up there while we all eat dinner?" I ask amused by his behavior.

"I think she just doesn't like **you** Daniel." Dad teases as he walks over to Annie who lifts her paw up to shake with him.

"Oh bull that's just lucky!"

Mom walks over to Annie, bends down to shake her paw just like dad had just done. Annie licks mom's face as well as shaking her paw. Mom turns to give Daniel a smirk. "Just lucky huh?"

"Oh whatever. But I swear she better not try it again!" Daniel climbs off of the counter and heads for the table.

Everyone burst out laughing as we greeted one another before taking a seat at the table. All throughout dinner we couldn't resist teasing poor Daniel. As always it felt really nice to get together with everyone again. Dinner flew by and before we knew it, it was time to tell everyone the genders as well as the babies' names.

"Okay we can't wait any longer you have got to tell us!" Mom begs eagerly.

"You tell them." I squeeze Aria's hand where it was currently laced with my hand resting on my lap.

"We are having two very healthy baby girls." Aria drawls out the end of her sentence. We both had huge smiles on our face that mirrored everyone in the family.

"Oh my god! I can't wait. You two will be the best of parents. Congratulations." Were just some of the many things being said by everyone.

"Have you guys thought about names yet?" Mom grins from her place next to Aria.

"Actually we have already decided." Aria bites her lip to try and contain her smile.

"Really! Please tell me you aren't going to wait until birth to tell everyone?" Sara asks eagerly.

"Well, actually…" Aria says.

"What?! NO!" They all yell in desperation.

Aria and I couldn't help but laugh at their reaction. "I'm just kidding. Yes we planned to tell everyone tonight." Aria looks over at me with a joyous grin.

"One of the names will be Charlotte Rose Fitz." I say with excitement.

"And the other will be named Sophia Ann Fitz." Aria says.

"Those are beyond adorable! We couldn't be any happier for you guys." Mom gushes as she pulls Aria into a hug.

"We couldn't be any more excited either. We just want to see our babies already and hold them. I don't know how we'll make it the four more months of waiting."

"Don't worry, you two will want all the time you have to prepare." Dad laughs softly.

"Yeah we know we'll need plenty of time to get both baby rooms set up but 4 months seems like an eternity!" Aria playfully groans.

"Well if you guys need any help we're all here for you. Aria shouldn't be doing too much so if you need help Ezra just let any of us know and we'll be there." Daniel offers.

"Thank you, that means a lot to us. So how about desert?" I head into the kitchen to grab the chocolate cake Aria and I had made yesterday.

We spent the rest of the night laughing and enjoying time with the people who mean the most to us.

**Sooo I hope you all liked it! 30+ then I will update this weekend. If not than I am not too sure when I will get a chance to update. I have a lot of school stuff to do so I don't have the free time that I've had. Also my birthday is tomorrow so I am celebrating tomorrow and Wednesday night so I won't be able to write for a couple of days! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**I don't own PLL **

**Ezra's POV**

**4 Months Later**

It was currently May 10th Aria's due date was exactly one week from today. She had already gone on maternity leave from work so she hangs around the house all day while I am at work. I had just finished up my last lecture before my lunch break. When I open my office door I was surprised to see Aria asleep on the couch clutching my suit coat in her hands. I quietly push the door shut, sit my stuff down on the desk then walk over to sit on the coffee table that was in placed in front of the couch. Not wanting to startle my sleeping wife I slowly caress her arm and whisper he name to coax her out of her slumber. Before long her beautiful doe eyes flutter open to reveal her hazel eyes.

"Hi." Aria smiles brightly when she sees me.

"Hi baby, what are you doing here?" I reach my hand up to brush back a loose strand of hair that fell in front of her eyes.

"I can't stand being in the house alone anymore. There is only so much lying in bed immobile while watching movies a girl can take. Besides, Charlotte and Sophia have been kicking up a storm all day so it was pretty much impossible for me to get comfortable enough to sleep."

I lean forward to pull up Aria's shirt to expose her very round stomach. I place my hand on her pregnant belly and caress it gently. "Hey there my baby girls', I want you to let Mommy get some sleep during the day. No more playing soccer in her tummy, alright. Save that until after Mommy's given birth to you." I kiss light kisses all over her stomach causing Aria to giggle.

"They love it when you talk to them. I love it when you talk to them." Aria runs her fingers through my hair with a smile glued to her face.

With my hand still rubbing her smooth stomach I relocate my lips up to her mouth where I leave a slow loving kiss.

"I love you Aria Fitz, never forget that." I whisper on her lips after the kiss ended.

"I love you Ezra Fitz, more than you will ever know." Aria lightly tugs on my bottom lip during the next kiss she pulled me down into.

"Wait how did you even get here? You aren't supposed to be driving." I ask confused.

"I wanted to see you and get out of the house for a bit so I just called a taxi." Aria shrugged.

"Just please promise me you'll let me know if you want to go somewhere? You're supposed to be on bed rest and I don't want anything to happen to you. The last thing we need is you giving birth in a taxi with some random stranger." I plead.

Aria nods her head and sighs. "I know. It's just boring being home all day and not being able to do anything."

"I know sweetheart, but the semester is over this Friday then I will be home with you all day. Only three more days then you will be dying for me to leave the house again." I tease her.

"I'll never get tired of you babe. Trust me." Aria smirks at me.

"I have about 30 minutes until my meeting with The Dean then I'll be done until I need to come back for finals tonight. Once I'm done with the meeting what do you say we head home and pick something up on the way?"

"That sounds good; my cravings have been all over the place this morning."

I move to sit on the couch with Aria. She lifts her torso up so I could sit where her head was before laying her head down in my lap. My right hand was laced between the both of hers and resting on top of her stomach. This was something we have done since pretty much the day we found out she was pregnant. We would just lie in each other's arms, place our hands on her stomach and talk to Sophia and Charlotte. Almost every time our baby girls would reward us by pressing either their tiny hands or feet up against Aria's stomach so we could see the little outline. Even though she is about to give birth in a week it is still surreal to me that there are two babies growing in my wife's stomach. We've gone through a lot in the past 7 years but I wouldn't change a thing—everything that happened was worth it because it brought us to this perfect moment in our life.

Before I knew it Aria and I had talked through our entire 30 minutes meaning it was time for me to head over to The Dean's office. I give her a goodbye kiss before leaving to meet The Dean. The meeting wasn't about anything bad, it was just a review with all the professors about having finals done and entered by noon on Saturday morning. Thankfully the meeting only lasted about 20 minutes so I made my way back to my office to gather my things and help Aria out to the car. Due to being 9 months pregnant with twins she has to waddle like a penguin. Aria absolutely hates it and can't wait until she can walk normally again; I however think it is adorable to watch her waddle around.

**Aria's POV**

Ezra and I picked up some lunch from Jack in the Box on our way home since I was craving a hamburger and cheesy fries. Once we got home and ate I made my way upstairs to change into some pajamas so I would be more comfortable. Because of my 9 month belly I can only wear Ezra's shirts rather than my own pajamas; I slip on a pair of his pajama pants and big shirts and sigh in comfort. Not long after I was dressed Ezra walks into the bedroom and hugs me from behind.

"What would you say if my mom came over here for the rest of the week so you aren't alone during the day? That way you aren't trying to do stuff yourself and if you happen to go into labor while I'm not here than she can be here to help you and get a hold of me at work."

"Oh I wouldn't want to trouble Isabella like that." I shake my head, walk out of his grasp and go to lie down on the bed.

"It wouldn't be troubling her; she would love to be here for you." Ezra strips down to his boxers then climbs onto the bed to lie next to me.

"I would love it if she didn't mind. But are you sure she would want to hang out here all day with me?"

"She called me at work this morning to see how many more classes I had then she offered to be here for you while I was giving the rest of the finals." He explains.

"I'll call her later tonight then and talk to her about it. Until then what do you want to do?" I seductively slide my hand down his chest.

Throughout this entire pregnancy I have been unbelievably horny. I knew that happened to pregnant women because of all the hormones but I didn't expect this much! I never want to take my hands off him and the thought of us not being able to have sex for a minimum of 6 weeks seems absurd right now.. Ezra catches on to my hint and grins lustfully at me. Even with my pregnant belly we manage to make it work like always.

And that is how we spent our whole afternoon until it was time for Ezra to head back to the campus for a late final. Tonight's final started at 10pm and ended at midnight therefore Ezra will be gone until 1am or so. It was currently just before 9 at night; Ezra was in the shower getting ready to head back to the campus while I was lying in bed in a pure state of bliss. When Ezra returns from our bathroom I give him a refulgent smile while my eyes roam his towel clad body.

"Who am I supposed to cuddle with while you're gone? The pillows are nothing compared to snuggling with _that_." I pout.

"Hold on for a second, I think I know. Close your eyes." Ezra gives me a mischievous grin.

I sigh blissfully, close my eyes and sink back into the comfortable bed. Not even a minute later I could tell Ezra was standing on the side of the bed.

"Okay, open your eyes."

I can't help but giggle when I see what he was holding. It was the huge teddy bear that he had won for me at a state fair back in California, right before my 18th birthday. As I look at the bear I remember when we brought it back to the apartment that night.

_Our date went great we are on our way home now. I won Aria a huge light brown teddy bear that had a red bow around its neck, which the bear is bigger than her. We just pulled into the parking lot so I got out then opened Aria's door and got her bear out of the backseat. She grabbed my hand as we made our way inside._

_"Good evening Aria, Ezra." Harry the doorman said._

_"Hi Harry!" Aria replied cheerfully._

_"I take it you guys went to the state fair?" He gestures to the bear._

_She smiled and hugged my side. "We did, it was a lot of fun. Not to mention my new bear!"_

_"Well I'm glad you guys enjoyed it, the state fair has always been a big deal here and somehow they make it better every year."_

_"It was great. We'll see you tomorrow. Bye Harry." Aria said before we walked inside to the elevator and made our way to the apartment._

_I sat her bear on the couch and followed her to the bedroom. We changed clothes and got in bed, Aria had her head on my chest curled up in my side._

_"Thank you for an amazing date Ezra." She mumbled trying to stay awake._

_"You're welcome, get some sleep sweetheart tomorrow will be a long day. I love you, goodnight." I whispered and kissed her forehead._

_"Goodnight, love you too."_

"Aw Teddy." I grin at Ezra as he holds the extremely soft light brown bear with the red tie knotted into a bow around his neck.

"I think he can keep you company while I am gone. Besides he's been sitting in our closet since we moved here just waiting for someone to cuddle up with." Ezra says playfully.

"I'll take him!" I giggle like a child before Ezra places the giant sized bear on the bed for me to snuggle up with.

"You get some sleep, I'm going to get dressed then head out. I'll be here in the morning when you get up." Ezra leans down to kiss my temple before he walks back into the closet to get dressed.

I was snuggled into the cozy bear finding it unbelievably hard to stay awake. I was very drowsy from all of our love making today that my eye lids kept dropping. I vaguely remember Ezra kissing me and telling me he had to head out. Within seconds I was fast asleep in the most comfortable position I have found lately. Thankfully both Charlotte and Sophia slept soundly along with me. No kicking. No cravings. No nightmares. Just peaceful, relaxing sleep.

**Ezra's POV**

I had a few students who wanted to talk to me after their final so I unfortunately didn't get home until just after 1:30 in the morning. When I made it up to my and Aria's bedroom I couldn't help but laugh at the adorable sight; Aria was snuggled into the teddy bear I had won for her several years back. I strip down to my boxer's then slide into bed behind Aria. A sigh of comfort escapes my lips as I sink into the welcoming mattress, wrap my arm around Aria and snuggle my face into the crook of her neck.

"I love all three of you to death. Sweet dreams and good night to all three of my girls." I leave a light kiss on her shoulder and rub her stomach to say my goodnight to Charlotte and Sophia.

"We love you too Ezra." Aria replies sleepily.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" My voice was soft and low.

"Don't worry about it; I am just glad you are home."

Just as I was going to fall asleep Aria spoke up quietly.

"Hey Ezra?" She mumbles.

"Yes baby?" I whisper into her ear.

"I think you just lost your title. Teddy here is even more comfy to snuggle with. You have some serious competition now." Aria teases.

I mock gasp. "Well that just won't do!"

"You gotta step up your game babe." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I guess I'll just have to prove myself tomorrow when we get up than."

"I guess you're going to have to try hard babe." Aria giggled before letting out a yawn.

"Sweet dreams my princess."

With that we fall into a deep sleep that lasts until mid afternoon the following day.

**If I get 30+ reviews then I will update chapter 14 tomorrow! I have a one-shot that I will be posting either today or tomorrow as well :) It's going to be baby time soon... ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**I don't own PLL**

**I am so sorry that this wasn't up Sunday like promised but as everyone on Twitter knows, I had to change my Username in order to keep a certain person finding my account from a slip I had made. I am so beyond sorry that there aren't enough words for me to apologize.**

**Aria's POV**

The week seemed to go by pretty fast. I spent it with Isabella while Ezra was at work and cuddling with Teddy. Call me childish all you want but a giant teddy bear is a 9 month pregnant woman's best friend when her husband was out. Isabella helped me make sure everything was in order for the twins to come, helped keep the house clean, and took care of me while Ezra was at work because I wasn't allowed to get out of bed for anything; doctor's orders. No matter how much I tried to tell Isabella she really didn't need to do all that she insisted anyway. She would bring me food in bed and let Annie out; anything that needed to be done she did it. Most of the time Isabella would help me waddle my way downstairs to the couch where we would talk all day about anything and everything.

Wrapping up the end of the year had been hard on Ezra. He had so many finals he needed to grade and entered before the deadline that by the time Saturday afternoon came he was exhausted. He had gotten all of the necessary grades entered and done before the deadline that afternoon. Since Ezra was finally done we decided to have a lazy day today; we lay curled up in bed with Annie all day with Ezra rubbing my stomach and talking to Charlotte and Sophia. It didn't take long until Ezra was passed out asleep in bed. I laid there watching him for a good 15 minutes before I carefully slid out of bed and waddled down to the babies' rooms.

Ever since I had started my maternity leave I have found myself sitting in either Sophia's or Charlotte's room. We worked extremely hard on them to make sure they would be perfect and that our baby girls would have everything they needed. For Charlotte's room we went with a light pink with black color scheme. Her crib was a beautiful black wood with pink owl bedding. The changing table, toy chest, as well as the rocking chair was also made up of black wood; the rocking chair was padded with the softest light pink cushions that I've ever felt. The walls were painted light pink which wasn't overbearing. We found these cute white lace curtains to hang over the windows that tied into the adorableness of the bedroom. In Sophia's room we went with a soft purple and deep brown color scheme. Her crib, changing table, toy chest, and rocking chair were made from beautiful dark brown wood; her rocking chair was the same as Charlotte's instead the cushions were a light purple. The walls were the same shade of soft pink as all rest of the items in her room. Sophia's room also had a butterfly theme. Ezra and I found the most adorable butterfly bedding that we knew would fit with the room perfectly. I had painted their names in a curly cursive sort of way on the wall in their individual rooms. All in all the rooms both came out stunning; they were pure perfection and better than Ezra and I even imagined. All we need now is our babies to put into these rooms. I take a seat in Charlotte's rocking chair, close my eyes and slowly rock back and forth caressing my stomach as I imagine doing this in a matter of days but with two babies in my arms as I feed them. Overall the entire thought of us having twins is unbelievably scary. I mean we've never been parents before or had to take care of a child for the most part and now we're about to have two little ones to take care of. It's a scary yet exciting thought all wrapped together. I must have fallen asleep for sometime because I noticed it was dark out when Ezra gently shook my arm to wake me.

"I figured you'd be in here when I couldn't find you." His voice was soft; Ezra takes a seat in front of me on the autumn.

A small yawn escapes my lips. "I can in here not too long after you fell asleep. What time is it?"

"Seven o'clock. I made dinner already and it is just about done." Ezra leans forward to kiss my lips softly. I place my hand on the back of his neck while pressing my lips against his.

"I can't believe it got that late; these two are making me tired all the time."

"I can't believe I slept all day myself but it's better for us to be rested than exhausted; these two are going to be here anytime now." Ezra smiles as bright as the sun.

"I know I'm beyond excited, then I think about giving birth to two babies for the first time and think it's okay if they want to stay in there for a little bit longer." I laugh softly.

"Just remember I will be right there with you holding your hand and encouraging you along as you swear every curse word known to man at me." Ezra playfully jokes causing me to hit him in the arm.

"That is not true!" I protest. Ezra lifts his eyebrow with a knowing look. "Okay fine it will be true."

"That's what I thought. Alright come on, let's go eat. I made Mexican, extra spicy too like you've been craving."

Ezra kisses my stomach one last time before standing up and offering me his hand. I give him a sly smile and place my hand delicately in his before standing up and letting him help me waddle down to the kitchen where we enjoyed a very delicious meal.

We were currently on the couch cuddles together eating bunny tracks ice cream while watching _'It Happened One Night'_ and many other movies. Throughout our time on the couch Charlotte and Sophia would kick around from time to time to remind Ezra and me of their presence in my tummy. Just as we were about to call it quits for the night, the original _'Romeo and Juliet'_ came on. With one knowing look we settled back down on the couch and snuggled together with a cozy blanket. Ezra was sitting up at the end of the couch with his feet stretched out to rest on the coffee table while I was lying on my right side with my head rested on his heart and my arms wrapped around his waist. Throughout the entire movie Ezra would whisper Romeo's lines into my ear, caress my side, and even kiss my forehead continuously. Ezra always makes me feel uncannily loved and cherished just by the simplest of action. The movie had just gotten to the heartbreaking scene where Juliet was about to kill herself due to believing Romeo was actually dead.

I tilted my head up to whisper into Ezra's ear, "If we were ever in that situation I'd do the same thing as Juliet; I could never live without you."

Ezra dips his head down to nuzzle my face with his nose. "I'm very pleased that we haven't been in that sort of situation. But I couldn't live without you either, Baby."

I move my left hand from his chest to place gently on the side of his face while I tilt my head up just enough to capture his lips with mine. The kiss was slow and soft but slowly escalading up to something more. All the romance had built up from the past several hours and was coming out in the kiss. Ezra shifted us slightly to get a better angle making the kiss all the more magical.

"Let's take this upstairs." I mumble against his lips between kisses.

"You head on up, I'll let Annie in for the night so I won't have to come back down then I will be up there to ravish you and make love to you all night." Ezra hurries to go retrieve Annie; I couldn't help but giggle at his eagerness.

I get up from the couch and up the stairs as quickly as a 9 month pregnant woman carrying twins can. However when I got to the top of the stairs I felt a sharp stab just above my waistline. That's when I realize my pajama bottoms were wet. Oh God. It took a minute to register what was actually happening; I am in labor.

"Ezra!" I scream loudly down the stairs. He must have been outside trying to get Annie because I didn't hear any noises downstairs so I yell for him again. A breathless Ezra came running up the stairs to me just a moment later.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" He asked scared as he saw the nervousness on my face.

"My water just broke; the babies are coming." I whisper in shock.

Ezra was unable to form words—all he could manage was stuttering before he gathered himself and helped me down to the car. He grabbed his phone and wallet on the way out, helped me into the car then speed off to the hospital quickly. Then entire drive consisted of me holding on to my stomach as the painful contractions came. Ezra was freaking out as we were driving but I told him to just focus on getting us there before trying to tend to me.

After what had to of felt like the longest drive of my life we finally arrived at the hospital where I was taken straight to the delivery section. On the drive here Ezra had called his parent's to tell them what was happening. The contractions were becoming closer together in timing; they were also becoming even more painful. The doctors said Ezra needed to wait out in the waiting room while they got me settled which didn't make me feel any better. I am in labor, my body is in the most pain I have ever been in and I currently can't see my own husband. I couldn't refrain from the slew of curse words that escaped my lips as another contraction hit me. Finally after getting changed into a gown and into a bed Ezra was finally allowed into the room. The second he walked in that door he ran to my side, laced his hand in mine and leaned down to leave a long kiss on my lips.

"Everything will be just fine. When it's time don't think about the pain or anything else; just focus on the fact that we'll be holding our daughters in no time." He squeezes my hand reassuringly.

"Just don't let go or pass out while I'm pushing."

"Don't you worry; I will be right here for you to break my hand. But I do have to ask, can you break my left one rather than my right? I need my right more than my left hand." Ezra jokes to make me laugh.

"Oh shut up." I giggle before another contraction hit me hard.

"Are David and Isabella almost here?" I ask about 10 minutes later.

"They got here just as the nurse said I could come back. I also called Hanna, Emily and Spencer, they are all packing a bag and getting on the first flight here they could each find. The whole family will probably be here soon too. Within a matter of hours we'll have an entire waiting room just for you." Ezra chuckles quietly at the thought.

"Thank you for calling the girls. You know this could unfortunately turn out to be waiting for many hours. I don't want our family to wait around in uncomfortable chairs all night."

Ezra shakes his head with a grin on his face from his place sitting on the side of my bed. "Trust me no matter how many hours you are in labor for not a one of those people will leave. Everyone is dying to see Sophia and Charlotte, plus they want to be here to support us." Ezra reassures.

"Can you please go ask Isabella if I could talk to her for a few minutes?"

"Yes of course, is everything alright?" He asks with worry.

"Everything is fine I just need to talk to her before," I gesture do my belly and the bed, "this happens."

"Ah it's a woman thing. Got it. I'll go get her and wait out in the hall until you're ready for me." Ezra's cheeks were a bit flushes in embarrassment and I couldn't help but giggle as he left.

**Ezra's POV**

It's time. It is finally happing. After all these years of wanting a family we are officially going to get it tonight in that hospital room. I am dying to hold our little girls in my arms for the first time; to see how beautiful they are. Everything. I make my way down the hall to the waiting room to find mom. When I turn the corner I couldn't help but smile at the sight of our entire family taking up majority of the small waiting room with balloons, teddy bears and flowers.

"Is it time?" About a million voices ask at once when they see me.

I shake my head, "Sadly no. Aria wanted me to come get mom."

"Is she okay?" Mom jumps up and hurries over to me.

"She's fine, well other than the pain from the contractions. It's a female thing so she asked for you." I say quietly.

Mom's facial expression turns from curious to understanding once I finished my sentence. "Okay I understand. I'll go check in with her then I'll come back to get you when we're done."

"Thank you." I smile appreciatively then go take mom's empty chair.

* * *

Many many hours later Aria was finally dilated enough to start pushing. I have never heard Aria swear so much in her life and I honestly couldn't believe some of the things she said. I also have never seen her in so much pain. It was unbearable for me to stand there holding her hand trying to keep her calm while she was in such excruciating pain. There was nothing I wanted more than to take away all her pain. I had tears in my eyes when the doctor gave me the scissors to cut the umbilical cord for both Charlotte and Sophia.

They were fraternal twins like we thought; born just two minutes apart, Charlotte was first then Sophia right after. The official time and day was May 16th 2017 2:06 am and 2:08 am. Aria and I both had tears in our eyes when the doctor held handed each of our baby girls in our arms. Once they rinses them off and Aria was resituated I went out to get the family. Everyone cooed at how adorable they both were. Hell Aria and I couldn't get over how tiny and beautiful they were.

Charlotte had Aria's tiny nose that she crinkled a lot, my facial structure where as Sophia has Aria's. They both had Aria's dark hair; the usual baby blue eyes. Sophia was 18 inches 6 cm long and weighed 8 pounds 4 ounces. Charlotte was 19 inches 3 cm long and weighed 8 pounds 9 ounces. Aria was currently holding Charlotte in her arms while I sat beside her on the bed holding Sophia. Neither of us wanted to let go of them for anything.

I placed a chaste kiss on Aria's forehead and sigh in contentment. "Charlotte Rose Fitz and Sophia Ann Fitz... We made the most beautiful babies ever born Sweetheart."

I have the most beautiful family in the world with the most incredible woman on the planet. We can truly conquer anything thrown at us.

**Soooo there are the babies! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! If I get to 400 reviews then I will update tomorrow (And that is a promise! No more fanfic slips from me) lol. If you ever want to know what is going on I'll tweet about it GilmoreGirls582.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

**I don't own PLL**

**Ezra's POV**

The following morning went very smoothly for the four of us. Aria and I had decided early on in the pregnancy that we didn't want Charlotte and Sophia to be in the nursery all the time; we wanted them to be with us in the room at all times. Whether we were holding them, feeding them, cooing at how adorable they were, or just sleeping; we didn't want them to be out of our sight at all. Aria breastfed them both the first thing this morning then I changed the diapers telling her to rest. I could tell birth really took a lot of energy out of Aria and that she was still in pain from it; all I want it to help soothe the physical pain. It was just after 9 in the morning when we heard a soft knock on the door. Aria had just finished feeding the girls for the second time this morning. I help Aria cover herself back up before letting whoever is at the door that it was okay to come in. The door slowly opens to reveal my parents.

"Hi honey, good morning sweetie." Mom greets both Aria and I. She pulls me into a tight hug as receiving a hug from my dad as well.

"Good Morning to the both of you as well," Aria replies sweetly as she hugs mom.

"How are my grandbabies doing this morning?" Dad asks as he walks over to the crib in the room I had laid Sophia in once Aria had finished feeding her; Charlotte was still in Aria's arms from her just feeding her.

"They are very happy and very hungry." I chuckle softly and take my place on the edge of the bed next to Aria.

Mom picks of Charlotte from Aria's arms to coo at her while dad was holding Sophia. They both gazed at our baby girls with pure enthusiasm. You could see just how much they already loved Sophia and Charlotte. I wrapped my arms around Aria for her to snuggle into my side as we watch my parents interact with our babies.

"Do you know when they'll discharge you?" Mom looks up from Charlotte to look at Aria.

"If I'm lucky then I'll be able to leave later today. My doctor has to come check everything over but they said this morning that both the girls are perfectly healthy and I seem fine so they aren't worried about anything going wrong." Aria says relived; she has always disliked hospitals.

"Good, I'm sure you're both dying to take these adorable two home." Mom says from her place in the chair near the bed.

"I'm ready to take all three of my girls to the comfort of our home. I know Aria is dying to lay in a more comfortable bed."

"That's for sure!" Aria pipes up with a soft laughter laced in her voice.

"Oh and we swung by your house this morning to take care of Annie and to drop off most of the balloons, bears and flowers that we could get in the car; we knew you wouldn't have room in your car to take it all home." Dad informs quietly as he rocks a tired Sophia in his arms.

"Thank you guys so much for all you have done for us. Really, you've helped me especially over the years when I really needed a parental figure." Aria's eyes welled up with tears due to her hormones still being all over the place.

I place a kiss just above Aria's ear before whispering softly into it, "Shh don't cry love." I wipe away her tears and squeeze her gently.

"We'd do anything for you honey. Like we've said countless of times, you will always be a daughter to us and we will be there for you in anyway either of you need us." Dad comforts with a warm smile.

"Thank you." Aria smiles happily before letting out a little yawn.

"Why don't you take a nap for a bit? They'll be a surprise waiting for you when you wake up." I offer knowing how exhausted she is.

"Are you sure?" Her tired doe eyes look up at me.

"Yes, get some sleep sweetheart." I kiss her forehead then pull the blanket up to her chest to make her more comfortable. I watch as she quickly falls asleep.

"Have you talked with them yet?" Mom whispers quietly in case Aria where to hear.

"Yes, they all got in around the same time but it was so late in the night that I told them to just stay at the hotel until this morning. Aria was too exhausted to greet with anyone else." I explain quietly. "I told them about 10 would be a good time."

"She will be thrilled to see them again and I know they will just die when they see how adorable these two are!" Mom gushes.

"They truly are gorgeous babies." I stare in admiration at my parents holding my two little princesses' that were sound asleep.

LB

Not a second past 10am there was an eager knock on the hospital door. Aria was still asleep so I made sure to be extra quiet as I eased out of the bed to open the door. Mom and Dad had left about 15 minutes ago because they knew who would be arriving soon and they didn't want to overwhelm Charlotte and Sophia or make the room crowded. I slowly opened the door to reveal four wide smiled, eager people that I was thrilled to be here.

"Fitzy where are they!" Hanna shouts immediately.

"Aria is sleeping, but come on in. It's so great to see you all again." As each of them walk in the door I hug and greet Hanna, Emily, Spencer, then last but not least Mike.

"Oh my god they are precious." They all coo as they walk over to the crib where my girls were laying.

"Who wants to hold them first?" I ask in a hushed voice.

"Me." Spencer says before getting cut off by everyone else all at one.

"I do!" Emily says eagerly.

"Hey I got here first I should." Hanna protests.

"I think since I am related I get to first!" Mike smirks triumphantly.

"Okay okay we can all take turns here. Mike, who would you like to hold first, Charlotte Rose or Sophia Ann?" I ask Mike whose eyes lit when I said he could hold one first.

"Really? Um can I hold Charlotte?" He asks nervously.

"Of course, here take a seat and I'll get her for you."

Once Mike was sitting down in the chair I place Charlotte in his arms and show him how to hold her. She immediately reaches for his finger to grasp in her tiny hands while she kicked her feet.

"She's so tiny, and just so cute." Mike whispers as he stares at her.

"She likes you already." I turn to look at the girls all 'awww-ing' at how adorable Charlotte was being.

"Okay Hanna you want to hold Sophia?" I offer.

"Yes Fitzy!"

We had to remind her to be quiet so Aria could get a little more sleep. Hanna sits down in the other chair in the room and awaited me placing Sophia in her arms. After a while they would switch and carefully pass the babies around until they started crying because they were hungry. Unfortunately their soft cries woke Aria before I had the chance to wake her myself.

"What's wrong?" She mutters sleepily.

"They're hungry, while I can do everything to take care of them you're the one with the breasts so I can't help in that department."

Aria laughs softly, rubs her eyes before pulling herself to sit up and opens her eyes.

"You guys! When in the world did you get here?" Aria asks her voice full of delight.

"Are planes landed really early this morning but we got here right at 10 like Ezra said we could." Spencer replies.

"I'm thrilled you all could make it; give me a hug." Aria couldn't stop smiling as she hugged everyone and they greeted one another.

"We'll step out while you feed them." Mike says awkwardly.

All four girls laugh softly at his embarrassment before placing both babies on the bed so Aria could feed them. Once they walked out I pulled the curtain in case a nurse was to come and check on us. I walk back over to Aria's bedside to help her unbutton the hospital gown then hand her Sophia. After Sophia was all taken care of she fed Charlotte then I let everyone back inside. The only seating in the room was a love seat, a rocking chair, and a regular chair. I sat on the bed with Aria so everyone else would have a place to sit while we talked for countless hours. My family knew they were coming today so they were going to wait until tomorrow to come back so things wouldn't be too crazy.

"How long can you guys stay this time?" Aria wonders.

They all sigh and look at each other. "Well we all decided our bosses' are asses because the most we could all get off was today and tomorrow. But we promise it will be the best two days possible." Spencer spoke up for everyone.

"Seriously," Aria asks sadly.

"We're so sorry honey we tried." Emily frowns.

"It's okay guys. I am just glad you all managed to get here at all to see our wonderful babies."

We spent the rest of the afternoon just talking, goggling over the babies, and having fun just being together again. The nurses said Aria and the girls would be able to leave the following morning. There wasn't a concerning reason that made them want us to stay overnight, they just wanted to make sure everything was fine.

Spencer and Hanna went out to go get some Chinese for us to eat for dinner earlier in the night while Emily, Mike and I stayed so Aria wouldn't be alone. As much as she tried to stay awake I noticed her nodding off throughout the evening. We all told her to get her rest but she said she wanted to be awake and socialize with everyone since it had been so long since we had all been together. We all ate dinner—both Charlotte and Sophia had laid quietly between Aria's legs on the bed while everyone ate. I knew most of the time new borns were very fussy and only cried; however Charlotte and Sophia have been very calm and happy. Whenever they would cry all it would take was a little soothing comfort before they would calm completely. All our friends and family just fawned over how cute they were— hell Aria and I still can't get over how perfect they are.

It was nearing 11 o'clock at night; we had just finished changing their diapers and placing them in the crib after their feeding. The girls and Mike gathered their stuff before we all said our goodbyes for the night and they went back to their hotel. After making sure everything was all set in the room I turn off the lights then climb into the small bed next to my wife. Even though she tries to hide it I can tell she is still really sore from giving birth. We both lay on our sides facing each other. We gazed into each other's eyes lovingly; the only light in the room was from the moon shining through the cracked blinds. I wrap my arms around her fragile body and caress her side. Aria had a small content smile on her face as she bites her lip in comfort.

"That feels good." She whispers.

"I am so proud of you, Sweetheart. Everything you have done over all these years, then giving birth to two… I don't know how you do it all. You are the best mother in the world. Our babies will always be proud to call you their mommy." With my finger under her chin I lift her face up to kiss her lips.

"You're the best daddy in the world; these two are going to be such daddy's girls. I love you." She kisses me chastely with her little hand caressing my neck.

"I love you so much. I can't wait to take all three of my girls' home to relax in the comfort of our cozy home."

"I can't wait either." Aria mumbles as sleep was taking over.

"Rest sweetheart you need it to build your strength back up." I kiss her forehead and snuggle as close as possible to Aria.

**Thank you guys so so much for all the reviews! You all are just so damn sweet I can't thank you enough! I love you guys to death and the fact that this story means so much to so many people makes me smile to no end! There will be more family time in the next few chapters. : )**

**Oh and this isn't proofed… Sorry about that!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

**I don't own PLL**

Sunday afternoon came before we knew it. My doctor was releasing me and the girls at 1 which was in 30 minutes. Ezra was currently filling out all of the discharge paperwork while I got Sophia and Charlotte dressed in the cutest onsies.

"I am going to go give these to the nurse and see if there is anything else they need." Ezra says as he stands up from the chair with the clipboard of paperwork in hand.

"Okay, thank you babe."

Once they were both dressed in their outfits I grab the matching socks and pulled them securely onto their feet. Sophia's outfit was light purple with sparkles and Charlotte's was light pink and white. Just as I had finished making sure they were all set Ezra returns to the room.

"That is all they need so we are officially free; we can now take our babies home where they belong." Ezra walks over to the bed where I was sitting and leans down to kiss my lips. "They look adorable honey."

"Don't they? I am very pleased that we chose these to be their coming home outfits. Do you have their blankets so we can wrap them up before we go?"

"Yes I put them in the car seats." Ezra walks over to the other side of the room to grab the two car seats. I climb out of the hospital bed and move the girls toward the end of the bed so Ezra could place the car seats on the bed.

"Will you hold Sophia for me while I tuck Charlotte in her blanket?"

I ask him while picking up the cozy blanket and unfolding it.

"Of course. Come here baby girl." I watch in admiration as Ezra picks up Sophia and starts talking to her.

I loosely wrap the first blanket around her so I would still be able to buckle her into the seat then I grab her other blanket to drape over her to shield her from the slightly chilly day. After getting her all set I repeat the same actions for Sophia.

"I know how much you didn't want to be forced to ride in a wheelchair all the way out to the parking lot so I managed to convince the nurse to look the other way when we leave."

I smile gratefully at him and place my hands on his chest then a kiss on his lips. "Thank you very much, babe."

"I already put the suitcase in the car along with your purse so all we need are these little ones and we're all set." Ezra's lips skim mine before stepping back and reaching out to pick up Charlotte's car seat.

I carry Sophia's car seat in my right hand; Ezra holds Charlotte's in his left and we both hold hands as we walk down to the elevator and out of the hospital together. When we reach the car I climb into the back to sit in the middle seat between the girls so I can keep an eye on them during our somewhat long journey home.

Thirty minutes later we pull into our driveway for the first time since we ran out of the house late Friday night. As soon as I began moving to climb out Ezra stops me.

"I'll bring these two in, you wait right here." He doesn't wait for me to respond before picking up the girls and carrying the car seats into the house through the front door since we didn't park in the garage.

I watch out the window of the car as Ezra takes the girls inside, leaves the front door open then comes back outside to the car. I don't even get to question his motives before he leans down and picks me up bridal style to carry me into the house, up the stairs and places me gently on our bed.

"You know you didn't have to carry me up here."

"Yes I did. You just gave birth to two precious little babies; your body is sore and exhausted so you need all your rest. I will be right back with our baby girls. Is there anything you'd like from downstairs?" Ezra get turns to walk backwards toward the door so he was still looking at me as he waited for my reply.

"Just a water please, oh and do you know where Annie is?"

"I'm not sure, mom said her and dad came over to take care of her while we were at the hospital so she has to be laying around here somewhere."

With that he went downstairs to get the girls. As soon as he walked out if the room I let out a groan of pain and lay back in bed. I didn't tell Ezra because I didn't want to worry him but since the birth I have been extremely tender and in pain down there, I talked to the doctor about it and she said it was usual and would relax back to normal soon. Several minutes had passed before I was startled by the mattress shifting and a wet tongue licking broad licks all over my face.

"Annie! Hi there baby girl, I missed you!" I giggle as she licks me eagerly. I reach up to pet her as she stands on the mattress to my left.

She moves her head down to my slightly flattened stomach and sniffs around my belly. I lift up my shirt to reveal my stomach as I watch Annie. She continues to sniff at it then delicately licks the middle of my stomach repeatedly. Annie then lays down snuggled into my side and rests her head on my stomach.

"It's okay Annie; daddy will bring the girls in here in a minute." Her ears perk up a little bit but she doesn't move her head from its current placement.

Several minutes later Ezra returns to the room with both car seats in hand.

"She was outside in the yard, that's why she didn't come see us when we came in. All it took was me saying 'mommy's upstairs, go get her' for her to shoot off like a rocket up the stairs. What is she doing?" Ezra asks when his eyes land on Annie and I on the bed.

My right hand continues to caress the top of her head as I lay here on the bed. "I think she thinks I lost the babies. It was really weird, she was sniffing and licking my stomach then she rested her head on it."

"What do you say we introduce Annie to Sophia and Charlotte before they fall asleep?"

I smile softly over at him, "That sounds like a good idea to me."

I sit up in bed slowly then move to stand up. Ezra sits both car seats that hold our sleepy daughters in them on the bedroom floor. I tell Annie to hop up and come with me; I also take a seat on the floor like Ezra.

"Okay Annie, come here honey." I call her over.

She slowly approaches the car seats then moves her snout along Charlotte's body then repeats the same to Sophia.

"See it's okay Annie, they are a part of the family so if anyone comes near them you need to help protect them for us." Ezra says to her as she gently pokes Charlotte's foot with her wet nose.

We sit there for several minutes until we knew it was time to lay them down for their first nap in their house. I unbuckle Charlotte while Ezra get's Sophia and we carry them over to the basinets in our bedroom. We make sure they are all tucked up so they will be cozy before kissing their forehead, switching places and repeating the same actions we did previously.

"Do you want the girls and Mike to come over now or in about an hour or so when you've had a chance to take a nap?" Ezra asks as he wraps his arms around my body, holding me to his body.

"Do you know when their flight home is?"

"They all depart within the same hour so they all have to leave here by 5 o'clock unfortunately."

"I'll see if they want to head on over now, I can sleep later on."

"You sure?"

I nod my head with a smile, "Yes."

"Okay, your phone is still downstairs so why don't you crawl into bed for a bit and I will go call Spencer and she'll tell Hanna, Emily, and Mike so they can all head over hear from their hotel together?"

"Sounds good; thank you Ezra."

"Look at that, Annie has already started protecting them." Ezra says with a smile tugging on his lips.

I turn around to see Annie lying on the floor in front of the two basinets.

"At least we know they will always have a little guard dog around them at all times." I lean my head against his chest as I watch our little girls sleeping and Annie going to sleep herself. I place a tired kiss on his lips then force myself out of his arms to go lie down on the welcoming bed.

Ezra grabs the blanket from the couch in our room to drape over my body. He kisses my temple then softly whispers in my ear. "Get some sleep Sweetheart; I'll let you know when everyone gets here."

Within seconds of hitting the mattress I fell asleep.

**Ezra's POV**

I had called Spencer and talked to her about everyone coming over to the house. She said they were going to check out of their hotel, bring their luggage over to the house with them then leave our house and go straight to the airport.

Just like she had predicted, 37 minutes later there was an eager knock on the door which revealed Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Mike. They all came inside and placed their bags in the living room.

"Where are Aria and my adorable nieces?" Mike asks with excitement.

"They are upstairs sleeping. Do you want to come with me to go get them?"

"Oh I don't think any of us want to wake them up if they are sleeping, isn't that like a rarity with babies?" Mike asks with worry.

I shake my head with a reassuring smile. "It's fine, you guys can hold Sophia and Charlotte while they are sleeping. Come on Uncle Mike. We'll be back girls."

I motion for Mike to follow me and head upstairs to mine and Aria's bedroom. I quietly push open the double doors and step inside. Annie instantly jumps up into a standing position ready to bark at any unnecessary people in the room.

"It's okay Annie; it is just me and Mike." I lean down to pet her head as I praise her, "good girl Annie, good girl."

"Okay Mike, who would you like to carry Charlotte or Sophia?"

"Umm Charlotte." He nervously picks her up and coddles her to his chest. "Are you sure I should carry her down and not one of the girls? I mean I could drop her or something, then what would happen?"

"Well if you drop her then Aria would probably kick your ass and so would I then we would let Annie here eat you to shreds because as you can tell she is already protective of them." I try to say in the most serious tone I could muster up while keeping a straight face. When I see he is freaked out and all the color drained from his face I cracked a smile at him. "I am just playing with you Mike. You won't drop her, now come on."

We both carefully make our way downstairs with Charlotte in his arms and Sophia in mine. All three girls were already sitting on the couch waiting for us and they all let out a simultaneous "Awwww" When they turned around to see us.

They all took their turns holding Sophia and Charlotte and cooing at how adorable they were. Over an hour had passed and I was about to go wake Aria up since Mike and the girls had to leave in about two hours for the airport.

Charlotte abruptly let out a loud cry from Hanna's arms causing Hanna to freak out. "I didn't do anything I swear!"

"Don't worry it is nothing you did. She is probably just hungry; she didn't eat earlier when Sophia did. Come here baby girl let's go see mommy."

I get up from the chair to head over to Hanna and take Charlotte. "Hey baby girl it's okay."

I rock her in my arms slowly as I carry her upstairs to the bedroom. Her cries had quieted a little but not seized completely. I push the doors open to see Aria still fast asleep on the bed and Annie lying on the bed next to her. Annie wags her tail when she sees me walking into the room with Charlotte. I sit on the side of the bed and reach out with my left hand to rub Aria's back to coax her awake while holding Charlotte with my right arm. Annie got up from her place by Aria's feet to lay right next to me and proceeded to sniff at Charlotte.

"Aria's honey, wake up."

It took a couple minutes but Aria final let out a soft moan and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey babe, oh what's wrong?" She instantly sits up when she hears Charlotte's soft cries.

"Everything is fine, she is just hungry." I explain.

She removes her shirt and gets situated to feed Charlotte, I hand her a couple of pillows to prop her arm up for her then hand Charlotte over.

"Where is Sophia?" Aria asks with worry when she notices she wasn't in her basinet.

"Don't worry, she is safe downstairs with Mike well that is if Spencer hasn't taken her from his arms yet."

"Wait, they are all here already?" She turns her head to look at the clock on the nightstand. "You let me sleep for an hour and a half." She states.

"Yes, you need your sleep. I figured you could get your sleep while everyone was playing with the girls then I would come wake you up after a little bit so you wouldn't be as tired when talking with everyone."

"Thank you, I'm sorry I am just sad that their bosses wouldn't give them time off. This is why we are lucky we are Professors; we get the whole summer off."

"I know they are all mad about it too. They brought their luggage here and checked out of their hotel so I figured I could just drive them to the airport around 5. That way they don't have to worry about taking a taxi all the way to the airport."

"That would be very sweet of you babe, thank you. I just wish it were possible that I could go too. But I know even if we did have room in the car it wouldn't be a good idea to take the girls to such a public place just yet."

"I am going to go make sure they are doing alright downstairs; Hanna was the one holding Charlotte when she started crying for you so—" Aria cut me off midsentence.

"Let me guess, Hanna freaked out and is now afraid to hold her or Sophia now?" Aria says with a giggle in her tone.

"Yes, that is actually exactly what happened." I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Alight I'll go down there, do you want to just bring Charlotte down when you're done?"

"Yes I will it may be a bit because she is apparently very hungry." We both look down at Charlotte who was happily feeding and hitting her hand against Aria's breast.

"I'll let them know." I lean forward to kiss her lips lovingly then force myself to get up from the bed and go back down to the living room.

When I walk into the living room I see Mike still had Sophia and was sitting on the floor playing with her and some of the toys Aria and I had accumulated over the months as we were buying baby things. Sophia kicked her legs all around while gurgling and smiling as a signal of her happiness.

"Ezra, Mike won't let us play with Sophia." Emily whines.

"I get Charlotte when Aria brings her back down here!" Spencer exclaims.

"You might have to fight Aria for that one Spencer." I chuckle quietly and take a seat next to Mike.

"Hey she is still tiny, I could take her." Spencer says causing us all to fall into laughter together.

About 20 minutes later Aria came down the stairs with Charlotte in her arms. Aria was smiling brightly when she walked into the living room to see everyone talking and laughing as well as Mike tickling Sophia's feet and tummy.

Everyone said a course of 'Hellos and how are you' then we all went right back into conversation. Just like I thought Aria had happily held Charlotte in her arms until Spencer was all but pouting at her to allow her to hold Charlotte.

Time seemed to pass quickly when 5 o'clock came sooner than we thought.

"Okay before we put all of our stuff in the car I have a little gift for Charlotte and Sophia. I saw this at the mall when I was shopping a couple days before we got the call about you being in labor and I just had to get it." Hanna said with excitement and hurried over to her bag at the front door where she pulled out a medium sized white box with a pink ribbon wrapped around the box and tied into a bow.

"Here you go, Aria I really hope you to like it."

"Hey why does she get to open it?" I playfully pout like a child.

"Because she just gave birth to twins, until you manage to push a couple kids out of your nether regions Aria will be the one who gets to open presents." Hanna says with a pointed look causing us all to stare at her stunned by what she said then burst out laughing.

"Auntie Hanna is crazy girls just remember that." Spencer says looking down at Charlotte in her arms.

Aria unties the bow then lifts the lid of the box and places it on the arm of the chair she was sitting on. We all watch curiously as she pulls back the pink and white tissue paper. Aria lets out an audible gasp when she sees what is inside. Aria lifts up the first outfit which was the cutest little red, black, and white ladybug dress and a red shirt to go under it.

"Oh my god Hanna this is too cute." Aria says as she shows the adorable dress.

"Keep going." Hanna says with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Aria unfolds another layer of tissue paper to lift up another dress. This one was white and had the cutest little baby bumblebees on it and a yellow shirt to go under the dress.

"Hanna these are the cutest things ever; you didn't have to get these."

"Of course I did! I have to spoil my little nieces to the full extent. Which is why I will be sending gifts on a regular basis or if you'd like I could always do one big bulk delivery when I come to see you guys?"

"Well geez Han, way to make us look like the bad aunts here!" Emily says jokingly with Spencer nodding in agreement.

"They don't call me Auntie Hanna for nothing." Hanna smirks.

"Thank you very much Hanna," Aria smiles appreciatively to her.

"Well since we are doing presents then it is my turn." Mike says.

Mike stands up from the ground then leans down to pick up Sophia from the ground and cradles her in his arms as he went to get his present. Mike also had a box he pulled out from his suitcase and brought over to the living room. I smile when he walks over to me then pauses suddenly.

"You know Fitz, Hanna has a point my sister deserves to open all the presents." My jaw drops and I shoot him a glare as well as one to Aria when she lets out a triumphant giggle. "Here you go sis." Mike says as he hands Aria the box then returns to his spot on the floor.

Aria eagerly opened the box then "Awwwwwwed" When she saw what was in the box. Aria lifted up a pink and black stuffed crocheted owl in her left then her right hand held a purple and brown giraffe.

"Now before you say anything I know Sophia's room theme is butterflies but I didn't think if I had a butterfly made she would be able to cuddle with it so I went with a giraffe instead. If you want a butterfly then I can go back and have them make me a butterfly." Mike says nervous of her reaction.

"No, no of course not! I love these Mike, they are adorable. Thank you so much! They even match the girls' room colors!"

"When you told me you got the rooms finished I asked Ezra to send me a picture of both rooms so I could make sure I got the colors right."

"Where did you even find these?" She asked curiously as she observed them.

"A friend of mine at work, her sister has this store where she makes all sorts of crocheted things that you can buy or do a custom order which is what I did. I told her what I wanted and showed her the pictures of Sophia and Charlotte's rooms and told her I wanted them to match that color." Mike explains with a proud smile tugging on his lips.

"These are amazing Mike the girls will love to cuddle with them."

"I think we are officially the bad Aunts because we left our gifts at home." Spencer says.

"You guys are not the bad Aunts at all! You didn't have to get anything in the first place." Aria insists.

"We both really did have gifts of our own but we were so excited when we got the call about you being in labor that we forgot them. I promise I will send mine to you in the mail as soon as I get home." Spencer says.

Aria let out a mock gasp, "Are you telling us **the** Spencer Hastings forgot to do something?"

"Oh kiss my—"

"Little kids in the room missy!" Hanna cuts in.

"Just you wait until it is just the grownups."

"As much as I hate to be the bearer of bad news if we don't leave like now then you guys will be late." I say regretfully.

"Way to ruin the moment, Fitz." Emily teases.

"Fine fine, you guys talk and I will put your stuff in the car."

I get up from the floor and start to grab their bags. Mike came up behind me to grab the rest and we walk out the front door to my car together. I pop the trunk to the car and load all the bags in it.

"I know there has always been an unspoken thing between us about this but I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of Aria for all these years. With everything that has happened you are the only thing that has stayed constant in her life and I appreciate that even more than she does." Mike says to me when I shut the trunk.

"I will always be there for her and now our daughters. I am just glad that you and the girls stuck with her even after finding out about her dating me then us just up and leaving one day. I know it has been hard being so far away from her and not seeing her every day but it really means the world to her that you four didn't every turn your backs on her."

"Even though it would take me a few hours to get here, if anything at all happens with Aria or Sophia and Charlotte I want you to call me. No matter how small it is I will be here in an instant for them."

"I will don't worry."

"Thank you I can't say that to you enough."

"It's what I am here for Mike; I have nothing else to live for if it weren't for Aria, Charlotte, Sophia, and of course the crazy little Annie." I break into a smile causing Mike to laugh along with me.

"I better go say my goodbye before we have to head out." Mike says sadly.

We both walk inside to see Aria hugging the girls and saying their goodbyes. They all walk outside to give Aria and Mike a moment.

"You better send me pictures every day of the both of them. I think Sophia really likes me, she is quite the baby herself."

"I promise I will. You did really well with them both. I know you will definitely be their favorite uncle just don't tell Ezra's brother and brother-in-law I said that." Aria laughed softly as she pulled Mike into a tight hug.

"I'll miss you and those two little ones sis."

"I know Mike, I know. We'll miss you too."

**Aria's POV**

I hug Mike tightly to me as I tell him goodbye for who knows how long. Several long minutes later I knew it was time to step back and let him go get in the car so he and the girls can head back home.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours or so. If there is anything you'd like me to pick up on my way home let me know."

"Okay, see you soon." I whisper softly whilst he kisses my forehead and heads for the car. I stand in the front doorway so I could keep an eye on Sophia and Charlotte who were laying on the floor playing with their toys while I wave goodbye to everyone.

After about an hour of playing I feed them both, burp them both and change their diapers. I carry them upstairs to mine and Ezra's bedroom and lay them on the bed. Annie had followed close on my heels then jumped up in the foot of the bed and curled up at the end of the mattress. Sophia was very close to falling asleep due to being tired from all the playing she did and the attention she got from Mike earlier. Charlotte however seemed to be a ball of energy. I tickled her tummy and played peek-a-boo with her even though she is very young for that game it was still cute getting her to gurgle and kick her feet at me.

Sophia had been asleep for about 15 minutes now so I figured it would be okay to lay her down in her basinet without the fear of waking her. As soon as I had gotten up from the bed and picked up Sophia then stepped away from the bed Charlotte started crying. I quickly laid Sophia in the basinet then went to Charlotte in hopes of calming her down before she managed to wake Sophia.

"Hey baby girl what's wrong." I say softly and lift her up in my arms.

I hold her against my chest then stand back up and walk over to Sophia's basinet. Due to Charlotte's cries I hadn't had the chance to cover up Sophia. With the best I could do with only one hand I tug the blanket around Sophia to make sure she was warm and slipped her socks back on that she had somehow kicked off her tiny little feet.

Seeing how Charlotte was still fussing softly in my arms I hurry to get Sophia settled then turn my attention to Charlotte. I walk around the bedroom with her in my arms rubbing her stomach soothingly as I rocked her. When that does nothing to seize her cries I make sure she didn't need her diaper changed already. When that wasn't the case I decide on a different tactic. Singing. The first song that came to mind was Hourglass by Mindy Gledhill.

_Little girl, when you speak  
I can't help but kiss your cheeks  
I love the way you grab my hands  
And tell me all about your plans  
__  
Rocket high, comets fly  
You and I could take a ride  
And fly away to Neverland  
And give our best to Peter Pan  
__  
When you reach for the stars  
Don't forget who you are  
And please don't turn around and grow up way too fast  
See the sand in my grasp_  
_From the first to the last  
Every grain becomes a memory of the past  
Oh, life's an hourglass  
Life's an hourglass_

I smile to myself when I see her eyes have drifted shut and she was fast asleep. I walk over to her basinet and lie her down in on the cushioned bed and wrap her little up with the blanket while I continue to sing to her.

_Story's read, prayer is said  
Close your eyes sleepyhead  
While angels linger in your dreams  
And hold you in their feathered wings  
Just like you, I was small  
Not that long ago at all  
I wish you all the happiness_

I lean down to kiss her forehead softy, "I love you baby girl." I walk over to Sophia's basinet and do the same thing to her.

"I love it when you sing, I miss hearing your flawless voice when you sing from your heart." Ezra's voice startles me causing me to turn around quickly and see him standing in the doorway with a smile on his lips.

"I didn't even hear you come in." I keep my voice low with the intention of not waking up the girls.

"I was trying to be quiet in case they were sleeping." He explains.

I walk over to Ezra wrap my arms around his torso and lay my head against his chest; Ezra wraps his arms around my waist and places a kiss on the top of my head.

"I fed them both, burped them and changed their diapers so they are set until they decide to wake up in the middle of the night."

"I have to say, I think our first night home with them has gone quite smoothly."

"I would have to agree. I don't know about you but I am ready to go to bed even though it is only a quarter after 9." I let out a tired yawn against his chest.

"That actually sounds really good to me. Do I need to let Annie out before bed or has she already gone?"

I shake my head at him, "no I already took care of her."

Ezra nodded his head, walked over to the bedroom doors to flip off the lights and drew the curtains part way from the balcony's French doors. I strip off my clothes and change into one of Ezra's loose shirts then slide into bed. Ezra strips down to his boxers to join me in bed. We both lay on our sides and spoon with Ezra pressed firmly against me from behind while his right arm was wrapped around the front of my waist.

I smile softly and a small blush rises on my cheeks when he tiredly mumbles, "I love you Sweetheart, you will forever be the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

"I love you too babe."

We got about 4 hours of sleep that night before Sophia's loud shrills woke us.

**I wrote this after midnight both nights I worked on it so I skim proofed but I don't have time to actually proof it thoroughly because it is twelve pages long. So sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I've been in a Gonna Get Caught writing mood, as well as writing a million One-Shots. Chapter 17 is already done and ready to go.**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and please review, they mean a lot! : )**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**I don't own PLL**

**Aria's POV**

Before Ezra and I knew it, it was the night before our four year wedding anniversary. Sophia and Charlotte have definitely been a hand full these past two months but Ezra and I have gotten the hang of it for the most part. Now that they are two months old they are out of the basinets that we had placed in our room and they currently sleep in their own cribs now. It was a recent thing we have come to do; we had to work ourselves up to having them be down the hall in their own room every night rather than just 15 feet away from our bed. They were both still waking us up during the night to feed and just fussing. Ezra and I had fallen into a schedule basically. At night whoever woke up first would go check on them. If which ever baby that woke up wanted to be fed and Ezra was the one who got up then he would carry them down to our bedroom, wake me up and I would breastfeed them and go from there. This past week had been very tiring. At night it seemed like neither Sophia nor Charlotte were capable of waking up at the same time as the other. Instead one would wake up, I'd get out of bed to go feed and calm her down, then by the time I would get back to bed and manage to fall asleep the other would let out a loud shrill over the baby monitor. It had come to the point where I only got about three hours of sleep every night, at most. It's not that Ezra wasn't helping with them at night, it's just I felt bad about him having to get up every night when more than half the time one of the girls just want to be fed.

With that being said I would always make sure both baby monitors were on my nightstand at night, even after Ezra would put them on his side. During the day he was like super daddy though; getting up before I did to play with them and get them ready for the day before bringing them to me so I could feed them. I must say that his fashion choices for the girls have been improving with my help. He's come really far from dressing them in crazy ensembles that were nowhere near matching to some of the cutest baby outfits ever.

In the past couple months I had also been working out as much as I could to help shed all the baby weight. I wasn't near the size I used to be prior to the pregnancy but I'm getting there. Between long runs with Annie here and there and hauling two babies around the house every day I certainly get a work out here and there. I was shaken by my thoughts when Ezra walked into our bedroom and stumbled tiredly to our bed where I was currently snuggled under the sheets.

"They are both fast asleep in their cribs, burped, changed diaper and holding on to their little cuddle toy fast asleep."

I roll over on my side to look him in the eye. "Thank you for doing that, Babe. I don't know about you but I am ready to fall fast asleep and let our anniversary hurry up and get here." My voice was hushed.

"4 years baby." Ezra hooked his arm around my waist then pulled my body into his.

"Nearly 8 whole years all together; it's just surreal. We've made it through every hurdle so far, now let's conquer raising twins." I smile shyly at him under his loving gaze.

"Get some sleep Angle."

Ezra kisses my forehead then snuggles me closer into his buff chest.

"Goodnight babe, I love you." I mumble tiredly.

"I love you too." He says softly.

Before long we were both fast asleep in each other's arms.

LB

I woke up the following morning to soft kisses on my neck as well as warm hands on my body. My eyes slowly flutter own to see my wonderful, sexy husband lying on top of me feathering me with kisses. He smiled his bright boyish smile at me when he saw that I was awake.

"Good morning Kitten."

"Morning babe, happy anniversary." I smile widely at him.

"Happy Anniversary to you." Ezra says before leaning down to kiss me on the lips. I place my hands on the sides of his face to hold his lips against mine during our longing kiss. It had to have been one of our most loving kisses we have ever shared; it was slow, it was passionate, it was delicate, and over all it was full of love. When we slowly pulled apart I couldn't help but giggle softly causing Ezra to look at me strangely.

"Scruffy. You're face is very scruffy." I bite my lip with a smile on my face as my fingers toy with his scruff.

"Do you want to shave it for me?" He grins jokingly.

"Actually, yes I do." I kiss his lips one last time before rolling us over so I was straddling him. "Let me go check on Charlotte and Sophia then we'll see about getting you all shaved up."

Ezra lets out a loud chuckle when I jump off the bed and head down the hall to check on my babies. First I walk into Charlotte's room to hear her cute little gurgles as she is kicking about in her crib with her little cuddly toy that she sleeps with every night. I lean over the crib and smile brightly at my adorable baby girl.

"Hey there pumpkin, how are you today?" I carefully lift her out of the crib, coddle her in my arms then sit down in the comfy rocking chair that I have come quite accustom to sitting in.

"You hungry princess," I tap her tiny nose causing her to giggle her adorable baby giggle and paw at my breast. "I'll take that as a yes."

I readjust my- Ezra's shirt that I was currently wearing, Charlotte immediately latches on to my breast and feeds herself happily. I slowly rock back and forth in the chair while singing softly to her. It felt good to just sit here and relax for a bit, my mind didn't have to think, I wasn't rushing around getting things taken care of, I was just sitting comfortably connecting in the closest way with one of my baby girls. After a good twenty minutes Charlotte decided she was full, she released my nipple and looked up at me with those beautifully breathtaking blue eyes. I readjust my top then lift her up to hold her in front of me in the air.

"All full baby girl. Aw you little cutie pie," I coo at her when she reaches out for me. I place her on my shoulder along my chest after draping a burping bag over my shoulder and proceed to lightly pat her back until she was done burping.

"Alright sweetheart, I need to go feed sister now. I'll be back for you soon." I kiss her forehead then get up to lay her down in her crib.

After staring down at my beautiful baby girl for a few minute I make my way across the hall into my other baby girls' bedroom and repeat the same process I just did with Charlotte. Once she was all taken care of I head back down the hall to mine and Ezra's bedroom. Ezra was still lying in bed waiting for me so I run and jump on him; straddling his hips with my hands placed on each side of his face. I leaned my head down for a leisurely kiss. When we broke apart we couldn't stop smiling at the other.

"Come on babe, it's time to get my smooth faced, neat and tidy Mr. Fitz back." I tease him.

"Alright baby, whatever you say." Ezra grins at me, grips my hips tightly then picks me up off the bed. I squeal in delight, wrap my legs around his waist and let out a string of giggles when Ezra stands up from the bed with me in his arms. He carries me all the way into the bathroom before turning and falling down into the comfy chair we have in the corner of the bathroom. Now I know people would think 'why the hell is there a chair in the bathroom', but we put it in there so I can sit there and breastfeed the babies if needed or so we have a place to sit when we occasionally talk to each other while one is in the shower or getting ready in the mornings. I get up from his lap to get what I needed to shave his facial hair away before walking back over to him, straddling his waist, and then wiggling my hips snuggly against his. I start off by evening out the amount of shaving cream before picking up the razor. Ezra slowly slides his hands up my thighs until they make their way up the shirt of his I was wearing to firmly grip my ass.

"Enjoying yourself, babe?" I smirk at him.

"With you on my lap, of course."

"Oh hush you. Now no more moving your head, I don't want to cut you."

A good 15 minutes later I had a very clean shaved, sexy Ezra Fitz.

"Smooth like our baby girls' bottoms." I grin at him while caressing his soft face.

"Now that that is taken care of I have a little surprise for you."

"Okay, should I be nervous about said surprise?" I ask skeptically.

Ezra laughs softly and shakes his head. "No, you should not."

I wrap my arms around his neck and press my torso into his body. "Alright well you've got me curious now."

"My parents are going to be coming over in a matter of time to pick of the girls for the day. Since it is our anniversary they insisted on taking care of Sophia and Charlotte through the entire day and night for us. How does that sound?"

"They really want to have two, two month olds for 24 hours?" I laugh softly with a huge smile on my face.

"Yes, they want to spend some time with their grandbabies. Mom also said it would be good for the both of us, especially you, if we were working our way up to being away from them for more than a couple of hours while one of us is out shopping and the other is home. That way when it comes time in a month for us to go back to work we won't have such trouble leaving them for 6-8 hours a day."

I nervously chew on my bottom lip as I think about being away from my daughters for a full 24 hours.

"It'll be fine honey I promise. My parents raised all of us with no problem; I assure you they will be just fine to have the girls for one night." Ezra reassures me.

I slowly nod my head. "Okay," I whisper hesitantly.

Ezra kisses my forehead and squeezes my hips reassuringly. "What do you say we bring the girls in our room to the bed and play with them for a bit before my parents get here? That way you'll have a good thirty minutes with them until they leave with my parents."

**Ezra's POV**

"I'll get Charlotte, you get Sophia." Aria jumps up from my lap to run out of our bathroom and down to the girl's rooms. I couldn't help but laugh loudly at her eagerness. I immediately get up before heading down the hall to get Sophia.

We carry both girls, wrapped up in their snuggly blankets and a few of their favorite toys with us back to our bedroom. Aria and I climb on top of our king sized bed then lay our happy babies down in front of us. We spent the following 45 minutes cooing and laughing as we played with our goofy little girls.

"I still can't get over how quickly Sophia's eyes changed from the common baby blue to a perfect mirror of your green ones. They are just so bright green they are breathtaking." I say mindlessly out loud as I stare down at my beautiful daughter.

"It's just like Charlotte having your eyes; they are such a bright, pure blue that I never want either of their eye colors to fade." Aria leans down to blow raspberries on Charlotte's tummy causing her to giggle her adorable baby giggle.

Aria and I wanted both Charlotte and Sophia to be very interactive, and very intelligent babies so we did everything we had learned about to get them responsive at a young age. Even at only 2 months we're working hard at it—we know our attempts have been working because based on some of the things mom has told me the girls have really progressed more than Daniel, Sara, and I did when we were just 2 months.

"She loves it whenever I do that. I've noticed this little goo ball likes having her feet tickled. Isn't that right baby girl?" Aria says reaching over to tickle Sophia's tiny feet causing her to kick her feet in response.

"Well don't you guys look like a happy family on a Sunday morning?" Aria and I both look up at the door way of our bedroom to see mom grinning from ear to ear.

"Isabella hi, we hadn't even heard Annie barking informing us you were here." Aria said a bit startled.

"I'm sorry to have startled you both. Ezra had said to just use our key and let ourselves in. You didn't hear Annie bark because she just sat in front of the window wagging her tail at us." She smiles warmly at us then turns around. "David, it's safe to come in."

"Dad you know you could have come in with mom." Ezra says with curiosity.

"I didn't want to just come right in, in case Aria was feeding the girls. How are our grandbabies doing today, ready to spend some quality time with grandma and grandpa?"

"They are they've had a morning full of tickles and giggles. Aria however may not be the one ready for today."

Aria gives me a small smile. "It will be fine, I know it will. I just need to prepare myself to being away from them before it's time for work and it hits me full force missing out on being with them all day."

"It's already noon believe it or not, you two ready to celebrate your anniversary child free?" Dad says while he leans down to pick up Sophia from the bed.

"It's now or never, right?" I know this was tough on Aria so I was trying to pretend like this wasn't hard on me as well only for her well being. If she knew I was nervous about being away from Sophia and Charlotte then she would refuse to go out tonight and demand we spend the night in with the girls.

Mom leaned over to pick Charlotte up from her place in front of Aria and coos at her. "Hello there little cutie pie."

Aria and I climb out of bed to follow my parents downstairs where I had Sophia and Charlotte's things in two bags waiting for them.

"Okay I put all their necessary clothes in this bag and their diapers in this one. Aria, would you get the bottles out of the fridge."

"Now I know why you were so set on me pumping several bottles yesterday." Aria observes.

Aria returned shortly after, she instantly went to the table the car seats were placed on.

"Alright my baby girls, you be good for grandma and grandpa. Daddy and I will see you soon." Aria leaned down to kiss both of them. She blew one more raspberry for Charlotte, and one more tickle of Sophia's foot before saying she was ready for my parents to put them in the car.

Once we got them safely buckled up in Dad's car we hug my parents, say our goodbyes and watch as they drive away with our daughters. Aria was currently leaning her back against my chest with my arms wrapped around her waist. I nuzzle my head in the crook of her neck and leave a light kiss there.

"Are you ready for the first twenty-four hours alone that we have had since they were born?"

Aria sucks in a deep breath before responding. "I think it won't be as bad as I imagined in my head. It's not like the first day of daycare when kids get dropped off for the first time when the parent has to go back to work and they're with strangers. They are safe with your parents having fun with people we trust." Aria turned her head to the right to look up at me. "I'm ready to celebrate our anniversary like it should be celebrated."

I bow my head down to kiss her delicate lips. "Then I think that calls for a candle lit bubble bath with soothing warm water." My hands rub up and down her curvy hips after holding her tighter to me.

"Sounds perfect," she whispers lightly against my lips.

Unexpectedly to Aria, I slide my hands down her body to lift her up into a bridal style carrying position. Aria released a loud screech followed by a string of giggles. Her arms tangle their way around my neck and bites her bottom lip seductively. I swiftly carry my marvelous upstairs through our bedroom and into our bathroom. She lets out a little shriek at the coolness from the granite counter top I sit her on. I make my way over to the whirlpool to drop the plug and run the warm water, when that was starting up I turned back and walked over the counter I had previously placed Aria on. She looks me in the eye curiously when I lightly push her knees apart. I flash a seductive grin, slowly lean down, and then reach out to open the cabinet below her feet to pull out the bubble bath salt.

Aria's eyes widened as she let out an audible scoff while also hitting my chest. "You ass!"

I couldn't help but loudly chuckle causing her to cross her arms and glare at me.

"You know, just because it's our anniversary doesn't mean we have to have sex tonight. You haven't had any in seven weeks; I have the power of making that withdraw even longer."

"Baby, I was just kidding. Besides, do you really think the first time I am going to make love to you or simply go down on you after you delivered our daughters will be on the bathroom counter?" I place my hands on her sides after pulling her body to the edge of the counter so she was right up against my body.

Aria shrugs, a sly smile growing on her face. "It's not like bathroom counters are foreign to us after all it is where you kissed me and felt me up for the first time."

"I did not feel you up; I am much more of a gentleman to do that after knowing you for 25 minutes prior." I defend myself.

"Oh really," she raises an eyebrow at me. "You would call gliding your hand up the top of my thigh under my dress as you kissed me with your tongue down my throat 'not feeling me up'? Or when—" Aria grabs my hands in hers and mirrored her words with my hands. "When your hand tried to discreetly cup my breast while pulling me tighter to your body so my legs were wrapped firmly around your waist?"

I swallowed hard at the sexual tension that had filled the room. Just as I was about to speak up Annie pranced into the bathroom wagging her tail at Aria and me then let out a bark signaling she needed to go potty.

"You go let her outside for the afternoon and I'll be here waiting for you." Aria ran her hand down my chest with a rueful grin. "Hurry back." She calls out in a teasing tone as I exit the bathroom.

I quickly hurry downstairs to let Annie out into the backyard before running up the stairs. I try to walk calmly into the bathroom so it wasn't so obvious how much I wanted Aria right now. I frown in disappointment when I see she was already in the tub waiting for me.

_Dammit, I wanted to undress her. I haven't seen her naked since before she gave birth to the twins two months ago._

I quickly plaster a fake smile on my face to keep Aria from noticing while I strip off my clothing then climb into the tub behind Aria. We both sigh in comfort that the warm water brought us as we lie in each other's arms.

**Aria's POV**

I wait long enough to make sure Ezra was out of the bedroom doors before quickly jumping down from the counter top, removing my clothes, and then getting into the whirlpool. I've been very cautious as to make sure Ezra hasn't seen me exposed since I gave birth. I know I have lost the baby weight but it doesn't feel like it; in my eyes it doesn't look like it, I don't feel sexy like I used to. Therefore I have been doing everything I can to keep Ezra from seeing me naked.

"Can we stay in here all afternoon, this feels like pure heaven?" I ask in pleasure.

Ezra rubs his hands up and down my arms, "If that's what you'd like to do baby then that sounds good to me."

Ezra kisses the side of my neck and pulls me closer to him. And that was how we spent a good few hours before dressing in just boxers for him, and his shirt with panties for me then cuddling in bed watching romantic movies. I must have fallen asleep because I was coaxed out of a restful slumber by Ezra's lips fanning my neck and cheeks.

"Wake up Sweetheart it's time for you to start getting ready for our date." His dreamy voice whispers into my ear.

I let out a soft moan and stretch my arms above my head before turning my head to look at him. "Where will you be taking me tonight?"

"I will be taking you, my wonderful wife, to The Berline tonight." Ezra was propped up on his left arm and let his right arm rub across my waist above the comforter.

"The Berline really? We're going fancy tonight." I smile giddily at him. That was heard to be one of the most romantic restaurants in New York City.

"Well it is our anniversary after all, not to mention we haven't been on an actual date in a few months so I have to mark the first date somehow." Ezra grins at me, leaning down to kiss my lips slowly.

I moan into his mouth and lazily wrap my arms around his neck holding him to me. It felt wonderful to lie in his arms and let our lips move in their own form of talking. Our legs were tangled up together under the warm sheets; his feet running along my silky smooth legs. I couldn't say how long we lay here enjoying the quiet blissful moment. However I could tell you how much I wished we could share these moments more often. His delicious lips left mine placing a soft kiss to my nose then nuzzling his face in my neck where he peppered my skin in butterfly kisses.

"I love you so much." His hot breath warmed my neck and caused me to squirm a little all while wanting more.

I run my right hand through his luxurious hair with a happy smile on my face. "I love you, babe" I whisper lowly.

"We have to get ready now." Ezra says aloud about five minutes later.

"Yes we do… one more kiss." I reattach our lips to kiss him longingly before we break apart for air and force ourselves out of bed.

LB

I was currently standing in our bedroom analyzing my body in the full length mirror. Even though I have been working diligently to get my pre-birth figure back it doesn't seemed like it happened. Yes I know I lost a lot of the baby weight but as I stand here holding up the black form fitted dress against my body that I had planned to wear tonight while only dressed in my black lace strapless bra and panties I couldn't help but doubt how the dress would look once I slipped it on.

Ezra was supposed to be downstairs feeding and letting out Annie before we leave while I get dressed. I had managed to catch a glimpse of him earlier once he was all dressed up… may I just say damn he was sexy. Tonight Ezra was wearing his best black, ass-hugging dress pants with a light blue button down that really brought out his magnificent eyes and to top it off his suit coat. Between the outfit, perfectly tousled hair and the smooth face he looked like sex walking.

I must have been too caught up in my thoughts because I jumped about ten feet in the air when I felt two hands on my bare hips.

"What the hell Ezra!" I shriek at him and turn around to face him quickly keeping the dress held tightly to my nearly exposed body.

"All I did was walk in the door and say 'hey babe' what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry you just startled me is all. I thought you were going to wait downstairs for me to get dressed." I ask him while regaining my calm exterior.

"I was and then over twenty minutes had passed since you told me you just needed to slide into your dress and slip your heels on so I came up here to see what the hold up was." Ezra explains.

"I was just about to put my dress on now I guess I just got sidetracked and didn't realize time had slipped away from me." I lie smoothly.

Ezra gives me a questioning glance. "Then why were you holding the dress up against your body and looking displeased for the entire five minutes I was standing in the doorway watching you?"

"It's nothing. I'll get dressed and meet you down there."

"If it's nothing then why are you clutching the dress to your body right now?"

"I'm not." I deny quickly, a bit too quickly.

Ezra lets out a soft sigh. "Aria, give me the dress."

"No, you said so yourself I need to get dressed and I can't do so if you have my dress." I try to work my way out of this. I knew he had figured out in his head what was going on.

Ezra placed his hands on my shoulders to turn me around so I was currently facing the mirror with him directly behind me.

"Let go of the dress," he says encouraging in my ear.

"No," I mutter softly.

"Aria," his voice was pleaded.

I take a deep breath and release the dress like he asked. Ezra took a hold of the silky smooth fabric and tossed it behind us onto the bed. I now stand before us in my lace lingerie.

"You are gorgeous baby, why do you doubt that?"

"Because I'm not, I gave birth to twins two months ago and I have yet to shed the weight I gained." I whine.

"You look amazing! You have been working your adorable, little ass off every day since you gave birth to Sophia and Charlotte. You have lost any and all baby weight even if you hadn't you would still be equally as beautiful."

"You're just saying that because you are my husband and you have to."

"No I am not." Ezra sighs, he could tell I had gotten into my stubborn state which is always a pain for someone to deal with me if I am being stubborn. His hands slip up my back to the clasp of my bra, quickly unhook it and toss it aside.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I tried to slap his hands away but he got the bra off anyway.

"I am showing you just how beautiful you are whether you want to believe it or not." Ezra says with his hands placed on my hips.

"So my bra has to go but my panties can stay, that makes sense." I grumble under my breath.

"Hmm good point." Ezra says with a smirk on his face.

Ezra's fingers slip in the sides of my small black lace panties and drop them to the floor. I roll my eyes, meanwhile his eyes are scanning over my entire body through the mirror.

"Much better wouldn't you say?" He teases me.

"You better watch it before I tell you to kiss my ass and keep my promise from earlier about no sex." I playfully scoff at him.

"I would be glad to kiss it baby, want me to right now?" Ezra smirks letting his hand drift down to cup my bare behind.

"Smart ass." I mutter.

"Look at yourself in the mirror baby, really look at yourself. I want you to see just how flawless you are to me. From your sensitive ears that I love to nibble on all the way down to those tiny pinky toes of yours. I love and adore it all. Your luscious breast that you use to feed our baby girls. Your curvy little hips that you love to sway all about the house to tease the hell out of me. Your slim waist which is always creamy tanned and soft whenever your shirt rides up and exposes your tummy up to your belly button. Your perfect thighs that you love to wrap around my body and hold me against you. Those little feet that caress my legs as we lie in bed together wrapped in each other's arms. I love it all honey; I love every single part of you."

By the time he was finished I had tears in my eyes and a swelled heart.

"You are the most flawless and perfect woman in the entire world. I want you to realize that." His voice was heavy with love and admiration proving that he truly wasn't just saying that to make me smile.

"I love you, I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you."

I turn around, wrap my arms around his neck and hold my naked body flesh against his dresses body. I stand up tall on my tippy toes to kiss him with all the love in my body.

"Thank you." I whisper for the second time against his lips.

"Do you want me to help you get dressed?" He asks slyly.

"If you'd like" I give him a wicked grin.

Ezra takes his time in sliding me into my bra and panties. He walks over go the bed to retrieve my dress. I watch as he unzips the back and holds it open for me to step into. Ezra moved to stand behind me in order to zip up the dress once in place.

"Perfect." Ezra whispers with a joyful glimmer in his eyes.

A light blush fills my cheeks from the honesty behind his words. Ezra kisses my sweet spot which was located just below my ear.

"I am going to go downstairs to bring Annie inside and I hope you will join me shortly we have to leave in no later than five minutes if we want to make it to our reservation on time."

"I'll be right down."

I watch Ezra walk out of our bedroom before I walk over to the bed to pick up my heels that I had chosen for tonight. I easily slip my feet into them, grab my knee length white pea coat and slide my arms in the silk lined sleeves then turn to observe myself in the mirror. I fix my hair and take a deep breath. Even though we have been on countless dates in these past seven years I can't help but feel nervous as this is the first time we have been out since I gave birth to the girls. I touch up my lipstick then head downstairs to join Ezra.

Ezra smiles brightly at me when I walk down the stairs to see him waiting for me. He reaches for my hand when I come to the second to last step and walks me to the garage door where we get in his car and begin our journey.

**Ezra's POV**

Aria looked pure stunning tonight. I know she was feeling insecure earlier but I could tell that she has relaxed and really sees just how beautiful she is. When we had first sat down at the table Aria kicked off her heels and slipped her playful little feet up my pant legs to toy with me all throughout dinner. We were grateful for the long table clothes each table had due to us playing footsies that got really sexual from time to time when Aria's foot happened to drift to a much higher place and rest there for the remainder of dinner. On the drive home you could feel the sexual tension building and building until you could cut it with a knife. Aria's hand had been slowly caressing my upper thigh the entire way home while occasionally gliding all the way up to lightly skim a very aroused part of me.

Needless to say when we finally arrived to the house our hands we all over each other and lips were locked together. I had carried my wonderful wife up to our bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed to which I then joined her on the mattress. For the past five minutes we have been merely holding each other tightly and kissing profusely.

"I want you, Ezra." Aria's slurry voice murmurs into my ear.

"Have you been cleared?" I check in case she wasn't allowed to have any sexual intercourse yet.

Aria nods her head with a smile. "Yes, I went in for my check up last week and she gave me the approval. Make love to me Ezra."

"Happy Anniversary baby." I say with a joyous smile.

"Happy Anniversary babe."

The entire night was spent with me making love to my marvelous wife and proving to her that she truly is a flawless goddess.

**Alright there is chapter 17! I really hope you all like it :) Chapter 18, well Chapter 18 is definitely one for the books. You all may kill me by the time you finish reading it so I am going to say 30+ reviews for this chapter and I will get the next chapter up. Haha. No one knows what is happening next chapter aside from one person, and I already know her reaction so I am anxious to see all of yours!**

**This isn't proofed because I am in the middle of working on some stuff and seeing as this chapter is right at 6,000 words it would take me a while to proof it. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 FL**

**I don't own PLL**

**Ezra's POV**

It's been a long time coming but it has come to a point where I can't really let the problem go any longer. Ever since the twins were born Aria has been on top of everything. She is always either taking care of the girls or cleaning up the house. Even when we play with them during the day it still feels like she's doing more work than me. At night for example the second one of the girls starts fussing she is already up out of bed and down the hall before I have even woken up.

I am thoroughly convinced that she isn't sleeping at night. It doesn't help the fact that it seems one of the girls will wake up then as soon as she climbs back into bed the other one will start crying. Every time I would get out of bed to go help her she would always lean over to kiss my cheek and say the same thing, 'I got it babe, she probably wants to eat. Go back to sleep.' and just like that she would be out of the room. I would go with her many times to see if they were only hungry and most of the time it was. I tried to tell her I could go get the girls and bring them into our room to feed them like we used to but she would simply dismiss the idea. I don't really know what to do about it. I've tried talking to her about it or convincing her to go take a nap while I watch the girls but Aria always says she is fine and not tired.

It had come to a point where there is only one option. I have thought through every possible choice but I couldn't think of a plausible solution. Well other than one. One that I really didn't want to do. I have been internally fighting this over with myself to determine if I should go through with the idea.

It was currently six o'clock on a Friday night. I was currently leaving Hardy's house – I had to help him cook this surprise for his girlfriend. Hardy is like how I was in my Rosewood days, not an ounce of skill in the cooking department. On my drive home I make a stop to get what I might need if I go through with my only option.

Thirty minutes later or so I walk into the door to see Aria sitting on the floor changing Charlotte's diaper and Sophia lying on the floor next to her. I currently had the plastic bag that held what I bought earlier wrapped up in the light weight jacket I had worn earlier. I cautiously sit it down on the island chair so it was out of the way and I knew Aria wouldn't have to move it for any reason. Aria smiled brightly when she saw me walking in the door.

"Good you're here. Can you please carry one of the girls upstairs to their crib? I just finished feeding, changing and burping them so they are ready for beddy by. That is if Miss Charlotte would quit squirming around."

"Yeah of course." I walk over to the living room to scoop up Sophia

"Hi there my baby girl daddy missed you while he was gone. Yes I did, I missed my little princess." Sophia had her tiny hand wrapped around my finger to play with.

"There all done." Aria says pleased with herself as she buttons the bottom of Charlottes onesie. Aria stands up from the floor dirty diapers in hand and goes to throw them away then washes her hands in the kitchen. Aria came back to pick up Charlotte and cradle her in her arms. Aria turns to me and smiles before leaning forward to kiss my lips. "Hi babe, it's good to have you home. How did it go with Hardy?"

I smile back and kiss her lips gently again prior to responding. "It's good to be back baby. Got my three girls right here well four counting Annie, there is nothing more I need. It went well, hopefully she likes his surprise."

"I'm glad you helped him out. I got a start on our dinner so it should be ready shortly. Come on let's get these goobers to bed."

Aria and I walk upstairs and down the hall each going our separate ways once we reached the end of the hall. We tuck the girls in kiss them goodnight and trade rooms to do the same. Aria and I quietly walk out of their rooms and down the hall before speaking.

"I'm surprised they didn't fuss when we laid them down." I say in amazement.

"While you were gone we played pretty hard in hopes of getting them to sleep. Plus Sophia didn't sleep all that much during her nap earlier she just fussed the whole time. I'll keep an eye on them and see if I need to sing them to sleep or how they are doing." Aria explained.

"Oh I need to go check on the food." Aria hurries down the hall to our bedroom and came out a minutes later with both baby monitors in hand before making her way downstairs to the kitchen.

I follow behind on her heels and watch as she goes straight to the stove checking on the skillet that was currently cooking something delicious.

"Why don't you sit down and take a break for a bit while I make dinner?" I suggest hoping she'd take up the offer.

Aria simply shakes her head.

"I got it. You already made dinner for two other people tonight I can make it for us."

"Aria really I can do it you've been taking care of the girls by yourself while I was gone."

"Ezra seriously I got it babe." Aria gives me a reassuring smile and I knew she wouldn't be changing her mind any time soon.

I simply sigh internally and nod my head like nothing is wrong. I move about the kitchen to gather the things needed to set the table so it would be ready once the food was prepared to eat. Within no time dinner was ready. Just as Aria was putting the food on the plates, a loud shrill came over the baby monitor. I was just about to tell Aria I would get it when I catch myself.

"Why don't you go check and see if it is Sophia or Charlotte and I will get dinner ready and on the table?" I offer.

"Sounds good. I will be right back."

Aria sits the wooden spoon down on the counter then hurries upstairs to check on the crying baby. I pick up the first plate and put an average amount of food on it then repeat the same to the second plate. I then walk around the counter to my coat and pull out the plastic bottle from the bag. I take a deep breath as I stare down at the bottle in my hand.

Sleeping pills.

My eyes clench shut and I shake my head. I don't want to do this. Although she has been nothing but purely exhausted to the point where there are dark circles under her eyes. She covers them up with makeup but I know they are there because I have watched her in the mornings sometimes while she gets ready. Knowing I didn't have a whole lot of time left I unscrew the lid, break the seal and shake out a couple pills. I swiftly screw the cap back on and place it on the very top shelf of the corner cabinet in the kitchen that Aria never gets into let alone the top shelf that she is unable to reach. I take the pills and a knife over to her plate. I have to force myself to cut up the pills to make them smaller before putting them in the food. I make sure all the small pieces were stirred in and were not noticeable.

I could hear Aria's feet paddling softly on the wood stairs as she returned to the kitchen.

"Is it ready?" Aria asked as she approached me.

"Uh yeah I was just about to sit it on the table." I pick up the plates and carry them over to the table. I sit her specific plate down in front of her as she takes a seat. "Here you go."

"Thank you babe." Aria smiles appreciatively at me.

I take a seat across from her at the table and begin to eat my food. I didn't have much of an appetite due to my actions as I sit here watching my wife eat the meal I slipped sleeping pills into. The meal consisted of light conversation with the occasional comfortable silence. When we had finished I cleared the table and went to wash the dishes. Aria came up behind me, wrapping her arms around my back to rest on my stomach.

"I'll wash those, babe." Aria offers.

I shake my head and continue scrubbing the pan. "I got it honey. Go sit down in the living room, I'll be done in a few minutes then we can watch a movie or something before heading to bed."

"Okay if you insist. I really don't mind doing it myself Ezra."

"I know but you do everything else, it is the least I could do." I smile over the shoulder at her. Aria kisses my shoulder blade before releasing her arms and walking over to the couch in the living room.

After I finish up all the dishes, load the dishwasher and straighten up I walk into the living room to take a seat on the couch with Aria where some random TV show was on. Aria instantly moved to cuddle into my side as we watched TV. As time slowly passed I felt Aria's hand rubbing my thigh suggestively. I was just about to question her when she took things forward by moving to straddle me on the couch.

"What are you doing?" I ask incredulously while she unbuttons my shirt and kisses my neck.

"I was thinking you could carry your wife upstairs and we could make love tonight. The girls are fast asleep so there shouldn't be any interruptions." Aria teasingly ran her hand down my chest and slipped its way into the front of my jeans.

I don't even respond verbally. I simply grasp her thighs firmly in my hands and carry her upstairs where I made love to her.

* * *

I stare at my wife snuggled happily in my arms having just had made beautiful love. Aria instantly went right to sleep after our activities.

Finally it all felt like too much. As I sit here staring at her it all hits me like a ton of bricks. I drugged my own wife just so she would sleep for a reasonable amount of time. I desperately hope it works and she gets the sleep she has been depriving herself of. I had read every article I could find to see how taking sleeping pills could affect her and if there was an estimated time she might sleep for. They all had basically said the same things, just a whole lot of nothing. All I knew for sure was her own personal tiredness would aid with the pills and she would sleep however long her body took until it was feeling rested and ready to get up.

I couldn't lay here in bed any longer with my naked wife in my arms knowing what I had done. I climb out of bed walk into the closet to pull on some boxers and pajamas then head downstairs. I head straight for my office and open up a cabinet near my desk. I pull out my bottle of scotch and the glass the pour the brown liquid into it. I take a seat in my desk chair and let out a sigh as I drink the strong liquor. I can't believe I actually did it. I feel sick with myself for having to go this far but in the end if it makes her sleep then I can't complain. I had been worried what the sleep deprivation has been doing to her health, which is why I felt I have no other choice.

I stayed in my office the remainder of the night aside from occasionally walking upstairs to check on the babies as well as Aria.

The following day I took care of the girls the best I could by myself and fed them formula bottles since there weren't any previously pumped and ready. Neither of them have a problem with having a formula bottle but they prefer breastfeeding and they will sometimes but up a fight with me if I make them a formula bottle instead. I had checked on Aria numerously throughout the day since she was slowly sleeping the entire following day away. This just reassured my thoughts that she had been far too exhausted if she has slept for this long already and doesn't appear to be waking up any time soon.

**Aria's POV**

I awake with a little grunt while I roll over to my stomach and burry my head in the cuddly pillow. I lay here for a little while longer letting my body adjust to being awake then force myself to lift my head up and look at the clock. 7:29 pm. How in the hell is it that late? I managed to sleep around 22 hours I think? How is that even possible? I push all those questions aside, got up from the bed and walked straight over to the closet where I grabbed a fresh pair of panties and one of Ezra's shirts to cover up my exposed body then search for a pair of small cotton shorts to wear under the shirt. Once dressed, I head into the bathroom to attempt taming the somewhat wild sex hair I had.

I must admit I do feel very refreshed and not tired for the first time in I don't even know how long. I tiredly rub my eyes while I walk down the hall to Sophia and Charlotte's rooms to check on my babies. They were both fast asleep with their soft music playing in the background to help them sleep. After gazing at my beautiful babies I quietly trudge downstairs to smell something wonderful filling the house. Ezra was standing in the kitchen at the stove stirring something in a skillet as he hums quietly to himself.

"Hey babe." My voice came out hoarse from just waking up. I open up the cabinet near Ezra to get a glass then walk over to the fridge to fill it up with ice cold water.

"Hey babe, you slept a long time. Do you feel less tired than you had?" Ezra leaves the skillet to kiss my lips happily.

"I feel much better, yes. I know I can't believe I managed to sleep that long. Why didn't you wake me?" I hop up on the counter next to the stove to watch Ezra while he cooks.

He doesn't look at me, just shrugs. "I knew you were tired so I didn't see any reason for waking you up."

"I slept for over twenty hours and you didn't think it was important to wake me up?" I laugh softly. "Did you take care of the girls by yourself?"

"Yes, we played outside all day while Annie ran around chasing squirrels all over the yard."

"How did they eat if I was sleeping?"

"We had some bottles in the fridge. Everything was fine honey, don't worry about it." Ezra explains.

"Okay," I say contently. "I still don't understand how I could have slept for such an obscured amount of hours."

A wide spreads across his face and he gives me a look. "Guess I really did a number on you then. I really put you to sleep with our love making." He says satisfied with himself.

"Haha Mr. Cocky." I playfully roll my eyes at him.

I turn slightly on the counter to get a hair elastic out of the corner cabinet next to me.

"What are you looking for?" Ezra asks suddenly as I rummage around the three shelves of the cabinet.

"A hair elastic, I tossed one in here the other day." I carefully move to be on my knees so I could see in the cabinet better.

"I can just run upstairs and grab you one if you want." Ezra's voice sounded nervous, but what would he have to be nervous for?

"No, you don't need to do that." I say dismissively and keep looking.

"It really isn't a big deal for me to go get one." He presses.

I turn to see him putting down the wooden spoon he had been stirring dinner with then turning to head upstairs. However knowing that there is one in here somewhere I keep looking. I slide my hand around the top shelf in hopes of finding one. My hand hits into a plastic bottle, curiosity got the best of me so I grab the bottle to look at it. Extra-strength sleeping pills. Since when do we have these? I don't ever remember having them before.

I sit back down on the counter with the bottle in my hands just as Ezra was returning downstairs.

"I found one for you… What's that?" Ezra clears his throat and walks into the kitchen where I was sitting to hand me the hair elastic.

"Since when do we have sleeping pills?" I ask him confused.

"I don't know, maybe they fell out of one of the girls' or Mike's bag and they somehow got put in the cabinet so they were out of Sophia and Charlotte's reach?"

"Huh, it's just seems weird."

"I'm sure there is nothing to it." Ezra shrugs casually, turning his attention back to the stove.

"Okay well I guess I'll go take care of some laundry while you're finishing up dinner."

"You don't have to do that. Take a seat and relax, I'll do the laundry later."

"Ezra, I slept an entire day away while you had to take care of Sophia and Charlotte by yourself and cleaned up the house. The least I can do is take care of the laundry." I hop off the counter, kiss his lips then run upstairs.

I grab the dirty laundry basket from our bedroom closet then head down the hall. Just as I was about to walk out the bedroom doors I remember there were a couple of towels in our bathroom. As I walk back into our room I notice something sticking out the side of the bed; Ezra's jeans. I couldn't help but laugh softly and shake my head. Every night he tends to kick off his pants at the side of the bed then crawl into bed, leaving stuff in the pockets all the time. I sit the basket of dirty laundry down on our bed before leaning down to pick up his jeans out from under the bed. As usual I check all the pockets. At first I thought nothing of it when I felt the loose change in his pocket and a receipt. I lay the change down on the nightstand and open the folded receipt to see if I can throw it away. My eyebrows furrow when I see it is a receipt for some drug store I haven't heard of. The date of the receipt was marked for yesterday but that wasn't what caused my jaw to drop. No, it was when I looked to see what the one item bought was… Extra- Strength sleeping pills. He lied to me. Ezra blatantly lied to my face but I don't know why.

I sit down on the bed for a moment to think about why he would buy these then lie about them to me. I stare at the receipt as my brain works through all the possibilities and then something clicked in my head. No. No he wouldn't, would he? I know we joked about me sleeping the day away from such intense love making the previous night but never in the past six years has it ever caused me to sleep that long so why would it now. But Ezra would never drug me. Why would he? I sit here contemplating for several long minutes until I force myself to get up from the bed, grab the laundry basket and go downstairs to the laundry room—with the receipt.

I try to ease my mind of it as I start the washer and put in a load of my and Ezra's clothing. I couldn't stop thinking about it. As much as I didn't want to believe it what other option is there? He bought the pills yesterday and I slept through the entire day following. I shake my head and take a deep breath to try and calm myself down. I toss the clean clothes from the dryer into a basket and carry it out into the living room where I began folding it. I glance into the kitchen to see he had put the bottle of sleeping pills away.

I was currently torn as my subconscious fights with its self on what I should do. A part of me wants to be straight forward and ask him now but the other half of me is afraid of the answer I'll get. God it shouldn't be this difficult. I never thought I would be faced with a situation like this to deal with. How do I even bring it up anyway? It's not like I can just say 'hey babe, I found a receipt for those pills you said you didn't know about. Oh by the way did you drug me?' yeah I'm thinking no. I drop the onsie I was currently folding and let out a sigh.

I close my eyes and take a breath, "Hey Ezra can you come here?" I say loudly enough for him to hear me.

"What can I do for you honey?" Ezra asks when he joins me in the living room. I don't say anything, I simply hand him the folded receipt. "What's this?"

"Open it." I say shortly.

Ezra unfolds it then looks at it. I watch as realization flashes across his face then all the color drains from his face and he swallows hard.

"Aria I—"

I quickly cut him off.

"You what Ezra? Wanna guess where I found that? In your jeans pocket even though you said you didn't know anything about the pills." I cross my arms over my chest and study him thoroughly.

"I'm sorry I lied about it." Ezra kept his gaze locked on the floor.

"I'm sorry, really that is all you have say? You have all of 10 seconds to tell me what the hell is going on here before I know my assumption was correct." I say furiously feeling the anger boiling up in my body.

"You have been overworking yourself since the day we brought Sophia and Charlotte home from the hospital. Your body needs to relax and sleep not just work work work 24/7. Even when I tried keeping the baby monitors on my side of the bed you would still move them both to your side after I go to sleep. I was afraid you were going to crash from exhaustion or something since it seems like you never sleep anymore. I was worried about you and your health."

"So your first thought was to drug me so I would sleep, is that it?" I fume.

"Of course not! I thought of everything I could do and was only going to use the pills as a last resort." He explains quickly.

"What changed that caused you to drug your own wife?"

"Yesterday morning when we were all playing outside Charlotte was trying to get your attention while you were holding her in your lap but you dozed off. Even when she started fussing because she wasn't getting the attention she wanted you didn't wake up. I knew I had to do something because you were so exhausted and sleep deprived."

"You could have talked to me before going as far as drugging my food. I just don't understand how it was so easy for you to do such a thing!" I say harshly.

"It wasn't easy Aria! Do you honestly think I could do something like that without a second thought?" Ezra whispers.

"You can clearly see on the receipt that you purchased them at 6:34 last night when you were coming home from running errands with Hardy. If I recall correctly we had dinner at what 7:20ish when you got home so it doesn't seem like it took you too long to think it through!" I scream at him.

"It wasn't that quick of a decision! I have been thinking about all the other options for over a week!" Ezra defends himself.

I scoff and shake my head. "A week, wow you really took your time didn't you? Now tell me did you drug me before or after we had sex last night? Was that just for your pleaser that bonus' as a cover for why I could have slept so long?"

"That is a low blow, Aria. I would never use you sexually! You and I both know you were horny last night so I figured what the hell, you'd be satisfied and I knew you would fall right to sleep afterwards. You made the first move on me anyway last night so I went with it. I love you and you know that! This is getting blown way out of proportion."

"Oh so you think drugging me is no big deal? That is fantastic, Ezra." I spat at him and shift my gaze away from him.

Ezra lets out a big sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. "That isn't what I said Aria, yes it is a big deal it wasn't an easy choice for me to make."

"You're damn right it is a big deal! I am breast feeding our two daughters and you thought it would be a good idea to fucking drug me. Did you think about them Ezra, huh? Can I even feed them now or do I have to wait until it is fully out of my system. Do you realize how much milk I will have to pump and waste now because they can't have it?" I scream at him.

"I did check, I did as much research that I could from reliable places and they all stated depending on what you bought it was safe. Of course I thought about them too."

Angry tears rolled down my cheeks as I stare at him. "You don't know that for sure. What if I were to have gotten up to feed them not knowing you had drugged me and they get sick or something because the milk was bad. Then what? Tell me what you would do in that situation."

"But that wouldn't have happened because it is safe! I checked nothing can go wrong if they drink your milk while it is in your system. I promise. I love you and I love Sophia and Charlotte why would I deliberately do something that could hurt either you or them?"

Something unexpectedly came over me and I reached up to slap Ezra hard across the face twice.

"What the hell was that for?" Ezra yells holding his stinging cheek that was already becoming a light shade of pink.

"Don't you dare say you love me or the girls right now in the middle of this." I say furiously to him.

Tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't look at Ezra anymore, I was far too upset to look at him or talk to him for right now. I push past him, wiping my eyes as I hurry to the stairs.

"Where are you going, dinner is ready." Ezra's light voice calls after me.

"I'm not hungry. Last thing I want is to unknowingly be drugged again." I remark without even turning around.

"Aria…" I could faintly hear him sigh but I continue up the stairs.

I walk to Charlotte's room and carefully lift her out of the crib then carry her down the hall to my bedroom to place her on the center of the bed before going to get Sophia. I make sure to move them slowly as to not wake them from their peaceful sleep. Usually if they are sleeping I would just leave them in their cribs but I really needed to be close to them right now. Once I made sure they were safe in the center of the bed I walked over to the French doors of the bedroom and locked them. I have no desire to see or talk to Ezra any time soon and if that means his ass is sleeping on the couch then so be it.

* * *

Last night had not been easy. Both Sophia and Charlotte had woken up a several times throughout the night either hungry, needing a diaper change or just wanting to be cuddled close. I had gotten up at 5 am this morning to pack my suitcase with clothes for myself and both Sophia and Charlotte. I was still infuriated with Ezra for what he did that I just need to get away for a day or two and breath. I may be overreacting right now but I don't care. I don't understand how someone so important to me thought it was okay to do such a thing and be nonchalant about it.

I secured Sophia and Charlotte into their car seats then carried them downstairs and sat them down at the garage door before running upstairs to grab the suitcase and baby bag. Ezra was sound asleep on the couch so I made sure to be silent as I moved about the house. I carry the two bags to the car and put them in the trunk of my candy apple red Nissan Rouge along with my purse. I then go get both car seats to buckle my babies securely into the back seat. When I walk over to the garage door to shut it Annie ran out the door eagerly.

"You want to come too, baby?"

Annie licks my hands with excitement so I walk over to the front seat of the car and open it up for her. Annie jumps up into the car and sits down on the seat causing me to laugh at her adorableness. I slip into the house one last time to grab a few cans of Annie's food and leash just in case then put them in the trunk with everything else.

I don't know how long I'll be gone. Maybe a few hours. Maybe a few days. All I do know right now is I need some time to breath and figure out how I am going to forgive Ezra for drugging my food without my knowledge and lying to me.

**Ezra's POV**

I wake up from the sun shining in my eyes through the large bay windows. I let out a loud groan while stretching my arms out and letting out a loud yawn. It took a second to register why I was on the couch sleeping, as soon as I remembered last night it hit me like a ton of bricks. I slowly stand up from the couch stretching my whole body while doing so. Even though this couch is very comfortable and Aria and I have fallen asleep many nights on it together I couldn't get comfortable last night knowing I had greatly upset Aria.

Last night after I cleaned up dinner and finished folding all the laundry I was going to head up to bed for the night hoping she had cooled off. Instead I found our bedroom door to be locked. I knew that meant I wasn't welcome in our bed.

Hopefully she will talk to me today and not shut me out which is what I am afraid will happen. If there is one thing I have learned when it comes to an angry Aria is you are screwed if she gets icy with you. You know she is most pissed off and just downright furious when she doesn't talk, just giving you a simple 'mmhm' or just a hum.

It was 8 o'clock now so I knew I should go check on Sophia and Charlotte before looking to see if Aria was awake yet. I slowly trudge upstairs to check on my daughters however as I look in both cribs I see neither of them were in their beds. Aria must have gotten up to take care of them already. I turn around to walk down to the other end of the hall where I see our bedroom doors were still shut. I lightly knock on the door before opening the door a crack.

"Aria, can I come in? I am really sorry about the whole thing and I just want to figure out a way through this."

There was only silence from the other side of the door. I sigh softly knowing she was still mad at me.

"Aria, please talk to me." I plead with all my heart.

When there still isn't a reply I push the door all the way open. The sight in front of me shocked me. I had been expecting to see Aria, Sophia, Charlotte, and Annie. However that wasn't the case unfortunately. The bedroom had been cleaned and the king sized bed was made. There was no Aria in the house, there was no Charlotte, there was no Sophia, and Annie wasn't even present in the house. I walk back to the living room to get my cell phone to call Aria. I stare at my phone nervously when the call goes directly to voicemail.

"Aria, I am so sorry about last night. I understand you probably don't want to talk to me right now but will you please just call me and let me know you and the girls are okay? I love you honey and I will do whatever it takes for us to get past this."

I hang up the phone and collapse on the couch with a sigh. I can't believe I actually went through with drugging my wife and she found out about it. I just wanted her to sleep for once. That's all.

**Alright sooooo hopefully you guys don't get mad at me but something in the drama area needed to happen. I have had this idea in my head since last August when I began writing this story I was just waiting for the right time for it to happen. **

**So where do you guys think Aria is and when will she talk to Ezra? **

**30 reviews and I will get chapter 19 up. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**I don't own PLL**

**Thank you so so so soooo much for the reviews! I can't believe how many people enjoy this story! It is astonishing, really. Well I know you are all dying to see what happens next so I won't make this any longer. Enjoy :)**

**Aria's POV**

I kept driving. I just drove all over everywhere as far as I could go while attempting to clear my head. It was merely too much information to process all the while having to see and deal with Ezra too that I just had to go. Sophia and Charlotte were both behaving in the back thankfully. It didn't surprise me all that much seeing how I knew they love car rides, it always soothes them. I couldn't stop thinking about the meaning of what he did. Ezra crossed a very serious line that I unfortunately am unsure if and when I could forgive him for. In a way I feel betrayed by my husband. He is the man I am supposed to be able to trust with my life and never have to question a thing he does and yet I sit here wondering if I can trust him anymore. The Ezra I know and love would never even think of drugging me, let alone actually go through with it. I just wish none of this would have ever happened. I honestly thought things were going well for us. We had fallen into a routine the girls were both happy and being taken care of despite us having common difficulties but other than that everything seemed to be fine. I guess I was wrong. All I want to know though is if there truly was a problem that I was unaware of then why didn't he just talk to me directly? We have never in our seven years had communication problems so I don't understand why that would start now. A week ago we were beyond happy and in love celebrating our wedding anniversary and now I am driving around aimlessly with all three of my babies just to get away from my husband.

The farther I went the darker the clouds seemed to get. It looked like it was going to rain, pretty bad too based on how the sky appeared at the moment. I sigh knowing I should probably get off the road soon seeing how I have my daughters and dog in the car with me. The way I see it right now I have two options; drive back home or find a hotel for the time being until I am ready to head back home. I look in my rearview mirror where I see both Sophia and Charlotte have fallen asleep from the long morning filled ride. I sigh knowing what my choice was. I was taking my three girls to a hotel. I keep driving down the highway until I come across a sign showing a hotel was at the third exit. I follow the signs until I see the Marriott Hotel.

I pull up in the closet spot to the front I could get and pull out my phone. I turn on my iPhone to search for the hotel's number so I could see if they allow pets. Thankfully the woman on the other side of the phone who answered was extremely friendly and said they did allow dogs. When she asked how many people and I told her one dog, two babies, and myself she said I had quite the party. The woman who I found out was named Cheyenne, offered if I needed any help since I clearly would have my hands full. When she had asked when I would be arriving and I informed her I was sitting in the parking lot. Not five minutes after hanging up the phone with her did a woman with long beautiful dark hair who also appeared to be right around my height of 5' 2" come walking across the parking lot with a pleasant smile on her face. I turn off my car, open the door and hop out.

"Hi how are you doing today ma'am?" She asks kindly.

"I am doing alright, I've been better though. You can call me Aria. How are you?" I respond politely.

"My day has been alright as well, have a long day ahead of me. Its best we get inside before it starts raining on us it feels like it is starting to sprinkle anyway. What can I help you with?"

"Oh um it would be great if you could please help me with my dog Annie and my two bags? I can carry the two car seats no problem." I smile appreciatively at her.

"That works for me." Cheyenne smiles a genuine smile at me.

I clip Annie's leash to her collar and hand then leash to Cheyenne as well as gathering the suitcase I packed and the baby bag. After handing them to Cheyenne I unbuckled to two car seats from the car and pulled them out of the car. I lock my car then pull my purse up onto my shoulder before carrying the car seats around to the other side.

"Oh my god aren't you two just the cutest!" Cheyenne gushes at the girls.

"Thank you. This is Charlotte Rose on the left with the blue eyes and Sophia Ann on my right with the green eyes." I inform her as she admires them before we head inside to the lobby.

"They are both the most adorable kids I have ever seen well aside from my own of course."

"Oh you have kids, how many?" I ask as we walk through the doors of the hotel.

"Three and they are definitely a handful. I have Mia, Ryan and my youngest is Ivy. God bless them I love them to death but they can be crazy at times." Cheyenne laughs as she probably is thinking back to a happy moment she shared with her family.

"Aren't all kids? I am nervous for these two to become teenagers." I admit.

"Oh don't worry about it, you will do great with them Honey. I can tell already you are an amazing mom."

"Thank you, that means a lot to hear from someone I just met. I just want the best for them and I'll always do whatever it takes for them to have the best in life. I'm sorry for getting all emotional on you." I apologize while wiping my tears that were about to spill over.

"Don't worry about it. That is all a mother can wish for their children. We all get teary eyed when talking about them. I know I do at times. All I need is a credit card to put on file and you'll be set."

"Oh of course." I open my purse to pull out my wallet then retrieve my credit card and hand to her.

I wait as she swipes it and types a few things into the computer then hands me back my card as well as a key card for my hotel room. I put my credit card back in place and slide the room key in my front jeans pocket.

"Okay that is all I need from you. You are all set. Your room number is 129. I made sure to get you a room with a walk out patio right in front of the grass so Annie can go potty if need be and you can still keep an eye on the girls."

"Thank you so much I really appreciate all the help you've been."

"Here I'll help you to your room since you have a hand full."

Cheyenne offers quickly walking around the counter where I was standing.

"Oh you don't have to do that! I couldn't ask any more of you and I don't want you to get in trouble or anything."

She simply waves her hand dismissively. "Amber will hold down the fort until I get back. Besides I doubt we'll have anyone coming in right now due to the weather and time. It isn't a big deal, don't worry."

Cheyenne picks up the suitcase, baby bag and takes Annie's leash from me and starts off down the hallway. I quickly pick up Sophia and Charlotte's car seats and follow her down the hall. Within no time we were standing in front of the hotel room door. I sit Sophia down so I could pull out the key card from my pocket to open the door. I walk in and sit the car seats down on the living room area floor while Cheyenne places the two bags on the couch and hands me Annie's leash.

"Alright if you are all set I am going to head back to the front desk. If you need anything at all just call up to the front desk and I'll see what I can do. I am here all night as well as everyday this week so whenever you leave come get me and I will help you carry your bags back out for you."

"You are too sweet, thank you." I couldn't help but give this woman a hug for helping a complete stranger.

"I mean it. We moms have to stick together any way we can." She says causing us both to laugh.

"I suppose you are correct! Thank you again, I will see you soon hopefully."

"Goodbye Aria, it was very nice meeting you."

"Bye Cheyenne, it was wonderful meeting you as well."

I watch as she walks out the door to return to the front desk. The room was a nice sized room with beautiful décor. I unhook Annie's leash for her to sniff about the room and carry the girls' car seats over to the coffee table that was placed in front of the couch in the living room area. First I unbuckle Charlotte and carry her over to the bedroom side and lay her down in the middle of the king sized bed where she would be safe. Afterward I walk back to Sophia and carry her into the bedroom as well. Once Annie had finished her exploring she jumped up onto the bed and lays down protectively at the end of the mattress. I rearranged the pillow to create a little barrier basically on the side of the bed to assure neither of the girls could fall off while I laid on the other edge of the mattress. I'm sure they will wake up soon now that they are out of the car but I will enjoy the relaxing quiet while I have it to think things through. I make sure my phone was turned back off before dropping it in my purse and settling down in the bed with the TV remote in hand.

**Ezra's POV**

I have been calling Aria's phone all day but it simply goes directly to voicemail. I knew what I had done wasn't right I just wish she would be able to see it from my perspective. I was worried for my wife's health so I did the only thing I could think of. Whenever I would try to step in and do something so she wouldn't have to she would reassure me she could do it. The same thing for when I tried to talk about it with her, she just wasn't hearing what I was saying. She couldn't see the problem at hand because she was causing it by not allowing me to help out. I even tried calling Hanna, Spencer, Emily, and Mike to see if she might have gone to see any of them but they all said they hadn't heard from her and were going to kick my ass when they see me for whatever I have done to make her leave. Hanna so much as promised to "Shove my new 6 inch heels up your ass then kick your front".

Friday had dragged on very slowly. It was currently Saturday. My family had been gone for an entire day with no word. I have been going crazy every second since I found out she had left.

I needed something to distract myself from the issue at hand so I clean up around the house and do all of the laundry that was slowly building up. All throughout the day I kept calling her phone in hopes of her picking up but it was still turned off. Finally around five o'clock I sigh in defeat and drop down on the couch. I run my hands worriedly through my hair then rub my face. I fucked up big time. All I want is for my wife and daughters to be home safe with me where I can protect them and hold them in my arms while kissing their foreheads to say how much I love them.

If there was a way I could talk to Aria or find her I would to tell her how terribly sorry I am. But at the same time I know she needs her space and if I try to find her and pursue it before she is ready to talk to me than it will just blow up in my face and she will be even more furious with me. I was caught up in my thoughts for the longest time as I sit here by myself in the silence. I was jostled from my deeps thoughts when I heard the home phone start ringing. I don't even look to see who it was I simply run to the cordless phone and answer it desperately hoping it was Aria.

"Yes, hello?" My voice was eager.

"Hey little brother! We all decided to head over to mom and dads for a family dinner tonight. I know it is kind of spur of the moment but are you guys up to joining us? Samantha and I are already at the house we are just waiting on Sara and Alex then you guys." My older brother, Daniel's voice rings out through the phone.

I let out a sigh of disappointment without thinking hoping he hadn't heard.

"You know what Daniel tonight really isn't the best night. Maybe some other time."

"Come on Ezra we haven't seen you guys in a while—" Daniel was abruptly cut off an mom's voice was now present.

"Ezra Fitz get your ass on over here! I want to see my grandbabies and my daughter in law. You wouldn't want to let your own mother down now would you?"

Mom was starting to guilt trip me. She is a master at this. Growing up I remember her having the ability to get literally anyone to do something they truly didn't want to all with her choice words and soft tone approach.

"It really isn't—" I begin to deny the offer when mom speaks up again.

"Oh Sara and Alex just got here. We'll be seeing you and everyone else soon right? Great. Bye honey."

And just like that mom hung up the phone.

Shit. How the hell am I supposed to go over to my parent's house without my daughters and wife and explain to everyone why they weren't there?

Knowing there really wasn't any other option I drag my feet upstairs to take a quick rinse off shower then get dressed and ready to head out. I made sure my phone volume was turned up high in case Aria were to call as well as writing a note that I placed on the counter telling her where I was in the event she happened to come back while I was gone.

The thirty minute drive to their house seemed to drag on due to the deadly silence in my car. When I pull into the driveway I have to force myself to get out of the car and walk inside. All I want to do is sit on the couch and wait for my wife to return to my arms so I can beg for forgiveness. I let myself into the house without so much as ringing the doorbell or even announcing my presence since I wasn't really in the mood to be here anyway. It looked and sounded as if it were pretty well split with half the family in the living room and the other half helping out in the kitchen. Deciding I just wanted to sit down and mind my own I head into the living room and plop down on the open couch.

"Ezra hey! We didn't even hear you come in." Sara says.

"Where is Aria with Sophia and Charlotte, I want to see my nieces that I haven't seen in quite a while?" Daniel asks with excitement. He was just as mesmerized with the girls as Mike was. He and Mike wanted to have a throw down to see who was the favorite uncle.

"They couldn't make it tonight. It is just me this time." I say with lack of emotion as I tried to keep my emotions at bay.

Before they had the chance to question me further mom came walking out of the kitchen with a bright smile on her face.

"They told me you were here so I had to come see for myself. Now where are my grandbabies, they need to see grandma too?" Mom says with pure excitement as she hugs me hello.

"They actually couldn't make it tonight. It is just me."

"What? Why couldn't they come?" Mom's smile instantly drops.

"Aria was feeling under the weather so she stayed home and decided to keep the girls with her." I lie smoothly.

Mom smacks my arms harshly and glares at me.

"Oww what was that for?" I shout.

"You mean to tell me you wife is home sick and you are making her take care of a couple two month old babies! What the hell is wrong with you, I raised you better?" Mom whacks my arm again.

"I tried to say it on the phone but I was hung up on."

"Still doesn't explain why you didn't bring the girls with you so they wouldn't get sick therefore giving Aria the chance to get some sleep."

Though mom didn't know it the last words out of her mouth hit me hard. Talking about Aria and the girls was hard enough at the moment let alone talking about Aria sleeping.

I just shrug my shoulders not knowing what else to say. Mom gives me a look of distaste before returning to the kitchen.

I turn back to the couch and resume my previous place then zone out for a while. I don't really know what the conversation around me was. All I could think about was Aria. It was starting the rain harder outside so I can only hope she and the girls are safe. There is nothing more that I want then for her to be sitting inside our house when I return later. I kept checking my phone in hope of hearing from her but my phone was a deadly silent as well.

I had been so caught up in my head I wasn't really aware of my surroundings. I vaguely heard someone announce dinner was ready then moved to relocate at the table. Dinner was full of lots of conversations here and there. I didn't really put all that effort into keeping up because all I wished was to have Aria at my side with her hand on my thigh hearing her beautiful laugh flood my ears. As to be expected everyone had been asking about Aria, Sophia, and Charlotte then finally I couldn't be reminded of it anymore.

"Would you excuse me please?"

I don't even wait so much as a second to stand up from the table and walk away from everyone. Just before I walk past Dad's study I decided to walk in and pour a glass of much needed scotch then head outside to the patio. I stand under the covered patio as I stare out at the pouring rain. The sky was pure black with the rain falling and the bright glow of the half moon. I stare on subconsciously as I drink the scotch.

I pull out my phone from my pocket and call the house phone first in hopes of Aria being there. When no one picks up I shake my head and dial her cell phone number. Voicemail. Again.

"_Aria… Baby I know I screwed up I know I shouldn't have done it but please come home. I am more sorry than I could ever express and I will do whatever you ask of me just please please come home with our baby girls. I need you, all of you, even Annie. I can't stand knowing what I did hurt you so much. All I wanted was for you to get some sleep and feel better. I love you. I love all four of you so much and it is killing me to be away from you." _

I choke back a sob that was on the verge of releasing from my lips. I had to compose myself so I wouldn't break down during my message to her.

"_I can't stand being in that big house all alone knowing you are off somewhere hurting and upset with me. Please just let me know you are safe at least. I understand if you don't want to talk to me, I probably wouldn't either if I were you right now. You can text me, email whatever. I just need to know you are somewhere safe. I love you baby. Tell our little girls how much I love them too. Please come home, please. I miss you."_

I finally had to hang up and let the tears fall.

"Honey what's wrong?" Mom's hesitant, gentle voice was heard from behind.

I wipe away as much tears as I could then clear my throat and respond to her, not turning around.

"I screwed up mom, I screwed up big time."

"What happened sweetheart?" I felt her presence right behind me as she walked closer and placed a comforting hand on my back.

"Aria… I… It's entirely my fault." I couldn't even manage a coherent sentence.

Mom's hand rubs up and down my back soothingly while she steps a little farther forward so she could see my face as she stands on my left side.

"Aria isn't at home sick with Sophia and Charlotte, is she?" Mom asks with a knowing look.

I shake my head. "No, no she isn't." My voice was just above a whisper, if that.

"Where are they honey?" Mom tries to coax out of me.

"I don't know. I don't have even the slightest idea of where they may be. All I know is, I fucked the other night and when I woke up the following day Aria had already packed a bag for herself, the twins, and even Annie. Her phone has been turned off since that day and I haven't been able to figure out where she could have gone."

"What did you do to upset her?" Mom asks hesitantly.

I shake my head and take a big swing of the scotch before mom takes it from my hands and sits it down on the outside table.

"I can't… I just… I'm sorry mom. I don't know if she will forgive me. Hell **I** can't even forgive **myself**."

"Everything will be okay in time Ezra. You and Aria share a love so deep for each other that you can get through literally anything. I am sure she is just stressed, raising a baby does that to all mother, let alone having twins. I would assume whatever happened led Aria to feeling overwhelmed and she just needs time to think things through."

I turn to look my mother in the eye with a broken look. "I just want her to come back so I can tell her how sorry I am and make it up to her."

"She will honey, Aria will be back before you know it. Why don't you head upstairs and stay here tonight in your old bedroom?"

I deny her offer. "Thank you but I want to go back home in the event Aria might show up."

"Ezra you are far too upset to be driving especially with it pouring down rain like this. I doubt Aria would drive in this while she has the girls and Annie. Just stay here then you can get up early and drive back home tomorrow when the rain has cleared."

"I need to be home." I say brokenly.

Mom sighs and nods her head understanding. "Stay right here, I will go let your father know what is going on and we'll drive you home then David can drive him and I back here in our car."

I watch mom walk inside the house. Nearly ten minutes later we hurry outside to the cars in the rain. Mom drives my car with me in the passenger seat while dad follows behind in their car.

"I know it's been a couple days Ezra, but it doesn't mean anything bad. She could have just stopped somewhere to get safely out of the rain and she will be back once this rainstorm that's set all over New York goes away." Mom says in light of cheering me up.

"After our fight I am pretty sure the weather has nothing to do with her not coming home." I mutter as I shift my gaze out the window.

Mom could tell that I really wasn't in the mood for talking so the rest of the drive was quiet.

When we arrive at the big empty house I thank my parents for driving me then slowly make my way into the house. Knowing Aria wouldn't be here I don't put any effort in getting out of the rain. I kick off my shoes and hang up my wet coat at the backdoor and proceed my way upstairs. I strip off all of my wet clothing prior to climbing into bed under the warm sheets.

_**Goodnight Aria, I hope you and the girls are safe out of this rain. I wish to see you soon. I love you. I am so sorry. **_

_**Xoxo Ezra**_

I text to Aria before plugging my phone into the charger and making sure the volume was on high just like I had done the previous night. I lay on my right side facing Aria's side of the bed that was cold and empty. I couldn't help myself when my hand reaches out for the main pillow she sleeps with every night and holding it close to my chest. I could smell her Vanilla, Rose scent and that was the only thing that helped me sleep.

I fell asleep that night wishing to hear from and see my beautiful wife again shortly.

**Originally this was going to have Aria's POV again at the end of the chapter to showcase how she is currently doing but I decided to change that. Instead the following chapter will be purely Aria. Chapter 20 shows where she is, what she is doing, her struggles with Sophia and Charlotte and her thoughts on Ezra. **

**Let me know your guys thoughts on this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it as well as what I have written to come up next :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

**I don't own PLL**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I can't believe I am already to 525!**

**I just want to say something real quick. For both the prior chapter of Forever Loved and my one shot I posted the other day, 'I Must Go' I did not mean to make you all cry! Literally every review and tweet said that all my readers were crying from it. I am so sorry. Lol it was not my intention at all!**

**Aria's POV**

I stare out the large windows that display the courtyard as I watch the rain fall heavily. The sky was still the same black/ dark gray color it had been since that Friday afternoon I left. The weather channel said the rain was most likely to last throughout the rest of the following week. The dreary weather had been hard on the girls as well as Annie and if I am being honest it certainly hasn't aided in lifting my spirits either. Due to the horrible weather I haven't been able to take them out of the hotel room since we got here. It's even been a struggle to get Annie to go outside to go potty. I swear for being a dog she acts like a damn cat when it comes to rain. It seems like she will hold it in all day just to prevent her from having to get wet outside.

It was currently 4 in the morning on Sunday. I had just gotten Sophia back to sleep after a very rough couple hours of her fussing. I am surprised Charlotte actually slept through her sister's ruckus. Today would mark the third day of our leaving. I knew I needed to call Ezra but truth be told I can't. I know the second I hear his voice I will break and want nothing more than to be in his arms again. It has been very difficult taking care of the twins and Annie all by myself. It also doesn't help the fact that I am still weary when it comes to breastfeeding them. I had looked it up and the brand he bought technically was safe like Ezra had said but I still didn't want to take a chance like that when it comes to my daughters. This is what has led me to feeding them formula bottles for the past three days and trust me when I say they were not pleased with that.

Apparently they take formula bottles better from Ezra than from me. When I try to feed them one, they won't keep the bottle's nipple in their mouth. All they do is fuss loudly and scratch at my breasts. The crying was so bad last night that I literally leaked because they were crying so my stupid hormones led me to leak seeing how my breasts were full of milk for them. Even though I was alone when it occurred it was still the most humiliating and awkward thing that has happened so far.

This is why I was pleased to know I could start breastfeeding them again today if not tomorrow. Anything that may have been in my system should be out and safe for them to have thankfully.

That had been the breaking point of me. Last night after they finally settled down and went to sleep after the longest battle, I curled up in the chair that was located in the corner of the room and just cried. I cried for the way this whole situation was affecting the girls. I cried for what Ezra had done. I cried my decision to leave that morning rather than staying put and dealing with the issue head on. I cried for how much I was missing my husband and the fact that in the first time in eight years there is distance between us. I just sobbed out all of my tears.

I didn't sleep last night because of my break down, I just remained tucked up in the chair with a blanket wrapped around me thinking.

I needed to go back. I needed to face the problem and fix it. Being away from Ezra and avoiding the problem at hand isn't good for me or the girls. That is why I forced myself to stand up stiffly from the chair my body had been glued to and pack our bags. I got dressed and ready for the day in a simple pair of jeans, heeled boots, and a long sleeved shirt with a lightweight jacket. I hadn't had the energy to do my makeup or hair so I repeated the same look I have sported the past few days; no makeup and hair up in a ponytail.

I had called up to the front desk to see about checking out of the hotel and they said I needed to be out of the room by 10:30. It was currently a little after 5:30 so I knew that wouldn't be a problem. I carefully sit down at the end of the mattress to check the weather and hope the slight movement of the bed doesn't wake either of the twins. Prior to turning the TV on I had noticed the rain had lightened up greatly compared to how it had been the past couple of days and I prayed it would continue to ease up then stop all together so I could drive home safely.

As I had hoped it was predicted to be somewhat lighter rain today with a few showers here and there throughout the day.

Knowing I had to figure out exactly how from the house I was so I could plan my drive before leaving I walk into the living room area to retrieve my phone out of my purse. I hadn't turned it on once since I had used it to call the hotel Friday afternoon. I knew how to get back seeing how I just drove the highway east all day Friday so I wasn't worried about how to get home, just the length of time.

As soon as my iPhone was turned on and ready my phone was flooded with Voicemails and Text Messages. There was an ungodly amount of both that I knew I couldn't listen to them now. I should check to see how long my drive will be first. My jaw dropped when I see it was a good eight hour drive back home. When I think about it, it made since. We left the house not long after six AM and I checked into the hotel around five or so. Once you add in the few stops I had to make along the way eight hours is actually pretty reasonable.

After double checking the way home I take seat in the chair and proceed to go through the abundance of texts and voicemails. I decided on text messages first knowing full well I wasn't prepared to hear his voice just yet.

_**Baby I'm sorry, please come back. Xoxo**_

_**I know I screwed up but please, Aria. Xoxo**_

_**I love you. I miss you and the girls. I promise I'll make this right just please call me. Come home. Xoxo**_

_**I need to know you are safe, baby. Tell me what to do and I will do it. I love you and the girls. Kiss them goodnight for me. Xoxo **_

Tears soaked my cheeks. They just kept running like a stream. Text message after text message. That was how they all were. Begging me to come back, declaring his love for me, apologizing profusely, telling me he would do whatever it took to get us through it.

I finally had to click the home button because I couldn't read any more of them. However when I clicked the home button my green text message app showed I still had one unseen message. That's odd. I tap the screen to open up my messages to see one from Isabella. Her and David both are surprisingly well with technology that texting was not foreign to them.

_**Aria Honey, I don't know what happened between you and Ezra but I am here for you. Please call me, if not Ezra. I have never seen him this detached and consumed in his own thoughts. He isn't himself. It is obvious that he feels horrible for whatever he said or did. We all love you and want you and the girls to come back home. Stay safe out of this horrible weather. ~ Isabella**_

Once again I have to wipe my tears away with the back of my hand. Does this means everyone knows about it or just Isabella? I couldn't dwell on this anymore. I stand up from my place at the end of the bed and move to get the twin's car seats from the living room. The bags were already packed, the girls themselves were ready I just needed to get them in their car seats and fastened in the car.

I knew Cheyenne offered to help me out to my car but I didn't want to be a burden since I knew she would be busy. I carefully lifted Sophia up to buckle her into her seat before doing the same for Charlotte. I carry the girls over to the hotel door where I had the suitcase, baby bag, and my purse sitting. After getting everything out into the hallway I make sure the door shuts behind me then attempt to carry everything to the lobby. I had the baby bag strap securely on my right shoulder with my purse, Annie's leash on my left wrist—very thankful that she was walking slowly rather than trying to pull us down the hallway, and the suitcase, well the suitcase was a bitch to deal with.

After an ungodly amount of time I finally make it to the lobby of the hotel. When Cheyenne and the other woman next to her heard me walking into the lobby they both looked up at me and smiled.

"Aria, I told you I would help you dear."

Cheyenne scurries around the counter to help me by grabbing the suitcase and the baby bag as well as Annie's leash.

"Cheyenne you don't have to do that." I smile appreciatively at her.

"Nonsense," she waves her hand at me as we walk over to the reception desk.

Cheyenne walks around to her computer to get everything in order for my bill. Since they already had my credit card on file she charged the amount due and handed me the printed out recipe.

"Thank you so much for all you have done to help me. I really appreciate it all."

"Of course dear. I'll be right back I am going to help her out to her car." Cheyenne tells her coworker.

We walk out to my car and get everything settled. I turn to her and thank her once more. She pulls me into a hug and wished me a wonderful day. She truly is an amazingly kind woman. I watch her walk back into the hotel before getting in my car, taking a deep breath and begin my journey back home. Sophia and Charlotte had woken up when I was fastening them in the car so I greatly hope the car ride soothes them like the first time and they don't fuss too much. But one can only hope for so much.

* * *

The clock in my car read eight PM. It had taken much longer than expected due to the heavy rain we encountered and them constantly fussing. But it wasn't just I want to play fussing; it was either because they were hungry and or needed their diapers changed so that also added on to our time. Not to mention the few times Annie needed to go potty.

It was pitch black out as I drive down the main road to our house. I drive all the way down the secluded road until I see the driveway. I wanted to hurry and get the girls inside because the rain was starting to get heavier. A frown forms on my lips when the garage door doesn't open.

"Damn it." I mutter to myself.

From time to time I have recently noticed my garage door button is being finicky with me. I have no other option than to run them through the rain into the front door.

I turn the car off and quickly hop out. As swiftly as I can I unbuckle Charlotte then spread out her blanket to cover her body to prevent her from getting wet. I scurry to pull the car seat out of the car and run her up to the front door where I sit her down on the covered front porch and return to do the same for Sophia. Once I was back at the front door I pull out my keys, unlock the door and move the girls into the living room.

All I needed to do was get Annie and the bags.

I knew the girls would be fine sitting in their car seats for two seconds while I run out to the car to grab Annie. Within an instant of sitting them down I run back out into the pouring rain to my car. Annie had moved to the middle row out of excitement, the only problem was I couldn't get her out of the car because of the rain. This is why I grabbed my purse, the baby bag, and the suitcase then run them up to the front door.

I was currently standing in the ice cold rain trying to pull her out of the car but Annie wasn't having any of it. She isn't even a blood related baby to me – obviously seeing as she is a dog—and yet she has my stubbornness to her.

"Annie it is freezing cold and I need to go watch the girls. Let's go now. Come on rain won't kill you." I grumble at her.

"Aria!" I hear my name shouted over the loud rainfall.

I instantly spin around to see Ezra Fitz, my wonderful husband, standing on the front porch looking to see if I was truly home or if he was hallucinating.

"Ezra," Was all I managed to say before running from the driveway to him.

Ezra ran out into the rain to meet me. There was nothing stopping me from jumping up in his open arms, wrapping my legs around his waist, and my hands holding his face. Ezra's left hand was around my lower back where as his right was placed on my face. We stare deep into each other's eyes before our lips found each other seconds later.

The kiss was fervent, passionate, loving, soothing, and lastly slow.

Our arms tighten even more around each other. We hold each other as tight as humanly possible while our lips fight to get closer together.

It didn't matter that freezing cold rain was pouring down around us.

It didn't matter that Annie was sitting on the front porch barking at us after finally getting out of the car.

It didn't matter we were soaked to the bone.

It didn't matter that we were in the middle of our biggest fight.

All that mattered was we are in each other's arms again.

All that mattered was the fact we were **together** again.

"You're back. Baby you came back." Ezra cried to me when our lips slowly pulled away.

"I'm sorry I left. I am so sorry."

My mouth attaches its self to Ezra's again. This kiss held all the desperation our bodies had been aching for. We let the kiss carry on until we literally couldn't catch a breath.

"We need to get inside before you get sick. Come on baby."

While Ezra carries me into the house I leave teasing kisses on his lips and neck.

Before long we were in the living room with the girls who were laying in their car seats kicking their feet and flapping their arms around. I could tell he was hesitant to sit me down.

"I'm not going anywhere," I say with reassurance.

Ezra nods his head with a smile on his face. "I'm going to go shut the trunk of your car since it's still open, is there anything else you need out of the car?"

"No, I got it all. Thank you."

I follow him out the front door and watch as he swiftly runs through the rain to shut the trunk. In the mean time I grab the bags I had previously sat down on the porch and sit them inside the door. When Ezra returned he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug.

"Let's go upstairs so you can take a warm shower. I don't want you getting sick."

"That sounds really good right now. Why don't we lay the girls in their cribs while we warm up? I'm sure they will enjoy being in a familiar place again."

"Aria, are we going to talk about this? Neither of us are in a position to ignore what happened and start up as the past week hadn't occurred."

I let out a sigh knowing we were going to face the music soon enough.

"Later. Once we get the girls settled and you and I get warmed up and change clothes."

With that I pick up Charlotte's car seat and carry her up stair to her room. I heard Ezra following behind me with Sophia. I had grabbed a towel from the linens closet in the hallway to dry my hands and arms off so I wouldn't get Charlotte wet when I go to lay her down in the crib.

Shortly after me walking into my and Ezra's bedroom does he come in.

"Do you want me to get the shower started for you so it can warm up?" Ezra asks as he walks toward the bathroom door.

Rather than replying verbally I simply walk across the room to where he stands, lace my fingers in his and pull him into our bathroom. I pull the glass shower door open and turn the handle to warm. My left hand was still laced in Ezra's when I turn around to face him, biting my lip.

I release his hand to pull the drenched shirt over his head with a loud slapping sound as it hits the tile floor. I run my hands down his taunt chest that I have missed so much until I reach the tops of his jeans. As I unbutton his jeans Ezra starts undressing me.

Our clothes now lie on the floor in piles.

My fingers faintly slide down his arm until they lace themselves in his once again. I step into the shower with Ezra in tow. He looks in my eyes for approval to grasp the bar of shower gel in his hands. I give him a nod and a small smile. Ezra lathers up his hands before caressing every inch of my cold body. The warm water thawed me out and relaxed all my tired muscles. Once he finished washing me up I take the bottle of shower gel and repeat the same wonderful actions to him.

No words needed to be spoken. We simply were basking in the intimate moment we were sharing after being apart for what felt like an eternity. It didn't matter that I was still upset with him. All I cared about in this moment was getting back to roots with my husband.

* * *

After the most wonderful shower I found myself sitting in our comfortable bed snuggled under the blankets. Ezra was currently bringing the girls into the bedroom so we could feed and change their diapers before they fell asleep. They didn't sleep at all on the entire drive home surprisingly so I was hoping their lack of sleep would help them fall right into the land of dreams.

"Are you breastfeeding them or do I need to go make a formula bottle for both of them?" He asks when he returns to the room.

"They've been having formula all weekend despite their displeasure about it. But on the way home today they were breastfed since I didn't have a way to warm up the bottles and it's safe for them to drink my milk now. I'll just breastfeed them now."

"I think it'd be best to feed Sophia first because Miss Charlotte won't let go of my fingers since I picked her up." Ezra coos down at his baby girl in his arms before taking a seat on the bed.

We both made the random small talk to help dance around the conversation that was about to take way. We busy ourselves with changing the girls' diapers and clothes for bed before rocking them and singing softly in hope of them falling asleep. It seemed as if Charlotte was trying to fight sleep but Ezra soothingly rubbed her back as he walked up and down the hallway with a slight bounce. She took nearly twenty minutes to fall asleep where as Sophia passed out in under ten. Once we knew they were deep enough into sleep that they wouldn't wake up from any slight movement, we kiss them both goodnight and lay them in their cribs.

Ezra and I slide into our welcoming bed. The only light was from both our nightstand lamps which were switched to low.

"Where exactly do we stand after this past week?" Ezra asks lowly knowing one of us had to get the conversation going.

**I hope the ending satisfied you all : ). Chapter 21 will start off with their conversation. What do you guys think Aria will say? And will Ezra tell her about his thoughts and feelings about when she just up and left? Let me know! **

**I will be posting GGC tomorrow morning. Next Saturday I am posting the next chapter to my newest story, The Trip of Reuniting. Then the following Sunday I hope to post yet another One-Shot that my mind has come up with. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Forever Loved**

**Chapter 21 **

**I don't own PLL**

**I know it has been a while since I've updated this story. Since there are only a handful of chapters left I wanted to wait until my schedule had calmed down somewhat so I could update it consistently. Also it seems as if my reviewer count has dropped even though my reader number is still as high as it has been throughout the story so I've been putting my time into my other story. **

"_Where exactly do we stand after this past week?" Ezra asks lowly knowing one of us has to get the conversation going. _

**Aria's POV **

"Honestly, I don't entirely trust you the way I used to. I took a lot of time to just think about everything while the girls and I were gone and I see where you were coming from and why you felt it was okay but I can't get over the act itself." I confess.

"I don't know what I was thinking. Part of me was saying it was the only option that would lead to you getting some sleep. Meanwhile the other part of me, the sensible part, was telling me it was a horrible idea and I couldn't do such a thing to my wife. I can't express how sorry I am, Aria."

I cast my gaze down, reach for his hand and lace my fingers in his. When I look back up at him I can see the love, the pain, the sorrow in his eyes and it made me feel even worse about leaving abruptly.

"I think it will take several conversations between the two of us but I think with us both wanting to get over this bump that we will come out of this stronger than before. We were both in the wrong and we both know and have accepted it."

He nods his head in agreement and I could tell he was unsure of what to say next. After a few seconds of silence I speak up.

"I'm sorry for just running out like that without talking with you." My voice was low and full of regret.

Ezra reaches out to wrap his arms around my waist then pulls me into his lap so I was straddling him. His arms were loosely draped around my waist, my hands however rest on my lap.

"You promised me you'd never run out because of an argument again, you also had promised you wouldn't slap me in the heat of your anger. Which is why I was terrified I had actually lost you this time; you've never gone back on a promise before let alone two of them." His voice sounded broken and hurt. That's when I really understood even though he initially hurt me, _**I**_ hurt _**him**_ by leaving.

I run my fingers through his hair and lean forward to kiss him chastely.

"I'm sorry. I panicked and any rational thought went out the window. I didn't even think about it somewhere deep in the back of my mind I probably knew it would hurt you because of last time but I left anyway."

"How about from this day on I promise to always talk everything through with you and I won't go to absurd lengths even if I can't get through to you about something." Ezra offers.

"And I reinstate my promise not to run out in the midst of an argument without at least telling you first. If I need space to think and whatnot I can always go into my art room and paint or something rather than just leaving in the snap of a finger." I lightly run my fingers across his cheek. "I really am sorry for slapping you—_twice_."

I place a gentle kiss on his cheek then snuggle my head in the crook of his neck with my arms wrapped around his lower back. Ezra kisses my forehead and pulls me closer into his arms to hold me tightly. We sit like this in each other's arms until we fell asleep. Ezra and I both needed that special source of comfort that everything would eventually be okay in time and only we were capable of giving that desired comfort to each other.

* * *

The following day had been slightly awkward to begin with but we both took a breath and worked together when it came to taking care of the girls. Sophia and Charlotte were clearly happy to be back at home with their daddy as was Annie. It was a beautiful day out so we decided to walk down to the park down the way from the house to enjoy the sun since it's been mostly cloudy and rainy this past week. I figured Annie would need the exercise since she has been confined to a small hotel room for a week. We left the house around nine or so this morning and have been walking through the paths of the park for a few hours now.

After while we decide to find a place to sit down to just enjoy the weather and lay in each other's arms. We ended up coming upon a great sized willow tree that held a lot of shade which would be good for the girls. Ezra spread out the blanket on the grass, then we unbuckle Sophia and Charlotte from the stroller and lay them down on the blanket. I kick off my shoes and lay down on the blanket next to Charlotte with Annie coming over to lay on my other side. Ezra sits on the other side of Sophia so the two girls were in between us as they kick and flap their arms around in happiness. I look up at Ezra and catch him staring at me, he grins slightly causing me to emit a smile of my own.

Suddenly Annie jumps up and shoots off running. Ezra and I both yell for her to come back but she was on a dead sprint for something. I thought she was coming back when she abruptly stopped, instead she turned to pick up her leash in her mouth so it wasn't hitting and tangling up her legs as she ran. Once she has ahold of the leash she shoots off once more.

"That crazy dog." I say faintly and shake my head. I unzip my lightweight jacket and go to slip my tennis shoes back on however Ezra stops me.

"I'll go get her." He says then goes off after her—was still running by the way.

I watch with entertainment as my husband tries running after Annie. She was running all over and not slowing down making it hard for Ezra to catch up to her. Before long they have both gone over a hill up ahead causing them to no longer be in sight.

Several minutes had passed and I was beginning to get worried when I suddenly see Annie come running back over the hill. Shortly after do I see Ezra who was still struggling to catch Annie. Annie quickly changes her direction so she was facing Ezra and runs straight at him then abruptly halts in front of him and starts playfully jumping at him with her front paws on the ground, booty up in the air with her tail wagging profusely, all the while barking playfully at him. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight, she just wants to play. Ezra tries to swiftly grab her leash but she is far too quick, _and too playful right now, _for him because she jumps back and starts running again.

"Annie!" I hear him groan loudly. Wanting to give him a little help I see if I can be of assistance.

"Annie! Come here baby, come on. Come see me baby girl!" I yell loudly and call her over to me.

I watch with satisfaction as her ears perk up, she turns to me then starts running to me. At the fast rate she was going it didn't take long for her to reach me. Annie jumps up with excitement which managed to knock me off my feet and we both fell to the ground. I couldn't help but laugh at what just happened especially since she is licking my face eagerly. I play with her floppy ears and rub her head just like she loves and lean up to place a kiss on her nose.

"That dog is crazy!" Ezra grumbles as he slowly trudges back over to the blanket and collapses tiredly.

"She's not crazy, she's happy. What was she running after anyway?" I ask while getting up from under Annie to go get one of the water bottles we brought so I can give her a drink since she is drastically panting.

"A squirrel, I don't understand her fascination with them."

"Well thank you for trying, Babe."

"Next time she is all yours."

"Don't worry, she seemed to respond no problem when I called for her so it should be a piece of cake. She obviously likes her mommy more than her daddy." I wink playfully at him.

I walk Annie away from the blanket a bit to ensure she doesn't get water everywhere. She had on her happy dog smile and was wagging her tail, she loves drinking out of water bottles for some reason.

"Alright, here ya go baby."

I unscrew the cap and tilt the bottle slightly so a little bit of water would trickle out for her to drink. There was about 7 inches between the bottle and her tongue which had been happily catching all the water. Once she was done she makes her way over to where Ezra was laying on his back with his eyes closed and gives him one long broad lick up the side of his face. I once again fall into a fit of giggles at his reaction.

"I'd say she is trying to say thank you for playing with her."

"Yeah, that must be it." Ezra couldn't help but laugh himself while wiping off his face.

"Do you want a water too?" I ask as I go to put Annie's away.

"Yes please."

Ezra moves so he was now sitting up resting against the tree trunk watching me and the girls. He thanks me when I hand him the bottle of water, grasps my hips lightly and pulls me down to sit in his lap. His right arm was wrapped around my waist where as my left arm was draped across his neck and my right resting on my lap lightly fiddling with his shirt. I nuzzle my head in the side of his neck and sigh softly. It feels as if nothing bad ever happened between us. Even though in the back of our minds we know it will always be there, it felt as if this was just an average day full of love; not one undercoated in sorrow.

"Look at Charlotte, she's fast asleep." Ezra mutters lowly in my ear.

I turn to see our baby girl sleeping soundlessly with a faint smile on her lips. Sophia was drifting into sleep but I could tell she was trying to fight it. For some reason she likes to stay up where as Charlotte loves her sleep. I pull my phone out of my pocket to check the time.

"Well it is almost their nap time after all. I can never get over how adorable they both are."

"They take after their beautiful mother." I turn to look at him and run my fingers through his curly hair like I always do.

"While holding a good mix of their handsome daddy."

"I don't know about you but I think we should stay just like this for the rest of the afternoon."

"Perfect." With my head resting on his shoulder I smile in the happiness of the moment.

* * *

Several hours later Ezra and I had to pack up all our stuff and get the girls in the stroller because it looked like it was going to rain. The clouds were darkening up and the temperature was slowly beginning to drop. Not knowing how soon it was supposed to rain we don't waste any time getting our things together and heading out.

When we were only about 15 minutes from the house it began lightly sprinkling.

"Do you think one of us should run the rest of the way to go shut the windows so it doesn't rain in?" Ezra asks looking up at the sky.

"Yeah we'd better. I'll take Annie so she can run out any last bit of energy she's got stored up in her. You okay by yourself?" I ask while zipping up my jacket due to the temperature change.

Ezra nods his head and hands me his house keys.

"Alright Annie, let's go." She loves running if you couldn't guess so she was more than okay with running home with me.

It doesn't take us long to get home and into the house. I could tell Annie was tired but she still follows me through the house as I go shut all the windows. Just as I was shutting the last windows in mine and Ezra's bedroom the home phone rings.

"Hello?" I say while falling back on the welcoming bed.

"Aria! Dear you're okay!" Isabella's voice is laced with shock.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I ask suddenly confused.

"Ezra had mentioned a little bit about what was going on…" She trails of unsure.

"Oh I didn't realize you guys knew about that. I'm fine, we're fine, everything is alright." I don't know how I should feel about him telling his family about our personal issues.

Sensing the tone in my voice she clarifies quickly.

"I don't mean to intrude, I was just shocked to hear you answer the phone. Ezra didn't tell us what was going on, we forced him over here the other night and when we asked where you and the girls were he said you were home sick and we had been giving him a hard time about leaving the twins with you. I was worried about him when he left the table in the middle of dinner and I overheard him leaving you a message. Don't be upset with him about me knowing, he didn't say anything or give any details he just didn't know what to do."

"You're not intruding at all. I was just surprised he had talked to anyone about it. Thank you for clearing it up for me though."

"Like I said I don't know what happened between you two, but I just want to make sure you're alright about whatever it was?"

"Yeah I'm okay I was just really upset with him and in the heat of the moment I did the first thing on my mind which I now regret. It's nothing we can't work through." I reassure her.

"Good because if he had done something drastic enough to lose you I will be kicking his sorry ass as will the rest of the family." Isabella says lightly with a soft laugh.

"I promise nothing like that will ever happen. He and I are in it for the long haul."

"Well I was just calling to check in on him but I am very glad to hear you're back and things will be alright. Be careful outside I hear the storm is supposed to come back and be pretty bad tonight."

"Ezra and I better go get a start on dinner then so we can get us and the girls situated in bed before it gets too bad out."

"Have a good night honey and tell Ezra I love him and my grandbabies."

"I'll be sure to do so. Bye Isabella."

After hanging up the phone I force myself to get up off the far too comfortable bed and go downstairs. Ezra was walking in the door with the girls right as I got downstairs.

"We got back in the nick of time it's starting to rain now."

"Your mom called, she says it is supposed to storm really bad tonight." I inform him while taking Charlotte from his arms so he now only holds Sophia.

"Did she say anything else?" He seemed somewhat worried as if he was afraid I would be upset about Isabella knowing there was something going on between us but honestly I wasn't upset with him about it.

"She was surprised to say the least that I was the one to answer the phone but other than that and wanting me to tell you she loves you, nothing much." I say with a light shrug.

"Aria I didn't—" He starts to say but I shake my head and cut him off.

"She told me you didn't tell them what was going on. I'm not upset about it, babe." I take a step forward so there was no longer a gap between us and kiss his lips softly.

Shortly after Ezra sits down on the living room floor to play with the girls while I make our dinner. Ezra said he'd make it for me but I told him it was fine and I'd do it. Even though we've been acting okay with each other after what happened I don't quite feel comfortable with him making dinner just yet. I know it will probably take a little time before I am fully comfortable with him cooking a meal for me on his own.

The rest of the night sailed smoothly. After dinner I fed the twins, we both bathed them, changed their diapers, got them dressed, then snuggled in their cribs for bed. After they were taken care of Ezra and I had gone back downstairs to clean up a bit and relax on the couch in each other's arms.

The storm had picked up like expected. It was heavily raining outside with lightning and thunder nonstop. Neither Sophia nor Charlotte were settling well with the loudness of the storm; they woke up with loud shrills from the noisy crack of lightning. Ezra and I took the girls into our bedroom with us where we all five—Annie at the end of the bed—snuggled in the king sized since the sound wasn't near as loud due to the soundproofed walls. Sophia and Charlotte were safely resting between me and Ezra. Since they were still crying from the storm I sang softly to them and we caress their stomachs in a soothing manner that I recently learned helps them ease into sleep. Before we knew it they had once more drifted into sleep and were softly snoring away.

"Hopefully this storm blows over soon so were aren't locked up in the house for the next few days." Ezra mutters softly.

"I know, we've had enough rain this past week I just want to spend the day outside and I'm sure these two want that as well." I reply, my voice just as soft.

Ezra slides his hand under the covers to lace with mine below the girls' feet. His thumb gently caresses my hand resulting in me smiling softly at the small intimate gesture.

"I've missed you so much baby, I never want to go another day without waking up with you by my side again."

"I missed you too. I don't want to go another day without you either."

We both slowly lean up to kiss each other without waking the girls. It feels as if we can't get enough kisses in today. I don't know if we subconsciously are trying to make up for the lack of kisses this week or if we are just choosing it as another way of needing to express our love after what happened. Either way I won't be complaining in the least bit about it.

"I love you, Aria." Ezra squeezes my hand lightly.

"I love you. We'll get past this Ez, I promise." I give him a reassuring smile knowing full well he was thinking about it again. He nods his head with a look full of hope.

We both lay in bed on our sides facing each other with our babies snuggled next to us as we gaze into each other's eyes until we managed to fall asleep. The five of us were a family, a family that couldn't properly operate without every single member of it.

As long as we were all together working as one we could get through everything life throws at us.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**I don't own PLL **

**I was surprised by the lack of response on the last chapter I posted a couple weeks back, but here is the next. Hope you all enjoy it! :)**

**Aria's POV**

It was now rolling into the third week of August, Sunday the 20th to be exact. A few weeks have passed since _the incident_ occurred. Ezra and I have made it back to our normal selves and we have fallen back into our old routine. It felt as if nothing had ever happened, we talked through everything needed and have been able to move past it together.

Our summer was quickly coming to an end unfortunately. Neither Ezra nor I were happy that it was time for NYU to start up again. Yes we love our jobs very much but we weren't excited about the fact that we have to spend eight hours a day five days a week away from our babies. We've never even been away from them for an entire day other than the one time for our anniversary when Isabella and David took them for the night. School starts up exactly two weeks from tomorrow on September 4th not to mention all the pre-semester meetings and whatnot the Professors are required to attend.

I was currently getting Sophia and Charlotte all dried off from their bath then dressing them. The girls and I were going out to lunch with Isabella today since we haven't gotten together in a while and she misses Sophia and Charlotte. It was a beautiful day out so I decided to dress the girls in cute sun dresses I bought last week. Sophia was in a bright yellow spaghetti strap dress that had a pink string around the waist that was tied in a bow at the front. Charlotte had on a cute white spaghetti strap dress with little pink and red flowers all over it. Once they were all set I carry them both downstairs to their car seats where I find Ezra laid out on the hardwood floor and Annie laying nearby with a smile on her face panting.

"You dead over there?" I ask with a smirk and a teasing tone.

"I swear, this dog has far too much energy to be considered even remotely normal! We have been playing fetch for over an hour not to mention when she started jumping at me and wanted me to run around with her."

"You do realize I have no problem keeping up with Annie when we play where as you are like an old man with her?" I tease him.

Ezra turns his head to glare at me causing me to giggle under my breath.

"Hop up and come look at your adorable daughters who are ready to go see grandma." I say while walking into the kitchen with the girls still in my arms.

I hear Ezra getting up off the cool hardwood floor and walking over to where I stand in the kitchen. He automatically reaches out to take Sophia from me then wraps his free arm around my waist to pull me up against his body.

"All three of my girls look gorgeous." Ezra says sweetly with his charming boyish grin.

Ezra's eyes drop their gaze to focus on my lips in anticipation. I press my chest even closer to him and tilt my head up to kiss my wonderful husband. It wasn't anything lustful, just a content, happy, I love you kind of kiss though we did draw it out as long as we could. Only a few seconds after our lips separate does he tighten his arm that was wrapped around me a little more to keep my body pressed up to his. Ezra slips his hand in the back pocket of my dark wash denim shorts making me grin up at him when he squeezes my behind.

"Not yet," he whispers against my lips then reconnects our lips.

My hand that had been resting on his side moves up to his chest to push him back ever so slightly to separate our lips after our second loving kiss.

"There will be plenty of time for us to kiss tonight after the girls have gone to bed. For now however I need to get them in the car so I can head on over to the café so we're not late."

"If you insist." Ezra playfully pouts at me and I can't resist smiling at his pout and kissing it.

We each buckle the girls into their car seats then carry them out to my car and fasten them into the backseat. I sit my purse in the front seat of the car after pulling out my sunglasses and slipping them on, resting them on the top of my head.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" Ezra asks with his hands resting on my hips I lean back against the SUV.

"I'm not sure. Isabella said she'll probably want to go shopping afterward so she can buy some things for the girls to spoil them with. What are you going to do while we're gone?" My hands that were wrapped around his neck toy with the baby hairs at the nape of his neck.

"Probably finish up the little bit of laundry and continue to try and find a suitable daycare for the girls. Our time is quickly running out and pretty soon we are going to have an issue on our hands when you and I have to be at work and there is no one to watch the girls."

"Just promise me you won't spend the whole afternoon locked up in the house? Maybe go over to Daniel's and see what crazy thing they are up to this this weekend."

"I won't don't worry, love you." Ezra leans down to give me one last kiss before I have to leave or else we really will be late.

"I love you too babe we'll see you later." I give him one last peck then get in my car and head out.

* * *

I managed to arrive at the café right on time for our lunch. I always love the days when Isabella and I get together for lunch every now and then because it's nice to have that motherly figure in my life that I can be open to about everything. Growing up you always believe no one will ever have the ability to come close to how amazing your own parents are. Well that is up until something drastic happens between you and them. I never thought someone would replace Ella but Isabella has done so since the day we met. Ever since that day she and I have created this mother/daughter bond that goes way past in-laws.

We had both already finished eating our lunch and now were just sitting here talking. The girls were both behaving in the high chairs next to us each playing with one of their favorite toys.

"Are you and Ezra ready for the fall semester to start up?" She asks while taking a sip of her coffee.

"We are but at the same time we aren't. Neither of us are ready to be away from the girls all day long for five days a week. Not to mention the fact that we still don't have a daycare for them."

"You haven't found a place? Don't you guys only have a couple weeks left until you guys start working?" Isabella stares at me in shock.

I nod my head in confirmation. "Yes but everywhere we've looked we haven't felt they were good enough. I think a part of it is subconsciously we have such high standards is because they are our babies and we don't want to be apart from them and accept that fact."

"Trust me that is how every mother is when it comes to leaving her first born in the care of a stranger."

"It isn't just me, you should hear Ezra when we've talked about some. We've been looking at some of the top daycares around here that we could afford but neither of us can come to an agreeance on one being good enough."

Isabella had a thoughtful look in her eye before speaking up.

"What if I were to watch them for you guys?" She offers with a wide smile.

"Thank you very much but we couldn't ask you to do that."

"Why not? I love these two girls more than anything. They are adorable, well behaved for their young age, you'd know they were in a safe and happy environment so you wouldn't be worrying all day. I'm sure David would love to spend the time with them too."

I bite my lip not knowing what to say. It was the perfect solution I wouldn't trust my babies with anyone else. Sensing the contemplating look I had Isabella smiles with a knowing look.

"Don't say anything just yet. Go home and talk with Ezra about it and if you two are interested in me taking care of these adorable munchkins then we'll talk more about it. I promise there will be no hard feelings at all if you take them to an actual daycare."

"I'll be sure to talk to him about it and let you know." I couldn't help but feel more at ease on the topic knowing this could be a viable option.

"Alright I think it's about time we head out of here and walk around for a bit. I think we all could enjoy this beautiful day out."

With that we paid our bill then spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying ourselves until it was time for me to take the girls home for their afternoon nap.

When we got home Ezra was out to an impromptu lunch with Daniel. I got the girls down for their nap then went down the hall to the library where I curled up on the leather couch with my latest novel in my lap to read and the girls' baby monitors resting on the coffee table in front of me. As soon as I was settled I let my mind escape into the novel.

**Ezra's POV**

I had called Aria on my way home to let her know I was headed home but she hadn't answered. When I walked into the house after my lunch with Daniel I was surprised to find the house quiet. Though I knew she was here because her car is in the garage and her purse is sitting on the kitchen table.

Right as I walk up the stairs I see the doors to the library slid open and I knew she was most likely in there. Sure enough when I walk into the room I see her slumped over on the couch asleep with a book in her hands. I lean over the back of the couch to place a kiss on her forehead then walk back out of the room to check on the girls. They should be waking up from their nap anytime now, I plan to get them up and changed before they wake up Aria through the monitors. Surprisingly enough they were both still fast asleep in their cribs with Charlotte snoring her hushed snore that we have come accustomed to.

Since they were both set I walk down the hall to grab my laptop out of our bedroom to look for more childcare centers in hopes of solving our current dilemma. Once I have my laptop I walk back down to the library and take a seat on the end of the couch by Aria's feet and begin my search.

* * *

I had managed to find a couple more options but nothing felt good enough. I know a part of it is just Aria and I not wanting to hand our babies over to a stranger but it is still tough finding a place especially for the places with waiting lists. I run a tired hand through my hair and was about to shut off my laptop when Sophia woke up and started to make noise over the baby monitor. I quickly hop up and reach across the couch to grab the monitor to turn it off seeing as I forgot to move them from the coffee table right in front of Aria.

"When did you get home?" Aria's soft voice asks as she lets out a yawn.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I got back about an hour ago." I explain then sit back down at the end of the couch since Sophia seems to have laid back down. Or she is sitting there playing like she has a tendency to do when she doesn't want to sleep.

Aria rolls over so she is on her back with her head propped up by the pillow so she can look at me. I turn myself so I can see her too and pick up her feet to place them in my lap, gently massaging her feet and lower legs.

"Don't worry about it I should be up anyway. What did you do while I was sleeping?"

"Looked for more daycare centers. I found a couple that look good, we could probably call and make an appointment to go walk around on Wednesday after our meeting for NYU."

"Actually that is something I need to talk to you about." Aria says. Right when she was about to explain Sophia starting whimpering softly. "I'll go get her then tell you."

"I'll grab her, besides I haven't seen my baby girl in a few hours."

I get up from the couch then walk down the hall to get Sophia. She gave me one of her adorable smiles when she sees me walk into the room. I change her diaper before bringing her out to Aria so she can feed her.

"Here you go, hon." I say handing her over to Aria who was now sitting up ready to feed Sophia.

Once they are settled and Sophia is sucking away happily Aria picks up where she left off.

"Today at Lunch Isabella was asking little questions here and there about work and I told her we hadn't found a daycare for the girls yet. Well shortly after I told her your mom asked if we wanted her to watch them while we were working. I told her we didn't want to burden her with it but she says she would love to spend as much time as she can with them."

"Did she say anything else?"

"No," Aria shakes her head. "She just said to discuss it with you first before saying no. She was very adamant that we talk it through and seemed wishful to do it."

"What do you think about it? I know it is going to be exceptionally hard for you to be away from them and leave them in the hands of someone else. How would you feel about it being Mom rather than someone we don't know?" I ask curious of her opinion before voicing my own.

"Honestly I really like the idea. I know her, we trust her, and we know they will be safe with her, they will be well taken care of. Though it will be hard to leave them knowing I won't see them for eight to ten hours for five days a week, I would be much more at ease if they were with Isabella. What about you?" Aria chews her bottom lip anxious for my reply.

"I think it would be good for everyone. You and I would be at ease about their safety and happiness. It would be good for mom and the girls to have that bond as well as the plus of them being with someone who will play with them and interact with them. Even though she has dad I think it would be good for mom to have something to keep her busy during the day ever since they retired."

"You've never said why they retired at such a young age, why did they?" Aria asks curiously at the thought.

I shrug slightly. "Growing up they always saved as much as their paychecks as they could so over time they accumulated quite the amount of money. Then when they got older they were still keeping quite a penny saved up for later in life and they decided they didn't want to spend their every waking moment working. They have enough money to get by reasonably while being able to spend as much time together as they want. Not to mention they both inherited a pretty decent amount of money when their parents passed away seeing as they were both the only child in their families."

Aria nods her head in understanding then looks down at Sophia who was still sucking away. Aria runs her thumb over Sophia's hair and forehead with a smile on her face.

"If you think it's a good idea and Isabella is serious about this then I think we should try it and see how it goes." Aria says, not taking her eyes off of Sophia.

"What if we do a trial run sort of thing Wednesday? Our meeting is from eleven in the morning until about two or so I believe. And if things are going well with them then we could use the rest of the afternoon to set up our offices in order to be ready for school to start up."

Aria looks up at me with a happy, satisfied smile. "I'd like that."

* * *

Later that night I was sitting in the Library on one of the highly welcoming chairs reading. Sophia and Charlotte were already down for the night and everything was taken care of for the time being. Aria was in our bathroom taking a shower I believe she said and Annie was curled up on our bed waiting on Aria last I saw.

When I go to turn the page of the book I notice movement across the room. I look up and the sight in front of me makes my mouth instantly go dry. Standing a mere twenty feet in front of me in only a black silk with lace teddy and little black matching panties was my gorgeous wife. She has her knee-weakening smile shining brightly at me with a twinkle of love and happiness in her eyes. Without saying a word she strides right across the room and around the couch and coffee table to stand in front of me. My eyes don't leave hers for even a second when I close my book and place it off to the side. Aria climbs onto the chair to straddle me without hesitation then slides her hands up to rest on my shoulders.

"I was thinking we haven't made love in here for quite some time. I think we should rectify this problem, don't you?" She asks in a seductive tone already knowing the answer.

"Yes," was all I could muster up.

My hands reach up to hold on to her little hips underneath the silk teddy and my eyes were glued to her marvelous cleavage. Aria grins at my reaction to her little outfit.

"I take it you like this one?"

"Oh yes," I nod my head eagerly.

"Then you're going to love these next couple of hours, babe." Aria leans forward, cups my face lightly and kisses me longingly.

"I love you," I whisper lowly on her lips before attacking her in kisses and relocating us to the leather couch to allow us the ability to lay down.

**Isabella's POV**

After a much awaited two days Wednesday had finally arrived. Ezra had called me Monday morning saying he and Aria discussed me taking care of the girls while they are at work and they both really like the idea. I would be over the moon if I got to take care of my grandbabies during the day. They are a joy to be with even when they have the obvious fussy moments they are still adorable. I had also talked them into bringing Annie over too that way she wasn't home alone for the day.

Aria and Ezra are supposed to be here any time now to drop off the girls for the day. They had a meeting to attend and we all felt it would be good for me to have a trial run sort of thing though I already know for certain that I want to watch them full time. I wasn't the only one thrilled with the idea, David was also quite pleased with it. He is just as wrapped around those little girls' finger as Ezra is.

I couldn't help but jump in excitement when I hear the doorbell ring. Even though I just saw them Sunday for lunch with Aria I can never get enough of their adorable little babies.

"Come on in everyone." I say while opening the door for them and we all great each other. Annie was excited as well and I couldn't help but play with the cute dog.

I must say, Aria and Ezra look exceptionally good. Aria is dressed in a black pencil skirt, a light blue blouse, black high heels, and her hair was down in its usual curled look. Ezra was in one of his gray suits with a white button down shirt. I've always silently admired how good of a couple they are and look. I will forever be proud of my used-to-be-shy, bookworm of a son for managing to get such a wonderful woman as his wife not to mention having the cutest babies in the world.

"Everything they should need is in their bag as well as what their usual schedule is. As you already know Sophia likes to fight her naps from time to time but she's fine, after about ten minutes of fussing she passes right out. I'll keep my phone on in case something goes wrong or you need anything just call me and I can step out and answer it." Aria says.

I could tell she was slightly anxious and panicked to leave the girls seeing as she hasn't really been away from them at all since they have been born. David and I have only watched them for their anniversary and a couple other times but that's it. Ezra was currently in the kitchen putting the baby bottles in the fridge while Aria and I take Sophia and Charlotte out of their car seats.

"You have nothing to worry about dear. I managed to raise two boys and a girl and they turned out pretty well. I promise I won't have any problems." I reassure her.

"I know I'm just nervous about being gone for so long." Aria says.

"We should probably be heading out to make sure we get there on time." Ezra says as he walks back into the room.

Aria nods her head sadly and kisses both of the girls goodbye as does Ezra.

"One of us will call you when the meeting is over to see how things are going." Ezra says while directing Aria toward the front door.

"Everything will be fine you two don't worry." I say with a light laugh in my tone at their resistance to leave.

They both thank me for watching the girls then head back out to their car—not before saying goodbye to the girls once more of course.

* * *

Sophia, Charlotte, David, and I have had quite the fun morning so far. A couple hours had already passed since Aria and Ezra dropped them off and everything was going smoothly. David and I had moved the coffee table out of the way in the living room and laid a few blankets out so the girls could have a big open area to roll about and play with their toys.

David was currently out back with Annie taking her potty. I was sitting on the couch reading while keeping an eye on the twins who were keeping themselves occupied. I was surprised to hear the doorbell ring since no one usually comes by and Aria and Ezra are both in the middle of their meeting. I close my book, stand up from the couch then walk over to the front door. My jaw drops slightly when I open the door and my joyous mood instantly vanishes.

"Hi, I uh doubt you remember me—." The woman begins to stutter out before I cut her off hastily.

"Oh yes I remember exactly who you are. What are you doing here?" My tone was sharp without an ounce of politeness to it.

"Can I come in, I just want to talk briefly." She pleads.

"No." I say firmly. "What are you doing here, you have no right to be here?"

"I want to see my daughter and my grandbabies. Every day for the past week and a half I have done nothing but sit in the Café where I last ran into Aria all those months ago wishing I would see her again. I came here because I knew you could give me her number or at least ask her to meet me somewhere."

"And why would I do that?" I cross my arms and lean against the doorway with the front door pulled to slightly.

"What do you mean?" Ella asks confused.

"After everything you and your husband have done to her, why should I help you? You tried to have the love of her life arrested forcing them to runaway to the other side of the country. Do you know how scared they were to live where no one they knew was even remotely close to them while trying to start up a new life? If that isn't enough when you saw her for the first time a couple years later instead of being happy that your daughter was safe and happy, you yell and scream at her not to mention when your husband physically struck her with no regret." I respond with pure distaste for the woman and her husband.

Ella sighs and shakes her head. "I know we haven't taken the best approach after we found out about Aria and Ezra but I want to see my daughter again. I want to try and rebuild our relationship and I want to meet my grandbabies."

As if on cue Charlotte lets out a loud squeal of happiness that was extremely evident even from the front door. I watch as Ella's eyes widen and a look fills her eyes.

"They're here?"

Before I could even reply she manages to push through the door eagerly and heads straight to where the girls were.

"Get away from them now!" I say firmly while yelling for David. I hurry to stand between her and the girls before she could get to them to ensure she doesn't get close to them.

"They are my grandbabies, I can see them if I want." Ella argues try to get around me she has tears in her eyes as she looks at them.

I scoff audibly. "They may be by blood but as far as I am concerned you have no connection to them. You abandoned your daughter. You cannot just saunter in whenever you feel like it. I may not be Aria's biological mother but ever since I met that girl I have loved her like my own and I would protect her a hell of a lot more than you have."

"What is going on here? Who's this?" David asks confused.

"Take the girls to your study please I will explain later." I hand the girls to him and usher him off before Ella tries anything.

"You need to leave." I say to her after making sure David had gotten down to the study.

"No, I'm not leaving without getting to properly see them."

With my gaze still locked on Ella I reach over to pick up the cordless home phone. Their meeting should be done shortly but I feel as if I have no other option than to call and let them know what was going on. I go to the speed dial and call Aria's cell phone. It rings four times until Aria picks up.

"Is everything okay?" Is the first thing out of her mouth when she answers.

"The girls are okay yes." I say at first.

"Then why do I feel like something is wrong?" She asks worriedly. Since her voice is at a normal volume rather than whispering I'm assuming she stepped out of the meeting to answer the call.

"Ella showed up at my door step and is currently standing in my living room."

"What?!" Aria all but screeches. "Where are the girls? I don't want her anywhere near them."

"I had David take them to his study. Ella is refusing to leave until she can see the girls but I won't let her. I have no problem calling the police since she is refusing to leave but I wanted to check with you first." I say softly while keeping a close eye on Ella. Though it's not like she can do anything; I have no doubt David has locked the door to ensure she can't get in the room.

"Don't call the police yet. I'll be right there just please keep her away from Sophia and Charlotte." Aria says swiftly then hangs up.

I take a deep breath and internally sigh that she has to leave work and come over here. The woman will never catch a break, will she? Something is always happening that she has to deal with and yet she handles everything while keeping a smile on her face. I remember how Aria reacted to seeing Ella the first time in the Café nearly a year ago. I can only imagine how coming here to see her mother and needing to protect her daughters will affect her emotionally.

After the longest awkward silence that consisted of me not taking my eyes off of Ella and her nervously shaking her leg and wringing her hands on the couch does the front door open and Aria comes running in with Ezra following behind her.

"Where are the girls?" Ezra asks me while shooting a glare toward Ella.

"Your father's office as well as Annie." I inform him and he nods in response.

"Are you sure you're okay on your own?" Ezra asks Aria lowly with his hand resting on her lower back.

"Yes, please just check on the girls." Aria replies softly as she stares at Ella with little to no emotion.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, honey." I squeeze her hand lightly before heading toward the kitchen only to be stopped by her hand on my arm.

"Did she pick up either of the girls or anything?" Aria asks quietly.

I shake my head in denial. "No, I made sure she couldn't get close to them. She saw them briefly but I had David take them to his office right away."

"Thank you," she smiles at me gratefully.

"Don't worry about it, dear." With that I turn and make my way to the kitchen to give the two estranged women privacy.

"Aria…" Was all I heard Ella say before I was in the kitchen out of ear shot.

**Sooooo I am interested to hear your thoughts on this chapter and the cliffhanger. I was very surprised at the lack of reviews I received on the chapter I updated a couple weeks ago since everyone had been asking me to update, I expected more of a response. The next chapter picks up right where this leaves off and goes into more detail about Ella. **

**I'll be posting a Lucian One-Shot tomorrow based on their time at The Gracies and what we all wished would have happened afterward so look out for that. :)**

**Don't forget there are only a few chapters left! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**I don't own PLL **

**Aria's POV **

"Aria, it's good to see you again. You look really nice."

I cross my arms over my chest and look her in the eye.

"I was at work." I say shortly. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you again and talk with you. I've been sitting in the cafe where we last saw each other but I hadn't seen you yet so I decided to come here." She explains.

"You have no right to come here. This is Isabella and David's home, you cannot just show up here for the hell of it." I was trying immensely hard to keep my emotions and rage at bay.

"I just wanted to see you and hoped to get to know my grandbabies."

"We already discussed this when I saw you nearly a year ago." I say with hint of reminder in my tone.

"I know I had just hoped now that you've had them maybe you'd be more open to the idea. They need their grandparents Aria. I understand if you want to keep Byron out of this but please it isn't fair to them either to keep them from me."

This is where I have to draw the line and audibly scoff.

"They already have grandparents. Isabella and David are the only grandparents they will ever have. You want to talk about being fair? Why do you feel it is okay to just waltz right in here and feel you are entitled to such a privilege?"

"I know I've missed out on several years of your life but we can rectify that now. Don't make me miss out on seeing my first grandchildren growing up." Ella looks at me sadly but her emotions have no effect on me at the moment. Her audacity is simply pissing me off to no extent.

"You're damn right you've missed out on a lot. Where have you been for the past 7 years? Where were you when I was in a car accident and unconscious for several days? Where were you when Ezra proposed or better yet when we got married? Where were you when I was picking out my wedding dress? Did you help me pay for it when I didn't have enough money for the dress of my dreams? No you didn't. _**Isabella**_ paid entirely for the dress and the alterations for me. Where were you when I was kidnapped and nearly rapped? Or even when I found out I was pregnant. You sure as hell weren't there for the birth of the girls. Were you there to calm me down and talk me through giving birth for the first time? No, you weren't. _**Isabella**_ was there for me. _**Isabella**_ reassured me through everything. She has been my mom for the past several years and I am proud to call her that. She stepped in to be that motherly figure every girl needs when my own mother didn't. Tell me why I should feel sorry for you and let you in my daughters' lives." I struggle to keep the tears in my eyes as I recall some of the horrid memories of my past.

Ella stares at me with her mouth agape and tears forming in her eyes.

"I didn't know—I am so sorry honey. Why didn't you ever contact us? If I had known any of that I would have been there in a heartbeat for you."

"Why would I have called you? You and Byron were going to have the love of my life arrested for something he didn't even do. Ezra has always been my rock, he has helped get me through everything that has happened and yet you guys wanted to take him away from me."

"I know we were extremely upset when you told us about your relationship but we wouldn't have turned him in." Ella lies with no regret.

"Oh really?" I say in disbelief.

"Byron and I were going to give you the night to cool down as well as ourselves. We had every intention of trying to calm the waters the following day." Ella lies once more.

"If that were true, then why were you at the bank that morning trying to take the money out of my personal bank account? Why did I hear from Mike when he would call me upset saying how you and Byron were constantly ranting about me and Ezra?"

When Ella is stuck for words I continue.

"This is just one of the many reasons why you are not having a part in my children's lives. You have the option to be completely open and honest with me right now and yet you are lying right to my face."

"Aria please, I just. The fact that I sat in a café all day long for a week and a half on my last few days of break before I resume work means nothing to prove how much I want to fix this?" Ella sighs in exasperation.

"No, I'm sorry but it doesn't. Too many negatives weigh out that one action. There is not a thing you can say to try and fix the last seven years. You want to try and talk with me, fine. But don't just show up here to someone's home then burst through the door and refuse to leave. Not to mention you trying to pick up the girls. You are not to come anywhere near them again, do you understand? That is where you have crossed the line to most today."

I had made it clear to her that Ezra and I didn't want her in Sophia and Charlotte's lives and yet she went around my wishes and put her desired first.

"Can I just know why?"

"The minute Byron slapped me I could never look at the two of you as my parents again. I don't feel comfortable with my children being around either of you if you didn't see anything wrong with acting that way toward your own child."

There was a long silence before I speak up.

"I think it's time for you to go. There is nothing here for you." I clear my throat in hopes of keeping the tears away. I will not let her see how much this is affecting me.

"Can I at least know their names?"

"Charlotte Rose and Sophia Ann." I can't help but smile when I think happily about my baby girls. All I need to do it talk about them or hold them and my mood is always lightened greatly whenever I have been upset. They are my rock just like their daddy has always been.

Ella reaches up to wipe a stray tear with her thumb. "Those are beautiful names for two very beautiful little girls. I'm sorry for all the pain Byron and I have inflicted on you due to our overreacting."

Ella steps forward to pull me into a hug before turning and walking out the front door. I know I probably came off as harsh but when it comes to my children's safety I can't take a chance. I have to do what is in their best interest, not my own. As heartfelt as Ella came off, I still don't think I could completely forgive her for everything that has happened. Sticking with my decision is the best one possible.

When the front door shuts behind her I release a heavy, shaky breath. I had managed to hold in my emotions while I talked to her but now they had all come back. I felt one tear slide down my face before several others started to stream down as well.

Ezra must have been waiting down the hall or had heard the front door shut because his arms were suddenly wrapped around me. I nozzle my head deep into his neck and tightly cling to his body.

"It's okay honey, just breathe. You did the right thing." Ezra whispers softly in my ear.

"Did I?" I worry aloud without removing my head from its current place of comfort.

"Yes, you did what you felt needed to be done to protect the girls. Everything will be okay." Ezra kisses my temple and the top of my head repeatedly as well as whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

Nearly five minutes later I had managed to compose myself enough to lean out of my husband's wonderful embrace. Ezra wipes my tears away then places a sweet kiss on my forehead as he lightly cups my face in his hands.

"I need to go see the girls before we head back to work." I run my fingers through his curls to fix his slightly disheveled hair.

"They're in Dad's study. If you're alright I am going to go talk with Mom in the kitchen for a few minutes."

"Yeah I'm fine now, thank you Ez." I lean up just the extra few inches needed that my heels didn't provide to kiss his lips then untangle myself from his arms. I walk down the hall and open the door to David's study where I see him sitting on the ground playing with my babies to keep them happy.

"Everything okay now?" He asks softly.

I nod my head in reassurance. "Yes, it is all taken care of. Thank you for taking the girls out of the room when she showed up. I really appreciate it."

David nods his head with a smile. Once he stands up we pick the girls up off the floor and carry them out to the living room where I sit down on the couch, cross my legs due to the pencil skirt I am wear and cuddle a bit with my babies. The timing will work out perfectly because right around the time Ezra and I need to leave to get back to work the girls will be laying down for their afternoon nap.

Charlotte was currently standing on the couch leaned against my body trying to play with my sterling silver diamond heart necklace. My arms was wrapped securely around her to ensure she wasn't going to wiggle away anywhere. Sophia however was acting pretty tired which is somewhat unusual for her because she likes to fight her naps from time to time. However she has her head resting on my thigh and her little hand resting right next to her head as she slowly starts to drift into the land of dreams. My left hand rests on her back and rubs in faint soothing circles which help her drift off to sleep.

Not long after does Ezra and Isabella departure from the kitchen. They both instantly hush their voices when they see Sophia was asleep in my lap. Over against the corner of the living room David had the two playpens set up for the girls to sleep in. He was currently folding the blanket up to have something soft and cozy for them to lay on as well as putting a couple toys inside of them. He was going to lay Sophia down for me since she was asleep but I wanted to sit here for just a little longer with my baby girls in my arms.

After a few minutes pass I know it is time for us to head out. Ezra comes to pick up Charlotte to kiss her and lay her down while I do the same with Sophia. As soon as they were set in their playpens we walk over to Isabella and David and thank them once more. We say our goodbyes but Isabella asks to speak to me for a moment without David and Ezra present. Ezra goes out to wait in the car where as David heads to the kitchen to finish preparing lunch for him and Isabella.

"I'm sure having her come back so abruptly and trying to let herself back into your life isn't easy. You know if you ever want to talk about anything I am always here, day or night honey."

"I know, thank you." I nod my head and smile appreciatively at her.

"I wasn't eavesdropping but I overheard bits and pieces and I just wanted to say thank you. I have no doubt it was hard going seven years without your mom by your side to look up to and it means the world to me that you felt so highly of me." Isabella says emotionally—happy emotions of course.

"I'll always think highly of you, Isabella. I am proud to call you the grandmother of my babies and a mother to me whenever I've needed you. Thank _you_ for that."

"Anytime dear. Alright you best be heading out. We'll see you two in a few hours, don't worry about us we'll be fine for however long you guys need in order to get your offices ready."

After saying 'goodbye' once more I turn and head out the door to the car. Ezra was leaning against the passenger door.

"Do you still want to drive or do you want me to?" Ezra asks when he sees me walking down the front stoned path.

"I'll drive, it'll help me clear my head."

Ezra nods his head in confirmation and walks around to the other side of the car just as I reach the car. He opens the driver door for me like he always does before returning to the other side of the car and climbing in. I turn the car on and roll the windows down to allow the warm breeze to fill the car. After I shift the car into drive Ezra reaches out to grasp my hand in his. He lifts my hand up to kiss the top of my hand and caresses my forearm with his other hand.

"Everything will be fine honey. I'm sure Ella understands this time that you meant what you said." Ezra reassures, he always knows exactly what I am thinking.

"I hope so." I lean over to kiss him lovingly. When we pull apart I take my foot off the break and start to pull out of the Fitz' driveway. The entire drive back to NYU Ezra caressed my right hand which helped my mind ease. We spent the rest of the afternoon getting everything set up and prepared for our classes.

**Thank you guys so very much for all the reviews. You are all too sweet and they all made me smile. I love you guys so much. Almost to 600 reviews! Only a couple chapters left. :) **

**I wanted to especially say a personal thank you to HorseyGal0923. Your reviews was incredibly sweet and meant a lot to me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

**So do you guys think Ella has finally gotten the hint and will stay away from the Fitz Family?**

**This weekend I will be posting yet another One-Shot. It was originally a GGC chapter but I didn't have the heart to have them interrupted. Most likely it will be up Sunday since I will be out all day tomorrow. It is Lucian. As I'm sure you can guess from last week's one shot that was also Lucian, I've been in a big Lucian mood lately. Not too sure why though, I just am. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**I don't own PLL **

**This is the final chapter guys. Very important AN at the bottom!**

**Aria's POV**

Ever since the other day when I made it clear to Ella that we still were standing by our word about her not being allowed in Sophia and Charlotte's lives, we haven't heard a word from her. Thankfully. A part of me wants to believe she realizes I am not budging on my feelings about this but there is that highly protective side of me that is terrified she might try something, not to mention if she hooks Byron into her games. I know he has no desire to be around Ezra but after Ella had seen the girls I am unsure if she would be able to keep the little incident to herself without telling him. Ezra has reassured me continuously that nothing would happen and she was surely back to Rosewood preparing for the start of the school year. I would always nod reluctantly and wish his words were true but deep inside I couldn't help but feel wary. Given they have no clue as to where Ezra and I live, they do obviously remember where Isabella and David live which I am not comfortable with.

Tomorrow was mine and Ezra's first official day of work where we will be teaching a full day of classes. Given they will be simply introductions and won't cause too much stress, I am still nervous about not being able to leave work to come see the girls. I know it is time I come to terms with being away from them for eight to ten hours every day but with them being my first babies it is hard to make that huge step. It was also eating at Ezra too, however he was trying to hide it to help me with coming to terms.

I was currently finishing up changing Sophia's dirty diaper to lay her down in her crib for the night.

"There you go baby girl, you're all cleaned up and time for beddy by." I place a kiss to her forehead and snuggle her to my chest for a moment before placing her down in her crib.

"Goodnight baby, mommy will see you soon." I caress her tummy for a few minutes before walking out of her room and head downstairs.

Charlotte had already fallen to sleep like a light tonight so we had nothing else to worry about until one of them woke up later on. Ezra appeared to have just finished loading the now full dishwasher and was currently drying his hands. His back was facing me allowing me to sneak up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. My fingers twine together and now rest on his extremely tones abs, meanwhile my head rests between his shoulder blades and I inhale his marvelous scent. Some may call it odd but when it comes down to it and you love someone, you have the ability to detect their personal scent and love it. I can never get enough of him. Ezra turns in my arms, leaning against the granite counter top looking down at me with love in his eyes.

"Did she go down for you alright?"

I nod my head in confirmation and close the small gap between our bodies. "She didn't even fuss though I give her five minutes until she is tired of just lying there and wants to come out and play." I grin knowing exactly how my baby can be.

"Well she is just like her mother. She's inherited your stubbornness, Charlotte however obviously takes after me seeing how she enjoys her naps and doesn't fuss about them."

"Charlotte had definitely taken in your old man ways. I'm just glad I didn't have to break the news to you; our baby acts like an old lazy man." I try not to giggle, shaking my head back in forth.

"You better take that back Mrs. Fitz, I can easily make you regret it." Ezra playfully threatens.

"Oh really? Tell me, what exactly can you do to reprimand me Mr. Fitz?" The sexual tension was rapidly growing between us and filling the room.

"For starters I may have to spank your delicious behind for referring to your husband as a lazy old man. Afterwards I'll pleasure you all night and show you how young I really am rather than an old man." Ezra's eyes held the joyous twinkle in his eye that always seems to be present when we are playfully teasing each other.

"Well if that's what you feel fit then I will not be complaining." I smile coyly up at him anxious for him to fulfill his words.

I lick my lips, stand up on my tippy toes and press my lips up to his ear. "Can you still go all night or do you need a perfect eight hours of sleep for work tomorrow? I've heard how important sleep is to the older generation." I smirk internally leaning back on the base of my feet to see his reaction. When I see the shocked expression leave his face and a mischievous one appear I turn and run out of his arms.

"Aria Fitz get back here!" He shouts playfully running after me.

I run around the island through the formal dining room and living room straight to the staircase. I was giggling profusely as my tiny legs ran as fast as I could up the stairs with Ezra hot on my heels. Thankfully our bedroom doors were only faintly pulled shut granting me the ability to simply push the doors open and continue on. Just as I enter the room Ezra and his ridiculously long legs caught up with me. He had grasped a hold of my waist and tossed me on the bed causes me to squeal at his sudden presence and the action itself. We were both laughing hysterically on the bed rolling around the mattress kissing profusely. Ezra manages to get on top of me and proceeds to kiss me leisurely. My limbs entwine around his while reveling in my husband's wonderful kisses.

"Am I still an old man to you?" Ezra laughs with amusement at the question after failing to remain serious.

I push on his chest and shift us to roll us over making me straddle him and him to rest on his back.

"Hmm I don't know. We'll see if you can keep up with me or if you have to turn in the towel early." I grin down at him causing Ezra's eyes to squint and mouth to fall open once more.

I scream out and fall into a furious fit of laughter when his hands tickle my stomach vigorously. Rolling us back over until I was writhing all around giggling at him tickling me. I couldn't breathe due to laughing so hard. I was finding it difficult to get away from his ticklish hands so I announce I cave. His hands leave my stomach to run along my arms and pin them above my head.

"You may not be an old man just yet but you are still my _older_ sexy husband."

"Close enough." Ezra returns a bright smile down at me before nuzzling my neck with his talented lips.

The next couple hours were spent making love until we absolutely had to go to sleep due to having to work in the morning.

It was just shy of 3:30 in the morning when I heard the loud whales of Charlotte over the baby monitor.

"Mmm do you want me to get it this time?" Ezra mumbles tiredly having stirred awake from the noise too.

"No, no you go back to sleep babe. I'll get her she's probably hungry since she didn't want to drink much milk before going to bed." I mutter sleepily climbing out of bed and heading toward the closet to pull on one of his shirts and a pair of panties.

I blindly shuffle down the hall to Charlotte's room where she was emitting her hungry cry. I turn on her little nightstand light that rests on top of the dresser to bring some soft light into the room then go pick my baby up out of her crib.

"Shh princess it's alright. Everything is okay, honey. You hungry?" I whisper softly to her sitting down in the rocking chair and lift my shirt up for her. As expected she latches on instantly and happily sucks away. Her beautiful blue eyes look up at me while she feeds herself in delight.

Though we do have a schedule for them that we stick to when it comes to naps and feedings, she didn't eat much before bed so I know she must be really hungry. My left arm was supporting her body whereas my right hand was holding her tiny itty bitty hand. They have both grown unbelievably since they were born but they are still my little babies that have the tiny little toes and fingers. I lean my head down to press a kiss to her forehead and enjoy this blissful moment.

Once she was finished eating I place her over my shoulder to burp her. Seeing as I am already up I decided to take Annie out in case she needs to go potty. She has done incredibly well with Ezra and I house training her. I couldn't tell you the last time she went potty in the house. We have had some close calls here and there that consisted of Ezra scooping her up and running her out the back door in order to relieve herself but all in all she is doing great.

Annie sleepily walks down the stairs behind me and right to the back door. I let her out in the yard then head over to sit on the leather couch to wait for Annie to do her business. Charlotte happily snuggles close against my chest when I slouch down on the couch with her in my arms.

"Mommy's tired Charlotte just like you." I mumble when she yawns I couldn't help but yawn myself. Charlotte is always one to cuddle when she is sleepy.

I lay here on the couch caressing her back in a soothing rhythm that had lulled her to sleep. In the meantime I was struggling to keep my own eyes from drifting shut due to my tiredness and the fact that I was extremely comfortable at the moment. Before I knew it I had drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**Ezra's POV**

After Aria had left the room it took me a few minutes to get settled in bed again. I toss a few times missing Aria being wrapped up in my arms. I turn to look at the clock to see how long has passed since she got out of bed because it felt like a good twenty minutes but when you are tired and just want to sleep a few seconds can feel like an eternity. Like I assumed she had left quite some time ago. I push myself up out of bed to go see if there is anything I can help her with because I know she's equally as tired as I am from our pleasant activities earlier.

My feet shuffle down the hall to Charlotte's room only to find the lamp turned on but neither Aria nor Charlotte present. Sophia's room was dark so I knew they weren't in there either. I sleepily mosey downstairs and instantly hear Annie's quiet barks at the back door.

"Hey there Annie, did mommy leave you out here?" Annie happily runs in the house and right on up the stairs to what I assume would be mine and Aria's room to go back to sleep.

"Where are they?" I ask to myself.

There were no lights on down here and the laundry room door is shut, besides I doubt Aria would be doing laundry at this hour let alone with Charlotte in her arms. Then I hear the very soft almost faint snores of my wife and daughter. Aria denies it but she has a tendency to snore ever so softy when sleeping, Charlotte does the same. I walk into the living room area to see Aria fast asleep on the couch with her arms wrapped around Charlotte who was cuddled to her chest and sleeping as well. I couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight in front of me. I lean down to pick up Charlotte from her arms and Aria slightly stirs.

"Don't take my baby girl, we're cuddling." She mutters half asleep.

"You are both sleeping." I whisper softly as to not wake Charlotte.

"Mmmm we're cuddling," Aria protests, eyes still closed.

"It's after four in the morning honey, you two can cuddle in the morning before we go to work."

When Aria doesn't say anything in return I know she's fallen back to sleep. I manage to lift Charlotte out of Aria's arms and cuddle her close to my chest so she wouldn't notice the movement and wake up. Much to my pleasure Charlotte stays fast asleep and rests her head on my shoulder while I carry her up to her room, place her in her crib and flip off the lamp.

"Goodnight my princess," I place a kiss on her forehead and walk out of the room.

I head back downstairs to see Aria still passed out on the couch like I knew she would be. Effortlessly I scoop her up in my arms and carry her bridal style upstairs to our bedroom. After placing her in our bed and pulling the blankets over her I climb in the other side of the bed and snuggle close to her with my arm wrapped around her waist and place a few kisses on her neck before going back to sleep.

* * *

The following morning was tough for Aria but I knew she was trying hard and accepting the fact that we are finally going to be away from our girls all day every day. We were both already dressed and ready for work with our things waiting in the car to ensure we don't forget anything. Sophia and Charlotte have both been dressed and fed this morning as well and were currently playing with some of their toys in the living room.

Aria and I were just finishing up our breakfast and getting everything put away before my parents come over to take care of the girls. I tell Aria I will finish up putting things away knowing she wants to spend as much time with the girls as she can before we have to leave in fifteen minutes.

Just as I walk over to sit on the couch the doorbell rings. Annie jumps up and starts barking at the door like she does every time someone is at the door. I hop up and open it to reveal my extremely happy parents.

"Good morning son, where are my grandbabies?" Mom asks happily she was still overjoyed about taking care of the girls.

"They are in the living room with Aria." I hadn't even finished my sentence before she was making her way to where the girls were.

"I think this will be good for both our women. Isabella is thrilled about spending all this time with her newest grandchildren and Aria will be much more at ease knowing they are safe and in a familiar environment." Dad observes as we stand off to the side watching our wives playing with Sophia and Charlotte and I can't help but agree with him.

We all talk for a few minutes and run through the girls' schedule once more before getting ready to leave.

"Alright we will see you both tonight, about 6:30 or so correct?" Mom asks upon seeing it was time for us to go.

"Yes, it shouldn't be later than that but if for some reason it is one of us will call and let you know. Thank you again for this." I reply, watching Aria say her goodbyes to the girls.

"They are in the best hands possible, I promise all will go well today Aria." Mom smiles reassuringly to her sensing Aria's reluctance to leave for work.

"I know, I know. Thank you guys, we better get going."

We leave the house just in time to get set up at work before our classes begin. With a kiss goodbye we were both on our way to our first class of the new school year.

**Aria's POV**

It was nearing one o'clock and I had just finished my third class of the day. I had a good two hour break before having my next class. I gather the few things from my room before heading down to my office. Ezra was still in a class and won't be done for another thirty minutes unfortunately. I plan to spend my break calling Isabella to check on the girls and maybe catching a nap too. Ezra and I were planning on getting some lunch while we both had a gap of free time between classes just like we had done in the previous school year. As I approach my office I was surprised to see the faint glow under the door because I typically keep the lights off when I am not in there.

A wide smile graces my face as soon as I open the door to reveal my baby girls in my office playing with Isabella.

"Isabella what are you guys doing here?" I drop my stuff in the chair then kneel on the floor to kiss both my girls.

"I know how hard it is when you have to go back to work and struggle through that first day of not seeing your kids so I figured we'd come see you. Many years ago when my kids were itty bitty all I wanted on my first day off maternity leave was to see my boys even if it were only for a little bit." Isabella explains with a smile of her own plastered to her face.

"Thank you, I definitely do need this." I swear she is the best person and mother in the world. All morning long I had been wishing I could see my girls and now I get to.

"Where is David?" I ask curiously.

"When I was putting the girls in the car Annie seemed sad when I told her she couldn't go on a car ride. I was unsure how long we'd have to wait for you to finish your class and I didn't want to leave her out in the car the entire time so David said he'd stay home and play with her while we were gone."

"You guys are too wonderful thank you for all of this."

"Anytime honey. I take it Ezra is off teaching a class somewhere?"

"Yes he should be finishing up shortly then he'll be here."

We spend the next forty minutes or so talking until Ezra arrives. The three of us equally play with Sophia and Charlotte while talking about how all our days have been so far. Unfortunately time flew way too fast for our liking and it was time for them to leave. Ezra and I get Sophia and Charlotte in their respective car seats and carry them out to the car while talking with Isabella. We get them buckled in so Isabella wouldn't have to do it herself. After kissing both the girls goodbye we thank Isabella once more and watch as she gets in the driver seat and drives back to our house. I had my arms wrapped around Ezra's waist resting my head on his chest, his arms were wrapped around my body and kisses my head.

"Today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. As long as every day goes as smoothly as today has then I won't be such a basket case on leaving my babies all day. Your mom is amazing though in making it an easy transition for me." I snuggle deeper into his welcoming chest.

"I know the feeling but don't worry, once we're all in the swing of our new schedules the days will fly and we'll still get plenty of time with the girls and won't miss them growing up. We aren't going to be those parents who work all the time and miss out on the milestones of their kids' lives."

"Sophia and Charlotte certainly won't be experiencing any of the crazy destructive family situation I grew up with, that's for sure." I look up at him and smile lightheartedly.

"Neither of them will date their teacher either." The look in his eye makes me want to laugh lightly and imagine the kind of struggles he'll have once the girls are teenagers and ready to date.

"Well I never planned to date a teacher growing up either but you were just so sexy and irresistible I had to give in." I grin wickedly up at him and bite my lip, his lips tug up in their signature boyish grin that has always made me swoon.

"You're really going to blame it on me? If I recall correctly you are the one who was persistent I forget about theory and logic and give in, you wore me down." Ezra replies defending himself in a playful manner.

I raise my eyebrow at him and smirk. "Well we did determine already that you're getting old so you must not remember correctly. I was the good one but you were too sexy and kissed me with such temptation; you made me be naughty and date an older man."

"Oh really, is that the story you're going with?" Ezra scoffs jokingly and tightens his arms around my waist, leaning his lips down to hover over mine.

"Mhmm," I nod my head in confirmation. My hands lace around his neck to pull his lips farther down to kiss me leisurely.

From that day on Aria and Ezra spent every day tackling anything and everything life would throw at them. They were a team who would raise two of the most well-mannered girls with high dreams and goals they wished to accomplish. Aria and Ezra Fitz had come a hell of a long way since that very first day in the little bar located in Rosewood, but their relationship would continue to grow and become stronger as each day passes.

They were the purest soul mates out there and everyone knows, if soul mates fight hard enough for each other, they can conquer the world together.

**As I said at the top of the chapter, this is the final chapter of Forever Loved. I know I had planned on having another chapter after this and that be the final chapter but while I was writing this I felt this should be the ending so I just altered the ending to make it a closing chapter.**

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorite, and simply read this story. I am truly amazed by all the love I have received from this story as well as all my other stories and one shots. **

**As most of you know I had planned on having one last long term story that was Aria and Ezra meeting when they were both in their 20's after finishing Forever Loved that I had mapped out back before I even wrote Forever Loved and I was only waiting for FL to be finished with because I personally didn't want to write two long term stories at once. However I have decided not to write the other story after all. As of right now I am not, I may change my mind but I am not sure. If you guys want one last story from me let me know and that will definitely weigh into my final decision on whether or not I'll write it. **

**On another note there is one last thing I have to tell you all. Some of you, namely those I talk with on Twitter, know once I finish 'Gonna Get Caught' shortly I will be finished writing completely. I have loved meeting and talking with all these amazing people I have meet through FanFic but my time has come to an end. I wish I could continue writing but it won't be an option after long which is why I am wrapping my stories up. I will be back in November to write my great friend, Jasmine, a one-shot/mini story (it's up to her) for her birthday. Other than that I won't be writing any other stories. **

**I will never be able to express how much I love you all and appreciate you sticking with me even when my grammar was horrible. I have loved this past year and a half of writing so thank you. **

**I love talking with you guys so feel free to tweet me, GilmoreGirls582. **

**Bye bye everyone. Please review! xoxo**


End file.
